Nos casaremos
by ccampaniita cullen malfoy
Summary: Cuando Jasper conoce al reciente joven conde, Edward Masen, y a sus tres hermanas, la desagradable Esme, la alegre Rosalie y la sencilla y viuda Alice, se queda absorto en la vida de la familia. Ante las quejas por parte del conde que alega que sus hermanas le vuelven loco con tantas exigencias, Jasper decide que le propondrá matrimonio a la hermana mayor.
1. Prologo

Bueno esta es mi primera incursión en Fanfiction y lo hare con una historia que es una serie de libros que son mis favoritos, el nombre y autor lo dire al final de la historia disfrutenlo.

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

PRÓLOGO

Forks Hall, una mansión campestre emplazada en Hampshire que llevaba siglos siendo la casa solariega de los condes de Cullen, estaba rodeada por una extensa propiedad cuidadosamente atendida. En uno de sus rincones se alzaba una pequeña capilla de uso casi exclusivo para las bodas, los bautizos y los funerales familiares, ya que las misas se celebraban en la iglesia del pueblo. Era un lugar precioso, sobre todo en primavera y en verano, cuando los árboles se cuajaban de hojas y flores, el suelo se cubría de hierba verde y las florecillas silvestres adornaban las cercas y los parterres que flanqueaban el camino de acceso a la capilla.

Sin embargo, corrían los primeros días de febrero, demasiado pronto para que asomaran las primeras campanillas blancas y las prímulas. Y para colmo, llovía. El viento gélido agitaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles bajo un cielo plomizo. Era de esos días en los que las personas sensatas preferían quedarse en casa a menos que tuvieran algún asunto urgente que atender.

El hombre que permanecía inmóvil en el cementerio parecía ajeno al frío, a la lluvia y a la tentación que representaba quedarse en casa. Y tampoco estaba admirando el paisaje. Tenía el sombrero de copa en una mano, y la lluvia le aplastaba el pelo, oscuro y más largo de la cuenta, sobre la cabeza y la frente. El agua resbalaba por su cara y por su cuello antes de que la absorbiera la tela de su gabán negro. De hecho, todo en él era negro, salvo su rostro, aunque su tez era morena, detalle poco habitual en un inglés.

Dado el lugar donde se encontraba, su apariencia resultaba un tanto siniestra.

Era un hombre joven, alto, de piernas y brazos largos, y de complexión atlética. Sus rasgos eran demasiados toscos para calificarlo de apuesto. Tenía la cara alargada, los pómulos afilados, los ojos muy oscuros y la nariz un poco torcida a consecuencia de una fractura que debió de sufrir en algún momento de su vida. Mostraba una expresión severa y hosca. En la mano libre llevaba una fusta con la que se golpeaba repetidamente el muslo.

Si alguna persona que no lo conociera hubiera pasado por allí, habría dado un rodeo para no acercarse a él.

Pero no había nadie, salvo su caballo, que pastaba suelto en las cercanías, al parecer tan ajeno al frío y a la lluvia como su dueño.

El individuo se encontraba a los pies de una tumba, la tumba más nueva del cementerio, aunque el viento y las heladas invernales habían oscurecido la tierra, otorgándole un aspecto apenas diferente a las restantes. La lápida gris sí conservaba su aspecto, y parecía recién colocada.

Los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en la segunda línea de la lápida: «Muerto a los dieciséis años». Y debajo: «Descanse en paz».

—Ha encontrado al hombre que estaba buscando, Jon —dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose a la lápida—. Y lo más extraño de todo es que la noticia te habría encantado, ¿verdad? Te habrías alegrado y emocionado muchísimo. Habrías exigido conocerlo, habrías deseado hacerte su amigo y quererlo. Pero nadie pensó en buscarlo hasta después de tu muerte.

La lápida no le ofreció ninguna réplica, y sus labios esbozaron un gesto más parecido a una mueca que a una sonrisa.

—Porque tú querías a todo el mundo —continuó—. Hasta a mí. Sobre todo a mí.

Siguió contemplando con gesto meditabundo el suave montículo de tierra que se alzaba a los pies de la lápida mientras recordaba a su hermano, enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra.

Habían celebrado el decimosexto cumpleaños de Jon, los dos, con los platos preferidos de su hermano, que incluían hojaldres rellenos con natillas y tartaletas de fruta, y con sus juegos de cartas preferidos, y después habían jugado animosamente al escondite durante dos horas hasta que Jon estuvo exhausto y muerto de la risa, detalle que facilitaba la tarea de encontrarlo cuando le tocaba esconderse. Una hora más tarde estaba acostado y sonriéndole a su hermano mientras este apagaba la vela antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

—Gracias por una fiesta de cumpleaños divertidísima, Jacob —le había dicho con su nueva voz, mucho más ronca que la de antes, y que resultaba incongruente por el uso infantil que hacía de las palabras y las expresiones—. Ha sido la mejor de la mejor de la historia del mundo.

Todos los años decía lo mismo.

—Te quiero, Jacob —dijo mientras su hermano se inclinaba para apagar la vela—. Te quiero más a que a nadie en el mundo. Te quiero mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Amén. —Se echó a reír después de pronunciar la consabida coletilla—. ¿Podemos jugar mañana?

Sin embargo, cuando su hermano volvió por la mañana para mofarse porque se le habían pegado las sábanas a sus flamantes dieciséis años, descubrió a Jon frío. Llevaba muerto varias horas.

Fue un golpe demoledor. Pero no una sorpresa.

Los niños como Jon, según le advirtió el médico a su padre después de su nacimiento, no solían vivir más de doce años. El niño tenía una cabeza más grande de lo normal y sus rasgos parecían estar aplastados, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto mongólico. Siempre había sido regordete y desmañado. Le había costado mucho aprender los conceptos básicos que los niños normalmente adquirían sin dificultad durante sus primeros años de vida. Siempre fue lento de entendederas, pero no imbécil, ni mucho menos.

Como era de esperar, casi todo aquel que lo veía lo tildaba de idiota, incluso su padre.

Tal vez solo hubiera una cosa en la que Jon había destacado, y en eso había destacado por encima del resto del mundo: en su capacidad para amar. Porque Jon amaba a todos de forma incondicional.

Mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

Amén.

Y había muerto.

Y Jacob tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y marcharse de casa... por fin. Se había marchado muchas veces, claro estaba, si bien sus ausencias nunca habían sido muy prolongadas. Algo lo instaba a regresar siempre, sobre todo porque no confiaba en que le prestasen a Jon el tiempo y la paciencia necesarios para que fuera feliz, aunque en realidad lograrlo era lo más fácil del mundo. Además, Jon se ponía muy triste y nervioso si estaba fuera más de la cuenta, y volvía loca a la servidumbre con sus incesantes preguntas sobre la fecha de su regreso.

Pero la primavera se acercaba y ya no había nada que lo retuviera en Warren Hall.

En esa ocasión se marcharía para siempre.

¿Por qué había prolongado tanto su estancia? ¿Por qué no se había marchado al día siguiente del entierro? ¿Por qué había ido al cementerio todos los días desde entonces? Su hermano estaba muerto y no lo necesitaba.

¿Sería él quien necesitaba a Jon?

Su sonrisa, o su mueca, se tornó más irónica.

No necesitaba nada ni tampoco necesitaba a nadie. Había pasado toda la vida cultivando ese desapego. Su instinto de supervivencia se lo había exigido. Había vivido en Warren Hall casi toda su vida. Sus padres, que lo habían educado en la casa solariega como el primogénito que era, también yacían en sus tumbas al lado de la de Jon No las miró siquiera. Tampoco miró las demás, las de sus numerosos hermanos que no habían logrado sobrevivir a la infancia. Solo él, el primogénito, y Jon, el benjamín. Una extraña ironía. Los dos indeseables habían sobrevivido.

Pero Jon también se había ido.

Otro ocuparía su lugar en breve.

—¿Estarás bien sin mí, Jon? —murmuró.

Se inclinó y colocó sobre la lápida la mano con la que sujetaba la fusta. La piedra estaba fría y húmeda, su tacto era duro e implacable.

Oyó que se acercaba otro caballo y el suyo relinchó a modo de saludo. Apretó la mandíbula. Debía de ser él. Ni siquiera en el cementerio lo dejaba tranquilo. No se volvió. No reconocería su presencia.

Sin embargo, fue otra voz la que lo saludó.

—¡Aquí estás, Jacob! —exclamó el recién llegado con voz alegre—. Debí haberlo supuesto. Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿Molesto?

—No. —Jacob se enderezó y se volvió para mirar a Phillip Grainger, su vecino y amigo—. He venido para compartir las buenas noticias con Jon. La búsqueda ha sido fructífera.

—¡Ah! —Phillip no preguntó a qué búsqueda se refería. Se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas en el cuello a su montura a fin de tranquilizarla—. Bueno, supongo que era inevitable. Pero hace un día espantoso para que estés aquí en el cementerio. Vamos a Las Tres Plumas, te invito a una pinta de cerveza. O a dos. O a veinte. Eso sí, la vigésima primera la pagas tú.

—Una invitación imposible de rechazar. —Jacob se colocó el sombrero y silbó para que se acercara su caballo, que acudió al trote.

—¿Te vas, entonces? —le preguntó Phillip.

—Ya me han dado el aviso para que lo haga —respondió Jacob, mostrando una sonrisa feroz—. Tengo que marcharme antes de que acabe la semana.

—¡Caray! —Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—En fin... —repuso Jacob—, no pienso darle la satisfacción. Me iré cuando lo estime conveniente.

Se quedaría desoyendo a su propia voluntad y también desoyendo una orden con tal de fastidiar. Llevaba un año fastidiando a ciertas personas con bastante éxito.

De hecho, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo. Porque era la forma más rápida de lograr la atención de su padre. Un motivo muy inmaduro si se paraba a analizarlo.

Phillip rió entre dientes.

—¡La madre que te...! —Exclamó su amigo, que no completó la frase—. Voy a echarte de menos. Aunque esta mañana me habría encantado no tener que buscarte por todo el campo después de que me dijeran que no estabas en casa.

Mientras cabalgaban, Jacob volvió la cabeza por última vez para mirar la tumba de su hermano.

Por absurdo que pareciera, se preguntó si Jon se sentiría solo cuando se marchara.

Y si él mismo también se sentiría solo.


	2. Chapter 1

Aqui viene el 2do capítulo espero que les guste

Recuerden todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, autor y nombre original al finalizar la historia

CAPÍTULO 01

Los habitantes de Throckbridge, un pueblecito situado en Shropshire, y sus alrededores pasaron la semana anterior al 14 de febrero muy emocionados. Alguien (la identidad de la persona en concreto no estaba del todo clara, aunque seis o siete personas se atribuían el mérito) había sugerido que se celebrara una fiesta en la planta alta de la posada para celebrar el día de San Valentín, dado que parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde las Navidades y todavía faltaba otro tanto para el verano, fecha en la que se celebraba la verbena estival de Rundle Park.

Una vez planteada la sugerencia (de labios de la señora Waddle, la esposa del boticario, o de la señora Moffet, el ama de llaves de sir Humphrey Dew, o de la señorita Aylesford, la hermana solterona del vicario, o de cualquier otra persona de las que afirmaban haber tenido la idea), nadie fue capaz de explicar por qué nunca se les había ocurrido celebrar dicha festividad con un baile. Sin embargo, y dado que ese año sí se les había ocurrido, a nadie le cabía la menor duda de que la celebración de San Valentín se convertiría en un evento anual a partir de ese momento.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una idea magnífica. También estuvieron de acuerdo, con especial énfasis tal vez, los niños que no tenían la edad suficiente para asistir ese año pese a las enérgicas protestas dirigidas a los adultos que habían impuesto las reglas. La asistente más joven sería Melinda Rotherhyde, que contaba con quince años, y su presencia quedaba justificada porque era la benjamina de los Rotherhyde y era impensable dejarla sola en casa. Y también se le permitía la asistencia, según añadieron las voces más críticas, porque los Rotherhyde siempre habían sido muy indulgentes con sus hijos.

El varón más joven sería Edward Masen. Solo tenía diecisiete años, aunque a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que no asistiera. Pese a su juventud, era el preferido de las mujeres de todas las edades. Jessica, en especial, llevaba tres años suspirando por él, fecha en la que se vio obligada a renunciar a él como compañero de juegos porque su madre dejó de considerar apropiado que estuvieran juntos a todas horas a tenor de sus avanzadas edades y la diferencia de sexos.

El día del baile estuvo lloviznando desde el amanecer, aunque no parecía tan desastroso como la predicción del anciano señor Fuller, que el domingo anterior, después de misa, anunció mientras movía la cabeza y parpadeaba sin cesar que habría dos metros de nieve. El salón de reuniones de la posada estaba recién barrido y fregado; los candelabros de pared tenían velas nuevas; el fuego crepitaba en las chimeneas situadas en los extremos opuestos de la estancia; y se había probado el piano para comprobar que estuviera afinado... aunque a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar qué hacer si no era ese el caso, ya que el afinador más cercano vivía a más de treinta kilómetros de distancia. El señor Rigg se llevó el violín, lo afinó y estuvo tocando un poco a fin de calentar los dedos y hacerse a la acústica de la estancia. Las mujeres llevaron comida suficiente para alimentar a quinientas personas y dejarlas saciadas durante una semana entera, o eso declaró el señor Rigg después de probar una tartaleta de mermelada y unos trozos de queso, motivo por el cual su nuera le llamó la atención dándole una palmadita en la mano.

Las mujeres de todas las edades se pasaron el día rizándose el pelo y cambiándose de vestido unas cuantas veces hasta que acabaron volviendo, cómo no, a su primera opción. Casi todas las jóvenes casaderas de menos de treinta años, y bastantes de las que superaban esa edad, soñaban con San Valentín y con las posibilidades románticas que ese día podría reportarles si acaso... En fin, si acaso un adonis desconocido apareciera de la nada para caer rendido a sus pies. O en cualquier caso si un conocido por el que sintieran especial predilección se dignara bailar con ellas y reparara en sus maravillosos encantos y...

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era el día de San Valentín.

Y aunque a lo largo y ancho del pueblo todos los hombres fingían un enorme desinterés por todo ese fastidioso asunto de la fiesta, se aseguraron de que sus zapatos de baile estuvieran bien relucientes, de que sus fracs estuvieran impecables y de haber invitado a bailar a la mujer con la que deseaban compartir la primera pieza. Después de todo, las damas seguro que se mostrarían más predispuestas de lo acostumbrado al coqueteo, dado que se estaba celebrando el día de San Valentín.

Aquellas personas demasiado mayores para bailar, para coquetear o para soñar con un romance arrebatador esperaban una velada bulliciosa en la que cotillear y jugar a las cartas... y un festín delicioso que siempre era lo mejor de todas las celebraciones locales.

Por tanto, salvo por las quejas de los más jóvenes del pueblo, todos se mostraban entusiasmados con el baile, ya fuera abiertamente o para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, había una excepción muy notable.

—¡Una fiesta pueblerina, por el amor de Dios! —Jasper Whithlock, vizconde de Hale, estaba repantingado en un sillón una hora antes de que diera comienzo el baile; sobre el apoyabrazos había colocado una pierna, que balanceaba con impaciencia—. ¿Podríamos haber llegado en peor momento aunque nos lo hubiéramos propuesto, Peter?

Peter Bowen, que estaba delante de la chimenea para calentarse las manos, sonrió sin dejar de mirar las ascuas.

—¿Bailar con unas cuantas pueblerinas solteras no te parece un buena forma de divertirse? —preguntó—. Pues tal vez sea lo que necesitamos para aliviar los músculos que tenemos agarrotados por el largo viaje.

El vizconde de Hale miró a su secretario y amigo con seriedad.

—¿Has hablado en plural? Creo que estás equivocado, amigo mío —le aseguró—. Puede que a ti te guste pasar toda la noche bailando. Pero yo preferiría una botella de buen vino, si es que se puede encontrar semejante lujo en este remedo de posada, un buen fuego en la chimenea y una buena noche de sueño si no se me presenta nada mejor. Y una fiesta pueblerina no entra en esa categoría ni por asomo. Sé de buena tinta que esas idílicas pastorales que aseguran que las doncellas campestres no solo abundan, sino que son siempre rubias, voluptuosas, de mejillas sonrosadas y muy dispuestas solo son patrañas que no valen ni el papel en el que están escritas. Vas a bailar con señoras casadas de caras largas y con sus atontadas hijas, Peter, date por avisado. Y tendrás que entablar conversación con un buen número de caballeros con la cabeza aún más hueca que la de sir Humphrey Dew.

Tuvo que reconocer que era un comentario muy cruel.

Sir Humphrey había sido muy amigable y hospitalario.

Y un cabeza hueca.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a quedarte en tus aposentos? —Peter seguía sonriendo—. Es posible que te lleguen los acordes de los violines y las risas durante toda la noche, compañero.

El vizconde de Hale se pasó los dedos por el pelo y suspiró con fuerza. Siguió balanceando la pierna.

—Tal vez eso sea preferible a dejar que me paseen como un mono de feria —replicó—. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que llegar hoy y no mañana, Peter? Mañana habría estado igual de bien.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de ayer —señaló su amigo con lógica—. Pero el hecho es que hemos llegado hoy.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Pero si hubiéramos llegado ayer —dijo—, ahora ya estaríamos de camino a casa, con el deber cumplido y con el muchacho.

—Dudo mucho que sea tan sencillo como esperas —le avisó Peter Bowen—. Incluso los muchachos necesitan tiempo para asimilar noticias que no esperan y para hacer el equipaje y despedirse. Además, hay que tener en cuenta a sus hermanas.

—Tres nada menos. —Jasper apoyó la cara en la mano después de colocar el codo sobre el reposabrazos—. Pero seguro que las noticias las alegrarán tanto como a él. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Estarán en las nubes. E intentarán por todos los medios que su hermano se dé prisa en preparar el equipaje y partir lo antes posible.

—Para ser un hombre con hermanas, te veo muy optimista, Jasper —comentó Peter con sorna—. ¿De verdad crees que se reunirán en la puerta al día siguiente de conocernos a fin de despedirse de su único hermano para siempre? ¿De verdad crees que seguirán con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿No crees que lo más seguro es que quieran remendarle todos los calcetines y confeccionarle media docena de camisas nuevas...? ¿O hacer un millar de otras cosas útiles e inútiles por su hermano?

—¡Maldita sea mi estampa! —Jasper se dio unos golpecitos en el muslo—. Quería pasar por alto la posibilidad de que representaran un inconveniente, Peter. Como suele suceder con las mujeres. Con lo sencilla y cómoda que sería la vida sin ellas... En ocasiones me tienta la vida monástica.

Su amigo lo miró sin dar crédito y entonces soltó una sonora carcajada que puso de manifiesto lo gracioso e inconcebible que encontraba dicho comentario.

—Conozco a cierta viuda que retomaría el luto y se sumiría en una profunda melancolía si lo hicieras —le aseguró Peter—. Por no mencionar a todas las damas solteras de la alta sociedad de menos de cuarenta años. Y a sus madres. Además, ¿no me dijiste ayer mismo cuando veníamos de camino que tu principal objetivo durante la próxima temporada social será elegir esposa?

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Pues sí—reconoció, al tiempo que dejaba de darse golpecitos en la pierna con los dedos, aunque al instante volvió a hacerlo con renovado ímpetu—. Por mucho que me tiente la vida monástica, Peter, tienes razón: el deber mitiga la tentación sin miramientos, y lo hace con la inconfundible voz de mi abuelo. Se lo prometí en Navidad... Y llevaba mucha razón en lo que me dijo. Ha llegado el momento de que me case, y lo haré este año, de forma que coincida en la medida de lo posible con mi trigésimo cumpleaños. —Frunció el ceño al pensar en el feliz acontecimiento y sus dedos adoptaron un ritmo frenético contra su muslo—. ¡Es para echarse a temblar! —añadió.

Sobre todo porque su abuelo le había indicado con énfasis que la señora Anna Bromley Hayes, su amante durante los últimos dos años, no podría ser su esposa. Aunque tampoco habría hecho falta que su abuelo se lo dijera. Anna era guapa, voluptuosa y muy habilidosa en los asuntos de alcoba, pero había tenido un sinfín de amantes antes que él, algunos en vida de su difunto esposo. Y jamás había sido discreta en sus aventuras. Estaba orgullosa de ellas. Sin duda alguna, en el futuro querría seguir incrementando su lista de amantes aparte de él.

—Eso está bien —dijo Peter—. Si abrazaras la vida monástica, no necesitarías a un secretario y yo perdería un puesto muy lucrativo. Eso me molestaría muchísimo.

—Mmm. —Jasper apartó la pierna del reposabrazos y apoyó el pie sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna.

Ojalá no hubiera pensado en Anna. No la había visto, y lo más importante: no se había acostado con ella, desde Navidad. Era una eternidad. Un hombre no estaba hecho para el celibato. Había llegado a esa conclusión mucho tiempo atrás; un motivo más para no dejarse tentar por la vida monástica.

—Es posible que las tres hermanas asistan al baile esta noche —afirmó Peter—. ¿No ha dicho sir Humphrey que iba a ir hasta el gato? O algo parecido, creo. Tal vez el muchacho también asista.

—Es demasiado joven —replicó Jasper.

—Pero estamos en pleno campo —le recordó su amigo—, muy alejados de las convenciones sociales. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que estará allí.

—Si crees que con eso vas a convencerme para que asista, te equivocas de parte a parte, Peter —le advirtió—. No pienso entablar conversación con él esta noche bajo la atenta mirada de todo un pueblo de cotillas. ¡Faltaría más!

—Pero puedes echarle un ojo. Los dos podemos hacerlo. Y a sus hermanas también. Además, amigo mío, ¿cómo hacer el feo de no asistir cuando sir Humphrey Dew ha venido a verte en cuanto le han llegado las noticias de tu presencia? Recuerda que ha venido en persona para invitarnos a la velada y que se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos para presentarnos a todas las personas dignas de semejante honor. Estoy convencido de que no excluirá a nadie. Será incapaz de resistirse.

—Peter, ¿acaso te pago para que seas mi conciencia? —le preguntó. Su amigo, muy lejos de acobardarse, se limitó a reírse—. ¿Cómo se enteró de que estábamos aquí? —prosiguió Jasper, de nuevo enfadado y molesto—. Hace menos de dos horas que llegamos al pueblo y nos instalamos en la posada, y nadie sabía que veníamos.

Peter se frotó las manos cerca del fuego antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su habitación con paso firme.

—Estamos en el campo, Jasper —volvió a recordarle—. Aquí las noticias vuelan de casa en casa y de puerta en puerta. No me cabe la menor duda de que hasta la más humilde fregona sabe a estas alturas que estás en Throckbridge y está intentando, en vano, encontrar un alma que no lo sepa. Y todo el mundo se habrá enterado de que sir Humphrey te ha invitado personalmente a la fiesta. ¿Vas a decepcionarlos a todos quedándote en tu habitación?

—Te equivocas al usar el singular —le advirtió, al tiempo que lo señalaba con un dedo—. Porque no solo están al tanto de mi presencia. También lo están de la tuya. Ve tú y entretenlos si crees que es tu deber.

Peter chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta que daba a su dormitorio.

—Yo no soy un aristócrata —replicó—. Es posible que suscitara un ligero interés como desconocido que acaba de llegar al pueblo en caso de haberlo hecho solo. Pero tú eres un vizconde, Jasper, varios peldaños por encima de Dew en el escalafón social. Para ellos será como si el mismísimo Dios hubiera bajado de los cielos. —Se detuvo un momento y soltó una carcajada—. La palabra galesa para Dios es _Duw_ (mi abuela la repetía a todas horas), con «u», pero se pronuncia igual que el apellido de nuestro querido baronet. Sin embargo, tú estás por encima de él. Y eso es algo muy importante en un pueblecito donde jamás pasa nada, viejo amigo. Seguramente nunca han visto a un vizconde de carne y hueso, y nunca han pensado que llegaría ese día. ¿No te parece que sería un detalle por tu parte dejarte ver? Voy a acicalarme para esta noche. —Y cerró la puerta con una alegre carcajada.

Jasper la fulminó con la mirada.

Había ido a ese pueblo por un asunto de negocios. Los dos lo habían hecho. Aunque dicho asunto le resultaba muy irritante. Después de un largo y frustrante año durante el cual su vida había sufrido unos cuantos cambios radicales, había creído que por fin se había quitado de encima la parte más abrumadora de las obligaciones que había heredado con la repentina muerte de su padre. No obstante, esa obligación en concreto, que había salido a la luz poco antes por culpa de Peter, no acabaría en mucho tiempo. Y no era un descubrimiento que mejorara su ya de por sí agrio carácter.

Nadie esperaba que su padre muriese tan joven. Al fin y al cabo, su abuelo paterno seguía vivo y disfrutaba de muy buena salud, y dicha rama de la familia era famosa por la longevidad de sus miembros. De modo que había previsto muchos más años para seguir haraganeando y disfrutando de la vida ociosa de los jóvenes aristócratas que poblaban Londres, sin cargar con la seriedad que conllevaban las responsabilidades.

De repente, sin embargo, esas responsabilidades habían recaído en él, estuviera preparado o no. Como en el juego infantil del escondite.

«Ya voy, estéis preparados o no.»

Su padre había muerto de forma vergonzosa en la cama de su amante, un hecho que se había convertido en una de las bromas más repetidas de la alta sociedad. Para su madre no había tenido tanta gracia, ninguna en realidad, aunque sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, como todo el mundo, que su marido le era infiel.

Menos él.

Al igual que sucedía con la longevidad, los hombres de su familia eran famosos por mantener una relación estable con sus amantes y los hijos que tenían con estas, al tiempo que mantenían a sus esposas y a sus descendientes legítimos. La relación de su abuelo con su amante acabó cuando la susodicha murió hacía unos diez años. Fruto de esa relación nacieron ocho hijos. En cuanto a su padre, dejó cinco hijos ilegítimos, todos bien establecidos.

Nadie podría acusar a los Whithlock de no poner su granito de arena a la hora de aumentar la población del país.

Anna no tenía hijos, ni suyos ni de otro hombre. Sospechaba que su amante sabía cómo evitar la concepción, algo de lo que se alegraba. Por su parte, él tampoco tenía hijos de otras amantes.

Bien podría haber mandado a Peter solo, se dijo, concentrándose de nuevo en el presente. Bowen era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de ese asunto. Su presencia no era necesaria. Sin embargo, había descubierto que el deber imponía un estricto código de honor propio, de modo que por eso se encontraba en un rincón del país dejado de la mano de Dios, aunque según Peter era pintoresco; o más bien lo sería cuando la primavera decidiera aparecer.

Se habían alojado en la única posada de Throckbridge, un establecimiento muy rústico sin pretensiones; de hecho, ni siquiera tenía parada de postas. Su intención era la de proceder con todo ese asunto antes de que acabara la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de emprender el viaje de regreso al día siguiente, aunque Peter había predicho que haría falta otro día, pudiera ser que dos más... y que incluso eso sería pecar de optimistas.

No obstante, la posada demostró tener un punto flaco, como solía suceder en tantas posadas campestres, ¡malditas fueran! Porque tenía un salón de reuniones en la planta alta. Y esa estancia se usaría esa misma noche. Peter y él habían tenido la desgracia de llegar el mismo día de la celebración de un baile. No habían imaginado que los habitantes de un pueblecito perdido de Inglaterra estarían dispuestos a celebrar el día de San Valentín. ¡Por Dios! Él ni siquiera había reparado en que era el día de San Valentín.

El salón de reuniones estaba justo encima de donde él se encontraba, repantingado en el sillón junto al fuego a pesar de que no era un asiento especialmente cómodo, de que había que echarle más leña al fuego y de que la campanilla para llamar al servicio estaba fuera de su alcance. El salón también estaba justo encima de su dormitorio. Estaba justo encima de todo. Sería imposible escapar de la música y del ruido que habría sobre su cama durante casi toda la noche. Las alegres tonadas asaltarían sus oídos, sin duda vulgares y pobremente ejecutadas, de la misma forma que lo harían los gritos y las risotadas.

Tendría suerte si podía pegar ojo. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese lugar dejado de la mano de Dios? No le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo. Ni siquiera había llevado un libro consigo... Un olvido imperdonable.

Sir Humphrey Dew, a quien había conocido esa misma tarde, era de esa clase de caballeros prestos a hacer un millar de preguntas que él mismo se respondía en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. Les había preguntado si honrarían al pueblo con su presencia en el baile y les había asegurado que estaba en deuda con ellos por su amable consideración al honrar a su humilde persona y a sus humildes vecinos. Les había preguntado si podía ir a buscarlos a las ocho y les había asegurado que le estarían haciendo un honor enorme, mucho mayor que el favor que él les hacía al ir a buscarlos. Les había preguntado si les importaba que los presentase a un selecto grupo de personas y les había asegurado que no se arrepentirían de conocer a gente tan amable y distinguida... aunque nadie era tan amable y distinguido como ellos, por supuesto. Lady Dew estaría encantada por su amable consideración. Al igual que sus hijas y su nuera. Esperaría con ansia a que dieran las ocho en punto.

Podría haberse negado en redondo. Por regla general, no soportaba a los imbéciles. Su intención era la de no asistir al baile, la de quedarse en su habitación cuando llegara el baronet, y dejar que Peter le trasladara sus disculpas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué estaban los secretarios?

En ocasiones estaban para azuzar las conciencias de sus señores... maldita fuera su estampa.

No obstante, Peter tenía razón, por supuesto. Jasper Whithlock, vizconde de Hale, era (¡diantres!) un caballero. Había aceptado la invitación de forma tácita, al no rechazarla en su momento. Sería muy poco caballeroso de su parte encerrarse en la relativa intimidad de su habitación. Y si no asistía a la fiesta, el ruido le molestaría toda la noche e igualmente acabaría de mal humor. Peor todavía: se sentiría culpable.

¡Dichosa fiesta y dichoso pueblo!

Y era muy posible que el chico estuviera en el baile, si Peter volvía a estar en lo cierto. Sus hermanas asistirían con total seguridad. Bien podía echarles un vistazo esa noche, ya que le habían servido la oportunidad en bandeja, y aprovechar para formarse una opinión sobre ellas antes de ir a su casa por la mañana.

«¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Esperan que baile?»

¿Esperarían que invitara a bailar a las mujeres casadas y a las solteras del pueblo?

¿El día de San Valentín?

Imposible. No se le ocurría un destino peor.

Se llevó la mano a la frente e intentó convencerse de que le dolía la cabeza o de que disponía de cualquier otra excusa convincente para meterse en la cama. Nada, se dijo. Nunca le dolía la cabeza.

Suspiró.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Peter, tendría que asistir a esa dichosa fiesta pueblerina, ¿no? Sería de muy mala educación no hacer acto de presencia, y él nunca era maleducado abiertamente. Ningún caballero que se preciara de serlo lo era.

En ocasiones ser un caballero era muy tedioso, cosa que sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia de un tiempo a esa parte.

Calculó que le quedaba menos de una hora para arreglarse. Por regla general, su ayuda de cámara tardaba media hora en anudarle la corbata según su estricto criterio.

Suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie.

En el futuro no volvería a salir de su casa el 14 de febrero... o no volvería a salir de la casa de Anna.

¡Celebrar el día de San Valentín, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

La respuesta era dolorosamente evidente, claro estaba. ¡Una fiesta pueblerina, eso era lo siguiente!


	3. Chapter 2

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer

Autor de la novela al final del relato

CAPÍTULO 02

La familia Masen vivía en una casita de paredes encaladas y techo de paja situada en un extremo de la calle principal del pueblo. El vizconde de Hale y su secretario tuvieron que pasar frente a ella cuando su carruaje se dirigía a la posada. No obstante, difícilmente habrían reparado en la vivienda. Por muy pintoresca que fuese, su tamaño era discreto. Más bien pequeño.

En ella vivían tres miembros de la familia. Hasta hacía ocho años los Masen ocupaban la casa de la vicaría, una residencia mucho más elegante y espaciosa, pero tuvieron que abandonarla cuando el reverendo pasó a mejor vida... tal como lo describió el nuevo vicario durante el funeral. Sus hijos dejaron la vicaría el día posterior al sepelio, a fin de que la ocuparan el reverendo Aylesford y su hermana.

Esme Masen tenía veinticinco años. Puesto que su madre había muerto seis años antes que su padre y ella era la primogénita, le tocó hacerse cargo, a los diecisiete años, de la casa y de la familia. Como consecuencia, seguía soltera y posiblemente ese estado se prolongara durante un tiempo, ya que Edward, el benjamín, solamente tenía diecisiete años. Era muy probable que nadie hubiera reparado en el detalle de que el benjamín tenía la misma edad con la que contaba su hermana cuando se echó a los hombros semejante responsabilidad. Para ella seguía siendo un muchacho. Y bien sabía Dios que Edward necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara.

Esme poseía una belleza inusual. Era alta y de curvas generosas pero proporcionadas. Tenía un lustroso pelo miel, ojos azules rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras y un rostro de rasgos clásicos. Era de carácter reservado y modales refinados, aunque en otro tiempo todos la alababan por su ternura y su generosidad. Además, poseía una vena acerada presta a salir en cuanto alguien amenazaba la felicidad o el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Ella misma se encargaba de gran parte de las tareas domésticas y del jardín, ya que contaban con una sola criada, la señora Thrush, que decidió seguir a su servicio después de que abandonaran la vicaría, a pesar de que no podían pagarle. La buena mujer se negó a abandonarlos o aceptar otra cosa que no fuera la comida y el alojamiento en pago por sus servicios. El jardín en verano era el orgullo y la alegría de Esme, uno de los pocos desahogos con los que contaba la parte más sensual y espontánea de su carácter. Además, era la envidia y la delicia del resto del pueblo. Como siempre estaba dispuesta a echarle una mano a aquel que lo necesitara, el médico solía pedirle ayuda cuando tenía que vendar a alguien, enderezar huesos rotos, traer niños al mundo o darles gachas a los ancianos y a los enfermos.

A lo largo de los años había tenido un buen número de pretendientes, incluso alguno que otro dispuesto a aceptarla junto a sus hermanos, pero los había rechazado con sutileza y decisión. Incluso rechazó al hombre al que había querido toda la vida y al que era muy posible que siguiera queriendo hasta la muerte.

Rosalie Masen tenía veinte años. También era una belleza alta y delgada que conservaba el aspecto espigado de la adolescencia. Su figura, sin embargo, se redondearía maravillosamente con los años. Tenía el pelo más claro que su hermana. El suyo era de un rubio oscuro veteado de mechones más claros que resplandecían al sol. Su cara era muy expresiva y delicada, y su mejor rasgo eran los ojos, de un azul oscuro que a veces parecía insondable. Porque aunque contaba con un carácter agradable y casi alegre cuando se encontraba en compañía de otras personas, también apreciaba mucho los ratos de soledad, que aprovechaba para pasear y perderse por las sendas de la imaginación. Escribía poesía y cuentos siempre que tenía tiempo.

Tres días a la semana daba clases a los niños de la escuela del pueblo, a los pequeños de entre cuatro y cinco años, aunque también ayudaba al maestro con los alumnos de más edad los días que tenía libres.

Rosalie también estaba soltera, aunque ese estado comenzaba a inquietarla. Quería casarse, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer una mujer si no quería convertirse en una carga para sus familiares durante el resto de su vida? Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener pretendientes en abundancia, agradables en su mayoría, no era capaz de decidirse por uno en concreto. Y eso, según había comprendido, podía significar que ninguno le gustaba lo bastante para casarse con él.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que en ocasiones ser una soñadora era una desventaja. Sería mucho más cómodo ser una mujer práctica, carente de imaginación. Porque así elegiría al mejor candidato y disfrutaría de una vida cómoda y provechosa a su lado. No obstante, resultaba imposible agitar una varita mágica y convertirse en lo que no se era.

De modo que seguía sin tomar una decisión. Ni siquiera una decisión sensata. Aún no había llegado el día, si bien estaba convencida de que llegaría, en el que se viera obligada a decidirse (o a ser una solterona para el resto de su vida), momento en el que por fin se zanjaría el asunto.

Edward Masen era alto y muy delgado, ya que su cuerpo no había acabado de desarrollarse. Sin embargo, poseía una energía y una elegancia innatas que lo salvaban de parecer desgarbado o escuálido. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi cobrizo, suave y tan rizado que apenas era capaz de domarlo... para su ocasional desesperación y para la eterna satisfacción de todos los que lo conocían. Su rostro era apuesto, de expresión pensativa cuando no risueña. Sus ojos verdes observaban el mundo de forma penetrante, un claro indicio de su naturaleza inquieta, de que aún no había encontrado la forma de dar rienda suelta a su exceso de energía y curiosidad, y también de su deseo de controlar su propio mundo.

Era un muchacho muy enérgico. Montaba a caballo, pescaba, nadaba, practicaba deportes y se divertía con otras mil y una vigorosas actividades con sus amigos. Si había algún embrollo, allí estaba él. Si había algún plan quijotesco, casi con toda seguridad lo había ideado él. Lo apreciaban, admiraban y seguían tanto los niños como los muchachos del vecindario. Las mujeres de todas las edades lo adoraban, hechizadas por su apostura, por su sonrisa, pero sobre todo por la distraída inquietud que delataban sus ojos y sus labios. Porque ¿qué mujer con dos dedos de frente podía resistirse al desafío de domesticar a un chico rebelde?

Aunque no lo era... todavía. En sus estudios demostraba la misma diligencia que empleaba en el resto de sus actividades. Aunque por el ser el único varón de la familia, era el consentido. Esme había guardado la herencia que su madre había aportado al matrimonio a fin de que pudiera asistir a la universidad cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, y de esa forma labrarse un futuro y encontrar un empleo estable, incluso lucrativo.

A pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba en ocasiones por el yugo de la autoridad de su hermana mayor, Edward era consciente del enorme sacrificio que Esme hacía por su bien, porque apenas había dinero para cubrir las necesidades de Esme y de Rosalie.

Estudiaba con el vicario y se empleaba a fondo en los libros. La profesión que los estudios podían facilitarle sería el medio para escapar del confinamiento de la vida rural. Sin embargo, como su naturaleza no era del todo egoísta, planeaba devolverles algún día a sus hermanas todo lo que habían hecho por él. O si para entonces estaban casadas y no necesitaban de su dinero para vivir, las colmaría a ellas y a sus hijos de regalos y caprichos.

Ese, al menos, era el futuro con el que soñaba. Hasta que llegara, se esforzaría en los estudios para que se hiciera realidad. Y seguiría disfrutando del resto de sus actividades.

La familia contaba con un cuarto miembro.

Alice Dew, de soltera Masen, tenía veinticuatro años. Se había casado con Garret Dew, el hijo menor de sir Humphrey, a los veintiuno y había enviudado un año después. Llevaba un año y medio como viuda, pero se había quedado en Denali Park con su familia política en vez de regresar a la casita con sus hermanos, para evitarles así la carga económica que eso les supondría. Además, su familia política le había pedido que se quedara. La necesitaban. Su presencia era un consuelo para ellos, le habían asegurado. ¿Cómo resistirse a la sensación de ser necesitado? Y también les tenía cariño, por supuesto.

Alice era el patito feo de la familia. Siempre lo había sabido y lo había aceptado con alegre resignación. No era tan alta como Esme o Rosalie. Ni tampoco era tan bajita para que la consideraran de constitución delicada. No contaba con las curvas de Esme, ni era tan esbelta como Rosalie. Cuanto menos se hablara de su figura, mejor, porque en realidad había poco que decir. Si el color del pelo de sus hermanos iba degradándose desde el castaño de Esme, pasando por el rubio oscuro de Rosalie hasta llegar al dorado de Edward, el pelo de Alice era un estado intermedio muy difícil de describir con un solo adjetivo. Su color de pelo era bastante soso. Y el pelo en sí mismo tenía la desgracia de ser ondulado, no rizado. Cuando lo llevaba suelto, caía en ondas por su espalda, en vez de caer liso y brillante como el de Esme.

En cuanto a su cara... Bueno, era una cara donde todo estaba en su sitio, y todo funcionaba tal como debía funcionar. Pero no había nada destacable, nada memorable, en sus rasgos. Sus ojos no podían calificarse de azules, aunque tampoco se podía decir que fueran de otro color. Tal vez lo mejor que podía decirse de su cara era que no resultaba del todo fea.

Su familia nunca la había llamado fea. Al fin y al cabo, la querían. Sin embargo, había sido la preferida de su padre porque siempre estaba dispuesta a acurrucarse en su despacho con un libro en las manos mientras él trabajaba. Y su padre le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que la lectura era un pasatiempo que debía fomentar, ya que era muy posible que nunca tuviera un hogar propio del que encargarse. Era una forma muy sutil de decirle que nunca se casaría. Su madre había afrontado el tema con mucha menos sutileza y la había animado a aprender todas las labores domésticas para ayudar a Edward y a su futura esposa cuando el benjamín de la familia se casara. O cuando lo hicieran Esme y Rosalie. Alice también había sido la preferida de su madre.

Sus padres habían sentido un cariño especial por su patito feo, tal como a veces la llamaba su padre con tanta ternura que el apelativo jamás le dolió.

No obstante, se había casado. Era la única de sus hermanas que lo había hecho. Hasta el momento, para ser precisos.

Siempre le había asombrado el amor apasionado que Garret Dew le había profesado, ya que era tan guapo como un dios. Pero la había amado. Apasionadamente además.

Alice no era de la clase de persona que pudiera guardar rencor a sus hermanos por ser más guapos que ella. Ni tampoco era de la clase de persona que se odiaba a sí misma por no ser guapa, por supuesto que no.

Era lo que era.

Una mujer normal y corriente.

Que adoraba a sus hermanos. Y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que fueran felices.

El día de San Valentín salió de Denali Park a mediodía para visitar a Esme, tal como acostumbraba a hacer tres o cuatro veces por semana. Además de hermanas, siempre habían sido confidentes.

Comenzó su paseo más o menos al mismo tiempo que el vizconde de Hale y Peter Bowen se instalaban en sus habitaciones de la posada, felizmente ajenos a lo que les deparaba el futuro más inmediato.

La misma Alice ignoraba la presencia de dichos caballeros. De hecho, ignoraba incluso su existencia.

El destino suele abalanzarse sobre la gente sin previo aviso.

La joven caminaba a paso vivo. Era un día frío. Y tenía algo importante que decirle a su hermana.

—¡Asistiré! —anunció en cuanto se quitó la abrigada capa y el bonete, ya en el interior de la casa y después de haber saludado a su hermana al entrar en la salita.

—¿Al baile? —Esme estaba sentada junto al fuego, ocupada como era habitual con la costura, aunque alzó la vista y le sonrió con cariño—. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas decidido, Ali. Habría sido una lástima que te quedaras al margen.

—Mi suegra ha estado toda la semana intentando convencerme —dijo Alice—. Y anoche mi suegro me dijo que debía asistir y que, además, debía bailar.

—Qué amable de su parte —repuso Esme—, aunque no esperaba otra cosa de él. Y ya va siendo hora. Garret nos dejó hace ya más de un año.

—Lo sé. —Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, pero Alice parpadeó para librarse de ellas—. Eso es justo lo que dijo mi suegro. Y añadió que no podré llevar luto eternamente, en lo que mi suegra le dio la razón. Después todos lloramos un poco y el asunto quedó zanjado. Asistiré. —Esbozó una sonrisa lacrimógena mientras tomaba asiento cerca del fuego.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó su hermana al tiempo que sacudía la labor en la que había estado trabajando y se la enseñaba.

Era el vestido de noche amarillo claro de Rosalie, cuyo aspecto pareció bastante tristón y apagado cuando se lo puso en Navidad. Tenía ya tres años. En ese momento lucía dos alegres cintas azules cosidas en el bajo y una más estrecha en los bordes de las mangas, que eran cortas y abullonadas.

—¡Qué buena solución! —Exclamó Alice—. Casi parece nuevo con ellas. ¿Has comprado las cintas en la tienda de la señorita Plumtree?

—Pues sí—respondió Esme—. Carísimas, por cierto. Aunque menos que un vestido, claro está.

—¿Has comprando alguna para ti? —preguntó Alice.

—No. Mi vestido azul está bien.

Aunque era mucho más viejo que el amarillo de Rosalie. Y estaba mucho más desgastado. Pero Alice se mordió la lengua. Una simple cinta era de por sí una extravagancia para el menguado bolsillo de su hermana. Esme jamás derrocharía el dinero en sí misma.

—Sí que lo está —convino con voz alegre—. Además, ¿quién se va a fijar en un vestido cuando la persona que lo lleva es tan guapa?

Esme se echó a reír mientras se levantaba para dejar el vestido en el respaldo de una silla.

—Y tiene ya veinticinco años, nada menos —añadió—. ¡Ali, por Dios! ¿Adónde se ha ido el tiempo?

En el caso de Esme el tiempo había pasado mientras cuidaba de sus hermanos. Mientras los atendía de forma generosa y sin flaquear en ningún momento. Había rechazado un buen número de proposiciones matrimoniales, incluida la de Eleazar Dew, el hermano mayor de Garret.

De ahí que Eleazar, que siempre había anhelado convertirse en oficial del ejército, se hubiera ido a la guerra sin ella. De eso hacía ya cuatro años. Alice estaba segurísima de que entre ellos existía un compromiso privado, pero aparte de unos cuantos mensajes para ella intercalados en las cartas que le enviaba a su hermano, Eleazar jamás se había puesto en contacto con Esme. Ni había vuelto a casa. Podría decirse que no había tenido oportunidad de volver, a tenor de las continuas guerras que libraba el país, o que sería muy impropio que un caballero soltero se carteara con una dama soltera. No obstante, cuatro años de silencio era demasiado tiempo. Un hombre realmente enamorado habría encontrado el modo de mantener el contacto con su amada.

Eleazar no lo había hecho.

Alice albergaba la firme sospecha de que su hermana sufría mucho por ello. Pero era un tema que jamás trataban, pese a lo unidas que estaban.

—¿Qué te pondrás esta noche? —le preguntó Esme al ver que no había contestado a su anterior pregunta.

Claro que ¿cómo se podía responder semejante cuestión? ¿Adónde se iba el tiempo?

—Mi suegra quiere que me ponga el vestido verde —respondió.

—¿Y te lo vas a poner? —Esme volvió a sentarse. Con las manos desocupadas, cosa rara en ella.

Alice se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada hacia su vestido de lana gris. Aún no había sido capaz de abandonar el luto del todo.

—Tal vez parezca que le he olvidado —respondió.

—Sin embargo —replicó Esme—, Garret te compró el vestido verde porque pensó que ese color te favorecía especialmente —le recordó, como si le hiciera falta el recordatorio.

Se lo había comprado para la verbena estival, hacía ya un año y medio. Solo se lo había puesto una vez, para velarlo cuando él yacía enfermo en la cama mientras que la gente disfrutaba de la verbena en el jardín.

Murió dos días más tarde.

—Tal vez me lo ponga esta noche —dijo. O tal vez se pusiera el de color lavanda, que no le sentaba tan bien, pero con el que no abandonaría el luto del todo.

—Aquí llega Rose —anunció Esme con la vista clavada en la ventana y una sonrisa en los labios—. Y viene con más prisas de lo habitual.

Alice volvió la cabeza y vio que su hermana pequeña las saludaba desde el jardín.

Al cabo de un momento entró en la salita como un torbellino, después de haberse despojado en el vestíbulo de la ropa de abrigo.

—¿Qué tal han ido las clases hoy? —preguntó Esme.

—¡Horribles! —Contestó Rosalie—. Hasta los niños se han contagiado de la emoción por el baile. Tom Hubbard se ha pasado por la escuela para pedirme la primera pieza, pero he tenido que decirle que no porque ya se la había concedido a Jeremy Stoppard. Así que bailaré la segunda con Tom.

—Volverá a pedirte matrimonio —le aseguró Alice.

—Supongo... —reconoció Rosalie al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana a la puerta—. Como algún día le diga que sí, el pobre se morirá de la impresión.

—Al menos morirá feliz —apostilló Esme.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Pero Tom tenía unas noticias sorprendentes —dijo Rosalie—. ¡Hay un vizconde hospedado en la posada! ¿Os habéis enterado?

—¿En la posada del pueblo? —Preguntó Esme—. No, no he oído nada. ¿A qué ha venido?

—Tom no lo sabía —respondió Rosalie—. Pero imagino que será el tema de conversación principal esta noche. El vizconde, no Tom.

—¡Madre mía! —Exclamó Alice—. ¡Un vizconde en Throckbridge! Tal vez las cosas cambien. Me pregunto qué opinará cuando oiga la música y todo el jaleo del baile encima de su habitación a medianoche. Espero que no nos exija detener la fiesta.

Rosalie, sin embargo, acababa de reparar en su vestido y se puso en pie de un brinco con un grito.

—¡Esme! —exclamó—. ¿Lo has arreglado tú? ¡Es precioso! Seré la envidia de todo el mundo. ¡No deberías haberlo hecho! La cinta debe de haberte costado un ojo de la cara. Pero me alegro mucho de que te hayas molestado. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Atravesó la salita a la carrera para abrazar a Esme, que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vi la cinta y me gustó —adujo—. No podía salir de la tienda sin comprar unos cuantos metros.

—¿Estás intentando que me crea que fue una compra impulsiva? —Preguntó Rosalie—. ¡Qué tontería, Esme! Fuiste a la tienda con la intención de buscar una cinta o una tira bordada para hacerme algo bonito. Que ya nos conocemos.

La expresión de Esme se tornó avergonzada.

—Aquí llega Edward —dijo Alice—. Y con más prisas que las que traía Rose.

Su hermano la vio por la ventana y le sonrió mientras la saludaba con la mano. Llevaba su antiguo traje de montar y unas botas que estaban pidiendo a gritos un buen cepillado. Sir Humphrey Dew le permitía montar sus caballos siempre que quisiera; una invitación que su hermano había aceptado de buena gana, pero solo a cambio de trabajar en los establos.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó al irrumpir en la salita al cabo de un momento, apestando a caballo—. ¿Habéis oído las noticias?

—Edward... —Esme parecía muy disgustada—. ¿Lo que llevas en las botas es estiércol?

El olor respondía por sí solo a la pregunta.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Edward se miró las botas—. Creía que las había limpiado bien. Lo haré ahora mismo. ¿Habéis oído que hay un vizconde hospedado en la posada?

—Acabo de darles la noticia —terció Rosalie.

—Sir Humphrey ha ido a darle la bienvenida —les informó Edward.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Alice con una mueca.

—Pues sí —repuso Edward—. Él se enterará de lo que le ha traído por aquí. Es raro, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que el pobre hombre solo está de paso —aventuró Esme.

—De pobre nada —la corrigió su hermano—. Además, ¿cómo va a estar de paso por Throckbridge? ¿De dónde viene y adonde va? Y ¿por qué?

—Tal vez mi suegro lo averigüe —respondió Alice—. O tal vez no. En todo caso, nuestras vidas continuarán con independencia de que nuestra curiosidad quede satisfecha o no.

—A lo mejor ha oído lo del baile de San Valentín... —dijo Rosalie, que se llevó las manos al pecho y dio una vuelta mientras pestañeaba de forma exagerada—, ¡y viene en busca de novia!

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Edward—. Rose, ¿el día de San Valentín te tiene tonta o qué? —Soltó una carcajada y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el cojín que le tiró la aludida.

La puerta de la salita se abrió y entró la señora Thrush, que llevaba la mejor camisa de Edward en un brazo.

—Acabo de plancharla, señorito —le dijo. Edward le dio las gracias mientras cogía la prenda—. Llévela ahora mismo a su dormitorio y déjela sobre la cama con cuidado. No quiero volver a verla arrugada antes de que se la ponga.

—No, señora —aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo—. Quiero decir, sí, señora. No sabía que le hiciera falta un planchado.

—No me extraña. —La señora Thrush chasqueó la lengua—. Pero supongo que si todas las jovencitas van a caer rendidas a sus pies esta noche, porque eso es lo que va a suceder, lo mejor es que lleve una camisa recién planchada. Y que se quite esas botas. ¡Uf! Tendrá que limpiar el suelo de rodillas y con el cepillo como no se las quite ahora mismo y las deje fuera antes de subir.

—La siguiente tarea de mi lista era la plancha —dijo Esme—. Gracias, señora Thrush. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que todos empecemos a arreglarnos para el baile. Ali, en tu caso será mejor que te vayas antes de que lady Dew ordene que salgan en tu busca. Edward, hazme el favor de sacar ahora mismo esas botas tan asquerosas de la salita. Señora Thrush, por favor, prepárese un té y ponga un rato los pies en alto. Lleva trajinando todo el día.

—Y supongo que usted ha estado sentada todo el día sin hacer nada... —replicó la mujer—. ¡Por cierto! La señora Harris ha estado en la cocina hace un momento. Hay un vizconde hospedado en la posada. Sir Humphrey ha ido a darle la bienvenida y lo ha invitado a la fiesta. ¿Qué les parece? —Al ver que todos se echaban a reír, la pobre se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero acabó sumándose a las carcajadas—. Pobre hombre —dijo después—. Sir Humphrey no aceptará una negativa. Y supongo que de todas formas será mejor que asista a la fiesta. Esta noche habrá demasiado ruido en la posada para que los huéspedes puedan descansar.

—Rose, aprovéchate —terció Edward—. Si ha venido en busca de novia, esta es tu oportunidad.

—O la de la señorita Esme —señaló la señora Thrush—. Con lo guapa que es, ya va siendo hora de que aparezca su príncipe azul.

Esme se echó a reír.

—Pero ese hombre solo es un vizconde —protestó—, no un príncipe. Así que seguiré esperando a que aparezca uno. Y ahora todos a arreglarse o llegaremos tarde. —Abrazó a Alice, que se puso en pie para marcharse—. No cambies de opinión con respecto al baile —le advirtió—. Por favor, Ali. Si lo haces, iré a buscarte; date por avisada. Ya va siendo hora de que empieces a disfrutar otra vez de la vida.

Alice volvió caminando sola a Denali Park, a pesar de que Edward se ofreció a acompañarla. Había decidido asistir al baile, aunque todavía no lo tenía muy claro cuando se lo dijo a Esme. Sí, iría. Y muy a su pesar, y también pese a la pena que aún llevaba dentro por la muerte de Garret y al cargo de conciencia que le provocaba la idea de volver a divertirse, estaba deseando que llegara la noche. Bailar siempre había sido uno de sus entretenimientos preferidos, y llevaba casi dos años sin hacerlo.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta, desalmada, por querer regresar a la vida?

Su suegra quería que asistiera al baile. Y sus cuñadas. Y sir Humphrey, el padre de Garret, le había dicho que tenía que bailar.

Sin embargo, ¿la invitaría alguien a bailar? Seguro que alguien lo haría. Bailaría si alguien la invitaba. Tal vez la invitara el vizconde...

Chasqueó la lengua por lo absurdo del pensamiento mientras enfilaba el atajo a la mansión.

El vizconde tal vez fuera un hombre de noventa años, calvo y sin dientes.

¡Y casado!


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 03

—Ojalá que el vizconde de Hale sea alto, rubio y guapo, que no tenga más de veinticinco años, y que sea encantador y amable, y no soberbio —le dijo Louisa Rotherhyde a Alice en el rincón del salón de reuniones desde el que observaban a los últimos en llegar y recibían con una sonrisa a los conocidos, lo que las obligaba a saludar a todas las personas que pasaban por su lado—. Y ojalá que le gusten las mujeres regordetas, de pelo mustio y de modesta fortuna... Bueno, sin fortuna alguna, la verdad, aunque sí de modales agradables y de una edad parecida a la suya. Supongo que lo de rico no hace falta desearlo. Seguro que lo es.

Alice se abanicó la cara y se echó a reír.

—No eres regordeta —le aseguró a su amiga—. Y tu pelo castaño claro es precioso. Tienes unos modales impecables y tu buen carácter es tu fortuna. Y tienes una sonrisa encantadora. Eso solía decir Garret.

—Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria—repuso Louisa—. Pero el vizconde ha venido con un amigo. Tal vez a dicho amigo le parezca bien enamorarse perdidamente de mí... siempre que sea agradable, por supuesto. Y no vendría nada mal que tuviera una fortuna propia considerable. Ali, me encanta que tengamos bailes, reuniones, cenas, veladas y comidas campestres, pero siempre vemos las mismas caras. ¿Nunca has deseado ir a Londres, disfrutar de una temporada social y tener admiradores...? Ah, claro que no. Tenías a Garret Era guapísimo.

—Sí, lo era —convino ella.

—¿Te ha dicho sir Humphrey cómo es el vizconde de Hale? —preguntó Louisa, esperanzada.

—Me lo ha descrito como un caballero joven y agradable —contestó—. Pero para mi suegro cualquier hombre que tenga menos de sus sesenta y cuatro años es joven, y casi todo el mundo le parece agradable. Ve reflejado su buen carácter en todo el mundo. Y no, Louisa, no me ha descrito al vizconde físicamente. Los caballeros no hacen eso. Aunque creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo por nosotras mismas.

Su suegro había entrado en el salón de reuniones, con porte orgulloso aunque simpático, sacando pecho, frotándose las manos y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el entusiasmo. Lo seguían dos caballeros, y era imposible no saber quiénes eran. Por Throckbridge pasaban muy pocos desconocidos. Y de los pocos a los que recordaban los presentes, ninguno (ni uno solo) había asistido a un baile en el salón de reuniones y muy pocos habían estado en la verbena estival que se celebraba todos los años en Denali Park.

Los dos recién llegados eran unos desconocidos... y habían asistido a la fiesta.

Y uno de ellos, además, era un vizconde.

El hombre que entró justo detrás de sir Humphrey era de estatura y complexión medias, aunque mostraba cierta tendencia a la redondez en la zona de la barriga. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y bien peinado, y un rostro que evitaba ser normal y corriente gracias a la franca simpatía con la que observaba la escena a su alrededor. Parecía alegrarse de verdad de estar allí. Llevaba un traje bastante sobrio, con una chaqueta azul marino, calzas grises y camisa blanca. Aunque debía de rondar la treintena, encajaba en la descripción de «joven».

Louisa cerró el abanico y suspiró. Al igual que hicieron muchas de las damas presentes.

Sin embargo, Alice estaba observando al otro caballero, y supo al punto que era él quien había provocado los suspiros, si bien de sus labios no salió ninguno. De repente, se le había secado la boca y durante un instante que se le antojó una eternidad no supo ni dónde se encontraba.

Debía de ser de la misma edad que el otro caballero, pero eso era lo único que tenían en común. Ese hombre era alto y esbelto, pero ni mucho menos delgado. De hecho, tenía los hombros y el pecho anchos, y la cintura y las caderas, estrechas. Sus piernas eran largas y fuertes. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro en realidad, lustroso y bien cortado, peinado con un estilo que parecía muy cuidado pero desenfadado al mismo tiempo. Su rostro era de tez bronceada, de facciones clásicas y nariz aguileña, con pómulos afilados y un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Sus labios eran firmes. Su aspecto era un tanto exótico, como si por sus venas corriera sangre italiana o española.

Era guapísimo.

Era perfecto.

Podría haberse enamorado de los pies a la cabeza de él, como la mitad de las presentes al menos, de no haberse percatado de otro detalle. De dos detalles, en realidad.

Parecía insufriblemente arrogante.

Y también parecía aburrido.

Tenía los párpados entornados. Sostenía el monóculo en la mano, aunque no se lo había llevado al ojo. Miraba a su alrededor como si no diera crédito a la vulgaridad del entorno en el que se encontraba.

A sus labios no asomaba la menor de las sonrisas. En cambio, sí vio un rictus desdeñoso, como si estuviera impaciente por regresar a su habitación de la planta baja. O, mejor aún, por marcharse de Throckbridge.

Daba la sensación de que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar de la tierra.

De modo que no se enamoró de él, por más maravilloso y divino que lo encontrara. Ese hombre había aparecido en su mundo, en el mundo de su familia y de sus amigos, sin ser invitado, y tenía el descaro de encontrarlo inferior e indeseable. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? En vez de alegrarle la velada, como habría hecho la presencia de un desconocido en circunstancias normales (sobre todo si dicho desconocido era apuesto), su presencia amenazaba con aguarle la fiesta.

Porque todo el mundo, cómo no, se desharía en halagos. Nadie se comportaría con naturalidad. Nadie se relajaría para disfrutar del baile. Y nadie hablaría de otra cosa, sino solo de él, durante días, incluso durante semanas.

Como si un dios les hubiera honrado con su presencia.

Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que ese hombre los despreciaba a todos... o cuanto menos los encontraba muy aburridos.

Ojalá hubiera llegado al día siguiente... o no hubiera aparecido nunca.

Iba vestido de blanco y negro, una moda que parecía ser el último grito en Londres. Cuando Alice se enteró, pensó que era muy aburrida y muy poco atractiva.

Se había equivocado, por supuesto.

Ese hombre parecía esbelto, elegante y perfecto.

Ese hombre parecía la personificación del ideal romántico de cualquier mujer. El adonis que todas soñaban, sobre todo el día de San Valentín, que cayera rendido a sus pies y se las llevara en su blanco corcel hacia un idílico futuro en su castillo situado en las nubes, unas nubes algodonosas y blancas, no los grises nubarrones ingleses.

No obstante, Alice se sentía muy molesta con él. Si tanto los despreciaba a ellos y al entretenimiento que le ofrecían, al menos podría tener la decencia de ser tan feo como una gárgola.

Oyó el eco del suspiro que recorrió el salón de reuniones como una suave brisa y esperó de todo corazón que de sus labios no hubiera salido ninguno.

—¿Quién de los dos crees que es el vizconde de Hale? —le susurró Louisa al oído derecho, cosa necesaria ya que el silencio se había apoderado de la estancia.

—El guapo, sin duda alguna —contestó—. Te apuesto lo que quieras.

—¡Ah! —dijo Louisa, decepcionada—. Yo también creo que es él. Es increíblemente apuesto aunque no sea rubio, pero no parece muy dispuesto a dejarse hechizar por mis encantos, ¿no crees?

No, desde luego que no iba a hacerlo. Ni por los encantos de Louisa ni por los encantos de ningún habitante de ese recóndito y humilde paraje. Su porte delataba a un hombre convencido de su propia importancia. Seguramente estuviera hechizado por sus propios encantos.

«¿Qué diantres hace en Throckbridge? ¿Se habrá equivocado en algún cruce?», se preguntó.

Los caballeros no se quedaron en el vano de la puerta mucho tiempo. Sir Humphrey los invitó a pasar mientras sonreía enormemente satisfecho, como si fuera el responsable de que hubieran aparecido en el pueblo ese día en concreto. Se los presentó a casi todos los asistentes, empezando por la señora Hardy, que estaba sentada al piano, y siguiendo por Jamie Latimer, que era el flautista, y por el señor Rigg, el violinista. Poco después los caballeros saludaban a Esme y a Rosalie. Y acto seguido hacían lo propio con Edward y Melinda, y con Henrietta Dew, su cuñada, y con el grupo de jóvenes que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

—No creo que nadie vaya a hablar de nuevo, a no ser que lo haga en susurros —murmuró ella.

Se percató de que el caballero más bajo intercambiaba unas palabras con todo el mundo. Y de que sonreía y se interesaba por sus interlocutores. El otro caballero, sin duda alguna el vizconde de Hale, permaneció en silencio y se dedicó a intimidar a todo aquel a quien se acercaba. Alice sospechaba que lo hacía de forma premeditada. Lo vio enarcar las cejas cuando le presentaron a Edward y se percató de que lo observaba con una arrogancia muy aristocrática.

Por supuesto, Melinda soltó una risilla tonta.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —Susurró Louisa—. Me refiero al pueblo. ¿Te lo ha dicho sir Humphrey?

—Le dijeron que estaban aquí por un asunto de negocios —contestó—. Supongo que no añadieron ningún detalle porque de otro modo mi suegro nos lo habría contado absolutamente todo.

—¿Un asunto de negocios? —Louisa parecía desconcertada y sorprendida a la vez—. ¿¡En Throckbridge!? ¿Qué asunto puede ser?

También ella, cómo no, se había estado preguntando eso mismo desde que Rosalie les anunciara la llegada de los caballeros esa tarde. ¿Cómo no iba a preguntárselo? ¿Cómo no iba a preguntárselo todo el mundo? ¿Qué asunto de negocios podía tratar nadie en un pueblecito perdido como Throckbridge, por más pintoresco que fuera (sobre todo en verano) y por más cariño que ella le tuviese?

¿Qué asuntos de negocios podía tratar allí un vizconde, nada más y nada menos?

¿Por qué tenía que mirarlos por encima del hombro como si fueran meros gusanos que estuviera aplastando con sus carísimos zapatos de baile?

Ignoraba las respuestas a esas preguntas y tal vez nunca las descubriera. Pero no tenía tiempo para seguir meditando el asunto, al menos en ese momento. Su suegro se acercaba a ellas acompañado por los dos caballeros. Deseó que no lo hiciera, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo inevitable.

Sir Humphrey les sonrió con alegría.

—Y esta es la hija mayor de los Rotherhyde —anunció su suegro antes de añadir, con una lamentable falta de tacto y de sinceridad—: y la beldad de la familia.

Louisa agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Esta otra dama es la señora de Garret Dew, mi querida nuera —prosiguió sir Humphrey, sonriéndole—. Estuvo casada con mi hijo hasta su desafortunada muerte hace algo más de un año. Os presento al vizconde de Hale y al señor Bowen.

Sus palabras le confirmaron que había identificado bien a los caballeros. Aunque no lo había dudado en ningún momento. Hizo una reverencia.

—Señora —dijo el señor Bowen al tiempo que la saludaba con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa amable aunque compasiva—, mis más sinceras condolencias.

—Gracias —repuso ella, muy consciente de que el vizconde de Hale la estaba observando.

Al final se había puesto el vestido lavanda para aligerar los remordimientos por ir a la fiesta a divertirse, aunque sabía muy bien que Garret la habría animado a ponerse el verde. No era un lavanda intenso y nunca le había quedado bien. Sabía que era un vestido espantoso que no la favorecía en absoluto.

Se odió en ese momento por preocuparse de su apariencia, por desear haberse puesto el vestido verde.

—He insistido hasta convencerla de que asistiera esta noche al baile —confesó sir Humphrey—. Es demasiado joven y bonita para guardar luto toda la vida, y estoy seguro de que me darán la razón, caballeros. Fue muy buena con mi hijo mientras vivió, y eso es lo único que importa. Y también he insistido para que baile. ¿Te ha solicitado alguien la primera pieza, Ali?

Su forma de presentarla la horrorizó, y le habría gustado que la tierra se la tragase al escuchar la pregunta. Sabía qué iba a decir su suegro a continuación.

—No, padre —se apresuró a contestar antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que podría haber mentido—. Pero...

—Entonces estoy seguro de que uno de estos caballeros estará encantado de bailarla contigo —la interrumpió su suegro con una sonrisa y frotándose las manos.

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder reunirse con el pobre Garret en su tumba.

—Señora Dew, ¿me haría el honor de bailar la primera pieza conmigo? —la invitó el vizconde, con una voz melodiosa y grave, una voz tan perfecta como el resto de su persona.

Un vizconde la estaba invitando a bailar. Y el vizconde que tenía delante era el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida. Y también era un arrogante... y un presuntuoso. Sin embargo su sentido del ridículo la dejaba en ocasiones al borde del desastre. ¿Qué estaría pensando el vizconde? Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacia Esme. Aunque la vergüenza no tardó en desaparecer. El episodio era demasiado gracioso. Qué pena que la fiesta comenzara de ese modo.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o todos los presentes estaban esperando su respuesta?

Tonterías, desde luego.

¡Vaya por Dios! Debería haberse mostrado firme y haberse quedado en casa con un libro y con sus recuerdos.

—Gracias.

Hizo otra reverencia y observó la mano extendida con cierta fascinación. Era una mano elegante y cuidada, como la de una dama. Aunque no tenía nada de femenina.

Porque no había nada femenino en el vizconde. De cerca parecía mucho más alto, más fuerte y más poderoso de lo que le había parecido al verlo en la puerta. Su aroma era muy masculino. Lo rodeaba un aura abrasadora.

Cuando aceptó la mano que le tendía y lo miró a la cara, se percató de otro detalle de su rostro. No tenía los ojos oscuros, tal como había creído a tenor de su color de pelo y de tez, sino de un intenso azul. Y esos ojos la miraban de forma penetrante, aunque sus párpados seguían entornados.

Su mano era cálida y fuerte.

«En fin, no voy a olvidar esta noche en mucho tiempo», se dijo al tiempo que el vizconde la conducía hacia las filas que se estaban formando mientras el señor Rigg afinaba con nerviosismo el violín. Iba a bailar con un apuesto y orgulloso vizconde, y la primera pieza, nada menos. Ojalá pudiera regresar a casa para contarle todo el evento a Garret.

—¿Ali? —le preguntó el vizconde de Hale cuando la dejó en la fila de las damas, antes de ocupar su puesto en la de los caballeros. Volvía a tener las cejas enarcadas. Le estaba preguntando por su nombre, no dirigiéndose a ella de forma irrespetuosa.

—Alice —le explicó, pero se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho con ese tono de disculpa.

Aunque no escuchó con claridad las palabras del vizconde cuando se colocó frente a ella, creyó entender algo como «¡Gracias a Dios!».

¿Lo habría dicho en serio?

Clavó la mirada en él, pero no repitió sus palabras, fueran las que fuesen.

Nunca le había gustado el diminutivo de su nombre. Ali Dew sonaba a mujer muy... corriente. Sin embargo, el nombre que su familia y sus amigos usaran para dirigirse a ella no era asunto del vizconde.

Los hombres situados a ambos lados de lord Hale parecían impresionados y ligeramente incómodos. Y seguro que las damas que esperaban junto a ella tenían la misma expresión.

Iba a arruinarles la fiesta a todos. Llevaban esperando esa noche con ansia mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, para él no significaba nada. Miraba de un lado a otro sin molestarse en ocultar su aburrimiento.

¡Por Dios! En circunstancias normales no solía juzgar tan duramente, sobre todo a los desconocidos... aunque tampoco podía decir que se encontrara con muchos. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos hacia el vizconde de Hale eran tan... en fin, tan crueles? ¿Tal vez porque se sentía avergonzada por haber estado a punto de enamorarse a primera vista?

Eso sí que habría sido una ridiculez: la manida historia de la Bella y la Bestia, con los papeles invertidos, claro estaba.

De repente, recordó que había cedido de buena gana a la insistencia de su familia política y de sus hermanas para que asistiera a la fiesta. Y también recordó que además de haber cedido, había deseado en lo más hondo que alguien le pidiera un baile.

Bueno, alguien se lo había pedido, aunque se podía decir que lo habían obligado. Y ese alguien no podía ser ni más guapo ni más distinguido. Podría decirse incluso que sus sueños más descabellados se habían convertido en realidad.

Debería disfrutar del momento a pesar de todo.

De pronto, fue consciente de la familia, de los amigos y de los vecinos que los rodeaban, todos vestidos de punta en blanco y con ganas de divertirse. Fue consciente del fuego que crepitaba en las dos chimeneas y de las velas cuyas llamas oscilaban por culpa de la corriente de aire que entraba por la puerta. Fue consciente del olor a perfume y a comida...

Y fue consciente del caballero que tenía delante y que esperaba a que diera comienzo la música. Y que la miraba con los párpados entornados.

No iba a consentir que la creyera impresionada por su presencia. No iba a permitir que le robara el habla y la razón.

Cuando se oyeron los primeros acordes, Alice esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se preparó para mantener una conversación siempre y cuando las figuras de la pieza se lo permitieran.

Pero sobre todo se dejó llevar por la alegría de volver a bailar.

La señora Alice Dew (¡Ali, por el amor de Dios!) no se encontraba ni mucho menos en el grupo de damas entre las que le habría gustado elegir como pareja de baile, se dijo Jasper cuando comenzó la música y la fila de caballeros hizo una reverencia que las damas correspondieron.

Era la nuera de sir Humphrey. Eso ya era bastante malo de por sí. También era una mujer normal y corriente, de estatura media, demasiado delgada y con muy poco pecho (todo lo contrario a lo que él le gustaba), con el pelo de un castaño corriente y unas facciones en absoluto destacables. Sus ojos eran de un tono gris apagado. Y el lavanda no le sentaba nada bien. Aunque le hubiera sentado bien, el vestido era horroroso. Tampoco era una jovencita recién salida del aula.

Era todo lo contrario a Anna, y también todo lo contrario a las damas con las que solía bailar en las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

Sin embargo, estaba bailando con ella. Estaba seguro de que Peter la habría invitado de no haber hablado él, pero también era evidente que sir Dew pretendía que fuera él quien lo hiciera. Y por eso había acabado actuando como un mono de feria, después de todo.

Una actitud que no lo alentaba a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando comenzaba la música, la señora Dew le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante y se vio obligado a admitir que quizá no era tan normal y corriente como había creído. No se trataba de una sonrisa coqueta, comprobó con alivio cuando ella apartó la mirada y le sonrió de la misma manera a todos los presentes, como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande. Se podía decir que la dama resplandecía.

No comprendía cómo alguien podía ser capaz de disfrutar mínimamente con un evento rural tan insulso, pero tal vez ella no tenía con qué compararlo.

El salón de reuniones era pequeño y estaba atestado. No había adornos en las paredes ni en los techos, salvo un espantoso y enorme cuadro emplazado sobre la chimenea en el que un Cupido obeso disparaba sus flechas a diestro y siniestro. El lugar olía a moho, como si esas estancias estuvieran cerradas casi todo el año, cosa muy probable. La música estaba interpretada con entusiasmo, pero era de pésima calidad (el violín estaba medio desafinado y la pianista tendía a acelerar las notas como si estuviera deseando acabar con la pieza antes de cometer un error). Varias de las velas corrían el peligro de apagarse cada vez que se abría la puerta y las azotaba la corriente de aire. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, casi a gritos. Y daba la sensación de que todos eran muy conscientes de su presencia, aunque intentaban disimular.

Al menos la señora Dew bailaba bien. Se movía con elegancia y tenía buen sentido del ritmo.

Se preguntó de pasada si su marido había sido el primogénito. ¿Cómo lo había atraído? ¿Tendría dinero su padre? ¿Se había casado con él con la esperanza de convertirse en lady Dew llegado el momento?

Vio que Peter estaba bailando con la dama que acompañaba a la señora Dew, la hija mayor de una familia de cuyo apellido no se acordaba. Si era la belleza de la familia, que Dios ayudara a los demás.

La más joven de las hermanas Masen, la señorita Rosalie Masen, también estaba bailando. La mayor no; estaba con lady Dew, observando a los bailarines. No le habían presentado a la tercera hermana, así que supuso que se había quedado en casa.

La mayor de las Masen era muy atractiva, pero no era una jovencita ni mucho menos, un detalle lógico siendo la mayor de una familia de huérfanos. Seguramente llevara al cuidado de sus hermanos varios años. Sentía cierta pena por ella. La señorita Rosalie Masen parecía muchísimo más joven y más alegre. Poseía una belleza arrebatadora a pesar del desgastado vestido que alguien había intentado alegrar con una cinta nueva.

Edward Masen era un muchacho demasiado joven. Alto, delgado y nervioso, tenía diecisiete años y los aparentaba. Y saltaba a la vista que las jovencitas lo encontraban muy atractivo pese a su corta edad. Las había visto arremolinadas a su alrededor antes de que comenzara el baile, y aunque había escogido a una pareja, las dos jóvenes que estaban a cada lado de la elegida le prestaban tanta atención como a sus propios compañeros de baile, mucho mayores que él.

La carcajada de Edward se oyó claramente a pesar de la música, e hizo que Jasper apretara los labios. Ojalá esa risa no indicara una mente despreocupada ni un carácter hueco. Ya había pasado un año muy complicado. Esperaba no tener que ocuparse de más complicaciones durante los siguientes cuatro años.

—Ha llegado a Throckbridge en el mejor momento, milord —dijo la señora Dew cuando las figuras del baile los reunieron por un instante.

Supuso que lo decía porque era el día de San Valentín y se celebraba un baile en el salón de reuniones de la posada donde había tenido la buena fortuna de hospedarse.

—Así es, señora. —Enarcó las cejas.

—Aunque tal vez solo lo sea para nosotros.

La señora Dew soltó una carcajada cuando los pasos los separaron de nuevo, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no había sido muy educada, no por las palabras en sí, sino por el tono con el que las había pronunciado.

—Hace más de dos años que no bailo —le dijo ella cuando volvieron a reunirse y se cogieron de las manos para dar media vuelta—, y estoy decidida a disfrutar del momento a toda costa. Baila usted muy bien.

Jasper enarcó de nuevo las cejas, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué se podía replicar a un halago tan inesperado? Claro que... ¿qué había querido decir con ese «a toda costa»?

La oyó reír una vez más mientras retomaban sus posiciones iniciales.

—Creo que no es usted muy hablador, milord —le dijo ella la siguiente vez que se reunieron.

—Me resulta imposible mantener una conversación seria en tan corto espacio de tiempo, señora —repuso con un deje acerado.

Imposible sobre todo porque todos los presentes parecían hablarse a gritos sin prestarse realmente atención y porque la orquesta tocaba cada vez más fuerte para hacerse oír por encima de las voces. No había escuchado una algarabía más espantosa en toda la vida.

Como era de esperar, ella se echó a reír.

—Aunque si lo desea, puedo hacerle un cumplido cada vez que nos reunamos. Creo tener tiempo más que suficiente para eso.

Se separaron antes de que ella pudiera replicar, pero en vez de acallarla con sus palabras como había sido su intención, la señora Dew lo miró con expresión risueña mientras Edward Masen recorría la fila de la mano de su pareja y el grupo se preparaba para volver a repetir las figuras.

—Casi todas las damas deben adornar su cabello con joyas para que brille —le dijo cuando se reunió con ella y quedaron espalda contra espalda—. Los reflejos dorados de su pelo hacen innecesarias las joyas en su caso.

Era una afirmación escandalosa, y falsa, ya que su cabello era castaño sin más. Aunque también era cierto que brillaba más a la luz de las velas.

—Muy bien hecho —lo alabó ella.

—Eclipsa a todas las damas presentes en todos los sentidos —le dijo en la siguiente ocasión.

—Ahí no ha estado tan acertado —le recriminó ella—. A ninguna mujer le gusta un cumplido tan exagerado. Bueno, solo a las vanidosas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted no es vanidosa? —le preguntó. Saltaba a la vista que Alice tenía muy poco de lo que presumir.

—Puede decirme, si le apetece, que soy increíblemente guapa —contestó ella mientras lo miraba con expresión risueña—, pero no que lo soy más que cualquiera de las damas presentes. Eso sería una mentira demasiado evidente y correría el riesgo de que no me tomara sus palabras en serio, cosa que me ocasionaría una profunda tristeza.

La miró con respeto muy a su pesar mientras se alejaba de él. La dama tenía cierto ingenio. De hecho, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras.

—Señora, le aseguro que es usted increíblemente guapa —le dijo cuando se tomaron de las manos al principio de la fila.

—Gracias, milord. —Le sonrió—. Es usted muy amable.

—Claro que lo mismo puede decirse de todas las damas presentes... sin excepción —añadió él mientras empezaban a dar vueltas entre las dos filas.

La señora Dew echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que Jasper estuvo en un tris de devolverle.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?, se preguntó.

¿Estaba coqueteando con una mujer normal y corriente que no se dejaba acobardar por su estatus social ni buscaba sus halagos? ¿Con una mujer que bailaba con gran entusiasmo como si la vida no pudiera depararle nada más hermoso?

Se sorprendió cuando acabó la pieza.

¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?, se preguntó.

—¿No hay una tercera señorita Masen? —le preguntó mientras la acompañaba de vuelta al lugar donde se la habían presentado.

—¿Una tercera? —Lo miró con expresión interrogante. —Me han presentado a la señorita Masen, la dama de cabello oscuro que está allí —explicó al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza en su dirección—, y también a la señorita Rosalie Masen, su hermana menor. Pero tenía entendido que había una tercera.

La señora Dew lo observó atentamente, aunque guardó silencio un instante.

—No hay una tercera señorita Masen —dijo—, aunque sí hay una tercera hermana. Soy yo.

—Vaya —comentó mientras cogía el monóculo—. No me habían informado de que una de las hermanas se había casado.

Saltaba a la vista que la pobre se había llevado la peor parte en el aspecto físico.

—¿Deberían haberlo hecho? —La vio enarcar las cejas con evidente sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con brusquedad—. Solo era curiosidad. ¿Su marido era el primogénito de sir Humphrey?

—No —contestó ella—. Era el menor de dos hermanos. Eleazar es el mayor.

—Siento su pérdida —dijo. Una tontería decirle eso, ya que no había conocido al difunto y su muerte sucedió hacía bastante tiempo—. Debió de ser un golpe tremendo.

—Cuando me casé con él, sabía que se estaba muriendo —repuso la dama—. Padecía tuberculosis.

—Lo siento —repitió.

¿Cómo diantres se había metido en ese berenjenal?

—Yo también —dijo ella, y abrió el abanico para refrescarse la cara—. Pero Garret no está y yo sigo viva, y usted no lo conoció a él ni me conoce a mí, de modo que no tiene sentido que nos pongamos tristes, ¿no le parece? Gracias por el baile. Seré la envidia de todas las damas, ya que he sido la primera en bailar con usted. —Le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras él le hacía una reverencia.

—Aunque usted no presumirá de ello porque no es una mujer vanidosa —apostilló él.

La señora Dew se echó a reír.

—Buenas noches, señora —se despidió y dio media vuelta.

Antes de que sir Humphrey pudiera abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él y obligarlo a bailar con otra dama, se dirigió hacia lo que supuso que era la sala de juegos.

Por suerte, había acertado. La estancia estaba más o menos en silencio.

Había hecho acto de presencia en el salón de baile y se había mostrado más o menos asequible durante el tiempo adecuado.

De modo que la señora Alice Dew era la tercera hermana... Qué irónico resultaba que la más fea hubiera sido la primera en casarse. Aunque la dama tenía cierta chispa que en determinados momentos suplía su falta de belleza.

Se había casado a sabiendas con un moribundo, ¡por el amor de Dios!


	5. Chapter 4

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer

Nombre de la historia y autora al final del relato.

CAPÍTULO 04

Nadie se había levantado todavía en Denali Park cuando Alice acabó de desayunar a la mañana siguiente, salvo sir Humphrey, que se estaba preparando para cabalgar hasta el pueblo a fin de hacerles una visita al vizconde de Hale y al señor Bowen en la posada. Según le dijo a Alice mientras se frotaba las manos más contento que unas pascuas, iba a invitarlos a cenar.

—Si quieres, Ali —añadió—, en vez de ir a caballo, ordeno que preparen el carruaje y así le haces una visita a tu hermana. Sé que es tan madrugadora como tú.

Alice aceptó sin dudarlo. Estaba deseando comentar el baile con Esme. Había sido una velada maravillosa. Por supuesto, se había pasado media noche en vela, rememorando la pieza inicial. Cosa en absoluto sorprendente. Nadie le había permitido olvidarla después. Porque el vizconde bailó con ella... y solo con ella.

Mucho antes de que la orquesta comenzara a tocar, Alice había decidido que no se mantendría callada, subyugada e impresionada por su persona. Sin embargo, y al cabo de unos minutos, se hizo evidente que el vizconde no tenía intención de conversar con ella, aunque cualquier caballero que se preciara habría hecho el esfuerzo por educación. Saltaba a la vista que no era un caballero muy educado. Otro defecto que había descubierto en él sin conocerlo. Así que fue ella quien inició la conversación.

Y acabaron bromeando el uno con el otro, ¡casi coqueteando! Tal vez, claudicó a regañadientes, el hombre tuviera algo bueno después de todo. ¡Por Dios! Nunca había coqueteado con un hombre. Y ningún hombre había coqueteado con ella.

No obstante, una sola pieza de baile con ella lo había asustado, de tal modo que no había invitado a ninguna otra dama. Se pasó el resto de la velada en la sala de juegos. Habría sido bastante humillante si le importase lo que ese hombre pensara de ella. Tal como estaban las cosas, su actitud solo había provocado la decepción de las mujeres que intentaron llamar su atención para que las invitara a bailar.

En cualquier caso, habían sido sus palabras y no el resto de lo sucedido lo que la había mantenido en vela. Porque le resultaron extrañas durante el baile, y siguieron pareciéndole extrañas después, cuando las analizó en profundidad. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Esme al respecto.

—El vizconde de Hale y el señor Bowen son unos caballeros muy simpáticos, ¿no te parece, Ali? —le preguntó sir Humphrey ya en el interior del carruaje.

—Desde luego, padre.

El señor Bowen resultó ser un hombre muy agradable. Bailó todas las piezas con distintas damas, y en los descansos y durante la cena conversó con todas ellas y con el resto de los presentes. Alice sospechaba que el vizconde de Hale no se había divertido en absoluto. Y él era el único culpable en ese caso, porque había asistido con la predisposición de aburrirse. Su actitud le había resultado obvia desde el principio. En ocasiones, uno encontraba lo que iba buscando.

—Ali —dijo su suegro después de reír alegremente—, creo que el vizconde te ha echado el ojo. Fuiste la única con quien bailó.

—Pues yo creo que le echó el ojo a las cartas en vez de echármelo a mí o a las demás invitadas —replicó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Se pasó casi toda la noche en la sala de juegos.

—Eso fue todo un detalle por su parte —señaló sir Humphrey—. La gente mayor apreció el gesto de que jugara con ellos. Rotherhyde le desplumó veinte guineas y estoy seguro de que será su único tema de conversación durante un mes por lo menos.

No estaba lloviendo, aunque el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Además, hacía mucho frío. El cochero la ayudó a bajar delante de la casa de sus hermanas, tras lo cual dio las gracias a su suegro por haberla acompañado en el carruaje.

Rosalie estaba en casa, al igual que Esme, ya que los pequeños no tenían colegio ese día. Edward también estaba, pero se encontraba en su dormitorio, afanándose por traducir un texto en latín, pues Esme le había dicho durante el desayuno que no podría salir hasta que acabase.

Alice abrazó a ambas y tomó asiento en su sillón preferido de la salita, junto al fuego. Hablaron de la fiesta, por supuesto, mientras Esme cogía la aguja para hacer algunos remiendos.

—Ali, me alegré muchísimo cuando te vi entrar en el salón con lady Dew, Henrietta y Eva —dijo su hermana—. Pensaba que ibas a echarte atrás en el último momento. Pero más me alegró verte bailar todas y cada una de las piezas. Me dejaste agotada solo con mirarte.

Esme, en cambio, solo había bailado dos piezas.

—Yo tampoco me senté en toda la noche —terció Rosalie—. ¿A que fue una velada maravillosa? Claro que la mayor conquista fue tuya, Ali. Bailaste la primera pieza con el vizconde de Hale, nada más y nada menos. Es tan guapo que estoy segurísima de que todas las damas presentes sufrieron palpitaciones durante toda noche. Si no hubieras venido esta mañana, yo habría ido andando a Denali Park. ¡Cuéntanoslo todo!

—No hay mucho que contar. Bailó conmigo porque mi suegro no le dejó otra alternativa —confesó—. Mis encantos no lo sedujeron, desde luego, y si su intención era la de buscar novia, abandonó la búsqueda nada más bailar conmigo. Bastante humillante, la verdad.

Las tres rieron entre dientes.

—Ali, te estás menospreciando —dijo Esme—. No vi que se mantuviera distante contigo. Estuvisteis hablando mientras bailabais.

—Porque yo lo obligué —le aseguró—. Me dijo que era increíblemente guapa.

—¡Ali! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Y después afirmó lo mismo del resto de las damas presentes, sin excepción —añadió Alice—. Lo cual desmintió de forma efectiva su halago, ¿no os parece?

—¿Por eso te pusiste a reír a carcajadas? —Le preguntó Esme a su vez—. Les arrancaste una sonrisa a todos y estoy segura de que les habría encantado pegar la oreja. ¿Lo obligaste a decir esas bobadas? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Siempre has tenido el don de hacer reír a la gente. Hasta Garret reía contigo cuando estaba... muy enfermo.

Alice había hecho acopio de sus reservas de energía y las había utilizado durante las últimas semanas de vida de su esposo para hacerlo reír, para mantenerlo en todo momento con una sonrisa en los labios. Después se derrumbó. Se pasó postrada en la cama las dos semanas posteriores al funeral.

—¡Bueno! —Exclamó mientras parpadeaba para librarse de las lágrimas—. Fue el vizconde de Hale quien me hizo reír, no al contrario.

—¿Te explicó por qué ha venido a Throckbridge? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—No —respondió—. Pero me dijo algo muy curioso. Me preguntó por la tercera de las Masen, porque ya le habían presentado a dos. ¿Mi suegro me mencionó mientras realizaba las presentaciones?

—No, que yo recuerde —contestó Esme, que había alzado la vista de la funda de almohada que estaba zurciendo.

—No lo hizo —le aseguró Rosalie con seguridad—. Tal vez le dijera algo mientras se alejaba de nosotras, o cuando le presentó a Edward. ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Le dije que la tercera Masen era yo —contestó—. Y él comentó que no le habían informado de que una de nosotras había estado casada. Después cambió el tema de conversación y me preguntó por Garret.

—Muy curioso, sí —convino Rosalie.

—Me pregunto qué está haciendo el vizconde de Hale en Throckbridge —dijo Alice—. Creo que no está de paso. Le dijo a mi suegro que había venido por negocios. ¿Cómo sabía que había tres hermanas Masen? ¿Y por qué debería serle de interés ese detalle?

—Supongo que por simple curiosidad —aventuró Esme—. ¿Qué es lo que hace Edward para rasgar las costuras de todas las fundas de almohada que le pongo? —Cogió otra y comenzó a zurcirla con la aguja y el hilo.

—Tal vez no se deba solo a la curiosidad —objetó Rosalie, y se puso en pie de un brinco con los ojos clavados en la ventana—. Vienen hacia aquí. ¡Los dos! —Exclamó de tal forma que su voz sonó como una especie de graznido.

Esme se apresuró a soltar la costura mientras que Alice volvía la cabeza hacia la ventana para comprobar que, efectivamente, el vizconde de Hale y el señor Bowen estaban atravesando la verja del jardín y que continuaban caminando hacia la puerta principal. La visita de su suegro debía de haber sido la mar de breve, cosa muy inusual.

—¡Caray! —Oyeron que gritaba Edward mientras bajaba en tromba la escalera, encantado de contar con una excusa que lo alejara un rato de sus estudios—. ¿Esme? Tenemos visita. Ah, ¿estás aquí, Ali? Me parece que anoche hechizaste al vizconde con tus encantos y viene a proponerte matrimonio. Lo someteré a un exhaustivo interrogatorio para asegurarme de que es capaz de mantenerte antes de darle mi consentimiento. —Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Rosalie al oír que llamaban a la puerta—. ¿Qué se le dice a un vizconde?

Los dos caballeros habían ido a Throckbridge por un asunto relacionado con ellos, comprendió Alice de repente. Ellos eran el «negocio» al que se refería el vizconde. Sabía de ellos antes de llegar al pueblo, aunque no le habían dicho que una de las hermanas había estado casada. ¡Qué misterio más raro y más emocionante!, pensó. Estaba muy contenta de haber decidido visitar a sus hermanos.

Esperaron a que la señora Thrush abriera la puerta. Y después esperaron a que se abriera la puerta de la salita, formando un silencioso cuadro lleno de dramatismo que parecía sacado de una obra teatral. Al cabo de un momento, que más bien pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y se anunció la llegada de los dos caballeros.

El vizconde entró en primer lugar.

Esa mañana no había hecho la menor concesión al entorno rural en el que se encontraba, reparó Alice al punto. Llevaba un abrigado gabán hasta la rodilla, cuya esclavina debía de tener al menos siete u ocho capas, un sombrero de copa que ya se había quitado, unos guantes de cuero de color beis que estaba quitándose en ese preciso momento y unas botas negras de montar que debían de haberle costado una fortuna. Parecía más alto, más imponente, más serio (y diez veces más guapo) que la noche anterior mientras paseaba la mirada por la salita antes de clavarla en Esme. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si la visita no fuera de su agrado. Esa mañana no parecía muy dispuesto a bromear ni tampoco a coquetear.

¿Por qué había ido a casa de sus hermanos? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Señorita Masen —le dijo a Esme, y después procedió a saludar a los demás—. Señora Dew. Señorita Rosalie. Señor Masen.

El señor Bowen los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una alegre sonrisa mientras decía:

—Señoras, caballero...

Alice se dijo con total convencimiento, tal como hiciera la noche anterior, que no iba a dejarse impresionar por un gabán elegante, por unas botas carísimas ni por un título nobiliario. Ni tampoco por esa cara de tez morena, rasgos cincelados y ceño fruncido.

¡Por el amor de Dios!, exclamó para sus adentros. Ni que su suegro fuera un don nadie... ¡Era un baronet!

Aunque en el fondo se sentía muy impresionada. El vizconde de Hale parecía estar muy fuera de lugar en la humilde, que no destartalada, salita de Esme. Su presencia la empequeñecía. Parecía haber aspirado la mitad del aire de la estancia.

—Milord, señor Bowen... —correspondió Esme, que mantuvo la compostura de forma admirable mientras los invitaba a ocupar los dos sillones emplazados frente a la chimenea—. ¿Les apetece sentarse? Señora Thrush, por favor, prepare un poco de té.

Todos se sentaron mientras la señora Thrush, visiblemente aliviada al ver que podía marcharse, desaparecía en dirección a la cocina.

El señor Bowen halagó el toque pintoresco de la casa y añadió que estaba seguro de que el jardín sería un cuadro de color y belleza en verano. También elogió a todo el pueblo en general por el éxito del baile, que según les aseguró lo había ayudado a pasar una noche muy agradable.

El vizconde de Hale volvió a hablar después de que la señora Thrush regresara con la bandeja y sirviera el té.

—Soy el portador de ciertas noticias que les conciernen a todos —anunció—. Me entristece tener que informarles del reciente fallecimiento del conde de Cullen.

Todos lo miraron un momento.

—Unas noticias muy tristes, desde luego —asintió Esme, poniendo fin al silencio—. Le agradezco muchísimo que nos lo haya comunicado en persona, milord. Creo que estamos emparentados con la familia del conde, pero no mantenemos relación alguna con sus miembros. Nuestro padre no se sentía cómodo hablando de esa rama de la familia. Tal vez Ali conozca mejor el parentesco exacto que nos une. —Miró a la aludida con expresión interrogante.

Alice había pasado mucho tiempo con sus abuelos paternos durante la infancia y siempre escuchaba embelesada las interminables anécdotas de su juventud. A Esme nunca le habían interesado esas historias.

—Nuestro abuelo era el benjamín del conde de Cullen—dijo—. Cortó toda relación con la familia después de que le prohibieran continuar con su disipado estilo de vida, lo que incluía a la novia que había elegido, nuestra abuela. No volvió a verlos jamás. Solía decirme que papá era primo hermano del conde. ¿Es él quien ha muerto, milord? En ese caso, seremos primos segundos de su hijo.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Edward—. Pero si somos familia cercana y yo ni siquiera sabía de ese parentesco. Desde luego que le agradecemos que haya venido a comunicarnos las noticias, milord. ¿Le ha pedido el nuevo conde que nos busque? ¿Está interesado en promover una reconciliación? —preguntó, mucho más animado.

—No sé si estoy dispuesta a reconciliarme con ellos después de que le dieran la espalda al abuelo por casarse con la abuela —terció Rosalie con vehemencia—. De haberlos obedecido, nosotros no existiríamos.

—De todas formas, escribiré una nota dándoles el pésame al nuevo conde y a su familia —dijo Esme—. Es lo correcto. ¿No crees, Ali? Si fuera tan amable de entregársela al conde en persona, milord...

—El difunto conde era un muchacho de dieciséis años —la interrumpió el vizconde—. Su padre murió hace tres. Asumí el papel de su tutor y de albacea de sus bienes desde que mi padre murió el año pasado. Por desgracia, nunca gozó de buena salud y no esperábamos que llegara a cumplir la mayoría de edad.

—¡Oh, pobrecillo! —murmuró Alice.

Los penetrantes e inquietantes ojos azules del vizconde se clavaron en ella un instante, logrando que retrocediera hasta pegar la espalda en la silla.

—El conde, como es lógico, no tenía hijos —prosiguió él, desviando la mirada hacia Edward—. Ni tampoco hermanos que puedan sucederle. Ni tíos. La búsqueda de un heredero nos ha hecho investigar otras ramas de la familia, y nos ha llevado hasta su tío abuelo. Y me refiero al abuelo de todos ustedes. Y a sus descendientes, por supuesto.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Edward mientras Alice se dejaba caer por completo contra el respaldo y Rosalie se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

El abuelo solo tuvo un descendiente. Su padre.

—Lo que nos ha llevado hasta usted, por supuesto —señaló el vizconde de Hale—. He venido a informarle, señor Masen de que es usted el nuevo conde de Cullen y el nuevo dueño de Forks Hall, en Hampshire, así como de otras propiedades igual de prósperas. Lo felicito.

Edward se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Su rostro había perdido el color.

—¿Conde? —Murmuró Rosalie—. ¿¡Edward!?

Alice se aferró a los apoyabrazos del sillón.

Esme parecía una estatua de mármol.

—Felicidades, muchacho —dijo el señor Bowen, que procedió a ofrecerle la mano en un despliegue de buen humor.

Edward se levantó para estrechársela.

—Es una lástima que su educación no lo haya preparado para la vida que debe asumir, Cullen—señaló el vizconde de Hale—. El título conlleva mucho trabajo y un gran número de responsabilidades y deberes, además del rango y de la fortuna, claro está. Necesitará prepararse a fondo y recibir una educación adecuada; yo me encargaré de que así sea con mucho gusto. Tendrá que mudarse a Forks Hall sin demora. Ya estamos en febrero. Lo ideal sería que estuviera preparado para presentarse en Londres después de Pascua. La alta sociedad se reúne en esas fechas para celebrar la temporada social que coincide con las sesiones parlamentarias. Esperarán conocerlo, pese a su juventud. ¿Estará listo para marcharse mañana por la mañana?

—¿Mañana por la mañana? —Repitió Edward, que soltó la mano del señor Bowen para mirar atónito al vizconde—. ¿Tan pronto? Pero es que...

—¿Mañana por la mañana, milord? —preguntó Esme con más firmeza.

Alice reconoció el tono acerado de su voz.

—¿¡Solo!?

—Es necesario, señorita Masen —adujo el vizconde de Hale—. Ya hemos malgastado varios meses mientras intentábamos dar con el paradero del nuevo conde de Cullen. En Pascua...

—Edward tiene diecisiete años —señaló Esme—. Es imposible que se vaya solo con usted. Y además... ¿mañana? Ni hablar. Tendremos que preparar un sinfín de cosas. La alta sociedad puede esperar para conocerlo.

—Señorita, soy consciente de que... —replicó el vizconde.

—¡Creo que no es usted consciente de lo más importante! —Lo interrumpió Esme mientras Alice y Rosalie miraban a uno y a la otra con fascinación, y Edward volvía a sentarse en la silla como si estuviera al borde del desmayo—. Mi hermano nunca se ha alejado tanto de su casa y ¿espera que se marche solo con usted, un perfecto desconocido, mañana por la mañana, para vivir en una casa nueva, entre gente nueva, y para asumir una nueva vida que lo ha pillado totalmente desprevenido y para la cual no ha recibido educación?

—Esme... —protestó Edward, cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado de repente.

—Cuando mi padre estaba en su lecho de muerte hace ya ocho años —prosiguió Esme, que había levantado una mano para acallar a su hermano sin dejar de mirar al vizconde—, le hice la solemne promesa de que criaría a mis hermanos hasta que fueran mayores, de que los cuidaría hasta que se valieran por sí mismos. Esa promesa es sagrada para mí. Edward no se irá mañana a ningún sitio, ni pasado mañana, ni el otro. Al menos, no se irá solo.

El vizconde de Hale enarcó las cejas y adoptó una expresión muy arrogante.

—Señorita —dijo, con el cuerpo tenso por la impaciencia—, le aseguro que a su hermano no le faltará de nada bajo mi tutela. Es uno de los hombres más ricos del reino y es imperativo que...

—¿¡Bajo su tutela!? —Lo interrumpió Esme—. Le pido disculpas, milord. Edward seguirá estando bajo mi custodia aunque sea de repente más rico que Creso y que el rey de Inglaterra.

—Esme... —dijo Edward al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el pelo, cuyos rizos recuperaron el aspecto desordenado en cuanto alejó los dedos. Parecía muy avergonzado—. Esme, tengo diecisiete años, no siete. Y soy el conde de Cullen a menos que todo esto sea una broma muy pesada. Creo que es mejor que me vaya para ver de qué se trata todo esto y también para aprender a hacer mi trabajo como es debido. Sería muy humillante conocer a mis pares sin tener la menor idea de lo que tengo que hacer. Estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en eso, ¿verdad? —Las miró a todas, una a una.

—Edward... —protestó Esme.

Sin embargo, él levantó una mano y volvió la cabeza para hablar al vizconde.

—Verá, milord —dijo—, somos una familia muy unida, como ya habrá comprobado. Le debo muchísimo a mis hermanas, pero sobre todo a Esme. Es evidente que tendrán que venir conmigo si me marcho, y he decidido que me iré. Deben venir porque insisto en que así sea. De hecho, no me iré sin ellas. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo solo en una casa solariega tan grande? Porque supongo que Forks Hall es grande, ¿no?

El vizconde inclinó la cabeza mientras Esme miraba a Edward muy sorprendida.

—Además —prosiguió Edward—, ¿qué clase de conde adinerado e influyente sería si dejo que mis hermanas sigan viviendo en una casita como esta después de haber sacrificado hasta el último penique de su herencia para enviarme a la universidad cuando cumpla los dieciocho años dentro de unos meses? No, lord Hale. Esme y Rose vendrán conmigo. Y Ali también, si así lo desea o si podemos convencerla. Sé que no le gustará seguir viviendo en Denali Park si nosotros nos marchamos de Throckbridge.

¿Iban a marcharse todos y a dejarla sola?, pensó Alice, horrorizada. ¿Iba a perder a su familia de un plumazo? ¡Por supuesto que se marcharía con ellos!

—Jasper —terció el señor Bowen—, no se puede decir que sea una propuesta descabellada. El muchacho ha tomado una decisión firme, y si sus hermanas lo acompañan, disfrutará de una vida familiar estable. Eso le vendrá muy bien. Además, ahora son las hermanas de un conde. Sería mucho más adecuado que la familia al completo residiera en Forks Hall y no aquí.

El vizconde de Hale paseó la mirada por la estancia y por cada uno de ellos, con las cejas enarcadas.

—A su debido tiempo, sí —convino—, pero no ahora. Todas necesitarían preparación, un nuevo guardarropa y mil cosas más. Tendrían que ser presentadas en la corte y después habría que introducirlas en la alta sociedad. Sería una tarea monumental.

Alice tomó una lenta bocanada de aire. Aunque la noche anterior el vizconde había conseguido redimirse un poco ante sus ojos, con ese comentario su opinión sobre él cayó en picado. Porque los veía a todos, a todos (incluso a Esme) como una responsabilidad monumental. Como un incordio. Como si no fueran nada. Un grupo de paletos. Tomó aire para hablar.

Sin embargo, Edward no parecía haber visto ni escuchado nada fuera de lo común... quizá ni siquiera hubiera escuchado al vizconde. Acababa de imponer su opinión, acababa de probar de forma tentativa las alas de su hombría, recién descubierta gracias al increíble anuncio que le habían hecho. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un muchacho lleno de entusiasmo.

—¡Caray! —Se puso en pie de nuevo y los miró a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Esme, nos vamos a Forks Hall. Disfrutarás de una presentación en sociedad en Londres, entre la alta sociedad, Rose. Y volverás a vivir con nosotros, Ali. ¡Es fantástico! —Se frotó las manos antes de acercarse a Rosali epara abrazarla.

Alice no fue capaz de arruinarle el momento. Sin embargo, cuando miró al vizconde de Hale sin disimular la irritación que la embargaba, descubrió que él la estaba mirando con las cejas enarcadas.

Así que apretó los labios con fuerza.

Aunque no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, porque después sonrió y se echó a reír cuando Edward tiró de ella para ponerla en pie, tras lo cual la levantó en vilo y giró con ella en brazos.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —exclamó su hermano de nuevo.

—Desde luego que lo es —convino con ternura.

—Será mejor que vayamos a Denali Park a decírselo a sir Humphrey y a lady Dew —dijo—. Y a la vicaría, para decírselo al vicario. Y a... ¡Dios mío! —Se dejó caer de repente en una silla, otra vez blanco como la pared—. ¡Dios mío!

El vizconde de Hale se puso en pie.

—Les dejaremos para que asimilen las noticias —dijo—. Pero volveremos esta tarde para acordar ciertos detalles. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Esme también se había puesto en pie.

—Y no perderemos el tiempo, milord —le aseguró con firmeza—. Pero no espere que estemos preparados para marcharnos mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni dentro de tres días. Nos iremos en cuanto estemos listos. Hemos vivido en Throckbridge toda la vida. Nuestras raíces en este pueblo son tan profundas como las que usted tiene en su casa. Tendrá que concedernos un poco de tiempo para trasplantarlas.

—Señorita... —replicó el vizconde, al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia a Esme.

Alice comprendió que su intención había sido la de utilizar su poder y su autoridad a fin de obnubilarlas y llevarse a Edward al día siguiente para que comenzara su nueva vida. Sin sus hermanas.

Qué tontos eran los hombres.

El vizconde de Hale le hizo una reverencia que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Su Ilustrísima iba a descubrir que los paletos no eran tan fáciles de manipular como los sirvientes a los que debía de estar acostumbrado a dominar.

Ni siquiera Edward, pensó mientras ambos caballeros salían de la salita y después abandonaban la casa. Edward era un conde.

¡El conde de Cullen!

—El conde de Cullen—le oyó decir, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos—. Por favor, que alguien me pellizque.

—Solo si tú me pellizcas antes a mí —repuso Rosalie.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Exclamó Esme, cuya mirada iba sin descanso de un lado a otro de la estancia—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿Por el principio? —sugirió Alice.

—Ojalá supiera dónde está —repuso Esme con voz apesadumbrada.

Sin embargo, Edward tomó de nuevo la palabra. Había recuperado el color y tenía los ojos brillantes.

—¡Caray! —exclamó—. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que significa esto? Significa que no tendré que esperar a acabar mis estudios universitarios, que no tendré que esperar años para hacer lo que siempre he soñado hacer. No tendré que esperar para poder manteneros a todas. No tendré que esperar ni un solo minuto más. Soy el conde de Cullen. Tengo muchas propiedades. Soy un hombre rico. Y gracias a mí, vais a tener una casa grandiosa y una vida muchísimo más grandiosa. En cuanto a mí... bueno...

Saltaba a la vista que se había quedado sin palabras.

—¡Ay, Edward! —susurró Rosalie con cariño.

Alice se mordió el labio superior.

Y Esme se echó a llorar.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 05

Tardaron seis días.

Seis días durante los cuales se vieron obligados a matar el tiempo en una modesta posada rural. Seis días durante los cuales tuvieron que entretenerse como pudieron en un pueblecito perdido, a mediados del mes de febrero. Seis días durante los cuales el sol no brilló ni una sola vez y una gélida lluvia les cayó encima cada vez que decidieron salir a la calle. Seis días durante los cuales los invitaron a comer y a beber a todas horas, y durante los cuales sufrieron las insistentes visitas de sir Humphrey Dew. Seis días durante los cuales observaron la reacción de un tranquilo pueblecito inglés a las sorprendentes noticias de que uno de los suyos acababa de heredar el título de conde, junto con varias propiedades y una considerable fortuna.

Seis días durante los cuales hirvió de impaciencia por marcharse... o más bien estuvo de un humor insoportable por la impaciencia, según Peter Bowen, quien seguramente era el secretario más insubordinado del mundo.

Seis días durante los cuales echó mucho de menos a Anna y sufrió los estragos del deseo insatisfecho.

Le parecieron seis semanas.

O seis meses.

Hicieron unas cuantas visitas a la casa de los Masen, pero sus habitantes estaban tan ocupados con los preparativos de la marcha que Jasper detestaba la idea de retrasarlos. El joven Cullen fue a verlos una vez a la posada para asegurarles que estarían listos enseguida. ¿Seis días era «enseguida»?

Vio más a la señora Dew que a los demás. Claro que ella vivía en Denali Park y no en la casa de su familia.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que la dama iba a ser su cruz. Ya se había percatado la primera vez que fue a la casa, por supuesto, cuando ella protestó por su negativa a llevárselas junto con su hermano a Forks Hall antes de que el joven Cullen se acostumbrara a su nueva vida y aprendiera lo básico. Aunque la señora Dew no se quejó en voz alta, su cara se lo dijo todo. Tal vez creyera que su matrimonio con el hijo menor de un baronet rural la había preparado como era debido para entrar en la alta sociedad.

Cuando se topó con ella tres días más tarde no se mostró tan comedida.

Peter y él cabalgaban hacia Denali Park tras haber aceptado una de tantas invitaciones a comer y a beber, y se cruzaron con la dama cuando esta regresaba andando a casa, posiblemente de casa de sus hermanos. Jasper desmontó, le indicó a Peter que se adelantara con ambos caballos y después se preguntó si la señora Dew o su secretario apreciarían su impulsiva galantería. Caminaron varios minutos sin decir nada de importancia; solo hablaron del tiempo, que seguía siendo gélido, una sensación acrecentada por la falta de sol y por el exceso de viento, que siempre parecía azotar la cara sin importar en qué dirección se caminara. Al ver que la señora Dew enterraba las manos en su manguito, se preguntó si a continuación hablarían de cómo sería el verano, o de si llegaría alguna vez.

Era la típica conversación que bastaba para sacarlo de sus casillas.

El aire frío había otorgado un poco de color a las mejillas de la señora Dew... y a su nariz. De resultas, parecía bastante atractiva con ese aire un tanto rústico, admitió a regañadientes, aunque no pudiera decirse que fuera guapa.

Ella también parecía haberse cansado de hablar del tiempo.

—Debe comprender que estamos tan preocupadas como contentas —la oyó decir después de un breve silencio.

—¿Preocupadas? —La miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Preocupadas por Edward —añadió ella.

—¿Y por qué se preocupan por su hermano? —Quiso saber—. Acaba de recibir una herencia que va acompañada de una gran fortuna, además de un título, propiedades y prestigio.

—Eso precisamente es lo que nos preocupa —repuso Alice—. ¿Cómo va a enfrentarse a esta situación? Es un muchacho muy vital al que le encanta realizar todo tipo de actividades. También le gustan mucho sus estudios. Ha estado trabajando con ahínco para alcanzar un objetivo muy concreto, tanto por él como por Esme, que lo ha sacrificado todo por él, y por todas nosotras. Es joven e impresionable. Me pregunto si no será el peor momento para que esto haya sucedido.

—¿Teme que se le vaya a subir a la cabeza? —le preguntó—. ¿Teme que de repente se olvide de sus estudios y comience a hacer locuras? ¿Que se convierta en un joven irresponsable? Me encargaré personalmente de que eso no suceda, señora Dew. Una buena educación es esencial para cualquier caballero. Es...

—No es eso lo que me asusta —lo interrumpió—. Tiene muy buen carácter y ha recibido una buena educación. Unas cuantas aventuras no le harán daño, estoy segura de ello. Ya ha protagonizado unas cuantas por aquí. Parece que forma parte del proceso de maduración de los hombres.

—¿Qué le asusta, entonces? —La miró con expresión interrogante.

—Me da miedo que usted intente moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza —contestó—, y que pueda conseguirlo. Debe saber que lo ha impresionado usted mucho.

Vaya.

—¿No soy un buen modelo para él? —repuso al tiempo que se detenía de repente para fulminarla con la mirada. ¿No era lo bastante bueno para su hermano, un muchacho pueblerino convertido en conde? ¿Después de todo lo que había sacrificado durante ese último año y todo lo que tendría que sacrificar en los cuatro siguientes? Lo consumió la furia—. ¿Podría decirme por qué no?

—Porque es usted orgulloso y arrogante —contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, aunque él estaba frunciendo el ceño y no se molestaba siquiera en disimular su enfado—. Porque es usted impaciente con todos aquellos que están por debajo en el escalafón social, y también un poco desdeñoso. Espera salirse con la suya en todos los asuntos y se enfada cuando no lo consigue... solo por ser quien es. Siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y no sonríe nunca. Tal vez todos los aristócratas sean arrogantes y desagradables. Tal vez sea un efecto intrínseco a la riqueza y al poder. Pero lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, usted es el tutor legal de Edward, diga lo que diga Esme. Será usted quien intente inculcarle lo que significa ser un aristócrata. No quiero que se parezca a usted. Me parecería detestable.

¡Vaya!

Esa mujer tan insignificante y tan poca cosa no se andaba con medias tintas.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señora —la cortó él, y frunció el ceño con más fuerza, consciente de que el enfado iba en aumento—, pero creo que hace pocos días que nos conocemos. ¿Me equivoco? ¿O tal vez nos conocimos hace mucho y se me ha olvidado? Es más, ¿me conoce siquiera?

La señora Dew jugaba sucio. Utilizó la táctica más manida, aunque quizá la más efectiva de todas: respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Y usted nos conoce a nosotros? —Preguntó ella a su vez—. ¿Conoce a Esme o a Rose? ¿Me conoce a mí? ¿Nos conoce lo bastante para saber que le avergonzaremos si acompañamos a Edward en su nueva vida?

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y resopló por la nariz.

—¿Me he perdido algo, señora? —le soltó—. ¿He dicho alguna vez que pudieran avergonzarme o que pudieran avergonzar a alguien, las he juzgado hasta ese punto, según afirma usted?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó ella—. Si recordara las palabras exactas, se las diría. Pero recuerdo su significado a la perfección. Tendríamos que recibir educación, y cambiar de guardarropa, y ser presentadas a la reina y a la alta sociedad. Sería una tarea monumental.

La fulminó con la mirada. La señora Dew tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y le brillaban por el frío o por la discusión. Era evidente que se trataba de su mejor rasgo. Debería utilizarlos más a menudo... aunque no con él. ¡Qué mujer más desagradable!

—¿Y qué quiere decirme con eso? —replicó—. ¿Está enfadada conmigo por decirle la verdad? ¿En serio cree que sus hermanas y usted están preparadas para entrar en la alta sociedad y causar sensación? ¿Cree que puede pasear por Bond Street con esa capa y ese sombrero que lleva sin que la confundan con la criada de alguien? ¿Cree que está preparada en lo más mínimo para ser la hermana de un conde?

—Lo que creo es que esos temas no le conciernen, milord —respondió ella—. Nosotras no somos nada para usted, aunque Edward sí lo sea. Creo que mis hermanas y yo seremos capaces de aprender lo necesario para relacionarnos con la alta sociedad sin avergonzar a mi hermano en ningún sentido. En mi caso, me importa un bledo que usted se sienta avergonzado. Si llega a suceder, estoy segura de que le encantará mirarnos por encima del hombro con una mueca desdeñosa, y todo el mundo se compadecerá de usted por haberse visto obligado a cargar con semejantes paletas.

—¿Y cómo va a relacionarse con la alta sociedad? —Le preguntó al tiempo que bajaba la voz y entrecerraba los ojos—. ¿Quién va a presentarla a la reina? ¿Quién va a invitarla a los eventos sociales? ¿A quién va a invitar usted?

Eso la silenció.

—Señora, creo que deberíamos continuar caminando antes de que se enfríe la cena —sugirió.

La oyó suspirar y ambos reemprendieron la marcha. Sin embargo, la dama no dio su brazo a torcer.

—¿Y cómo le sentaría a usted que alguien llegase a su puerta de la noche a la mañana y pusiera su mundo patas arriba? —quiso saber.

¡Eso mismo le había pasado a él!, pensó.

—Si ese alguien me presentara un mundo mejor —contestó—, estaría encantado.

—Pero ¿cómo sabría que es un mundo mejor? —insistió ella.

—Iría a comprobarlo —respondió—. Y no me desquitaría con el mensajero por mis dudas y mis temores.

—¿Ni siquiera aunque le hubiese hecho sentirse como un gusano que acabara de pisar?

—No me apresuraría a juzgarlo hasta que lo conociera mejor—replicó.

—Y con eso me ha puesto en mi sitio —sentenció ella—. Será mejor que vayamos por aquí. Llegaremos a la casa antes y la cena no se enfriará. Le he ofendido, ¿verdad? Siento mucho si le he juzgado a la ligera. Es que me preocupo por Edward. Siempre ha sido muy inquieto y ha deseado una vida más interesante que la que podía esperar en este pueblo. Y ahora se ha encontrado de repente con algo que supera sus sueños con creces. Ya no sabe quién es, ni cómo va a ser su vida en ese nuevo mundo, ni tampoco la posición que va a ocupar. Y por eso se fijará en usted, como su mentor y su modelo a seguir, sobre todo porque ya lo admira. Temo lo que pueda pasarle si usted insiste en que debe ser más...

Sacó una mano del manguito y trazó un círculo en el aire.

—¿Arrogante? ¿Avinagrado? —sugirió él.

La señora Dew soltó una carcajada inesperada, un sonido ligero y alegre.

—¿Eso le he dicho? —quiso saber ella—. Seguro que está acostumbrado a que los plebeyos lo traten con deferencia servil. Me propuse desde el primer momento no dejarme impresionar por usted. Me parecía una tontería hacerlo.

—Debe de ser muy gratificante saber que lo ha conseguido a la perfección —le soltó con sequedad.

¡Por el amor de Dios! El comentario era fruto del rencor, un sentimiento que nunca se rebajaba a mostrar. Y para colmo, le fastidiaba tener que pasar una velada en casa de sir Humphrey Dew.

—Ser un conde, o un vizconde, es un asunto muy serio, señora Dew —prosiguió—. No se reduce a regodearse en su propia importancia ni a gastar montones de dinero o a sonreír de oreja a oreja a los empleados y a las personas que están por debajo. Ni siquiera a impresionarlos con su presencia. Se es responsable de ellos.

Tal como había descubierto muy a su pesar durante el último año. La mera de idea de tener que sentar cabeza y completar el proceso a lo largo de ese año cuando eligiera una esposa y se casara lo sumía en la más profunda depresión. Y no necesitaba ni mucho menos aumentar ese malestar ejerciendo de tutor de un jovenzuelo de diecisiete años... sobre todo cuando dicho jovenzuelo cargaba con tres hermanas, ninguna de las cuales se había alejado más de quince kilómetros de Throckbridge, en Shropshire, en toda su vida, si no se equivocaba. Porque saltaba a la vista que el muchacho no lo había hecho.

—¿Y Edward es una de esas personas de las que usted es responsable? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—En efecto —contestó.

—¿Cómo es posible? —quiso saber ella.

—El anterior conde era mi tío —le explicó—. Mi padre accedió a ser nombrado tutor de su sobrino, mi primo y el predecesor de su hermano. Pero mi padre murió el año pasado, dos años después que mi tío.

—Ah —dijo ella—. De modo que usted heredó el cargo de tutor junto con todo lo demás, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió—. Y unos cuantos meses más tarde mi primo murió y comenzó la búsqueda de su hermano. Y después descubrí que también era menor de edad. Ojalá tenga una larga vida. Mi familia ya ha sufrido demasiadas muertes seguidas y se merece un largo respiro.

—Si usted es su primo, ¿cómo es que...?

—Soy su primo por parte de madre —la interrumpió antes de que terminase la pregunta—. La madre de Jonathan y mi madre eran hermanas.

—Jonathan... Pobre muchacho. —Suspiró—. Aunque ahora comprendo que lo he juzgado mal, que lo he estado culpando de este asunto cuando usted se limitaba a cumplir con el deber que le dejó su padre. Debió de llevarse una tremenda decepción cuando descubrió que Edward era tan joven.

Tal vez fuera una especie de disculpa. Aunque no bastó para calmarlo. Esa mujer tenía una lengua viperina y le resultaba ofensiva.

De cualquier manera, ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? Tendría que haberse limitado a tocarse el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo cuando pasó por su lado, a preguntarle por su salud como dictaban las buenas maneras y a seguir su camino con Peter.

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, descubrió que ella había hecho lo mismo. La vio morderse el labio cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se percató del brillo travieso de su mirada.

—Me he atrevido a discutir con un vizconde, nada menos —comentó—. ¿Cree que lo escribirán en mi epitafio?

—Solo si se jacta de su hazaña con su familia y no deja de repetirlo hasta el día de su muerte —replicó.

La señora Dew se echó a reír antes de clavar la vista al frente.

—¿Ha visto? —preguntó ella—. Ya casi hemos llegado a la casa. Estoy segura de que los dos agradecemos ese hecho.

—Amén —dijo él, y ella volvió a reírse.

Tal vez, pensó mientras recorrían en silencio la distancia que los separaba de la casa. La señora Dew meditaría su decisión de mudarse a Forks Hall con su familia después de esa conversación y habida cuenta de la opinión que tenía de él. Tal vez decidiera quedarse en Denali Park, donde no tendría que soportar su arrogancia, su desdén y su mal humor. Sir Humphrey Dew no era un hombre muy sensato, pero era muy amable y le tenía mucho cariño a su nuera, y de hecho la trataba como a una de sus hijas. Seguro que la señora Dew se sentía cómoda allí.

Jasper esperaba fervientemente que meditara su decisión.

Aunque, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

La larga espera por fin llegó a su fin. El joven Cullen fue a la posada cinco noches después para anunciar que sus hermanas (las tres, nada menos) y él estarían listos para partir a la mañana siguiente, y a la mañana siguiente se presentaron para hacer honor a su palabra. O casi. Jasper y Peter recorrieron a caballo la calle principal del pueblo para detenerse delante de la puerta de los Masen, después de haber pagado la cuenta en la posada, y descubrieron que los cuatro viajeros estaban en el umbral, vestidos para el viaje. El carruaje que había alquilado Peter para trasladar el equipaje ya estaba cargado. Su carruaje estaba delante de la puerta del jardín de la casa, con los escalones desplegados a la espera de que subieran las damas.

Sin embargo, había un retraso. Delante de la casa no solo se encontraban los Masen y la señora Dew. También se encontraba la totalidad de los habitantes de Throckbridge... y, al igual que en el baile de San Valentín, no faltaba ni el gato. O, para ser más exactos, no faltaban ni los perros.

La señorita Masen se encontraba en el sendero del jardín, abrazando al ama de llaves, que se quedaría en la casa. La señorita Rosalie Masen estaba al otro lado de la cerca, abrazando a un hombre desconocido. Cullen, que le había echado el brazo por los hombros a una jovencita que no dejaba de llorar, la que se pasó todo el baile de San Valentín riendo como una tonta, le estaba estrechando la mano al vicario. Y la señora Dew estaba en brazos de sir Humphrey, mientras que el resto de la familia se arremolinaba a su alrededor con pañuelos en las manos y expresiones desoladas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del baronet sin pudor alguno.

Otras personas parecían estar esperando su turno para despedirse de los cuatro hermanos.

Un terrier, un collie y un chucho de raza indefinida corrían de un lado para otro, ladrando y chillando de emoción, aunque de vez en cuando se detenían para olisquearse entre ellos.

—¿Crees que algún habitante de este pueblo se ha quedado en casa? —preguntó Jasper con sorna cuando detuvo el caballo bastante lejos del lugar donde se desarrollaba la escena.

—Es una imagen conmovedora —dijo Peter—, y también una prueba de los lazos tan estrechos que se crean en los pueblos pequeños.

Vio que un niño sostenía las riendas del caballo que Cullen había comprado en los establos de Denali Park, tan orgulloso que estaba a punto de reventar mientras dos de sus amigos, menos afortunados, lo miraban con envidia.

Por absurdo que pareciera, había esperado llegar a la casa, ayudar a las damas a subir al carruaje y emprender el viaje a lo largo de una desierta calle principal sin más contratiempos. Tras seis días en Throckbridge debería haber sospechado que su marcha no sería tan sencilla. El hecho de que el joven Edward Masen fuera el conde de Cullen ya era bastante insólito de por sí, pero la realidad de que tanto él como sus hermanas se fueran de Throckbridge, tal vez para siempre, era algo muchísimo más importante.

Lady Dew salió por la puerta del jardín para intercambiar unas palabras con la señorita Masen y al cabo de poco tiempo se fundieron en un abrazo. Una de las hermanas Dew lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de la señora Dew.

Era una escena digna de los melodramas más sentimentales que se representaban en los teatros de Londres.

—Hemos cambiado sus vidas para siempre —comentó Peter—. Ojalá sea para mejor.

—¿Que nosotros hemos cambiados sus vidas? Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Jonathan Masen, Peter. Ni tú tampoco, o eso espero. Y no fui yo quien accedió a ser el tutor de un muchacho que jamás llegaría a la edad adulta... ni el de otro muchacho al que le faltan cuatro años para alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Fue mi padre.

Se palpó el pecho hasta dar con el monóculo bajo el gabán y se lo llevó al ojo. No, la señora Dew no lloraba, aunque sí tenía una expresión acongojada y cariñosa. Saltaba a la vista que no le resultaba nada fácil despedirse de su familia política. En ese caso, ¿por qué diantres se marchaba? Llevaba una capa gris y un bonete. Por debajo se alcanzaba a ver el borde de su vestido lavanda. Seguía llevando medio luto a pesar de que había transcurrido más de un año. Tal vez hubiera estado encariñada con el enfermizo Dew con el que se había casado. Tal vez no se hubiera casado con él por lástima ni por emparentarse con la familia de un baronet.

Le sentaría bien abandonar el luto. Esos colores, en el caso de que se les pudiera llamar así, no la favorecían en absoluto. De hecho, le sentaban fatal.

¿Y por qué permitía que una mujer que carecía de belleza y de buenos modales lo irritase?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con impaciencia.

Se sintió aliviado al notar que su llegada no había pasado desapercibida, de modo que las despedidas se terminaron con bastante celeridad. La señorita Masen lo saludó con un gesto brusco de la cabeza, la señorita Rosalie Masen sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, y Cullen recorrió la calle para estrecharles las manos con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

—Estamos preparados —les dijo—. Pero todavía debemos despedirnos de algunas personas, como pueden ver.

El muchacho regresó a la multitud. Aunque en cuestión de minutos ayudó a dos de sus hermanas a subir al carruaje, mientras que sir Humphrey hacía lo propio con la señora Dew, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano al tiempo que le colocaba lo que parecía un fajo de billetes en la palma. Cuando se alejó, el baronet se sacó un enorme pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz con gran estruendo.

Y por fin, milagrosamente, se pusieron en marcha apenas media hora después de lo que Jasper había planeado... o cinco días después, dependiendo del plan escogido.

Había pensado llevar a cabo el traslado con relativa facilidad, dado que esperaba pasar solo dos días de camino hasta Throckbridge, otro día más en la localidad para informar al joven Cullen de las noticias y otros dos días para el trayecto de vuelta a Forks Hall acompañado del flamante conde. Una vez allí, tendría que dedicarse a impartir un programa de intenso aleccionamiento a fin de preparar al muchacho para su nueva posición antes de que llegara el verano.

Sin embargo, ya se habían desbaratado sus planes, tal como debía de haber previsto que sucedería en cuanto se enteró de que había mujeres involucradas. El mismo tenía hermanas y sabía que podían complicar hasta el plan más sencillo del mundo. En vez de dejar que su hermano se marchara con ellos para tomar posesión de su nuevo cargo antes de que la familia volviera a reunirse, las Masen habían decidido acompañarlo desde el principio. Incluida la señora Ali Dew.

De forma conveniente pasó por alto que había sido el propio Cullen quien insistió en que sus hermanas lo acompañasen a Forks Hall.

Lo único que tenía claro era su papel de responsable de Cullen y de sus tres hermanas, las cuales eran bisnietas de un conde, pero no habían recibido la preparación necesaria para la vida que debían llevar a partir de ese momento. Habían vivido años en ese pueblo, por el amor de Dios, como las hijas del antiguo vicario. Hasta ese día habían residido en una casita que cabría en el vestíbulo de entrada de Forks Hall. Llevaban ropas que a todas luces ellas mismas habían confeccionado, y remendado. La más joven daba clases en la escuela del pueblo. La mayor había hecho las veces de ama de llaves. La viuda... En fin, cuanto menos se dijera de ella, mejor.

No obstante, sí podía decir una cosa de ella: era muy inocente. Tendría que hacerlos presentables a todos, y no sería una tarea fácil. Ni tampoco podría llevarla a cabo sin ayuda.

Iban a necesitar maridos, y dichos maridos deberían ser caballeros que pertenecieran a la alta sociedad, dado que eran las hermanas de un conde. A fin de buscarles maridos respetables entre la alta sociedad, tendrían que ser presentadas a la reina. Iban a necesitar una o dos temporadas sociales en Londres. Y a fin de introducirlas en la alta sociedad para que se movieran entre sus filas con soltura, iban a necesitar a alguien que las respaldara.

A una dama que las amadrinara.

No podían hacerlo solas.

Y él tampoco podía hacerlo. No podía llevar a tres damas solteras a Londres y acompañarlas a todos los bailes y a los eventos que se celebraban en la capital. Las cosas no se hacían así. Sería un escándalo. Y aunque había coqueteado con el escándalo en infinidad de ocasiones en los últimos diez años, no lo había hecho ni una sola vez durante ese último. Había sido el paradigma de la respetabilidad. No le había quedado más remedio. Los días de su alocada juventud habían terminado de forma abrupta con la muerte de su padre.

Ese pensamiento no mejoró su mal humor.

Tampoco podía dejar que las hermanas de Cullen fueran a tientas en su nuevo mundo. Por motivos que no atinaba a comprender, era incapaz de abandonarlas a su suerte para que descubrieran que así no se hacían las cosas, aunque se habría sentido tentado en el caso de que la señora Dew fuera la única hermana.

Había hablado largo y tendido del asunto con Peter durante esos últimos días. Al fin y al cabo, no habían contado con muchas actividades para distraerse.

Su madre era la elección más obvia para el papel de madrina. Tenía experiencia a la hora de preparar a jovencitas para su presentación en sociedad y para encontrarles maridos adecuados. Ya lo había conseguido con sus dos hermanas mayores. Sin embargo, aún debía lidiar con la presentación en sociedad de Cecily, que sería ese mismo año, de hecho.

Su madre no podría cargar con otras tres mujeres, la menor de veinte años, sin experiencia alguna con la aristocracia y con las que no guardaba ningún parentesco. Cecily ya era bastante problemática de por sí.

No apreciaría el sobreesfuerzo, la verdad.

Por supuesto, podía contar con sus hermanas casadas, pero Jessica volvía a estar encinta y Averil, a sus veintiún años, no tenía la edad suficiente para amadrinar a las hermanas Masen, dos de las cuales eran mayores que ella.

Solo le quedaban sus tías paternas. Sin embargo, cualquiera de las dos le daba dolor de cabeza. La tía Fanny, la mayor de las dos, arrastraba un sinfín de nuevas enfermedades, que se añadían a los antiguos malestares cada vez que tenía la desgracia de verla, y hablaba con un desagradable tono nasal; mientras que la tía Roberta, la más joven, se había quedado con las ganas de cumplir sus aspiraciones (debería haber nacido varón) de convertirse en sargento de artillería. Habría destacado en ese puesto.

Por mucho que lo irritasen las Masen, no soportaría cargar con la culpa de dejarlas en manos de alguna de sus tías, en el hipotético caso de que estuvieran dispuestas a asumir tamaña responsabilidad. La tía Fanny había tardado cinco arduas temporadas sociales en casar a su propia hija; y la tía Roberta estaba demasiado ocupada avasallando a su numerosa prole (todos hijos varones) para que se mantuvieran dentro de los límites de las buenas costumbres.

—No puedo dejarlas a su suerte en Forks Hall mientras acojo a su hermano bajo el ala, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su secretario una noche, mientras cenaban un rosbif bastante seco—. Pasarán años hasta que el muchacho pueda hacer algo por ellas, y para entonces ya serán unas solteronas. Las dos mayores ya deben de tener veintitantos. Desde luego que casar a la viuda no me preocupa, aunque supongo que también tendrá que ser presentada en sociedad. La decisión de volver a casarse está en sus manos; si alguien la quiere, claro. Porque no se parece en nada a las otras dos, ¿verdad?

—Es un comentario injusto, amigo mío —replicó Peter—. Es muy atractiva cuando sonríe y participa en la conversación, cosa que sucede con frecuencia. Al parecer, su marido era muy apuesto y la eligió sin coacciones. Fue un matrimonio por amor.

Le costaba creerlo, de ahí que resoplara.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es casarte pronto... Antes de lo que habías planeado, quiero decir —le aconsejó Peter en otra ocasión, mientras cabalgaban por un sendero bajo una gélida llovizna—. Tu esposa podría amadrinar a las hermanas de Cullen.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó él, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza con brusquedad, haciendo que una cascada de agua helada cayera del ala de su sombrero a su regazo—. ¿Sin tiempo para meditar el asunto?

Todavía no tenía candidatas en mente, aunque su madre seguramente disponía de una reducida lista con las jóvenes más adecuadas. Sin embargo, podía dejar ese problema para dentro de unos meses.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco vas a tener problemas para conseguir que una mujer te acepte. Todo lo contrario, de hecho: deberás espantarlas con un palo cuando se enteren de que vas a buscar esposa este año. Podrías truncar sus aspiraciones casándote antes de que corra la voz.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó con ira—. ¿Cómo he llegado a este punto? ¿Tengo que apresurarme a tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida, si no la más importante de todas, por una obligación imaginaria hacia tres mujeres a las que apenas conozco? Es ridículo.

—Así tendrás más tiempo para vivir eso de «felices para siempre» —afirmó Peter.

—¿Y por qué narices sigues tú soltero? —le soltó—. ¿Y desde cuando entra en las funciones de un secretario darle consejos a su jefe sobre cuándo debe casarse?

Sin embargo, su amigo sonreía, tal como vio cuando volvió la cabeza de nuevo. De hecho, se lo estaba pasando en grande con esa situación. Como era lógico. Aunque hubiera tenido que abandonar su trabajo en Finchley Park para viajar por todo el país, no tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad que había recaído sobre los hombros de Jasper muy a su pesar.

Y esas mujeres eran su responsabilidad, ¡diantres!, pensó el vizconde mientras el carruaje en el que viajaban se alejaba de la cerca de la casa y los lugareños levantaban las manos y los pañuelos en señal de despedida.

Volvió al presente cuando Cullen colocó su caballo entre el de Peter y el suyo.

—Hemos vivido aquí toda la vida —dijo el muchacho, disculpándose por el retraso—. Marcharnos es duro... para los que dejamos atrás, y también para nosotros.

—Lo entiendo, muchacho —le aseguró Peter—. Aunque tu vida haya cambiado para bien, no es fácil dejar atrás todo lo que te resulta conocido y querido.

No obstante, el joven conde de Cullen se alegró cuando se alejaron del pueblo siguiendo a los carruajes.

—Creía que tendría que esperar a terminar mis estudios en la universidad y a encontrar un trabajo para poder hacer algo por mis hermanas, para poder pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí y mejorar sus vidas. Pero ahora no tendré que esperar. Podré darles el tipo de vida que se merecen, pero que de momento solo había podido soñar.

O él lo haría, pensó Jasper con sorna, aunque fuera Cullen quien pagara las facturas. En ese momento recordó otra cosa que Peter le había dicho durante aquel paseo a caballo bajo la lluvia. Por supuesto que lo había dicho en broma, pero se le había quedado grabado a fuego en la memoria, como una polilla atrapada en un farol.

«Claro que siempre podrías casarte con la señorita Masen, Jasper, y dejar que fuera ella quien amadrinara a sus hermanas en el papel de tu esposa. Eso solucionaría un sinfín de problemas. Y es muy guapa. Me sorprende que siga soltera.»

El deber tenía sus límites, decidió Jasper en ese momento, tal como había decidido en bastantes ocasiones desde que su amigo le dijera esas palabras. ¿Por qué tendría que considerar la idea de casarse con la guapa aunque seria señorita Masen por el mero hecho de que fuera lo mejor para todos los implicados menos para él?

Claro que él estaba a punto de embarcarse en la búsqueda de una esposa. Y en muchos aspectos sería muy conveniente. Al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de un conde. Y no podía negar que el envoltorio era muy agradable a la vista.

¡Por Dios! A ese ritmo acabaría en Bedlam cuando todo ese asunto terminase. Aunque nunca había sufrido dolores de cabeza, tenía la sensación de padecer uno tremendo, como un halo nebuloso, desde hacía seis días.

Pensó con añoranza en su madre y en su hermana embarazada, y con pesadumbre en sus dos tías, y se preguntó cuál de las dos opciones sería el mal menor.

Aunque tal vez su madre pudiera ofrecerle algún consejo acertado en el caso de que no pudiera prestarle su ayuda directa.

¿Por qué su padre no había vivido otros treinta años?

En ese momento él podría estar en Londres, divirtiéndose con sus amigos y pasando las noches en los acogedores brazos de Anna Bromley Hayes. Podría estar totalmente despreocupado. Podría...

Pero no lo estaba.

Y no había vuelta de hoja.


	7. Chapter 6

Personajes Stephanie Meyer

Titulo y autor final de la historia

CAPÍTULO 06

Faltaban dos horas para llegar a Forks Hall, les había dicho el vizconde de Hale después del almuerzo, una hora y media antes. De modo que solo faltaba media hora.

La campiña era ondulada y verde. Las tierras de labor, muy fértiles. Forks Hall era una propiedad próspera, según les había dicho el vizconde aquella primera mañana. Al igual que lo era el resto de las propiedades de Edward. En total había tres, una en Dorset, otra en Cornualles y la última en Kent. Pero Forks Hall, en Hampshire, era la casa solariega de la familia.

—¡Oh, debe de ser esa! —exclamó Rosalie de repente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para pegar la nariz al cristal de la ventanilla a fin de ver mejor el lugar al que se acercaban.

El carruaje giró hacia la izquierda para atravesar los altos pilares de piedra de la verja que señalaba la entrada, y en ese momento Edward se acercó al vehículo. Se había adelantado cabalgando un poco antes, pero había vuelto. Se agachó sobre su montura para mirarlas a través de la ventanilla. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el frío y una expresión ansiosa.

—¡Esa es! —les dijo moviendo los labios y señalando con el dedo.

Esme sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Alice levantó una mano para indicarle que lo habían entendido. Rosalie alargó el cuello para ver la mansión, aunque todavía era imposible debido a la densa arboleda a través de la cual discurría el serpenteante camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos todas pudieron verla, en cuanto el carruaje dejó atrás la arboleda y de repente, como si estuviera preparado de antemano, el sol surgió de entre las nubes que habían cubierto el cielo prácticamente todo el día.

Forks Hall.

Alice esperaba que fuera una construcción medieval, tal vez por su nombre, pero en realidad era una mansión de estilo palladiano, de piedra color gris claro y líneas sobrias. Contaba con una cúpula y con un pórtico en la fachada principal rematado con columnas, bajo el cual se encontraba la puerta, a la que se accedía subiendo un tramo de escalera. A un lado se emplazaba un establo, lugar hacia donde proseguía el camino de acceso a la mansión. Delante de la casa se extendía una amplia terraza delimitada por una balaustrada de piedra. Debajo estaban los jardines, aún sin flores debido al frío de febrero, a los que se accedía a través de un par de escalinatas.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Alice—. Es real, ¿verdad?

Una pregunta muy tonta, aunque sus hermanas debieron de entender a qué se refería porque no necesitaron que les explicara el significado.

Ambas contemplaban boquiabiertas la mansión.

—¡Es preciosa! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Veo que seguiré teniendo un jardín que atender —comentó Esme.

En cualquier otro momento todas se habrían echado a reír a carcajadas porque llamar a lo que tenían delante «jardín» era el eufemismo del siglo. Además de los jardines que se extendían a los pies de la terraza, la mansión estaba rodeada de verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sin embargo, nadie se rió.

Porque, ciertamente, todo se había vuelto muy real de repente. Ninguna se había imaginado semejante esplendor ni el cambio que supondría en sus vidas. Pero allí estaban.

La avenida de entrada ascendía por una suave loma al acercarse al establo y después giraba de forma inesperada para llegar hasta la misma terraza y dejarlos a los pies de los escalones del pórtico. En el centro de la terraza se alzaba una fuente de piedra, aunque en esa época del año no tenía agua. También había muchos maceteros de piedra que en verano estarían cuajados de flores.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el cochero bajó para abrirles la portezuela y bajar los escalones. Edward se acercó y le tendió la mano a Esme para ayudarla a bajar. Después cogió a Rosalie por la cintura, de forma que los escalones no fueron necesarios. Sí, estaba eufórico. Otra mano apareció por el vano antes de que Edward pudiera volverse hacia Alice. La mano del vizconde de Hale.

Alice se había estado escondiendo de él en la medida de lo posible desde el día que se desahogó y le dijo lo que pensaba con pelos y señales. Su temeridad la horrorizó cuando se detuvo a analizar lo sucedido, pero también se sintió orgullosa por haber encontrado el valor para hacer lo que había hecho. No obstante, le daba muchísima vergüenza la idea de volver a toparse con él cara a cara.

Y había llegado ese temido momento.

En realidad, lo había estado observando más de la cuenta con disimulo a lo largo del viaje. No podía negar que era un hombre muy apuesto —adjetivo que se quedaba corto—, muy viril y muy... en fin, muy masculino. Admiraba la facilidad con la que montaba a caballo, y lo había observado a menudo mientras se engañaba diciéndose que estaba observando a Edward. Todo era muy injusto. Garret había merecido todas las cosas buenas y maravillosas que el mundo tenía por ofrecer y, sin embargo, se había pasado los dos últimos años de su vida consumido, sin fuerzas y muy enfermo.

A decir verdad, se sentía muy culpable por admirar a un hombre que era su antítesis en todo. Porque tenía la sensación de que su lealtad debía seguir al lado de su marido.

Pero Garret estaba muerto.

—Gracias. —Se obligó a mirar al vizconde a los ojos al tiempo que aceptaba su mano y bajaba los escalones. Una vez en la terraza, su mirada voló hacia la mansión—. ¡Oh, es mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde la distancia!

Se sentía como una enana. ¡Y qué comentario más torpe acababa de hacer!

—Da esa sensación porque desde la avenida la mansión parece estar unida a la terraza y a los jardines, y la vista es tan impresionante que el tamaño de la mansión queda relegado a un segundo plano —explicó el vizconde—. La idea es quedar impresionado por la mansión en sí una vez que se llega a este punto.

—Los escalones son de mármol —dijo ella.

—Sí, lo son —confirmó él—, al igual que las columnas.

—Y aquí es donde creció nuestro abuelo.

—No —la corrigió el vizconde—. Esta casa se construyó hace treinta años. La antigua construcción medieval se demolió para levantar esta. Según me han dicho, estaba en un estado ruinoso y lamentable. Y, desde luego, este diseño es magnífico. De todas formas, me habría encantado ver la antigua. Es posible que se hayan perdido muchos recuerdos, así como la personalidad de Forks Hall, en aras de la modernidad.

Alice lo miró, asombrada por un análisis de índole tan sentimental. No obstante, en ese momento se percató de que su mano enguantada aún estaba en la del vizconde. La apartó con brusquedad, como si acabara de quemarse, logrando de esa forma que él reparara en ese gesto y enarcara las cejas.

Un caballero de porte espléndido y vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza estaba haciéndole una reverencia a Edward mientras le señalaba los escalones del pórtico. Comprendió con cierta sorpresa que debía de ser el mayordomo. En los escalones aguardaba una mujer regordeta, también vestida de negro, que posiblemente fuera el ama de llaves. Y en la parte superior, en el pórtico, vio por primera vez dos hileras de criados pulcramente vestidos que flanqueaban la enorme puerta principal, cuyas dos hojas estaban abiertas. Los criados aguardaban la inspección del nuevo señor.

¡Dios santo! No se le ocurría otra recepción más intimidante que esa. ¿Cómo iba Edward a lidiar con toda esa pompa y boato?

Sin embargo, Edward seguía al mayordomo escalones arriba del brazo de Rosalie y de Esme, si bien volvió la cabeza para comprobar que ella los acompañaba.

El vizconde de Hale le ofreció el brazo, y Alice lo aceptó.

Los criados no llevaban abrigo para combatir el frío reinante pese a la repentina aparición del sol. No obstante, ninguno movió ni un solo músculo salvo para realizar la reverencia de rigor a medida que el mayordomo hacía las presentaciones. Edward tuvo el detalle de hablar con cada uno de ellos, como si llevara los modales en la sangre, pensó ella con cierto orgullo.

Cuando pasó entre ambas hileras y vio sus reverencias, se obligó a sonreír y a saludarlos inclinando la cabeza. Denali Park era una casita de campo en comparación con todo aquello.

Se percató de que el señor Bowen los alcanzaba.

Y después pasaron al vestíbulo de entrada, que era grandioso y que la dejó sin aliento. Era de planta circular, con columnas que se alzaban hasta el techo, del cual surgía la cúpula, adornada con molduras doradas y frescos que representaban escenas de carácter mitológico. La luz procedente de sus estrechos ventanales iluminaba el vestíbulo y se derramaba sobre las columnas, creando un juego de luces y sombras sobre el suelo ajedrezado.

Todos se detuvieron, boquiabiertos.

El vizconde de Hale fue el primero en hablar.

—¡La madre que lo p...! —lo oyó murmurar mientras ellos seguían admirando la cúpula. El mayordomo y el ama de llaves esperaban para llevarlos a alguna otra estancia.

Alice miró sorprendida al vizconde, pero en ese instante vio que otro caballero aparecía en el vestíbulo tras pasar bajo uno de los arcos. Sus pasos reverberaron en las paredes.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue su altura y su pelo negro. Era un hombre guapo y de piel morena. Sobre su frente caía un mechón oscuro, y llevaba un traje de montar negro, desgastado pero que resaltaba a la perfección su complexión atlética. Cuando se detuvo, se llevó las manos a la espalda y sonrió. Con sorprendente simpatía.

Se parecía tanto al vizconde de Hale que no le habría sorprendido enterarse de que eran hermanos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el recién llegado—. El nuevo conde, ¿verdad? Y su... ¿séquito?

El vizconde apartó la mano de Alice, que descansaba en su brazo, para acercarse al desconocido. Sus pasos hicieron que el gabán se agitara en torno a las botas. Se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros del otro hombre. Eran casi de la misma altura.

—Supuestamente deberías haberte marchado —lo oyó decir con tirantez y con evidente desagrado.

—¿Ah, sí?—replicó el otro caballero sin que su sonrisa flaqueara, pero con una nota en su voz que bien podía calificarse de hastío—. Pero no lo he hecho, Jasper, ¿no es cierto? Haz las presentaciones, si eres tan amable.

El vizconde titubeó, pero acabó volviéndose para mirarlos.

—Cullen —dijo—, señorita Masen, señora Dew, señorita Rosalie, permítanme presentarles al señor Masen.

¿No era su hermano?, pensó Alice.

—Jacob Masen —precisó el aludido saludando con una elegante reverencia—. Jake para los amigos.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Edward, que se adelantó para estrecharle la mano mientras ellas correspondían a su reverencia—. Compartimos el mismo apellido. Supongo que somos parientes.

—Supone usted bien —repuso el señor Masen mientras sus hermanas y ella observaban la escena con interés—. Para ser exactos, somos primos segundos. Tenemos un bisabuelo en común.

—¿Ah, sí? —Exclamó Edward—. Ali ha estado hablándonos un poco de nuestro árbol genealógico, un tema al que los demás nunca le hemos prestado atención, siento reconocerlo. El bisabuelo solo tuvo dos hijos, ¿no es así?

—Su abuelo y el mío —contestó Jacob Masen—. Que a su vez tuvieron respectivamente a su padre y al mío. En la siguiente generación el título lo llevó mi hermano pequeño, recientemente fallecido. Y ahora usted. Es el conde de Cullen. Lo felicito. —Realizó una nueva reverencia.

Así que Jacob Masen y el vizconde de Hale eran primos hermanos. Por parte de madre. Sin embargo, el parentesco que Alice estaba analizando no era ese. Ni sus hermanos, según ponían de manifiesto sus respectivas expresiones. Edward miraba a su primo segundo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo —afirmó—. ¿Es usted el hermano mayor del conde recientemente fallecido? En ese caso, ¿no debería usted...? ¿No debería ser...?

—¿El nuevo conde de Cullen? —El señor Masen soltó una carcajada—. Perdí la oportunidad de obtener la gloria por dos días, muchacho. Es la consecuencia de un exceso de entusiasmo. Tal vez pueda usted aplicarse el cuento. Mi madre era griega, hija del embajador de dicho país en Londres. Conoció a mi padre durante una visita a su hermana, que estaba casada con el vizconde de Hale y que vivía muy cerca de aquí, en Finchley Park. Sin embargo, esperó a estar de regreso en Grecia con su padre, mi abuelo, para confesar que se encontraba en estado... digamos que... interesante. Mi abuelo volvió a cruzar Europa hecho un basilisco. Exigió que mi padre hiciera lo correcto, y lo hizo. Pero yo no esperé a que el cuento tuviera un final feliz, o más bien un principio, para aparecer en la historia. Acusé el nerviosismo de una travesía por mar que había dejado a mi madre postrada en la cama e hice mi llorosa aparición en este mundo dos días antes de que mi padre obtuviera una licencia especial de matrimonio. De ahí que siempre haya sido un hijo ilegítimo, y seguiré siéndolo. Mis amados padres tuvieron que esperar diez años más para que naciera un heredero legítimo... con vida. Jonathan. Le habría encantado conocer a sus nuevos primos. ¿Verdad, Jasper? —Miró al vizconde de Hale con una ceja enarcada, una expresión que Alice interpretó como burlona.

Saltaba a la vista que los primos no se tenían mucho cariño.

—Pero murió hace unos meses —añadió Jacob Masen—, unos cuantos años después de lo que los médicos pronosticaron. De modo que aquí está usted, el flamante conde de Cullen, con sus hermanas. Porque supongo que estas tres damas son sus hermanas, incluyendo a la señora Dew. Señora Forsythe, tomaremos el té en el salón. —Hablaba con voz autoritaria y con el aplomo característico de la aristocracia, como si fuese el conde de Cullen y el dueño de Forks Hall.

—Es la historia más triste que he escuchado en la vida —dijo Rosalie, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos—. Debo plasmarla en papel.

Jacob Masen se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Me convertirá en el héroe trágico? —le preguntó—. Le aseguro que el hecho de haber nacido dos días antes de lo conveniente ha tenido sus compensaciones. Una cierta libertad, por ejemplo, de la que ni Cullen ni mi primo Jasper aquí presente podrán disfrutar nunca. —Le hizo una reverencia a Esme—. Señorita Masen, será un placer ofrecerle mi brazo hasta el salón.

Esme se acercó y lo tomó del brazo, tras lo cual el señor Masen se dirigió hacia el arco por el que había aparecido un rato antes. Edward y Rosalie los siguieron de cerca, observando con interés a su recién hallado primo. El vizconde de Hale intercambió una mirada con el señor Bowen antes de volver a ofrecerle el brazo a Alice.

—Le pido disculpas —dijo él—. Se le exigió que se marchara.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella—. Es nuestro primo, ¿no es así? Y nos ha dado la bienvenida con gran elegancia cuando en realidad debería estar resentido con nosotros. O más bien con Edward. Su historia es cierta, ¿verdad? ¿Creció aquí como el primogénito de los condes de Cullen?

—Es cierta, sí. Pero las leyes inglesas son muy rígidas al respecto —le aseguró el vizconde—. No habría podido legitimar su nacimiento ni aun cuando la línea dinástica hubiera quedado escindida.

—Pero de haber sido así, podría haber apelado a la magnanimidad del rey para que le otorgara el título, ¿no? —señaló Alice mientras pasaban bajo el arco y llegaban a los pies de una magnífica escalinata de mármol que ascendía trazando una amplia curva hacia la segunda planta. Creía recordar haber leído algo al respecto en algún sitio.

—Supongo que podría haberlo hecho —respondió el vizconde de Hale—. Un abogado conocerá mejor la legitimidad de semejante petición y la posibilidad de que le hubiera sido concedida. De todas formas, había un descendiente. Su hermano.

¿Cómo era posible que Jacob Masen no albergara un fuerte resentimiento hacia Edward?, se preguntó mientras alzaba la vista hasta la escalinata para observar al susodicho, que tenía la cabeza inclinada para escuchar lo que Esme le estuviera diciendo. Debía de pensar que una horda de extraños había invadido su hogar.

Un hogar que le habían exigido que abandonara. Y la orden se la había dado el tutor de su hermano pequeño, más concretamente. Su primo hermano. La madre de Jacob Masen y la del vizconde de Hale habían sido hermanas.

—Es un hombre problemático, señora Dew —oyó que le decía el vizconde en voz baja—. Su intención al demorarse no puede ser buena. No se deje embaucar por su encanto, una cualidad que posee en abundancia. Su hermano debe mostrarse muy firme con él. Debe darle una semana de plazo como mucho para que se marche. Ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar otra casa y para hacer el equipaje.

—Pero esta es su casa —le recordó ella con el ceño fruncido—. Siempre ha pertenecido a este lugar. Habría sido suyo de no haber nacido con dos días de antelación.

—Pero no fue así—repuso el vizconde con firmeza mientras seguían a los demás hacia el salón—. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que podrían haber sido, pero que no fueron. Es absurdo dejarse influir por las posibilidades truncadas. Porque dichas posibilidades no conforman la realidad. La realidad, señora Dew, es que Jake Masen es el hijo ilegítimo del que fuera conde de Cullen, y que el nuevo conde de Cullen es su hermano. Sería un error dejarse conmover por la lástima.

Sin embargo, sentir lástima por los demás era una condición que denotaba la verdadera humanidad del ser humano, concluyó Alice. ¿Quería eso decir que el vizconde de Hale carecía de humanidad? Lo miró con el ceño todavía fruncido. ¿Acaso no albergaba sentimientos hacia los demás, ni siquiera en el caso de su primo?

El vizconde se había alejado de ella y caminaba en dirección a Edward, que observaba con admiración a Jacob Masen. Al igual que hacía Rosalie. Esme lo miraba con ternura. Alice sonrió a su recién descubierto primo segundo, aunque no la estaba mirando.

Debía de ser un día terrible para él. El hecho de conocer a otros miembros de su familia, por muy predispuestos que estuvieran a tratarlo con cariño, sería un magro consuelo.

Alice había olvidado por unos minutos el asombro que la invadió al entrar en la mansión, cuya majestuosidad superaba con creces todos sus sueños. Sin embargo, el asombro regresó de forma inesperada. El salón era de planta cuadrada, muy grande, de techo abovedado pintado con frescos que rememoraban escenas mitológicas y adornado con molduras doradas. Los muebles eran elegantes, tapizados con terciopelo de color vino. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de recargados marcos dorados. En el suelo había una inmensa alfombra persa, y allí donde se veía el parquet, los tablones de madera estaban tan relucientes que pensó que tal vez podría contemplar su reflejo si se inclinaba.

De repente, la invadió la nostalgia por Denali Park, como si hubiera dejado a Garret allí.

No debía olvidarlo. No lo olvidaría.

Clavó los ojos en el vizconde de Hale, que aun sin el abrigado gabán parecía muy alto e imponente, muy viril. Muy masculino. Y muy guapo, claro. Y muy vivo.

La invadió el resentimiento.

Jasper y Jake Masen habían sido amigos íntimos toda la vida, hasta hacía un año. Los tres años de diferencia que existían entre sus edades (Jasper era el mayor) nunca habían sido un impedimento para su amistad. Vivían a unos ocho kilómetros de distancia, eran primos, no tenían otros compañeros de juegos en los alrededores y les gustaban las mismas actividades, sobre todo los deportes al aire libre y los juegos que requerían un gran despliegue de energía como trepar a los árboles, zambullirse en el lago, atravesar ciénagas embarradas u otras aventuras del estilo. Eran unas jornadas agotadoras y muy divertidas que en más de una ocasión les causaron problemas con sus respectivas niñeras.

Siguieron siendo amigos mientras crecían, y siguieron disfrutando de la vida juntos, aunque era normal que acabaran provocando algún embrollo, protagonizando algún escándalo o poniéndose en peligro, de forma que lograron la admiración de sus pares y una fama no muy favorable entre la alta sociedad. Ambos se convirtieron en los preferidos de las damas.

Juntos dieron rienda suelta a las locuras de la juventud, aunque la verdad fue que nunca hicieron daño a nadie. Ni siquiera ellos salieron mal parados, cosa que podría considerarse milagrosa. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos caballeros educados que sabían muy bien dónde estaban los límites.

La amistad continuó después de la muerte del padre de Jake, aunque a partir de ese momento este comenzara a pasar cada vez más tiempo en Forks Hall con Jonathan, a quien quería muchísimo. Jasper lo echaba de menos, pero admiraba el gran cariño que le profesaba a su pobre hermano. Por aquel entonces comprendió con asombro que Jake estaba madurando y sentando cabeza mucho antes que él. El padre de Jasper era el tutor legal del muchacho, claro, pero el resto de sus obligaciones lo mantenía muy ocupado, de modo que confiaba en que Jake se ocupara de las necesidades de su hermano y del manejo diario de sus propiedades con la ayuda de un administrador competente.

No obstante, el padre de Jasper murió poco después.

Y todo cambió. Porque Jasper había decidido asumir sus nuevas responsabilidades del modo más serio posible, y una de dichas responsabilidades era Jonathan. Así que pasó un tiempo en Forks Hall, familiarizándose con la labor de ser el albacea y tutor del conde de Cullen, aunque su idea era cederle en la práctica esa responsabilidad de nuevo a Jake. En cierta forma le avergonzaba que su tío no hubiera nombrado a Jake tutor oficial de su hermano. Podría haber asumido ese papel perfectamente tanto por su edad como por su preparación. Además, Jonathan lo adoraba.

Sin embargo, Jasper no tardó en descubrir con todo el dolor de su corazón que Jake había abusado de la confianza de su padre al apropiarse de forma ilícita de parte del dinero que generaban las propiedades de su hermano y al robar una serie de joyas muy valiosas que pertenecían a la herencia familiar, amparándose en la seguridad de que su hermano jamás repararía en ello. Y al poco tiempo Jasper descubrió el libertinaje con el que conducía su vida en Forks Hall: criadas embarazadas y despedidas, las hijas de los trabajadores de la propiedad arruinadas.

Jake no era el hombre que él había creído que era. Carecía de sentido del honor. Se aprovechaba de los débiles. Era la antítesis de un caballero. Y la injusticia de no ser el heredero de su padre por haber nacido antes de tiempo no justificaba sus actos.

Descubrir el alcance de sus fechorías había sido muy doloroso para Jasper.

Sin embargo, Jake nunca admitió el robo de las joyas ni el libertinaje. Pero tampoco negó nada. Se limitó a reírse a carcajadas cuando Jasper le pidió explicaciones para lo que había descubierto.

—Jasper, vete al cuerno —fue lo único que le dijo.

Llevaban un año de amarga enemistad. Al menos, para Jasper había sido amarga. No sabía qué opinaba Jake al respecto.

Como era de esperar, Jasper se había hecho cargo de la tutela de Jonathan y del manejo de sus propiedades, de forma que había pasado casi tanto tiempo en Forks Hall como en Finchley Park, o eso le parecía. Entre unas cosas y otras, había tenido muy poco tiempo para sí mismo.

Jake había logrado que ese último año fuera un infierno. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para obstaculizar la labor del que fuera su amigo y para convencer a Jonathan de que desafiara cada una de sus decisiones. Esto último no le había supuesto demasiado esfuerzo. El pobre muchacho ni siquiera era consciente de que lo estaba manipulando.

Tal vez en un exceso de ingenuidad, Jasper había pensado que lo peor había quedado atrás, porque aunque el nuevo conde de Cullen era menor de edad y no estaba preparado para la vida y para los deberes que lo aguardaban, de la misma forma que tampoco lo estaban sus tres hermanas, al menos Jake Masen ya no sería una espina clavada en su costado.

O eso había pensado. Le había ordenado a Jake que abandonara Forks Hall.

Pero seguía en la mansión. Y había decidido saludar al nuevo propietario y a sus hermanas haciendo gala de su carismático encanto.

De haber tenido un mínimo de decencia, se habría ido antes de que el nuevo conde tomara posesión de sus dominios, aunque en realidad fueran parientes. A esas alturas no debía esperar que Jake Masen mostrara ni un mínimo de decencia.

Jasper dejó a la señora Dew y atravesó el salón con paso decidido.

—Ciertamente, sí, es todo magnífico —estaba diciendo Jake, al parecer en respuesta a algún comentario de su primo segundo—. Nada más heredar el título, mi querido padre estimó conveniente derrumbar la antigua abadía, que en parte era también una fortaleza medieval, y erigir este testamento a su riqueza y buen gusto. Después lo llenó con los tesoros que consiguió durante sus viajes de juventud.

—¡Cómo me gustaría haber visto la abadía! —exclamó Rosalie Masen.

—Fue casi un sacrilegio derrumbarla —señaló Jake—, aunque tal vez no habría sido muy cómodo vivir en ella con sus gélidos pasillos, sus oscuras estancias de ventanas estrechas y con su arcaico sistema de saneamiento, sobre todo si lo comparamos con las suntuosas comodidades de la nueva construcción.

—De haber estado en su lugar —terció Cullen—, yo habría dejado la vieja abadía en pie y al lado habría construido esta. La historia está bien, y los edificios antiguos deben ser preservados, tal como siempre dice Ali, pero confieso que me gusta disfrutar de las comodidades de la vida moderna.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Jake justo cuando Jasper estaba a punto de llevárselo hacia la ventana con la intención de tener una pequeña charla—. Aquí está el té. Déjelo todo en el lugar de costumbre, señora Forsythe. Si la señorita Masen es tan amable de servir... —Dejó la frase en el aire mientras se volvía hacia la aludida con una sonrisa tristona y una reverencia—. Le pido disculpas. Siendo usted la hermana mayor del nuevo conde, le corresponde el papel de anfitriona y no necesita de mi permiso para servir el té. Por favor, adelante.

Esme Masen inclinó la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a la bandeja del té. La señora Dew se acercó para repartir las tazas y pasar la bandeja con las pastas. Jasper solo necesitó intercambiar una mirada con Peter para indicarle que se llevara a Cullen y a su hermana Rosalie hacia la chimenea, donde extendieron las manos para que el fuego se las calentara.

Mientras tanto, él aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la ventana, obligando de ese modo a Jake a acompañarlo. En cuanto se aseguró de que los demás no lo escuchaban, no se mostró parco en palabras.

—Esto es de un mal gusto terrible —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Te refieres al detalle de quedarme en contra de mi voluntad para darles la bienvenida a mis primos a su nuevo hogar? —replicó Jake, fingiendo sentirse sorprendido—. Jasper, yo diría que denota un enorme buen gusto. Yo mismo me congratulo por este gesto de generosidad y consideración.

—Los has saludado y les has dado la bienvenida —soltó Jasper con voz cortante—. Ya puedes marcharte.

—¿¡Ahora!? —Jake enarcó las cejas—. ¿En este preciso momento? ¿No parecería un tanto repentino, un tanto... irrespetuoso? Jasper, me sorprende que sugieras tal cosa. Tú, que últimamente te has convertido en el epítome de las buenas maneras. Te advierto que corres el riesgo de acabar siendo un viejo cascarrabias. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

—No pienso discutir contigo —le aseguró—. Te quiero fuera de aquí ya.

—Disculpa la insolencia —replicó su primo, que había fruncido el ceño y lo miraba con expresión burlona—, pero ¿acaso tus deseos son órdenes en Forks Hall? ¿No serán más bien los de Cullen, mi primo segundo?

—¡Solo es un muchacho! —Exclamó Jasper entre dientes—. Un muchacho impresionable. Y yo soy su tutor legal. Ya has aterrorizado a un niño sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedírtelo. Era tu hermano y se encontraba bajo tu influencia. Pero no voy a tolerar que hagas lo mismo con este.

—Aterrorizado —repitió Jake y, por un instante, la burla desapareció de su mirada y fue reemplazada por un brillo muy desagradable—. Yo aterroricé a Jon... —En ese momento logró controlarse—. Por supuesto que lo hice. Fue muy fácil. No es que estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, ¿verdad? O en caso de que alguna le funcionara, no bastó para protegerlo de mi perniciosa influencia. ¡Ah, señora Dew, hace usted buen uso de su apellido y como el rocío de la mañana viene a refrescarnos! Gracias por traernos el té, tengo la garganta seca. —Su encantadora sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

La señora Dew llevaba dos tazas. Jasper cogió la segunda y se lo agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Señora Dew... —dijo Jake—, ¿no ha venido su marido con usted?

—Soy viuda —respondió ella—. Mi marido murió hace año y medio.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Jake—. Es usted muy joven. Lo siento. Es duro perder a los seres queridos. Sobre todo a aquellos a quienes más se quiere.

—Fue muy duro, sí —convino ella—. Sigue siéndolo. De ahora en adelante viviré con Edward y con mis hermanas. ¿Dónde va a vivir usted, señor Masen? ¿Aquí?

—Encontraré un lugar donde reposar mis cansados huesos una vez que me marche de Forks Hall, señora —contestó él—. No debe preocuparse por mí.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que lo encontrará —repuso la señora Dew—. Estoy convencidísima de que no debemos preocuparnos por ello. Pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo con tantas prisas. Esta mansión es lo suficientemente grande para alojarnos a todos y, además, es su casa. Y deberíamos estrechar lazos. Una antigua disputa familiar nos ha mantenido alejados demasiado tiempo. ¿Le apetece una pasta? ¿Y a usted, lord Hale?

Cierto brillo en su mirada indicó a Jasper que Alice había escuchado parte de la conversación que habían mantenido Jake y él. Y puesto que era dada a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, estaba molesta.

Cullen se acercó justo cuando su hermana se marchaba. Era evidente que los nervios le impedían quedarse quieto mucho tiempo.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó al tiempo que miraba por la ventana con una expresión alegre y penetrante—. Desde aquí hay una vista magnífica, ¿no es así?

—Creo que fue justo esta vista lo que convenció a mi padre para construir la nueva mansión sobre los cimientos de la antigua.

La ventana estaba orientada al sur. Desde ella se divisaban la terraza, los jardines y el extenso terreno con sus suaves colinas, que se perdía hasta el horizonte en todas direcciones. Prados, arboledas e incluso un lago, además de los terrenos de labor y los pastos.

—Quizá le apetezca cabalgar mañana por la mañana conmigo —sugirió Cullen—y enseñármelo todo, primo.

—Además de la casa, claro —añadió Rosalie Masen, que se había acercado tras su hermano—. ¿Le importaría enseñárnosla y describirnos todos sus tesoros? Debe de conocérselos al dedillo.

—Será un placer —dijo Jake—. Haré lo que mis primos deseen. Las disputas familiares son una abominación, tal como acaba de señalar su hermana. —Su mirada se clavó en Jasper, y después enarcó una ceja con gesto socarrón—. Muchas veces se producen por cosas absurdas e incluso se dilatan durante generaciones, logrando que los primos se distancien y privándolos de su mutua compañía.

¿El robo y la depravación le parecían «cosas absurdas»?, pensó Jasper, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que Jake la desvió hacia un punto del jardín que Rosalie Masen estaba señalando.

La señora Dew estaba junto a la bandeja del té, con el plato de las pastas en la mano, hablando con su hermana y con Peter. La vio sonreír por el comentario de este último antes de echar a andar hacia ellos para llevarles las pastas. Su sonriente mirada se topó con la de Jasper, que la miró con los labios apretados.

¿Por qué se le iban los ojos detrás de ella y no le pasaba eso con sus hermanas? Al fin y al cabo, ambas eran mucho más guapas. Sin embargo, no la miraba movido por la admiración, ¿verdad? Esa mujer lo irritaba constantemente.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado en Throckbridge, pensó por enésima vez desde que abandonaran dicha localidad. Tenía el inquietante presentimiento de que Alice iba a convertirse en su cruz.

Porque sospechaba que la señora Dew intentaría ganarse la amistad de Con, solo para contrariarlo.

¡Qué mujer más antipática!


	8. Chapter 7

Personajes Stephanie Meyer

Titulo y autor final de la historia

CAPÍTULO 07

Alice siempre había pensado que los conflictos no hacían aflorar lo mejor de las personas.

Definitivamente había algún conflicto entre el vizconde de Hale y Jacob Masen. Y a pesar de sentirse inclinada a culpar de todo al vizconde por su naturaleza arrogante y malhumorada, y aun cuando el señor Masen fuera el hijo ilegítimo del anterior conde y por tanto estuviera muy por debajo de su primo en el escalafón social, a esas alturas no estaba muy segura de que el señor Masen fuera del todo inocente.

Escuchó parte de la conversación que mantenían los dos caballeros mientras se acercaba a ellos con el té. No se sintió mal por escuchar una conversación privada. Un salón (el salón de Edward, para más señas) a la hora del té no era el lugar apropiado para mantener una discusión si no se quería que otras personas la escucharan.

Sin embargo, y aunque el vizconde de Hale se estaba comportando con su habitual arrogancia, Jacob Masen mostraba una faceta de su personalidad que había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento. Lucía una mueca desdeñosa y aguijoneaba de forma intencionada al vizconde, disfrutando muchísimo con la irritación resultante de sus esfuerzos.

Le habían ordenado que se marchara de Forks Hall antes de que ellos llegaran, pero se había quedado.

¿Tal vez porque quería saludar a Edward y a su familia, a sus primos perdidos, y recibirlos en el que había sido su hogar hasta el momento? ¿O porque sabía que su presencia molestaría al vizconde de Hale?

Si se trataba de lo último, podría haberse compadecido de él, aunque eso significara que la llegada de Edward y su familia le importara muy poco. Además, ¿por qué marcharse solo por mandato del vizconde de Hale?

El asunto en su conjunto parecía muy absurdo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Se trataba de dos hombres adultos que además eran primos. Se parecían lo bastante para pasar por hermanos, salvo por sus expresiones: la del vizconde perpetuamente ceñuda y la de su primo risueña y agradable, detalle que resaltaba su apostura pese a la nariz torcida. Claro que el señor Masen no era tan guapo como el vizconde de Hale.

A ella no le importaba el motivo de la discusión. O sí que le importaba, ya que la gente solía sentir una curiosidad innata por ese tipo de cuestiones. Pero en su opinión ni ella ni sus hermanos tenían que verse involucrados en la discusión, y mucho menos ese día en concreto. Porque ese día posiblemente era uno de los más interesantes de la vida de Edward, y ellos podrían demostrar su buena educación dejando la discusión para otro momento y otro lugar.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de olvidar que la buena suerte de Edward se debía, al fin y al cabo, a la mala suerte de otra persona. Y durante la cena se había percatado de que el señor Masen guardaba luto, ya que tanto su traje de montar como su frac eran negros. Guardaba luto como ella, aunque en el caso del señor Masen era un luto riguroso. ¿Qué se sentiría al perder a un hermano? Pensó en Edward, pero desterró la idea al punto. No quería ni pensarlo.

—Cuénteme cosas de Jonathan —le pidió al señor Masen después de que todos se trasladaran al salón.

Esme le estaba comentando algo al vizconde de Hale y a Edward, pero debieron de escuchar las palabras de la señora Dew, porque guardaron silencio para oír la respuesta.

Alice creyó que no iba a darle el gusto. La mirada del señor Masen estaba clavada en el fuego y sus labios reflejaban una media sonrisa. Pero a la postre habló.

—Suele ser imposible describir a una persona con una sola palabra —dijo su primo—. Pero en el caso de Jon una sola palabra parece apropiada. Era amor. No había nada ni nadie en el mundo a quien no amara.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa compasiva, animándolo a seguir.

—Era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven —continuó él—. Le encantaba jugar. Y en ocasiones le gustaba bromear. Le gustaba jugar al escondite, aunque no fuera capaz de esconderse en condiciones. ¿Verdad, Jasper?

El señor Masen miró al vizconde de Hale y la expresión desdeñosa que Alice le había visto en el salón regresó a su semblante. Una lástima, porque no le sentaba nada bien.

El vizconde, cómo no, frunció el ceño.

—Debe de echarlo muchísimo de menos —comentó ella.

El señor Masen se encogió de hombros.

—Murió la noche de su decimosexto cumpleaños —dijo él—. Murió mientras dormía después de haber disfrutado de un alegre día de juegos y risas. Todos deberíamos tener la misma suerte. Aunque no le deseaba la muerte, ahora al menos soy libre de buscar mi fortuna en otra parte. En ocasiones el amor puede ser casi una carga.

Le impresionó que confesara algo así en voz alta. Ella jamás podría ser tan sincera. Pero reconoció la sinceridad con la que las había pronunciado. Sin embargo, ¿no era egoísta pensar de ese modo? Aunque había dicho «casi». Ella conocía de primera mano lo mucho que dolía el amor.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Edward, evitando de esa forma que se prolongara el silencio que a los demás les habría resultado incómodo—. Espero que no tengas pensado marcharte pronto, primo. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. Además, no tienes por qué dejar de considerar esta como tu casa solo porque legalmente sea mía.

—Eres muy amable, muchacho —repuso el señor Masen, y la burla que encerraban sus palabras fue tan sutil como su forma de enarcar una de las cejas.

¿Era un hombre agradable que se escondía detrás de una fachada despreocupada o un hombre desagradable que se ocultaba detrás de una fachada encantadora?, se preguntó Alice. ¿O era, como la mayoría de los mortales, una desconcertante mezcla de rasgos contradictorios?

¿En qué lugar dejaba eso al vizconde de Hale? Se volvió para mirarlo y descubrió que la estaba observando. El intenso tono azul de sus ojos siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

—No se trataba de amabilidad, señor Masen —repuso ella sin apartar la mirada del vizconde—. Estamos encantados de haber encontrado a un primo del que no sabíamos nada. Nadie nos había hablado de usted.

El vizconde hizo una especie de mueca que no podría calificarse de sonrisa de ninguna de las maneras.

—Pues dado que somos primos, os pediría que me llamarais por mi nombre de pila —sugirió el señor Masen.

—Jacob —dijo ella, mirándolo de nuevo—. Llámame Alice, por favor. Siento mucho lo de Jonathan. La muerte de una persona joven es dura, sobre todo si es un ser querido.

Su primo le devolvió la sonrisa sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, y eso la llevó a pensar que en parte era un hombre agradable. Nadie podía fingir esa expresión. Era un gesto que ponía de manifiesto lo mucho que había querido a su hermano, a pesar de que Jonathan le hubiera arrebatado el título que le pertenecía por orden de nacimiento.

—Jacob, durante la cena me has dicho que me enseñarías a montar a caballo —le recordó Rose—. Seguro que no puedes conseguirlo en un solo día. Tienes que quedarte más tiempo.

—Podría llevarnos una semana si no se te da muy bien —comentó el aludido—. Aunque estoy seguro de que no será así. Me quedaré hasta que seas una consumada amazona, Rosalie.

—Eso nos complacerá a todos —afirmó Esme.

Alice se preguntó si el vizconde de Hale era consciente de que se estaba golpeando el muslo con los dedos de la mano derecha.

¿Por qué estarían enemistados?, se preguntó. ¿Siempre lo habían estado?

La intención de Jasper era la de empezar con la educación de Cullen a la mañana siguiente de su llegada a Forks Hall. Tenía asuntos que atender en Finchley Park, su casa solariega, emplazada a unos siete kilómetros de la propiedad de los Cullen. Además, estaba ansioso por volver a casa, aunque tendría que visitar con asiduidad Forks Hall durante unos cuantos meses. Había muchas cosas por hacer.

Su intención era que Cullen conociera a su administrador, Samson, un hombre muy competente que su padre había contratado hacía dos años. Su intención era pasar la mañana en la mansión, explicándole una serie de cosas al muchacho en el despacho de Samson. Y después, por la tarde, salir con el joven conde y el administrador para visitar la granja que abastecía a la mansión y otros lugares de especial importancia para la administración de la propiedad.

Su intención era pasar todo el día ocupado con el muchacho. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo, después del desayuno, Cullen le comunicó que Jake había accedido a enseñar a los recién llegados la mansión y los jardines.

El recorrido se prolongó durante toda la mañana.

Y después del almuerzo Cullen le dijo que Jake le había prometido acompañarlo en un paseo a caballo por la propiedad y las tierras de labor, y también presentarlo a los trabajadores y a algunos de los arrendatarios.

—Es muy amable de su parte que se preste a perder todo un día por mi culpa —dijo Cullen—. ¿Nos acompañará?

—Yo me quedaré —respondió Jasper con sequedad—. Pero mañana tendrás que reunirte con Samson, tu administrador. Yo también estaré presente.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Cullen—. Necesito enterarme de muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente fue a buscarlo, y lo descubrió acompañado de Jake y del encargado de los establos visitando las cuadras, familiarizándose con todos los caballos y con aspecto de estar pasándoselo en grande. Y después, cómo no, tuvo que subir a cambiarse antes de ir al despacho.

—A Esme no le gusta que huela a caballo dentro de la casa —explicó—. Se molesta mucho si detecta el más leve olor a estiércol en mi persona.

El muchacho, ciertamente, se mantuvo muy atento mientras escuchaba la ingente cantidad de información que recibió en el despacho durante las pocas horas de las que dispuso antes del almuerzo, y demostró una disposición admirable a la hora de aprender, además de hacer una gran cantidad de preguntas inteligentes. No obstante, después del almuerzo anunció que Jake iba a llevarlo a conocer al vicario, a los Grainger y a algunas de las familias más importantes de la zona.

—Es digno de agradecer que se muestre dispuesto a hacerlo —comentó el muchacho—. Podría estar resentido conmigo. Sin embargo, está esforzándose por ser amable. Mañana va a llevar a mis hermanas al lago para dar un paseo en barca, siempre que el tiempo no empeore. Supongo que yo también iré, así que podemos usar dos barcas. Puede venir con nosotros si quiere.

Jasper declinó la invitación.

Todas las noches después de la cena Jake charlaba poniendo de manifiesto un encanto que el vizconde conocía muy bien. Siempre había sido capaz de cautivar a las personas de todas las edades y de ambos sexos cuando le apetecía. Era una habilidad que a ambos les hacía mucha gracia. Y que siempre se le había dado mejor a Jake que a él.

Por supuesto, a Jake no le importaban en lo más mínimo sus recién descubiertos primos. O en el caso de que sí le importaran, no lo guiaba el cariño ni muchísimo menos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eran unos perfectos desconocidos que habían salido de la nada para echarlo de su propia casa o, cuanto menos, para hacerle sentirse como si fuera un invitado. Seguramente los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se había quedado en Forks Hall con el único propósito de irritarlo.

El problema era que se conocían a la perfección. Jake sabía lo que tenía que hacer para irritar al que fuera su mejor amigo en otro tiempo. Y Jasper sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Jake.

La mañana del paseo en barca, Jasper se encontraba junto a la ventana del dormitorio de invitados que ocupaba cuando vio que Jake salía por la puerta principal, tras lo cual atravesó la terraza y bajó los escalones por los que se accedía al jardín.

Jasper ya estaba vestido. De hecho, había pensado salir a cabalgar. Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de que Jake y él mantuvieran una conversación lejos del resto de los habitantes de la casa. Cullen era joven e impresionable. Sus hermanas eran inocentes e ingenuas. Jake había manipulado a Jon con mucho éxito, dificultando de forma extraordinaria su labor como tutor. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que manipulara al nuevo conde de la misma manera.

De modo que salió en pos de Jake. Había abandonado el jardín por la izquierda, según comprobó desde la ventana antes de abandonar su habitación. Eso quería decir que no se dirigía ni al lago ni a los establos. Su destino era evidente.

Se dirigió a la capilla privada de la familia y al cementerio que la rodeaba. Y sí, allí estaba al pie de la tumba de Jonathan.

Por un instante se arrepintió de haberlo seguido. Si era un momento íntimo, no quería entrometerse. Pero no tardó en sentir que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Porque aunque Jake había querido a Jonathan, también se había aprovechado de él de la peor manera posible, robándole y mancillando la reputación de la familia. Lo mismo daba que Jonathan ignorara lo sucedido o no lo comprendiera a pesar de haberle explicado los hechos. Esa no era la cuestión.

Y en ese instante perdió la oportunidad, en el caso de quererla, de marcharse sin ser visto. Jake volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Sin sonreír. No tenía una audiencia a la que hechizar.

—Jasper, ¿no te basta con meterte en casa de mi padre y de mi hermano (y de mi primo) y empezar a dar órdenes como si fuera tuya? ¿También tienes que invadir el cementerio donde están enterrados?

—Nunca discutí con ellos —le recordó—. Y por suerte para ti, ellos tampoco discutieron contigo. Están todos muertos. Pero me sorprende que te atrevas a pisar suelo sagrado. Porque ellos sí discutirían contigo si estuvieran vivos y supieran lo que yo sé.

—Lo que crees saber. —Jake soltó una carcajada amarga—. Te has convertido en un pedante mojigato, Jasper. Antes no lo eras.

—Antes cometí muchas locuras, sí —admitió—. Pero nunca fui un sinvergüenza, Jake. Nunca renuncié a mi honor.

—Vuelve a la casa mientras te queden todos los dientes intactos —le advirtió Jake—. Mejor aún, vuelve a Finchley Park. El polluelo se las apañará muy bien sin tu intervención.

—Pero con la tuya perderá lo que quede de su herencia —replicó—. No he venido para discutir contigo, Jake. Márchate hoy mismo. Si te queda un mínimo de decencia, vete y deja tranquila a esta gente. Son inocentes. No saben nada.

Jake hizo una mueca burlona.

—Le tienes echado el ojo a una de ellas, ¿no, Jasper? —le preguntó—. La mayor es una perita en dulce, ¿verdad? La pequeña también está para comérsela. Incluso la viuda tiene su encanto. Esos ojos risueños son bonitos. ¿Cuál te gusta? Supongo que estás pensando en ser un buen chico, en casarte pronto y tener hijos enseguida. Sería muy conveniente que te casaras con una Masen de Forks Hall.

Respondió acercándose de forma amenazadora.

—Más te vale no ser tú quien le echa el ojo a alguna —le advirtió—. Sabes que no lo toleraría. No merecen a alguien de tu calaña.

Jake volvió a hacer una mueca desdeñosa.

—Me encontré a Cecily la semana pasada —dijo Jake—. Había salido a cabalgar con los Campbell. Me dijo que este año sería su presentación en sociedad. Me invitó a su baile de presentación. Va a reservarme una pieza. La dulce y pequeña Cecé... se ha convertido en toda una belleza.

Jasper apretó los puños a los costados y dio otro par de pasos hacia Jake.

—No irás a darme un puñetazo, ¿verdad, Jasper? —Preguntó su primo al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja y soltaba una carcajada—. Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos peleamos. Creo que fue cuando me rompiste la nariz... aunque también creo recordar que te hice sangrar como un cerdo y te puse un ojo morado. Vamos, ven a por mí. Si buscas pelea, aquí me tienes. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaré a que tú des el primer paso. Siempre te costó arrancar.

Al escucharlo, Jasper acortó la distancia que los separaba y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara... que habría dado en el blanco si Con no hubiera desviado el golpe con el antebrazo, de manera que su puño le pasó rozando la oreja. Jake le devolvió el golpe, pero solo atinó a darle en el hombro en vez de hacerlo en la barbilla, como había sido su intención.

Se separaron con los puños en alto y empezaron a trazar un círculo mientras buscaban un punto débil en la defensa de su rival. Estaban listos para la pelea aunque ni siquiera se habían quitado las chaquetas.

Eso era lo que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, comprendió Jasper, un tanto entusiasmado muy a su pesar. Ya era hora de que alguien le diera a Jake su merecido. Además, siempre había sido mejor que él con los puños, por muy cierto que fuese que en una ocasión Jake le puso un ojo morado y lo hizo sangrar por la nariz... ¡aunque ni mucho menos como un cerdo!

En ese momento vio dónde flaqueaba su defensa...

—¡Por favor, no! —Exclamó una voz a su espalda—. Jake la violencia no se consigue nada. ¿No pueden hablar para resolver sus diferencias?

La voz de una mujer.

Diciendo una sarta de tonterías.

La voz de la señora Dew. ¡Cómo no!

Jake dejó caer los puños y sonrió.

Él volvió la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Hablar? —repitió él—. ¿¡Hablar!? Me veo obligado a ordenarle que dé media vuelta y regrese a la casa, y que se quede allí, porque este asunto no le concierne, señora.

—¿Para que puedan hacerse daño el uno al otro? —replicó ella, que siguió acercándose—. Los hombres son muy tontos. Creen que son el sexo superior, pero siempre que tienen una diferencia, ya sea entre dos hombres, entre dos grupos de hombres o entre dos países gobernados por hombres, solo se les ocurre pelear para solucionarla. Una pelea, una guerra viene a ser lo mismo.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Supuso que se había vestido a toda prisa. No llevaba ni guantes ni bonete, y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño medio deshecho en la nuca. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

Era la mujer más abominable que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—Tienes razón, Alice —dijo Jake, incapaz de disimular la risa—. Yo siempre he creído que el sexo femenino es el superior. Pero debes entender que a los hombres nos encanta una buena pelea.

—No vas a convencerme de que es un enfrentamiento amistoso —le aseguró ella—. Porque no lo es. Por algún motivo os odiáis... o creéis que lo hacéis. Si os sentarais a hablar, tal vez podríais solucionar este malentendido con más facilidad de la que pensáis y volveríais a ser amigos. Supongo que una vez lo fuisteis. Habéis crecido a pocos kilómetros de distancia y sois primos de edades muy parecidas.

—Si Jasper está de acuerdo, nos daremos un beso y haremos las paces —dijo Jake.

—Señora Dew, su impertinencia no conoce límites —comentó Jasper—. De todas formas, siento mucho haber estropeado su paseo. Permítame acompañarla de vuelta a la casa.

La fulminó con la mirada para dejarle claro que era muy consciente de que no estaba dando un paseo como acababa de decir. Al igual que él, había estado mirando por la ventana y los había visto salir de la mansión. La señora Dew, como buena metomentodo que era, había sacado sus propias conclusiones y los había seguido.

—No me moveré hasta que me aseguren, los dos, que no se pelearán más tarde, mañana o cualquier otro día, cuando yo no esté presente para detenerlos —sentenció sin moverse del sitio y con voz firme.

—Yo sí vuelvo a la casa —dijo Jake—. No te preocupes por este asunto, Alice. Como ya te imaginarás, Jasper y yo llevamos toda la vida siendo amigos y enemigos, aunque hemos sido amigos mucho más tiempo. Siempre que nos peleamos (incluso el día que me rompió la nariz a los catorce años y yo le puse un ojo morado), acabamos echándonos unas risas, encantados de haber pasado un buen rato.

La señora Dew chasqueó la lengua, pero Jake siguió hablando.

—Debo marcharme en breve. Ciertos asuntos reclaman mi presencia en otra parte. Prometo no iniciar ninguna pelea con Jasper hasta mi regreso.

Después de la promesa, soltó una carcajada, le hizo una reverencia a la señora Dew, le lanzó una mirada burlona a Jasper y se dio media vuelta para echar a andar hacia la casa.

—Esa promesa haría que usted fuera el responsable de cualquier pelea que pudiera suscitarse —afirmó la señora Dew, que se volvió hacia Jasper con una sonrisa—. Ha sido muy listo. ¿Siempre ha tenido la habilidad de dejarlo a usted en el papel del villano?

—Estoy muy enfadado con usted, señora —le aseguró.

—Lo sé. —Su sonrisa se tornó tristona—. Pero yo también estoy enfadada con usted. Esta es una semana muy feliz para mi hermano. Y para mis hermanas. No quiero que su felicidad se vea empañada por el enfrentamiento que mantienen Jake y usted. ¿Cómo se sentirían si los ven aparecer en la casa con los ojos morados, las narices rotas o los nudillos destrozados? Ya se han encariñado con Jacob y a usted lo respetan. No merecen verse afectados por un insignificante enfrentamiento personal.

—No tiene nada de insignificante, señora —afirmó con sequedad—. Pero ha dejado clara su postura. ¿Su felicidad se ha visto empañada?

—La verdad es que no. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo y a su rostro asomó la misma expresión risueña y deslumbrante que recordaba de la fiesta de San Valentín—. ¿Aquí están enterrados mis antepasados? Jacob no nos trajo aquí cuando nos enseñó la propiedad.

—Tal vez creyera que es un lugar muy sombrío —aventuró.

—O tal vez el dolor que siente por la pérdida de su hermano es demasiado reciente y demasiado íntimo para compartirlo con unos primos que no lo conocían de nada. Ojalá lo hubiera conocido. ¿Era tan dulce como Jacob lo describe?

—Desde luego —contestó—. Podía ser deficiente en muchos aspectos y tal vez no se pareciera al resto de las personas, pero todos deberíamos aprender de gente como Jonathan. Le entregaba su cariño a todo el mundo, incluso a los que carecían de paciencia para tratar con él.

—¿Usted lo trataba con paciencia? —le preguntó ella.

—Siempre —explicó—. Después de que mi padre muriera y yo me convirtiera en su tutor, solía esconderse de mí cuando venía a verlo. A veces, si era capaz de seguir escondido sin reírse, me costaba horrores encontrarlo. Pero siempre se alegraba tanto de que lo hiciera que me resultaba imposible enfadarme con él. Al fin y al cabo, era Jake quien lo animaba a esconderse de mí.

—¿Para que su hermano se divirtiera? —Quiso saber Alice—. ¿O para molestarlo a usted?

—Lo segundo, sin duda alguna.

—¿Le molestaba a Jake el hecho de que usted fuera el tutor de su hermano a pesar de que son casi de la misma edad? Si es que lo son, claro está.

—Le molestaba muchísimo —contestó con sequedad.

—Pero supongo que tendría claro que no fue a usted a quien nombraron tutor en primer lugar, sino a su padre, mucho mayor y con más experiencia que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Supongo que lo tendría claro —reconoció.

—¿No podría haber demostrado un poco de sensibilidad y cederle el puesto de tutor a Jacob, aunque fuera de modo oficioso?

—No podía —le aseguró.

—¡Por Dios! —Lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada—. Es usted el hombre más inflexible y poco comunicativo que he conocido. Que sepa que esta enemistad entre ambos me parece injustificada. Y ahora exige a Jacob que abandone el único hogar que ha conocido. ¿Es que no le da lástima?

—Señora Dew, la vida no es tan simple como usted parece creer —dijo él al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos a la espalda y se inclinaba un poco hacia ella—. Tal vez sería mejor que no intentara aconsejarme sobre un asunto del que no sabe absolutamente nada.

—La vida suele ser más sencilla de lo que creemos —le aseguró ella—. Pero si quiere que no me meta en sus asuntos, eso haré. ¿Dónde está enterrado mi bisabuelo?

—Allí. —Se volvió, señaló el lugar y echaron a andar hacia la tumba.

La señora Dew contempló la lápida y el poético epitafio escrito en honor al conde allí enterrado.

—Me pregunto qué diría si pudiera vernos aquí ahora mismo, a los descendientes del hijo al que repudió y de la mujer con la que este se casó.

—La vida nunca es predecible —dijo él.

—Además, todos los conflictos, todo el sufrimiento y toda la soledad que debieron de sentir ambas partes fueron totalmente innecesarios —prosiguió ella—. Aquí estamos de todos modos, aunque se han perdido unos años valiosísimos.

Tenía una expresión triste en los ojos. Jake había dicho la verdad, pensó él. La señora Dew tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, incluso cuando no tenían una expresión risueña.

—¿Dónde está enterrado Jonathan? —preguntó ella.

La llevó hasta la tumba más reciente. La lápida estaba inmaculada y la hierba que la rodeaba estaba bien cortada, sin hierbajos. Alguien había plantado flores de temporada, de modo que las campanillas de invierno ya habían florecido y las hojas de los crocos comenzaban a asomar.

Alguien se había preocupado de atender la tumba. Supuso que se trataba de Jake.

¿Una ofrenda nacida de la culpa?

—Ojalá lo hubiera conocido —dijo ella—. Y lo digo de verdad. Creo que lo habría querido mucho.

—Era imposible no encariñarse con él —le aseguró Jasper.

—¿Acaso no sucede lo mismo con su hermano? —preguntó ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo—. Tal vez si se hubiera reído de sus intentos por hacerlo enfadar cada vez que le decía a Jonathan que se escondiera de usted, los tres se habrían echado a reír juntos y habrían seguido siendo amigos. Tal vez lo único que le hace falta es un poco de sentido del humor.

Resopló al escucharla.

—¿¡Sentido del humor!? —masculló—. ¿En el manejo de un deber muy serio? ¿Para enfrentarme a un sinvergüenza? ¿Mientras representaba los intereses de un inocente retrasado mental? Y supongo que también debería demostrar sentido del humor para lidiar con la impertinencia, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo soy la impertinente? —replicó ella—. En fin, confieso que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que se pelearan sin hacer nada. Y ahora mismo solo quería señalarle un modo de hacer que su vida fuera más feliz y sencilla. Jacob al menos sonríe a menudo, aunque su sonrisa tenga un deje burlón. Usted nunca sonríe. Y si sigue frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo, como está haciendo ahora mismo, tendrá arrugas permanentes en la frente antes de llegar a viejo.

—Sonreír... —repitió—. ¡Vaya! Por fin comprendo el gran secreto de la vida. Si uno sonríe, la vida será algo sencillo y alegre, sin importar lo sinvergüenza que se sea. Debo aprender a sonreír, señora. Muchas gracias por sus consejos.

Y le sonrió.

La señora Dew lo miró fijamente con la cabeza ladeada.

—Eso no es una sonrisa —dijo ella—. Es una mueca feroz que lo asemeja a un lobo, aunque he leído en algún sitio que los lobos pueden ser las criaturas más admirables y apacibles. Ya ha usado dos veces la palabra «sinvergüenza» para referirse a Jacob. ¿Lo acusa de serlo porque le molestaba que usted fuera el tutor de su hermano y animaba a Jonathan a gastarle bromas? ¿Porque no obedeció su orden y se quedó aquí hasta que nosotros llegamos? «Sinvergüenza» es una palabra muy dura para describir a un hombre como él, ¿no le parece? Si no hay más pruebas de su maldad que lo que me ha contado, no puede pretender que acepte su opinión sin cuestionarla.

—Señora, siempre es bueno tener claro de quién se puede uno fiar y de quién no.

—¿Y se supone que yo debo confiar en su palabra? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Se supone que debo creer que mi primo es un sinvergüenza porque usted lo dice? ¿Se supone que tengo que descartar todo lo que él diga? Ni tengo motivos para confiar en usted ni los tengo para desconfiar de él. Me formaré mis propias opiniones y sacaré mis propias conclusiones, milord.

—Creo que el desayuno nos espera, señora —dijo—. ¿Volvemos a la casa?

—Sí, supongo que debemos hacerlo —contestó ella con un suspiro—. ¡Ay, Dios! No me he puesto guantes. —Se tocó la cabeza—. Y tampoco he cogido el bonete. ¿Qué pensará usted de mí?

Jasper tuvo el buen tino, tal vez, de no decírselo.

Así que no tenía sentido del humor, ¿verdad?

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso tenía que ir gastando bromas a diestro y siniestro y riéndose como una hiena aunque nadie más lo hiciera?, pensó mientras caminaban en silencio el uno junto al otro.

¿O era mejor ir derrochando un encanto tan falso como el de Jake?


	9. Chapter 8

Personajes Stephanie Meyer

Titulo y autor final de la historia

CAPÍTULO 08

Jasper se quedó tres días más en Forks Hall antes de regresar a Finchley Park. Y fue justo durante esos tres días cuando comenzó a considerar seriamente la idea de casarse con la señorita Esme Masen.

Las tres hermanas Masen necesitaban con desesperación cierto lustre urbano, aunque en realidad sus modales eran mucho más refinados de lo que se temió en un principio, y también ciertas relaciones sociales adecuadas a su nuevo estatus. Y lo necesitaban sin pérdida de tiempo, ese mismo año, para la temporada social. Una temporada social que comenzaría de lleno después de Pascua.

De momento las tres tenían cierto aire rústico e ingenuo que las convertía en presas fáciles para los libertinos sin escrúpulos como Jake Masen.

Jake dejó Forks Hall el día posterior a la pelea que evitó la señora Dew. Comentó las noticias de su partida durante la cena y, tras escuchar el coro de protestas que se alzó por parte de sus primos, les aseguró con insistencia que tenía negocios urgentes que atender en otro lado. Se marchó sin fanfarrias, al amanecer y antes de que los demás se levantaran.

Para Jasper fue un alivio tremendo. Aunque no se fiaba de que Jake se mantuviera alejado. A los que había que alejar de Forks Hall, al menos de forma temporal, era a los Masen, que necesitaban aprender a moverse entre la alta sociedad.

Durante los días que siguieron a la marcha de Jake, los observó con atención. Y lo que vio de la señorita Masen le gustó mucho. Esme Masen aprendía rápido a manejar los asuntos domésticos de una propiedad tan grande, gracias a las frecuentes consultas que les hacía tanto a la cocinera como al ama de llaves. Se tomaba su responsabilidad muy en serio.

Era una mujer inteligente y sensata.

Y, además, era guapísima. Solo necesitaba arreglarse un poco más, cosa que lograría una vez que estuvieran en Londres, para que su belleza fuera deslumbrante.

Llegó a esa conclusión de forma desapasionada. Ni siquiera la deseaba. Claro que nunca había esperado sentir deseo carnal por su futura mujer. La gente se casaba por motivos que nada tenían que ver con la pasión.

El matrimonio con la señorita Masen sería conveniente por numerosas razones. Y era absurdo alentar la leve tristeza que le provocaba la idea. En realidad, el simple hecho de pensar en el matrimonio lo entristecía. Pero por desgracia era algo necesario, algo que no debía demorar más.

Dejó Forks Hall sin haber tomado una decisión definitiva al respecto, pero considerándolo muy seriamente.

El joven conde de Cullen se esmeró más por aprender los deberes que conllevaba su título una vez desaparecida la distracción que suponía la presencia de Jake. Aunque saltaba a la vista que le apenaba haber perdido a un hombre al que admiraba tanto. Samson y él congeniaron de inmediato, un detalle favorable ya que el administrador era la persona ideal para enseñarle a su señor todo lo que debía saber. Jasper ya había comentado con el muchacho la necesidad de contratar a un tutor para que le enseñara el resto. Lo mejor sería contratar a dos tutores, uno que lo enseñara a ser un aristócrata y otro que lo aleccionara en cuestiones académicas a fin de llegar preparado a la universidad. La sugerencia de que debía proseguir con su plan de estudios pareció horrorizarlo, pero Jasper le señaló que todo caballero que se preciara de serlo debía contar con una buena educación. La señorita Masen estuvo de acuerdo con él, de modo que Cullen claudicó.

En realidad, el muchacho no había decepcionado a Jasper en ningún sentido.

Peter Bowen estaba en Londres realizando entrevistas a los aspirantes al puesto de tutor y también al de ayuda de cámara. Cullen le había asegurado que no necesitaba un sirviente personal, ya que estaba acostumbrado a encargarse de sus necesidades. No obstante, esa era una de las primeras lecciones que debía aprender. Un conde debía demostrar su rango cuando aparecía en sociedad, tanto en lo referente a su conducta como a sus modales, y también en lo referente a su atuendo. ¿Quién mejor que un ayuda de cámara con amplia experiencia para encargarse de este último aspecto?

A la postre Jasper lo dejó todo más o menos solucionado para poder pasar unos días en Finchley Park. Quería regresar a casa. Quería reflexionar sobre el tema que había rechazado de plano cuando Peter lo sugirió unas cuantas semanas antes. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que acabaría proponiéndole matrimonio a la señorita Masen.

Solo había un detalle que le hacía dudar. Si se casaba con ella, la señora Dew se convertiría en su cuñada.

La idea le resultaba deprimente.

Bastaba para agriarle el carácter de por vida.

La mujer le había sonreído alegremente durante los tres últimos días, como si lo considerara una especie de chiste.

Se alegraba mucho de estar de nuevo en casa.

La primera persona que salió a su encuentro fue su hermana pequeña. Salía de casa cuando él llegó, vestida con un precioso traje de montar. Lo saludó con una sonrisa cariñosa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó—. ¿Cómo es?

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Cecé —repuso con sequedad—. ¿Te refieres a Cullen? Es alegre, inteligente y tiene diecisiete años.

—¿Es guapo? —Quiso saber su hermana—. ¿De qué color tiene el pelo?

—Rubio.

—Prefiero a los hombres morenos —señaló Cecé—. Pero da igual. ¿Es alto? ¿Delgado?

—¿Que si es un adonis? —repuso él—. Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú sólita. Estoy seguro de que mamá te llevará a Forks Hall dentro de poco. Sus hermanas están con él.

Las noticias lograron alegrarla aún más.

—¿Hay alguna de mi edad? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que la más pequeña —respondió—. Como mucho, será dos años mayor que tú.

—¿Y es guapa?

—Mucho —reconoció—. Pero tú también lo eres. Y ahora que ya tienes el halago que buscabas, puedes irte. Espero que no vayas a montar tú sola...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó ella con un mohín—. Me acompañará uno de los mozos de cuadra. He quedado con los Campbell. Me invitaron ayer y mamá me dio permiso, siempre y cuando no lloviera.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —le preguntó él.

—En sus aposentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jasper estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones del gabinete privado de su madre, con una taza de café que ella misma le sirvió.

—Deberías haberme comunicado que ibas a traer a la tres hermanas de Cullen a Forks Hall, Jasper —le reprochó después de que le resumiera las noticias, tras un breve abrazo y las consabidas preguntas sobre la salud—. Cecily y yo habríamos ido a hacerles una visita ayer o anteayer.

—Era evidente que necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas para adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y a las nuevas circunstancias, mamá —adujo—. Throckbridge es un pueblecito muy pequeño que apenas recibe visitantes. Vivían casi en la pobreza, en una casita con techo de paja. La hermana pequeña daba clases en la escuela.

—¿Y la viuda? —preguntó su madre.

—Vivía en Denali Park, la propiedad de su suegro, un baronet —contestó—. Pero no era un sitio grande, y sir Humphrey Dew es un hombre tontorrón y charlatán, aunque actúa sin maldad; es una buena persona. Dudo mucho que haya salido del pueblo alguna vez.

—Por lo visto, todas ellas van a necesitar un buen pulido —apostilló su madre.

—Desde luego —convino él con un suspiro—. Esperaba traer solo a Cullen de momento. Sus hermanas podían haberlo seguido después, preferiblemente muchísimo después.

—Pero son sus hermanas —le recordó su madre, que se puso en pie para servirle otra taza de café—. Y solo es un muchacho.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo al tiempo que aceptaba la taza—. Qué tranquilidad hay siempre en casa.

Ojalá no tuviera una hermana que presentar en sociedad, porque así su madre estaría libre y él se ahorraría...

No obstante, tendría que casarse. Ese mismo año.

—¿Son una familia muy bulliciosa? —preguntó su madre, enarcando las cejas.

—¡No, no, en absoluto! —Suspiró otra vez—. Es que me sentía un poco...

—¿Responsable? —sugirió ella—. Jasper, has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tu mano desde que heredaste esa responsabilidad. ¿Es inteligente ese muchacho? ¿Serio? ¿Está dispuesto a aprender?

—Muy inteligente, sí—contestó—, aunque me parece que tiene un carácter un poco inquieto. De repente, se ha visto con alas y desea extenderlas con desesperación, aunque no tiene mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

—En ese caso, es igual que todos los muchachos a esa edad —le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo. Pero de momento ha demostrado sentir interés por sus tierras y por todo el trabajo que conllevan, y también por las responsabilidades que implicará ser un par del reino cuando alcance la mayoría de edad. Ha accedido a continuar con sus planes de asistir a Oxford este otoño. Admito que posee mucho encanto. Creo que la servidumbre de Forks Hall ya lo adora, Samson incluido.

—Entonces no será una pérdida de tiempo ni de esfuerzo para ti —repuso su madre—. ¿Y las damas? ¿Será muy difícil quitarles el aura rústica? ¿Son vulgares? ¿Duras de mollera?

—En absoluto. —Apuró el café y soltó un suspiro de contento mientras estiraba las piernas, todavía con las botas puestas, tras lo cual dejó la taza junto al apoyabrazos del sillón—. Creo que se adaptarán sin dificultad. Pero, mamá, alguien tendrá que llevarlas a Londres esta primavera y acompañarlas para que adquieran un guardarropa adecuado, para presentárselas a las personas adecuadas, para introducirlas en la alta sociedad y... En fin, es que no sé cómo se hace. Yo no puedo hacerlo. En el caso de las tres damas me encuentro atado de manos.

—Desde luego —convino su madre.

—Y tú tampoco puedes —señaló—. Este año es la presentación de Cecily. —Le lanzó una mirada esperanzada.

—Cierto —repuso ella.

—He pensado que tal vez la tía Fanny o a la tía Roberta... —dijo.

—¡Jasper! —Lo interrumpió su madre—. No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—No —reconoció—. Supongo que no. Y la abuela está demasiado mayor. Peter dice que debería casarme y dejar que mi mujer las amadrine.

Su madre pareció alegrarse por la solución, aunque acabó frunciendo el ceño.

—Después de las Navidades me dijiste que te casarías este año —le recordó—, antes de cumplir los treinta. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas decidido, de verdad, pero espero que no elijas a tu futura esposa movido por motivos fríos y racionales, sin tener en cuenta las razones del corazón.

—Sin embargo, los matrimonios concertados y cuidadosamente planeados suelen resultar más felices que las uniones por amor, mamá —protestó.

Y se arrepintió nada más decirlo. El matrimonio de su madre había sido concertado. No obstante, aunque en aquella época su madre era joven y hermosa —de hecho todavía lo era a esas alturas—, su matrimonio no había sido feliz. Su padre se había mantenido fiel a su amante y a la familia que había creado con ella mucho antes de casarse y de crear una nueva familia con su esposa.

La vio sonreír sin apartar la mirada de su taza.

—George sugirió que me casara con la señorita Masen —dijo, observándola con mucha atención.

Su madre dejó a medio camino la taza que se estaba llevando a los labios.

—¿Con la hermana mayor? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

—¿Con una joven criada en el campo que ha pasado toda la vida viviendo en una casita de techo de paja? —Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la taza en el platillo—. ¿Con una joven a quien apenas conoces? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Rondará los veinticinco, creo —contestó—. Es una mujer sensata y de modales exquisitos, a pesar de su humilde infancia en la vicaría del pueblo. Es bisnieta y hermana de un conde, mamá.

—Te lo ha sugerido Peter —dijo su madre—. ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es hora de casarme y de tener hijos —respondió—. Ya me había resignado a contraer matrimonio antes de finales de año, y esperaba ser padre lo antes posible después de la boda. No tenía en mente a ninguna joven en concreto. Supongo que la señorita Masen es tan adecuada como cualquier otra.

Su madre apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y guardó silencio un instante.

—Jessica y Averil han contraído matrimonios muy ventajosos —le recordó a la postre—. Pero, Jasper, lo más importante es que ambas sentían afecto por sus maridos antes de casarse. Es lo que espero que encuentre Cecily este año o el próximo. Es lo que siempre he deseado para ti.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. —Le sonrió—. Mamá, no soy un hombre romántico. Espero casarme con una mujer con quien pueda tener una relación cómoda y agradable, e incluso afectuosa con el paso de los años. Pero lo más importante es elegir con sensatez.

—¿Y crees que la señorita Masen es una elección sensata? —le preguntó su madre.

—Eso espero —respondió Jasper.

—¿Es guapa?

—Mucho —le aseguró.

Su madre colocó la taza y el platillo en la mesa que tenía al lado.

—Ya va siendo hora de que Cecily y yo hagamos una visita a Forks Hall —anunció—, para saludar al nuevo conde de Cullen y a sus hermanas. Deben de pensar que somos muy negligentes por no haberlo hecho antes. ¿Jacob sigue allí?

—Se marchó hace tres días. —Apretó los dientes.

—A Cecily le apenará saberlo —repuso su madre—. Lo adora. Aunque supongo que el nuevo conde de Cullen bastará como aliciente para convencerla de que me acompañe. Me ha hecho mil preguntas sobre él, para las cuales no tenía respuesta, claro. Le echaré un buen vistazo a la señorita Masen. ¿Estás decidido a proponerle matrimonio?

—Cuanto más lo pienso, más me convence la idea —respondió.

—¿Y ella te aceptará?

No veía por qué no iba a hacerlo. La señorita Masen era soltera y por su edad corría el riesgo de quedarse para vestir santos. Sus motivos para no contraer matrimonio hasta el momento le parecían lógicos, aunque con su belleza debían de haberle llovido las propuestas matrimoniales incluso en un lugar tan remoto y perdido como Throckbridge. Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa a su padre y la había mantenido. Aunque ya no había motivos para que siguiera al frente de la familia. Sus dos hermanas habían dejado muy atrás la adolescencia, y Cullen seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de ambas, además de contar con su tutor y con su hermana mayor como vecinos.

En realidad, sería un arreglo muy oportuno. Para todos.

—Eso creo —contestó.

Su madre se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó la mano.

—Iré a ver a la señorita Masen —dijo—. Mañana.

—Gracias. Me gustaría mucho conocer tu opinión.

—Mi opinión no debería ser relevante, Jasper —replicó ella—. Si es la mujer con la que quieres casarte, deberás estar dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para llevarla al altar. —Enarcó las cejas, como si estuviera esperando que le confesara sentir una pasión eterna por la señorita Masen.

Jasper cubrió la mano de su madre con la que tenía libre y le dio unas palmaditas antes de ponerse en pie.

La vizcondesa de Hale y su hija fueron de visita a Forks Hall al día siguiente.

Una visita que pilló totalmente por sorpresa a sus habitantes.

Edward entró en la biblioteca procedente del despacho del administrador, donde se encontraba con el señor Samson, y les dijo a sus hermanas que el carruaje del vizconde de Hale acababa de aparecer por la avenida. Sin embargo, las noticias no eran en absoluto alarmantes. El vizconde les informó antes de marcharse el día anterior de que los visitaría con frecuencia. Más concretamente, de que visitaría a Edward.

Esme estaba examinando los libros de cuentas domésticos, que había pedido a la señora Forsythe. Alice, que acababa de escribir una carta a lady Dew y a sus cuñadas, estaba ojeando los libros encuadernados en cuero que se alineaban en los estantes mientras pensaba que esa estancia se parecía bastante al paraíso.

Y en ese momento entró Rosalie en tromba procedente del establo, y anunció la llegada del carruaje y la del vizconde, que viajaba a caballo.

—¿Quién viene en el carruaje, entonces? —preguntó Esme un tanto alarmada, al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en el escritorio, tras lo cual se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó Rosalie mientras se echaba un vistazo. Tenía un aspecto muy desaliñado, ya que había estado tomando clases de montar con uno de los mozos de cuadra—. ¿Crees que será su madre? —Y salió volando de la biblioteca, presumiblemente para lavarse la cara y las manos, y para adecentarse un poco.

Esme y Alice no tuvieron esa oportunidad. Oyeron que el carruaje se detenía frente a la puerta principal, justo bajo las ventanas de la biblioteca, y después les llegaron voces desde el vestíbulo. Edward había salido para recibir a las visitas, que en efecto eran la vizcondesa y su hija. El vizconde de Hale las acompañó sin pérdida de tiempo a la biblioteca, para realizar las presentaciones.

A Alice le parecieron muy elegantes. Sus vestidos, sus pellizas y sus bonetes debían de ser el último grito. De repente, se sintió como un ratoncillo de campo, razón por la que le lanzó al vizconde una mirada de reproche, ya que debería haberlas avisado con antelación de la visita. Ni siquiera se había quitado el delantal que se había puesto sobre el vestido gris para no mancharse con el polvo de las estanterías. Tanto Esme como ella se habían recogido el pelo de la forma más sencilla, y hacía horas que no veían un cepillo.

El vizconde la miró y enarcó las cejas, y Alice tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento. Las verdaderas damas, parecía decirle su desdeñosa expresión, estaban siempre preparadas a esa hora del día por si aparecía alguna visita inesperada. Como de costumbre, lord Hale iba hecho un pincel. Y estaba tan guapo y tan viril como siempre.

—Les agradezco el detalle de su visita —escuchó que decía Esme, la cual no parecía haberse inmutado por lo inesperado de la misma—. Acompáñenme al salón, allí estaremos más cómodos. La señora Forsythe nos servirá el té.

—Cullen, me alegré muchísimo cuando Jasper me comentó que había insistido usted en venir acompañado por sus hermanas —dijo lady Hale mientras subían por la escalinata—. Esta casa es demasiado grande para que un caballero viva solo.

—Si él no hubiera insistido, lo habría hecho yo —terció Esme—. Edward solo tiene diecisiete años, y aunque se empeñe en repetir que es un adulto en casi todos los aspectos, yo no habría disfrutado de un solo momento de tranquilidad si le hubiera permitido venir con la única compañía del vizconde Hale y del señor Bowen.

—Es comprensible —asintió lady Hale.

Edward pareció sufrir un repentino ataque de timidez mientras la señorita Whitlock lo observaba con interés.

—A primera vista yo no le echaría diecisiete años —comentó la joven—. Parece usted mayor que yo, y eso que tengo dieciocho.

Edward respondió al comentario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rosalie se reunió con ellos en el salón al cabo de unos minutos. Su aspecto era correcto y limpio, ya que acababa de lavarse la cara. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Sin embargo, al lado de la señorita Whitlock parecía un tanto pueblerina, concluyó Alice después de observarla con cariño, pero con ojo crítico.

—Cullen —dijo el vizconde—, si te parece, dejaremos que las damas tomen el té sin nosotros. Quiero saber en qué has estado ocupado desde ayer.

La expresión de la señorita Whitlock se tornó desilusionada, pero no tardó en prestarle toda su atención a Rosalie.

—Jasper dice que irá a Londres después de Pascua para ser presentada en sociedad —comentó—. Yo también seré presentada este año. Así nos haremos compañía. Me encantaría tener el pelo tan rubio como usted. Esos reflejos dorados son preciosos.

La señorita Whitlock era muy morena. Como su hermano. Saltaba a la vista que no habían heredado de su madre, cuyo aspecto era muy griego, con su pelo negro veteado de canas y sus rasgos elegantes pero fuertes.

—Gracias —respondió Rosalie—. Confieso que estoy disfrutando mucho de la estancia en Forks Hall, pero no estoy segura de querer ir a Londres. Aquí me queda mucho por explorar, hay mucha belleza que contemplar. Además, estoy aprendiendo a montar a caballo.

—¿Está aprendiendo a montar? —preguntó la señorita Whitlock con incredulidad.

—Pues sí —respondió Rosalie—. Esme aprendió cuando papá aún estaba vivo, porque en aquella época teníamos un caballo. Ali montaba en Denali Park después de casarse con Garret, nuestro cuñado. Pero yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Jacob me dio unas cuantas lecciones antes de marcharse, hace ya unos días, y ahora es el señor Taber, el encargado de los establos, quien me está ayudando.

—Estoy disgustadísima con la marcha de Jake —afirmó la señorita Whitlock—. Últimamente no va nunca a Finchley Park y mamá no me permite venir sola a Forks Hall. Adoro a Jake. ¿A que es el hombre más guapo del mundo?

Rosalie sonrió y lady Hale enarcó las cejas.

—De cualquier forma —prosiguió su hija—, debe venir a Londres durante la temporada social. He traído una revista de bocetos de moda; la he dejado en el carruaje. ¿Me permite enseñársela? Hay algunos diseños muy novedosos que le sentarían estupendamente con su figura, tan alta y tan delgada. En realidad, estoy convencida de que todos le sentarían estupendamente.

—Rose —dijo Esme—, si te parece, puedes irte con la señorita Whitlock a la biblioteca para echarle un vistazo a la revista y disfrutar con los bocetos sin que nadie os moleste.

Se marcharon juntas, de modo que Esme y Alice se quedaron a solas con la vizcondesa. Mientras les llevaban la bandeja del té, la dama les sonrió con elegancia pero también con afecto, y conversaron sobre los temas habituales.

—Deben hacer su presentación en sociedad esta temporada —les aconsejó—. Las tres. Aunque entiendo que la idea les parezca aterradora. Su hermano es demasiado joven para circular libremente entre sus pares; todavía le faltan unos cuantos años para poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, la alta sociedad querrá echarle un vistazo. La figura del conde de Cullen lleva mucho tiempo ausente de los círculos sociales. Jonathan era un niño y de todas formas no podía salir de Forks Hall.

—Es muy triste que haya muerto tan joven —comentó Alice—. Era su sobrino, ¿verdad, señora?

—El hijo pequeño de mi hermana, sí —respondió la vizcondesa—. Es muy triste, sí. Sobre todo porque ella murió poco después de dar a luz. Pero Jonathan fue un niño muy feliz, ¿saben? Tal vez toda esa felicidad haya sido suficiente compensación por disfrutar de una vida tan corta. Me gusta creer que es así. Además, murió de forma repentina y tranquila. Sin embargo, su hermano es ahora el dueño de Forks Hall y me parece un muchacho encantador.

—Nosotras así lo vemos, sí —convino Alice.

—Sabemos que entre sus posesiones cuenta con una casa en Londres —comentó Esme—. Así que si decidimos marcharnos, no tendremos problema en ese sentido. Aunque sí en muchos otros, tal como usted imaginará solo con mirarnos, milady.

—Cuenta usted con una gran belleza —afirmó lady Hale mirando a Esme, por supuesto.

—Gracias. —Esme se ruborizó—. Pero eso no es lo importante.

—No, desde luego —convino la vizcondesa—. Pero si una de ustedes estuviera casada, se solucionaría el problema.

—Mi marido está muerto, señora —terció Alice—. De todas formas no se movía en los círculos más exquisitos de la aristocracia, aunque mi suegro es un baronet.

Lady Hale la miró un instante con afabilidad antes de volverse hacia Esme.

—No —dijo—, dicho marido tendría que estar muy bien situado en la alta sociedad. Debería ser alguien con posición e influencia. Y después de una presentación formal en la corte, con el guardarropa apropiado y un poco de lustre, usted podría amadrinar a sus hermanas e incluso encontrarles esposo.

Esme se llevó la mano al pecho mientras se ruborizaba de nuevo.

—¿Se refiere a mí, milady? —preguntó.

—Lleva usted muchos años cuidando a sus hermanos —adujo la vizcondesa—. Un comportamiento admirable, pero sus años de juventud se han esfumado. Sigue siendo preciosa, y posee una elegancia natural que le facilitará mucho sus relaciones con la aristocracia. Sin embargo, querida, ya va siendo hora de que se case. Por su bien y por el de sus hermanas.

—Esme no tiene que casarse por mi bien —replicó Alice mirando a Esme, cuyo rubor había desaparecido ya que en esos momentos se había quedado blanca.

—No —convino lady Hale—. Pero usted ya ha tenido su oportunidad, señora Dew. No así su hermana mayor. Y su hermana menor necesitará tener la suya dentro de poco. Es mayor que Cecily. Perdónenme. Pensarán que esto no es de mi incumbencia, y tienen toda la razón, por supuesto. No obstante, han admitido que necesitan ayuda y consejo. Este es mi consejo, señorita Masen. Cásese lo antes posible.

Esme había recuperado el buen color de cara y el consejo pareció hacerle gracia.

—Acabo de acordarme de la antigua cuestión sobre la gallina y el huevo —dijo—. Necesito casarme para que mis hermanas puedan disfrutar de una presentación en sociedad adecuada, pero convendrá usted, milady, en que para casarme primero debería ser presentada en sociedad.

—No necesariamente —le aseguró la vizcondesa—. Tal vez haya un candidato interesado, muy adecuado, más cerca de lo que cree.

Dejó la cuestión ahí, sin explicar nada más, y les preguntó si habían pensado en buscar una doncella que las pusiera al día en cuestiones de vestuario y que pudiera aconsejarlas en cuanto a peinados. Les dijo que podían contar con ella para contratar a alguien adecuado para el puesto.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —dijo Esme—. Solo hay que mirarlas a usted y a la señorita Whitlock para saber cuánto debemos aprender.

Fue mucho después, mientras paseaban por la terraza para disfrutar de la vista de los jardines que se extendían a sus pies y mientras aguardaban la llegada del carruaje y de sus dos hijos, cuando la vizcondesa volvió a hacer alusión al tema que había dejado caer antes.

—Jasper ha decidido casarse este año —dijo—. Será un partido estupendo para cualquier dama, como es evidente. Además de los atributos más obvios de su persona, también posee un corazón fiel; yo diría que incluso tierno, aunque él no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle. Sin embargo, la mujer adecuada logrará que lo descubra. Su intención, y mi esperanza, es que encuentre una dama de carácter y principios firmes. La belleza y la elegancia no estarían de más, claro está. Tal vez no tenga que buscar mucho para hallar lo que busca.

Mientras hablaba mantuvo la vista clavada en los parterres desnudos que tenían a los pies, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Alice no fue la única en interpretar correctamente el velado mensaje. El carruaje se puso en marcha al cabo de unos minutos, y el vizconde de Hale se alejó a caballo. Rosalie y Edward se marcharon hacia el establo, ya que habían planeado ir cabalgando al pueblo para hacerles una visita a los Grainger, de modo que Alice y Esme se quedaron a solas en la terraza.

—Ali —dijo Esme al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, cuando el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se perdió en la distancia—, ¿lady Hale acaba de decir lo que yo creo que acaba de decir?

—Parece que está intentando auspiciar un compromiso entre su hijo y tú —contestó.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! —exclamó Esme.

—Yo no lo veo así —la contradijo—. El vizconde ha llegado a una edad en la que lo normal es buscar una esposa. Todos los caballeros con título y posesiones deben casarse, no sé si lo sabes, sea cual sea su opinión al respecto. Y tú eres una candidata muy adecuada. Además de seguir soltera, de ser guapa y de poseer unos modales exquisitos, eres la hermana de un conde, precisamente del conde de quien es tutor lord Hale. ¿Se te ocurre algo más conveniente que una boda entre vosotros?

—¿Conveniente para quién? —replicó Esme.

—Y el vizconde es un gran partido —prosiguió Alice—. Hace solo dos semanas nos llevamos una gran impresión porque se había alojado en la posada del pueblo sin previo aviso y porque asistió al baile. Es un hombre con título y con dinero, joven y guapo. Y tú misma le has expuesto a la vizcondesa lo precario de nuestra posición, ya que no contamos con la ayuda de una dama que nos amadrine para presentarnos en sociedad.

—¿Y si yo me casara crees que podría asumir ese papel con respecto a ti, a Rose y a mí misma? —le preguntó Esme con un estremecimiento mientras regresaban a la casa.

—Sí—contestó Alice—. Supongo que podrías hacerlo. Disfrutarías de tu presentación en la corte tal como ha explicado lady Hale, y después podrías hacer lo que te pareciera mejor. De esa forma, el vizconde de Hale podría ayudarnos todo lo posible sin que nadie lo considerara incorrecto. Si él fuera tu marido, no habría nada impropio en que nos prestara su apoyo.

La idea le resultó espantosa por algún motivo. Esme y el vizconde de Hale... Intentó imaginárselos juntos. En el altar, durante la boda, sentados el uno junto al otro frente al fuego en una escena de lo más hogareña, o en el... ¡No! No pensaba imaginárselos en ningún otro sitio. Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad para alejar la imagen.

Esme se detuvo al llegar junto a la fuente. Colocó una mano en el borde de piedra como si necesitara apoyo.

—Ali —dijo—, no estás hablando en serio.

—La cuestión es si hablaba en serio la vizcondesa —repuso su hermana—. Y si es capaz de convencer al vizconde para que considere en serio la idea.

—Pero ¿crees que habría dejado caer una insinuación tan... evidente sin que él estuviera al tanto de todo? —Preguntó Esme—. ¿Cómo iba a ocurrírsele algo así a lady Hale si el vizconde no le hubiera comentado algo previamente? Ella no nos había visto hasta esta tarde. Tal vez haya venido con la intención de echar un vistazo a una posible candidata.

El hecho de que haya dicho lo que ha dicho indica que aprueba la elección de su hijo. Pero ¿cómo es posible que el vizconde haya tomado esa decisión? ¡Mi aspecto es totalmente pueblerino! ¿Cómo es posible que se le haya pasado por la cabeza siquiera? Nunca ha dejado entrever que estuviera interesado en formalizar un compromiso conmigo. Ali, ¿no estaré sufriendo una disparatada pesadilla?

Comprendió que Esme tenía razón. El vizconde de Hale sabía desde el primer momento que si las tres hermanas acompañaban a Edward a Forks Hall, supondrían un enorme problema. Era muy probable que hubiera decidido solventarlo en parte casándose con Esme. Y, según su madre, ya había decidido con anterioridad casarse ese año.

—Pero en el caso de que te proponga matrimonio, no puedes decir que no, Esme —afirmó—. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿Negarme? —Esme frunció el ceño y guardó silencio unos instantes.

¿No estaría sufriendo una disparatada pesadilla?, se repitió.

—¿Dudas por Eleazar? —le preguntó Alice en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que el nombre de Eleazar surgía entre ellas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Esme volvió la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarla un instante, aunque su hermana alcanzó a ver las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

—¿A quién te refieres? —la oyó preguntar—. ¿Conozco a alguien con ese nombre?

La voz de Esme destilaba tanto dolor y tanta amargura que no supo qué contestar. De todas formas, era obvio que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

—Si alguna vez conocí a alguien con ese nombre —dijo Esme a la postre—, ya no lo recuerdo.

Alice tragó saliva al escuchar ese comentario. Ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Si me casara —comentó Esme—, siempre y cuando lord Hale me propusiera matrimonio, claro, le facilitaría las cosas a Rose, ¿verdad? Y a ti también. Y a Edward.

—Pero no puedes casarte para facilitarnos las cosas —repuso Alice, horrorizada.

—¿Por qué no? —Esme la miró en ese momento con una expresión vacía y desolada—. Os quiero a todos. Sois mi vida. Sois mi razón para vivir.

Las palabras de su hermana la dejaron espantada. Nunca la había escuchado hablar con semejante desesperación. Siempre parecía tranquila y alegre, era el ancla del que dependían todos. Aunque en el fondo siempre había sabido que en su interior guardaba un corazón destrozado, nunca había imaginado hasta qué punto esa herida había dejado vacía el alma de Esme. Y debería haberlo adivinado.

—Pero ahora ya no estás obligada a cuidarnos como antes —le recordó—. Gracias a su posición, Edward puede cuidarnos y asegurarse de que no nos falta nada. Lo único que necesitamos de ti es tu amor, Esme. Y tu felicidad. No hagas esto. Por favor.

Esme sonrió.

—Estoy convirtiendo esta situación en un melodrama de tres al cuarto, ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera sabemos si lady Hale me ha elegido como posible novia de su hijo. Y tampoco sabemos qué opina el interesado del tema, o si lo ha pensado siquiera. Ali, qué humillante sería después de todo esto que no viniera a proponerme matrimonio. —Soltó una alegre carcajada, pero su expresión seguía siendo desolada.

Alice tuvo un desagradable presentimiento mientras regresaban al interior de la casa, a la biblioteca, donde ya habían encendido el fuego, cuyo calor recibieron con gusto.

Eleazar jamás volvería en busca de Esme. Pero si se casaba con el vizconde de Hale para seguir protegiéndolos, la vida dejaría de tener sentido para ella.

Porque, en realidad, ellos no eran su razón para seguir viviendo. Esme dependía de la esperanza para seguir adelante, aunque pareciera haberla perdido por completo después de los cuatro años de ausencia de Eleazar.

La esperanza era lo que daba sentido a la vida de todo el mundo.

Esme no podía casarse con el vizconde de Hale. Era posible que él ni siquiera se lo propusiera, claro estaba, pero Alice tenía la espantosa certeza de que lo haría. Y en ese caso, mucho se temía que Esme aceptaría.

La posibilidad la asustaba.

¿Por lo que pudiera suponer para su hermana?

La pregunta cobró forma en su mente y la sorprendió hasta el punto de afectarle. ¿Qué objeción personal podía tener para temer un matrimonio entre Esme y el vizconde? ¿O entre cualquier otra mujer y el vizconde? Era cierto que había estado en un tris de enamorarse de él en el baile de San Valentín. Pero incluso entonces era consciente de que el carácter de lord Hale le causaba más antipatía que admiración.

Razón por la que no era justo que fuese tan guapísimo.

De todas formas, concluyó, aunque estuviera enamorada de él (que no lo estaba), ella sería la última mujer con la que se le ocurriría casarse.

Eso sí, no podía permitir que le propusiera matrimonio a Esme. Porque su hermana era capaz de aceptarlo.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de impedírselo. Y ella tendría que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, decidió.

Sin embargo, se le había ocurrido una posible solución. Que más bien era del todo imposible.


	10. Chapter 9

Aqui viene el 9no capítulo espero que les guste

Recuerden todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, autor y nombre original al finalizar la historia

CAPÍTULO 09

Jasper había tomado una decisión irrevocable.

Iba a casarse con la señorita Masen. Si lo aceptaba, por supuesto, aunque no se le ocurría ningún motivo para que lo rechazara.

Una boda entre ellos sería muy lógica. Y su madre aprobaba su elección. De hecho, le caían bien todas las hermanas. Las encontraba muy agradables y de trato sencillo.

—Jasper, estoy convencida de que si te casas con la señorita Masen, podrás contar con su lealtad y su devoción —le dijo su madre—. Y esos dos atributos suelen convertirse en cariño y amor con el tiempo. Preveo un futuro dichoso para ambos.

Lo dijo mirándolo con expresión esperanzada. Por supuesto, en el fondo le estaba diciendo que la lealtad y la devoción de su esposa lograrían despertar cariño y afecto en él.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, mamá.

En cuanto al amor... Nunca había estado enamorado, significara lo que eso significase. No estaba enamorado de la señorita Masen. Ni tampoco de Anna, ni de ninguna de las amantes que la habían precedido, ni de ninguna de las damas que de vez en cuando habían despertado su interés. Al menos, no creía haberlo estado. Si en alguna ocasión había soñado con encontrar ese algo tan escurridizo y mágico que podría, después de todo, darle cierto atractivo a la idea de casarse, no esperaba que sucediera. Nunca sucedería. Aunque no por ello se había cuestionado la idea de casarse, cosa que siempre había sabido que haría cuando llegara el momento. Era uno de sus principales deberes.

El momento había llegado, simple y llanamente.

Y cumpliría con su deber. Y lo haría de la forma más lógica.

Cabalgó de nuevo hacia Forks Hall el día posterior a la visita de su madre, pero en esa ocasión para ver a la señorita Masen. A decir verdad, se sentía muy deprimido. Porque apenas la conocía, ¿no? ¿Y si...?

Sin embargo, nunca había sido de los que mareaban demasiado la perdiz con una infinidad de posibilidades. Solo podía lidiar con la realidad del presente.

Había tomado una decisión, de modo que allí estaba.

Llegó al patio de los establos y dejó su caballo al cuidado de uno de los mozos de cuadra, sintiéndose muy apesadumbrado, algo nada aconsejable cuando se estaba a punto de proponer matrimonio. Avanzó con decisión hacia la casa. No estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta a esas alturas.

Dobló la esquina del patio y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con la señora Dew... justo tenía que encontrársela cuando se sentía tan molesto. Los dos se detuvieron de golpe y él retrocedió un paso para que al menos los separasen diez centímetros.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella.

—Le pido disculpas, señora.

Hablaron al unísono.

—Le he visto llegar por el camino —dijo ella—. He salido a buscarle.

Jasper enarcó las cejas al escucharla.

—Me siento halagado —confesó—. Creo. ¿Ha pasado algo? Parece nerviosa.

—No ha pasado nada. —Sonrió... y pareció muchísimo más nerviosa—. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted en privado.

¿Para echarle otro sermón? ¿Para qué le enumerase sus faltas? ¿Para irritarlo todavía más? ¿Para empeorar su malhumor?

—Por supuesto.

La cogió del codo y la invitó a pasear, alejándola de la casa y de los establos. Tomaron el sendero que cruzaba el amplio prado en dirección al lago.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Se percató de que llevaba un vestido azul claro con una capa a juego. Su bonete era de un azul más intenso. Era la primera vez que la veía con ropa que no fuera de luto. Estaba un poco más atractiva que de costumbre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora? —le preguntó con sequedad cuando se alejaron de los establos lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara.

—En fin —dijo ella tras respirar hondo—, me preguntaba si querría casarse conmigo.

Menos mal que en ese momento ya le había soltado el codo, porque podría haberle roto unos cuantos huesos cuando apretó la mano sin querer. Sin embargo... ¿la había oído bien?

—¿Casarme con usted? —preguntó con una voz que, por sorprendente que pareciera, sonaba muy normal.

—Sí —contestó ella. Parecía haberse quedado sin aliento, como si acabara de correr varios kilómetros sin detenerse—. Si no tiene inconveniente, por supuesto. Creo que su requisito más importante es casarse con alguien adecuado, y yo cumplo con dicho requisito. Soy la hermana de un conde y la viuda del hijo de un baronet. Y tengo entendido que también quiere casarse con una de nosotras para facilitar de esa manera nuestra entrada en la alta sociedad. Sé que cree que Esme es la mejor solución. Sé que no le caigo bien porque he discutido con usted en más de una ocasión. Pero le aseguro que no suelo discutir mucho. Todo lo contrario, suelo ser la que alegra a los demás. Y no me importa...

El discurso, que había pronunciado sin apenas tomar aire, quedó en suspenso y se hizo el silencio.

No, no había escuchado mal. Ni había malinterpretado sus palabras.

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarla. La señora Dew también se detuvo y enfrentó su mirada con los ojos desorbitados. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y había razones de peso para que así fuera.

No se le ocurría ninguna otra persona que pudiera dejarlo sin palabras con tanta facilidad.

—Diga algo, por favor —le pidió ella cuando vio que el silencio se alargaba—. Sé que esto debe de ser una sorpresa para usted. No se lo esperaba. Pero piénselo bien. No puede estar enamorado de Esme, ¿verdad? Apenas la conoce. La ha elegido porque es la mayor, y porque es hermosa. Tampoco me conoce a mí, por supuesto, aunque pueda creer que sí. Pero la verdad es que a usted le da igual con cuál de nosotras se case, ¿no es cierto?

«Sé que esto debe de ser una sorpresa para usted», repitió Jasper en silencio. ¿Alguna vez había escuchado unas palabras más certeras? ¿Casarse con ella? ¿Con la señora Dew? ¿Estaría loca de atar?

La vio morderse el labio y sus ojos se le antojaron aún más grandes mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Dejemos una cosa clara, señora Dew —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿He interpretado su galante proposición correctamente? ¿Por casualidad se está ofreciendo usted como el cordero del sacrificio?

—¡Por Dios! —Por un momento, Alice dejó de mirar al vizconde—. No, la verdad es que no. No sería ningún sacrificio. Creo que me gustaría estar casada de nuevo, y no tendría inconveniente en casarme por conveniencia, lo mismo que usted. Porque sería muy conveniente que nos casáramos, ¿no cree? Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas a Esme y a Rose, y también a Edward. Y tal vez a su madre no le importe mucho que no se case con Esme, aunque yo no soy tan guapa, claro... De hecho, no soy nada guapa. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ganarme su aprobación en cuanto se acostumbre a la idea.

—¿Mi madre? —repitió él con un hilo de voz. —Ayer dejó muy claro que aprobaba a Esme como futura nuera —dijo la señora Dew—. No lo dijo abiertamente, por supuesto, porque eso le correspondía a usted. Pero lo entendimos a la perfección.

¡Maldición!

—Señora Dew... —Entrelazó las manos a la espalda y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella—, ¿por casualidad fue así como se casó con su difunto esposo?

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de quedar atrapado en esos ojos. Pero después ella entornó los párpados y ocultó su alma, de modo que él clavó la vista en la parte superior de su bonete.

—Bueno... —dijo ella—. La verdad es que sí. Verá, se estaba muriendo. Pero era muy joven y quería hacer muchas cosas en la vida, entre ellas, casarse conmigo. Me amaba. Me deseaba. Yo lo sabía. De modo que insistí en que nos casáramos aunque él no quería encadenarme, según sus propias palabras. —Volvió a abrir los ojos, a mirarlo a la cara—. Conseguí que su último año de vida fuera muy feliz. Y sé que lo que digo es cierto. Sé cómo hacer feliz a un hombre.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Lo que sentía era una punzada de deseo sexual?, se preguntó el vizconde. ¡Imposible! Aunque no podía ser otra cosa, claro estaba.

Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y se apartó de ella para echar a andar hacia el lago. La señora Dew lo siguió.

—Lo siento. —Parecía desolada—. Me he expresado fatal, ¿verdad? Claro que tal vez no tuviera otra manera de hacerle esta proposición ni de explicar mis motivos.

—¿Debo entender que la señorita Masen no se llevará una decepción si usted le arrebata el caramelo delante de las narices? —preguntó de forma desabrida.

—¡No, en absoluto! —le aseguró—. Esme no quiere casarse con usted, pero me temo que lo hará si se lo pide, porque tiene un tremendo sentido del deber e insistirá en hacer lo que cree mejor para los demás, aunque no sea necesario que lo siga haciendo.

—Entiendo —repuso él mientras reprimía el impulso de ponerse a gritar de rabia... o tal vez de doblarse de la risa—. Y no quiere casarse conmigo porque...

Aminoró el paso y volvió la cabeza para mirarla una vez más. Empezaba a preguntarse si se despertaría en cualquier momento y descubriría que ese extraño encuentro solo había sido un sueño. Porque era imposible que fuera real.

—Porque está enamorada locamente de Eleazar —explicó ella.

—¿Eleazar? —El nombre le resultaba conocido.

—Eleazar Dew —aclaró ella—. El hermano mayor de Garret. Se habría casado con él hace cuatro años, cuando se alistó en el ejército y se unió a su regimiento, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarnos. Aunque entre ellos existe una especie de acuerdo.

—Si están comprometidos, ¿por qué teme que acepte mi proposición?

—Porque no lo están —contestó—, y Eleazar lleva casi cuatro años sin aparecer por casa y sin comunicarse con Esme.

—¿Se me está escapando algo? —preguntó tras un corto silencio. Habían llegado a la orilla del lago y se habían detenido. El sol brillaba. Sus rayos se reflejaban en el agua.

—Sí —contestó ella—. El corazón femenino. El de Esme está dolido, puede que incluso destrozado. Sabe que Eleazar nunca volverá a por ella, pero mientras siga soltera, siempre hay esperanza. La esperanza es lo único que le queda. Preferiría que no le hiciera una proposición. Estoy segura de que lo aceptaría y sería una buena esposa, una esposa fiel, durante el resto de sus vidas. Pero jamás existiría ningún tipo de emoción en su matrimonio.

Se inclinó otra vez hacia ella.

—¿Y podría haberla entre nosotros dos? —quiso saber.

No tenía claro si esa ridícula conversación lo estaba poniendo furioso o si le provocaba una extraña hilaridad. Sin embargo, mucho se temía que una cosa u otra acabaría haciendo acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

La vio ponerse colorada una vez más mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Sé cómo complacer a un hombre —afirmó ella con un hilo de voz antes de morderse el labio inferior.

De no ser por el rubor y por la expresión desorbitada de sus ojos, habría pensado que eran las palabras y los gestos de una coqueta redomada. ¡Por Dios! Seguramente fuera tan inocente como un bebé pese a su corto matrimonio con un moribundo. ¿De verdad creía lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso ignoraba que estaba jugando con fuego?

—¿En la cama? —le preguntó de forma premeditada.

La vio humedecerse los labios, otro gesto provocativo que supuso que era inconsciente.

—Sí —respondió ella—. No soy virgen, si es eso lo que se estaba preguntando. Garret era capaz de... Bueno, da igual. Sí, sabría cómo complacerlo en la cama. Y fuera de ella también. Sé cómo alegrar a las personas. Sé cómo hacerlas reír.

—¿Y yo necesito que me alegren y me hagan reír? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Y será usted capaz de lograrlo aunque yo carezca de sentido del humor?

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Apartó la mirada para clavarla en el lago—. Le dolió mi comentario, ¿verdad? A veces ese parece ser el peor de los insultos que se le puede dedicar a otra persona. La gente es capaz de admitir todo tipo de vicios y de faltas menos la carencia de sentido del humor. Pero yo no dije que usted careciera por completo de sentido del humor, ¿no? Me limité a señalar que nunca sonríe. Quería decir que se toma la vida demasiado en serio.

—La vida es un asunto serio —le recordó.

—No, no lo es. —Volvió a mirarlo a la cara—. No siempre, ni siquiera a menudo. Siempre hay algo por lo que maravillarse. Siempre hay algo por lo que alegrarse. Siempre hay algo de lo que reírse en casi todas las situaciones.

—Y sin embargo usted perdió a su marido de un modo muy cruel —fue su réplica—. ¿No le parece que eso es serio?

—No pasó ni un solo día durante el cual no nos alegráramos del mundo que nos rodeaba y de nuestra vida en común —explicó ella—. No pasó ni un solo día en el que no nos riéramos. Salvo el último. Pero incluso entonces él sonrió. Murió con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Por Dios! A Jasper no le hacía falta escuchar esas cosas.

Esperaba con impaciencia despertarse y encontrarse todavía en su cama, a salvo, al amanecer, preparándose para presentar una proposición de matrimonio a la señorita Masen.

—Pero nos hemos desviado del tema —prosiguió ella—. ¿Se casará conmigo en vez de hacerlo con Esme?

—¿Por qué casarme con una de las dos? —le preguntó—. ¿No preferiría ser libre si le aseguro que no le propondré matrimonio a su hermana?

La señora Dew volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—¡Vaya! Veo que no quiere casarse conmigo de ninguna de las maneras, ¿no es así?

Por supuesto que no quería casarse con ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Seguramente fuera la última mujer de la tierra con la que querría casarse. No tenía nada, absolutamente nada, a su favor.

Abrió la boca para darle la razón.

Sin embargo, sí que tenía algo a su favor. ¿Cómo lo había descrito su madre? «Lealtad y devoción.» Eran dos cosas, pues. Porque contaba con ambas; no hacia él, pero sí hacia su propia familia.

Algún comentario pronunciado por su madre el día anterior la había llevado a creer que él pensaba proponerle matrimonio a su hermana mayor, y la señorita Masen también se había dado cuenta. La señora Dew sabía que su hermana aceptaría su proposición aunque al hacerlo se le partiera su ya maltrecho corazón. De modo que había buscado a la desesperada un modo de evitar semejante desastre. Y se le había ocurrido ese plan, en vez de hacer lo más sencillo y directo: salir a su encuentro y explicarle la situación. Tal vez lo creía un bruto (¡o un arrogante de tomo y lomo!) que no atendía a razones. Fuera como fuese, había decidido ofrecerse como el sacrificio familiar. Y lo había hecho a pesar de que nunca había ocultado que no le caía bien y que desaprobaba su carácter.

Y en ese momento estaba a punto de humillarla, tal vez de la peor manera posible. Le había propuesto matrimonio y él estaba a punto de rechazarla, sin pelos en la lengua y de forma brutal.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, pensó al tiempo que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No obstante, cerró la boca.

—Ni siquiera soy guapa, ¿no es verdad? —continuó ella—. Y ya he estado casada. He sito una tonta al pensar que mi plan podría funcionar y que usted estaría dispuesto a aceptarme. Sin embargo, ¿promete no proponerle matrimonio a Esme? Ni a Rose. Necesita a un hombre distinto.

—¿Alguien que sea más humano? —le preguntó. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

Y ella cerró los suyos un momento.

—No lo he dicho con esa intención —le aclaró ella—. Solo me refería a que necesita a alguien más joven y... y...

—¿Con sentido del humor? —sugirió.

En ese momento la señora Dew lo miró y le sonrió de forma inesperada con una expresión traviesa y alegre.

—¿Sigue deseando despertarse y descubrir que aún es de noche? —le preguntó—. Porque yo sí. Jamás en la vida me había puesto tan en ridículo. Y ni siquiera puedo pedirle que olvide todo este asunto. Sería imposible olvidarlo.

Cierto, lo sería. La furia lo consumió de nuevo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la boca.

Al ver que ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás como un conejillo asustado, enarcó las cejas.

—Me gustaría constatar algo de lo que ya ha alardeado dos veces. Quiero saber si hay algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Ella lo miró sin comprender un instante.

—¿Se refiere a mi afirmación de que sé cómo complacer a un hombre? —Sus ojos parecían enormes de nuevo y volvía a estar colorada.

—Sí—respondió Jasper en voz baja—. A eso.

—No estaba alardeando.

Al ver que él no se movía, ella levantó las manos enguantadas, se las colocó en las mejillas y frunció los labios exageradamente para besarlo con mucha dulzura en la boca.

Era el beso más lamentable que le había dado una mujer que no fuera ni su madre ni sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía era definitivamente una punzada de deseo sexual, concluyó cuando ella lo soltó, lo miró expectante a los ojos, y él notó la ya conocida sensación en la entrepierna. Muchísimo más que una punzada, a decir verdad.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Los sombreros y los guantes son un impedimento, ¿no cree? —comentó el vizconde, al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes, los arrojaba a la hierba y se desataba el bonete para tirarlo también al suelo.

La señora Dew se quitó los guantes mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Ahora ya puede hacerme una demostración menos cohibida.

La señora Dew volvió a colocarle las manos, que eran cálidas y suaves, en las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos hasta que lo besó.

Su boca seguía un tanto fruncida, pero en esa ocasión movió los labios sobre los suyos, entreabriéndolos ligeramente, lo bastante para que él pudiera detectar la humedad de su boca. Y le enterró los dedos en el pelo. Le besó la barbilla, las mejillas, los párpados cerrados, las sienes, muy suavemente, con ternura. Y después regresó a su boca para lamerle los labios con la punta de la lengua, que desplazó de comisura a comisura.

Sus cuerpos no se tocaron en ningún otro punto.

El permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos a los costados y los puños ligeramente cerrados.

Hasta que la demostración concluyó. La señora Dew se apartó de él y dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Debe tener en cuenta que Garret carecía de experiencia cuando nos casamos —adujo—. Por supuesto, yo también. Y estuvo muy enfermo durante gran parte de nuestro matrimonio. Yo no... lo siento. Creo que, después de todo, estaba alardeando.

Jasper bajó la mirada, se agachó para recoger un guijarro plano y se volvió hacia el lago. Lanzó el guijarro, que rebotó varias veces sobre la superficie y dejó a su paso una estela de ondas concéntricas.

Acababa de comprender algo. Era demasiado tarde para rechazar su ridícula proposición con el desdén que se merecía. La había invitado a besarlo, y ella lo había hecho. Si bien no la había comprometido en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, sí que había jugado con su sensibilidad.

De modo que tendría que comportarse de forma honorable.

—Sí, solo era un farol —convino al tiempo que se volvía para mirarla, con un deje casi cruel—. Verá, señora Dew, yo sí tengo experiencia, y le exigiría a una esposa muchísimo más de lo que un hombre enfermo podría exigirle. Estoy seguro de que retiraría su proposición de matrimonio enseguida si yo le hiciera una demostración.

—No lo haría —le aseguró ella con mirada desafiante—. No soy una niña. Y no tiene motivos para estar enfadado. Le he hecho una propuesta muy sensata y es libre de rechazarla... aunque espero que no le pida matrimonio a Esme, después de todo. Haga su demostración y ya le diré yo si quiero o no retractarme. —Y resopló con fuerza por la nariz. Estaba enfadada.

Jasper extendió la mano y le desabrochó la capa a la altura del cuello. Echó la prenda hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre la hierba junto con su bonete y sus guantes.

—El frío le durará poco —le prometió con voz desabrida mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo, aunque no se lo quitó.

La rodeó con los brazos, pasándole uno por encima de los hombros y otro por la cintura, y la pegó a él. La envolvió con su abrigo mientras desplazaba una mano hacia su trasero para pegarla todavía más.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella al tiempo que lo miraba a la cara, con los ojos como platos y una expresión sorprendida.

—Lo mismo digo.

Era muy delgada. Tenía muy pocas curvas, pero por extraño que pareciera le resultaba muy femenina.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la boca. Se topó con esa especie de mueca, pero ni se inmutó. Separó los labios, presionó con la lengua e invadió su boca antes de que a ella se le ocurriera siquiera apretar los dientes.

Escuchó el gemido que brotó de su garganta.

Sin embargo, no había terminado con la demostración ni mucho menos. Exploró el interior de su boca, acariciando con la lengua las zonas que sabía que la excitarían mientras la aferraba con fuerza por la nuca para que no pudiera separarse de él.

Con la mano libre le desabrochó los botones de la espalda de su vestido hasta poder dejarle los hombros al descubierto. Acto seguido, le recorrió la espalda con las manos y fue acariciándola hasta llegar a sus pechos, pequeños, firmes y realzados por el corsé. Le acarició los pezones con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano hasta que se le endurecieron.

Le besó la barbilla y el cuello mientras seguía acariciándola hasta llegar a su trasero, y una vez allí volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo para poder frotarse contra ella.

Sin dejar de mover las caderas, la besó de nuevo en la boca, imitando la cópula con su lengua y logrando que ella le enterrara los dedos en el pelo con fuerza.

Su intención era la de hacerle una demostración en toda regla para poner en su sitio a una inocente muy impertinente que había jugado con fuego. Pero el episodio no había tenido el final esperado porque no esperaba excitarse. Y si no ponía fin enseguida a lo que estaba sucediendo, la tumbaría en la hierba, sin importarle ni el frío de febrero ni la humedad del suelo, y le demostraría otra cosa bien distinta.

Porque ella no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo para poner fin al abrazo, así de peligrosa era su inocencia.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Era la señora Ali Dew! Y no era ni de noche ni estaban viviendo un extraño sueño. Habían ido demasiado lejos.

Le colocó las manos en la cintura y levantó la cabeza.

Ella lo miró a la cara, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y una mirada más intensa que de costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que definitivamente eran muy azules. Y su mejor rasgo, sin duda alguna.

—Siempre debería tener esa expresión —le aconsejó ella.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa expresión apasionada —contestó—. Tiene unas facciones muy marcadas. Que piden a gritos mucha pasión, no orgullo ni desdén como suele ser lo habitual.

—Ah, así que volvemos a lo mismo, ¿no? —replicó.

—Sigo sin querer retractarme —afirmó ella—. No me ha asustado. Solo es un hombre.

La vio agacharse para recoger sus prendas, tras lo cual se colocó la capa sobre los hombros. Se percató de que ella estaba temblando, aunque no tenía muy claro si se debía al frío.

—Pero sé que usted no desea casarse conmigo —prosiguió ella—. Cosa que no me sorprende. Debería haberme mirado en el espejo cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Claro que da igual. No creo que vaya a proponerle matrimonio a Esme, después de todo, y eso es lo único que importa.

Jasper la observó mientras se colocaba el bonete y se ataba las cintas por debajo de la barbilla, y luego se volvió hacia el lago.

—Ahora regresaré a la casa —la oyó decir—. Perdóneme si lo he ofendido. No lo he hecho porque Esme no lo soporte, sino porque está enamorada de Eleazar. Estoy segura de que no le costará encontrar a una mujer más que dispuesta a casarse con usted durante la próxima temporada social en Londres.

Jasper enarcó las cejas y volvió la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. La señora Dew seguía allí de pie, poniéndose los guantes, ruborizada y con el pelo ligeramente alborotado por el beso.

De repente, se preguntó si estaría al tanto de un hecho muy importante sobre su persona.

—Aspiraba a ser una duquesa, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Pues la verdad es que no —respondió—. Ni mucho menos. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un duque? Además, no conozco a ninguno.

—Conoce al heredero de un duque —le aseguró.

—¿De verdad?

Siguió mirándola por encima del hombro hasta que su expresión le dijo que lo había entendido.

—Mi título de vizconde es de cortesía —le explicó—. Es el título menor de mi abuelo, que heredó mi padre y, a su muerte, lo heredé yo. Si sobrevivo a mi abuelo, me convertiré en el duque de Moreland.

La señora Dew entreabrió los labios, aunque no salió sonido alguno de su garganta. De pronto, se percató de que se había puesto muy blanca.

No, no lo sabía.

—¿Por fin la he asustado? —quiso saber.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella tras observarlo en silencio unos instantes—. Sigue siendo solo un hombre. Pero me voy ya. —Y se volvió para marcharse.

—¡Espere! —le dijo—. Si va a casarse por segunda vez en la vida, al menos debería contar con el recuerdo de una proposición matrimonial como Dios manda. Soy un hombre orgulloso, señora Dew, como me ha señalado en numerosas ocasiones. No soportaría casarme con una mujer después de que ella me hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

La vio volverse de nuevo, con expresión arrobada.

Puestos a hacerlo, mejor hacerlo bien, se dijo, aunque en el caso de la señorita Masen no habría llegado a esos extremos. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y la miró a los ojos.

—Señora Dew, ¿me concede el honor de casarse conmigo? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró un momento y después...

Y después el color, la vida y la expresión risueña regresaron a su rostro tan de golpe que por un instante se quedó obnubilado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¡Oh, qué maravilla! ¡Qué romántico! Pero ¿está seguro?

—Si no lo estuviera, ¿cree que me pondría en ridículo de esta manera? —le soltó, irritado—. Además, ¿no cree que en ese caso estaría temblando de miedo por si se le ocurriera aceptar mi proposición? ¿Le parece que estoy temblando?

—No —contestó ella—, pero sí me parece que se le va a mojar el pantalón. Anoche llovió. Levántese, por favor.

—No hasta que me haya dado una respuesta —insistió—. ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No he sido yo quien se lo ha propuesto? No se arrepentirá. Se lo prometo. Sé cómo...

—Hacer feliz a un hombre —la interrumpió al tiempo que se levantaba y se miraba con expresión burlona la mancha de humedad de la rodilla derecha—. ¿Y qué me dice de usted, señora Dew? ¿Cree que yo podré hacerla feliz?

—No veo por qué no —respondió—. No es muy difícil complacerme.

La vio ponerse colorada.

—Muy bien. —Se agachó para recoger sus propias prendas de la hierba—. Supongo que deberíamos regresar a la casa y comunicarles a todos las noticias.

—Sí.

La señora Dew volvió a sonreírle. Pero justo antes de que aceptara el brazo que él le tendía, parpadeó y apartó la mirada. Aunque Jasper alcanzó a ver algo en las profundidades de sus ojos que se parecía mucho al miedo.

No podía ser peor de lo que él sentía. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Fuera lo que fuese, ya era irrevocable.

Se había comprometido con la señora Ali Dew, por el amor de Dios.

Una mujer que le colmaba la paciencia cada vez que estaba en su compañía.

Una mujer cuyo nombre, Ali, le provocaba escalofríos.

Una mujer que no encontraba nada agradable en su persona, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo.

Parecía un matrimonio acordado en el infierno.

Echó a andar junto a ella hacia la casa.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Volvieron a la casa en silencio.

La noche anterior le había parecido una buena idea. Más que nada porque le parecía casi imposible que el vizconde se negara a proponerle matrimonio a Esme solo porque ella se lo pidiera. Imaginó que la miraría con esa expresión tan seria, tan tensa y arrogante, y que seguiría adelante con sus planes. Y sabía, sabía perfectamente, que Esme no lo rechazaría.

De modo que había sido imperioso tomar medidas desesperadas, y dichas medidas eran las que eran.

Había sido un comentario de la vizcondesa lo que la había ayudado a decidirse después de reflexionar al respecto.

«Pero usted ya ha tenido su oportunidad, señora Dew. No así su hermana mayor.»

Era cierto. Ella había tenido su oportunidad. Se había casado con Garret. Daba igual que solo hubiera vivido un año después de la boda y que hubiera estado enfermo durante todo ese tiempo. Ella había tenido su oportunidad.

No iba a permitir que privasen a Esme de la suya, aunque algunos consideraran que le quedaba poco margen para que se le presentara dicha oportunidad.

Ella se casaría con el vizconde de Hale en lugar de Esme , se convertiría en la esposa que él necesitaba y facilitaría la entrada de sus hermanas en la alta sociedad.

Se sacrificaría por ellas, aunque en realidad no lo consideró de ese modo hasta que él lo expuso en esos términos.

Poco importaba la escasa simpatía que sentían el uno por el otro. Eso podía cambiar. Si se casaban, ella se encargaría de hacerlo feliz. Se encargaría de ser feliz también. Porque al fin y al cabo lo había hecho antes. Y en circunstancias muchísimo más difíciles.

Además, no podía negar que desde el punto de vista físico el vizconde le resultaba muy atractivo. Cada vez que pensaba que iba a casarse con él, sentía algo muy raro en las entrañas.

Así que no sería difícil...

La noche anterior le pareció una buena idea. En esos momentos ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Ni siquiera era atractiva, y mucho menos guapa.

Había permitido que descubriera su farol. Qué humillante había resultado la comparación entre su beso y el del vizconde.

Sabía que la había besado solo para demostrar su argumento, no porque hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Y la había dejado con la impresión de que había desencadenado algo muy peligroso.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Todavía se estremecía en ciertos lugares de cuya existencia jamás se había percatado.

Y después llegó el asombroso descubrimiento de que era el heredero de un ducado. ¡Le había propuesto matrimonio a un futuro duque!

Eso significaba que posiblemente llegara a convertirse en duquesa algún día.

De hecho, se convertiría en vizcondesa en cuanto se casara y, aunque jamás había puesto un pie fuera de Throckbridge hasta que sucedió todo ese asunto, sería presentada a la reina y tendría que ocuparse de presentar en sociedad a Esme y a Rose.

Y el hombre que caminaba a su lado sería su marido.

Si la había besado de esa forma a plena luz del día junto al lago, ¿qué le haría cuando...? En fin.

Se tropezó con un terrón suelto, de modo que el vizconde le apretó con fuerza la mano que descansaba sobre su brazo al tiempo que la miraba... con los labios apretados como si semejante torpeza no fuera digna de su futura duquesa.

¿Qué iban a decir Esme , Rose y Edward?

¿Qué iba a decir lady Hale?

¿¡Qué iba a decir su abuelo, el duque!?

¿Por qué había vuelto las tornas y le había pedido matrimonio él? Era lo que menos se esperaba, dadas las circunstancias. Había estado a punto de alejarse en busca de un rincón oscuro donde ocultarse, preferiblemente para siempre.

—Señora Dew —lo oyó decir cuando llegaron a la terraza, donde se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo—, todavía está a tiempo para cambiar de opinión. He notado su nerviosismo desde que nos alejamos del lago. ¿Quiere casarse conmigo o no? Le doy mi palabra de honor de que, sea cual sea su respuesta, no me casaré con ninguna de sus hermanas.

¡La oportunidad de retractarse!

Lo miró a los ojos y pensó (aunque no fuera al caso) que quienquiera que los hubiera hecho azules (¿Dios?) había sido muy astuto, ya que con su aspecto mediterráneo se esperaba que fuesen castaños.

Sí, quería casarse con él pese a todo. Pero...

—¿Usted quiere casarse conmigo? —le preguntó a su vez.

Lo oyó resoplar con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

—Señora —le soltó con brusquedad—, no es de buena educación contestar a una pregunta con otra. De todas formas, le contestaré. Le he pedido matrimonio. Por tanto, quiero casarme con usted. No soy un hombre que cambie de decisión de un momento para otro, señora Dew. Y ahora espero su respuesta.

¡Vaya!, pensó Alice. Un hombre acostumbrado a mandar. Una vez que se casara con él, tendría todo el derecho a mandar sobre ella y a avasallarla.

En caso de que ella se lo permitiera, claro estaba.

—Por supuesto que quiero casarme con usted —contestó—. Yo fui la primera en proponérselo, ¿recuerda?

—Dudo mucho que logre olvidarlo algún día —replicó él.

Le hizo una reverencia al tiempo que le ofrecía de nuevo el brazo.

Alice rió entre dientes en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Ha sido nuestra primera discusión? —le preguntó.

—Yo sugeriría que ni siquiera intentara contarlas —contestó el vizconde mientras ella aceptaba su brazo—. Es posible que pierda la cuenta mucho antes de que se celebre la boda.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada.

Pero no tardó en recuperar la seriedad.

—¿Quién va a anunciarlo? —le preguntó mientras subían los escalones de la entrada principal.

—Yo lo haré —contestó él con voz firme. Y muy seria.

Alice no rechistó. Lo cierto era que su respuesta la había aliviado mucho. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella quien lo anunciara?

Edward salía en esos momentos del despacho.

—¡Vaya, lord Hale! —exclamó—. Llega usted en el momento más oportuno. Esme acaba de avisar de que el té está servido en el salón. ¿Le apetece acompañarnos? Ali, otra vez vas de azul. ¿Nada de lavanda ni de gris hoy tampoco? Ya era hora, si me permites decírtelo.

Mientras seguía a su hermano escalera arriba del brazo de su prometido, se preguntó si sería físicamente posible que un corazón se saliera del pecho por latir demasiado fuerte.

Rosalie estaba sentada junto a la ventana, ojeando los bocetos de moda que le había dejado la señorita Whitlock el día anterior. Esme estaba junto a la bandeja del té, ataviada con su mejor vestido mañanero. Al percatarse de la llegada del vizconde, su actitud se tornó decidida y un tanto incómoda. Debía de estar reuniendo el valor suficiente para aceptar la proposición que creía estar a punto de recibir, concluyó Alice.

—Milord —dijo Esme —, ha llegado a punto para tomar el té. ¿Le apetece sentarse?

—Sí —contestó él—, aunque antes me gustaría comunicar algo que les concierne a todos.

Esme lo miró visiblemente descompuesta, como si temiera una proposición matrimonial allí mismo, delante de todos. Edward pareció interesado y Rosalie se limitó a apartar la mirada de la revista que había estado ojeando.

—La señora Dew me ha concedido el honor de aceptarme como futuro esposo —dijo el vizconde.

Alice deseó haberse sentado nada más entrar en el salón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No le quedó más remedio que seguir de pie, aunque se le habían aflojado las rodillas.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras del vizconde pareció hacerse eterno, aunque en realidad debió de ser muy breve.

—¡Caray! —Edward fue el primero en recuperar el habla—. ¡Caray, menuda sorpresa! —Le tendió la mano al vizconde para intercambiar un efusivo apretón, tras lo cual abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un salto y atravesó el salón a la carrera.

—¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! —exclamó—. Aunque no he sospechado nada de nada. ¿Debería haberme dado cuenta de algo? No he visto ni el menor indicio de que hubiera algo especial, la verdad. Pero claro, ¡se me había olvidado el baile de San Valentín! Milord, usted solo bailó con Ali. —En ese momento pareció estar a punto de correr hacia los brazos del vizconde, pero debió de pensárselo mejor en caso de que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerlo y corrió hacia Alice una vez que Edward la soltó.

Esme siguió de pie junto a la bandeja del té. Alice la miró por encima del hombro de Rosalie, y vio en sus ojos una expresión imposible de descifrar.

—¿Ali? —la oyó decir, sin mirar siquiera al vizconde de Hale.

Alice se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos.

—Esme —le dijo—, felicítame. ¿Acaso no quieres que seamos felices?

La expresión, significara lo que significase, desapareció y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa forzada.

—Por supuesto que quiero que seáis felices —contestó al tiempo que la cogía de las manos con fuerza—. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Y a usted también, milord.

El vizconde le agradeció las palabras con una reverencia, precisamente a la mujer a la que había pensado proponerle matrimonio ese mismo día.

Una vez que hicieron el anuncio y después de que pasaran la sorpresa inicial y la emoción, se sentaron para disfrutar del té y de las pastas como si fuera una tarde como otra cualquiera.

Salvo que la conversación no era la habitual. El vizconde de Hale les dijo que hablaría con su madre, ya que la vizcondesa tenía pensado marcharse a Londres al cabo de unos días a fin de prepararle a Cecily un guardarropa adecuado para su presentación en sociedad. Según les dijo, estaría encantada de llevarse a su prometida para ayudarla a elegir su ajuar y el atuendo adecuado para su presentación en la corte, que tendría lugar después de la boda. Entretanto, prosiguió, él se encargaría de formalizar el asunto para que corrieran las amonestaciones en ambas parroquias sin más demora, de forma que la boda pudiera celebrarse antes de final de mes, mucho antes de que comenzara la temporada social propiamente dicha.

«... antes de final de mes.»

Todos lo escucharon en silencio, tal como dictaban los buenos modales, incluso Alice. Todos se mostraron interesados por sus planes y después hicieron los comentarios apropiados o las preguntas pertinentes... salvo ella.

El vizconde de Hale se despidió de ellos al cabo de media hora con una reverencia ante cada dama, tras lo cual cogió la mano de Alice y se la llevó a los labios.

—Si me lo permite —le dijo—, vendré mañana por la tarde y la llevaré a ver a mi madre a Finchley Park. A ella le gustará.

—Y a mí también —le aseguró, si bien era una exageración. De hecho, había exagerado tanto que más bien no era cierto.

Y después se fue, llevándose a Edward para que lo acompañara durante un trecho a caballo.

Rosalie abandonó el salón después de unos minutos más de conversación emocionada y de unos cuantos abrazos entusiasmados. Había pensado en escribir a sus amistades de Throckbridge para comunicarles la buena noticia.

Lo que le recordó a Alice que ella también debía escribirles sin demora a los Dew. Ojalá que no se molestaran mucho por las noticias, deseó.

Pero ya pensaría en eso después. De repente, estaba a solas con Esme , que seguía sentada en el mismo sillón aunque ya habían retirado la bandeja del té. Alice estaba muy cerca.

Esme fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Ali —le dijo—, ¿qué has hecho?

La pregunta la obligó a esbozar una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Me he comprometido con un hombre guapo, rico e influyente —contestó—. El me ha pedido matrimonio y yo he aceptado.

—¿Estás segura de que las cosas han sido así? —le preguntó Esme con una mirada tan penetrante que resultaba incómoda—. ¿O se lo has pedido tú?

—Eso habría sido un atrevimiento —respondió ella.

—Pero no habría sido la primera vez que te comportas de forma atrevida —le recordó su hermana.

—Fui muy feliz con Garret —protestó Alice.

—Sí, lo sé. —Esme frunció el ceño—. Pero ¿serás feliz con lord Hale? Hasta ahora tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera te caía bien.

—Seré feliz —le aseguró mientras se alisaba el vestido azul con una mano.

—Lo has hecho por mí, ¿verdad?

—Lo he hecho porque quería hacerlo —replicó Alice, mirándola de nuevo—. ¿Te molesta mucho, Esme ? ¿Lo querías para ti? Ahora que ya es demasiado tarde, me aterra la idea de que lo quieras. O de que lo quisieras.

—Lo has hecho por mí —afirmó Esme , cuyas manos estaban unidas con tanta fuerza sobre el regazo que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Lo has hecho por todos nosotros. ¡Ali, por Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que sacrificarte por nuestro bien?

—Tú siempre lo haces —repuso ella.

—Pero eso es distinto —adujo su hermana—. Mi sino es protegeros, asegurarme de que todos tenéis la oportunidad de conseguir la mejor vida posible. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que seáis felices. Te casaste con Garret por su bien, y ahora vas a casarte con lord Hale por el nuestro. No lo harás, Ali. No lo permitiré. Le escribiré una nota y ordenaré que se la lleven a Finchley Park sin dilación. Le diré...

—No vas a hacer nada —la interrumpió—. Esme , te recuerdo que tengo veinticuatro años. Soy viuda. No puedes vivir mi vida por mí. Ni tampoco puedes vivir la de Rose ni la de Edward. No es tú sino en la vida abandonar tus sueños ni tus opciones de ser feliz por nosotros. Ya estamos creciditos. Rose tendrá un sinfín de oportunidades si la amadrino. Y Edward contará con el apoyo del vizconde de Hale, del señor Samson y de los tutores que van a contratar antes de que vaya a Oxford para convertirse en un adulto responsable. Ya va siendo hora de que planees lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.

Esme parecía desolada. Ojalá Eleazar se hubiera ido con su regimiento sin decirle nada a Esme salvo un breve adiós, pensó. De haber sido así, a esas alturas su hermana lo habría olvidado.

—¡Ay, Esme ! —Exclamó Alice—. No te estoy diciendo que ya no te necesitemos. Por supuesto que te necesitamos. Siempre lo haremos. Te necesitamos porque eres nuestra hermana mayor. Necesitamos tu amor. Pero no necesitamos tu vida. Tú quieres que seamos felices. Pues precisamente eso es lo que queremos nosotros para ti.

—He soñado muchas veces que volvías a encontrar el amor —dijo Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero un amor que te durase toda la vida. Te mereces más que nadie un «y fueron felices para siempre».

—¿Y crees que no voy a tenerlo? —le preguntó—. Esme , es el heredero de un ducado. Me lo ha dicho hace un rato. ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿No te resulta emocionante? ¿Crees que no voy a ser feliz durante el resto de mi vida? ¡Algún día seré una duquesa!

—¿Es el heredero de un duque? —exclamó Esme , asombrada—. Ali... yo tampoco lo sabía. ¿Cómo vas a apañártelas? Aunque..., bueno, está claro que te las apañarás. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha, como tú misma acabas de recordarme hace un momento. Por supuesto que te las apañarás, y muy bien además. Me pregunto si el vizconde de Hale se ha dado cuenta de lo afortunado que va a ser por tenerte a su lado.

—Me parece que no —repuso Alice con una mirada alegre—. Pero ya lo hará. Tengo la intención de ser feliz con él, Esme . Delirantemente feliz.

Esme ladeó la cabeza y la miró con seriedad.

—Ali... —le dijo.

Y al cabo de un instante ambas estaban de pie y abrazadas, y llorando por algún motivo inexplicable.

Acababa de comprometerse, pensó Alice. Las suyas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Por supuesto que lo eran.

Iba a casarse de nuevo.

Con el vizconde de Hale.

Que jamás llegaría a quererla.

Aunque ella tampoco podría quererlo nunca, claro. Pero aun así...

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Alice.

Volvía a estar sentada en el interior del carruaje del vizconde de Hale, pero en esa ocasión este la acompañaba, no sus hermanas, iban de camino a Finchley Park, y apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que anunciaran su compromiso. Una fina llovizna empañaba los cristales. Iba de visita, invitada por la vizcondesa.

—Está ansiosa por hablar con usted —contestó él.

—Pero le he preguntado por lo que ha dicho. —Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. Esperaba que le propusiera matrimonio a Esme , ¿verdad? Y en cambio volvió usted a casa con las noticias de que se había comprometido conmigo. ¿Qué dijo?

—Se quedó un poco sorprendida —admitió—, pero se alegró cuando le aseguré que era usted la dama con la que quería casarme.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Y lo creyó? Me apuesto lo que quiera a que no lo hizo. Y me apuesto lo que quiera a que las noticias no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia.

—Las damas no apuestan —repuso el vizconde.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó—. No está contenta, ¿verdad? Prefiero saberlo antes de volver a verla.

El vizconde de Hale chasqueó la lengua.

—Muy bien —claudicó—. No está contenta. O, al menos, está preocupada. Usted no es la hermana mayor y ya ha estado casada.

—Y no soy una belleza —añadió ella.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —replicó el vizconde, a todas luces exasperado—. No es fea. No es repulsiva.

¡Unas palabras muy tiernas, desde luego...!, pensó ella.

—Lograré caerle bien —afirmó—. Lo prometo. En cuanto vea que está usted a gusto conmigo, me mirará con buenos ojos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó él—. Hoy se conforma con lograr que esté a gusto con usted. Ayer me aseguró que sabría cómo complacerme y cómo hacerme feliz.

La estaba mirando de reojo, con los párpados entornados otra vez y con esa expresión indolente tan desconcertante que recordaba del baile de San Valentín.

—Y también se sentirá a gusto —sentenció.

—En fin, eso quiere decir que voy a ser un hombre afortunado.

—Lo es —precisó Alice, y se echó a reír.

—Me habría encantado ser una araña para colarme otra vez en el salón cuando ayer se quedaron a solas —dijo el vizconde—. Sobre todo cuando usted y su hermana mayor se quedaron a solas, como supongo que sucedió en un momento dado.

—Esme no estaba enfadada, si es a eso a lo que se refiere —señaló ella—. O al menos no lo estaba por el hecho de que me hubiera propuesto matrimonio a mí en vez de a ella.

—Me siento desolado —repuso él.

—Nos desea lo mejor —le aseguró.

—Eso sí me resulta más creíble. Su hermana la quiere de forma desmesurada. Y no le gustó nada descubrir, y espero que me corrija si me equivoco, que usted se había ofrecido como sacrificio por el bien de la familia.

—No tengo la menor intención de convertirme en un sacrificio —afirmó—. Seré su esposa, su vizcondesa. Aprenderé a realizar bien mi trabajo, ya lo verá.

—Este año cumpliré los treinta —dijo el vizconde—. El motivo principal por el que decidí casarme antes de que acabara el año no fue otro que el de tener descendencia. Necesito un heredero.

En esa ocasión la miró abiertamente, aunque seguía con los párpados entornados. Su intención no era otra que la de incomodarla, por supuesto.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó a sabiendas de que se estaba ruborizando. La tensión se apoderó de ella hasta dejarle el cuerpo rígido—. Es lógico, claro. Perfectamente normal. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que algún día será un duque.

—¿Hubo algún problema en su matrimonio con el señor Dew al respecto? —quiso saber él.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—Me dijo usted que no era virgen y la creí. ¿Es posible que sea usted casi virgen?

La pregunta hizo que Alice volviera la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarlo. No quería hablar por temor a no controlar la voz. Clavó la vista en la ventanilla y vio descender dos hilillos de agua por el cristal.

Había sucedido en un total de tres ocasiones, se dijo, refiriéndose a las relaciones conyugales con Hedley. Y en dos de ellas su difunto marido había acabado llorando.

—Discúlpeme —lo oyó decir al tiempo que le colocaba una mano enguantada en el brazo—. Mi intención no era la de incomodarla.

—Es comprensible que quiera saber si puedo tener hijos —repuso Alice—. Que yo sepa, sí puedo. O al menos eso espero.

—Casi hemos llegado a Finchley Park —anunció el vizconde—. Verá la mansión al doblar la siguiente curva.

Se inclinó por encima de sus piernas para limpiar el vaho de la ventanilla con la manga de su gabán.

Otra mansión de piedra gris, pero más antigua que Forks Hall. De planta cuadrada y sólida, con balaustradas y estatuas en el tejado. La fachada estaba medio cubierta por la hiedra. A su alrededor se extendía un prado verde salpicado de arboledas aún desnudas. En la distancia pastaban las ovejas, posiblemente en un cercado. A lo lejos distinguió otra mansión, porque era imposible llamarla «casa», emplazada a la orilla de un lago.

La propiedad carecía del esplendor de Forks Hall, pero a ella le pareció un lugar majestuoso, sereno y acogedor, aunque ese último adjetivo le recordó lo que sucedería entre sus paredes dentro de escasos minutos. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

—Luce increíblemente mejor en un día soleado —le aseguró él.

—A mí me parece preciosa así —afirmó ella.

Inspiró profundamente cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, una puerta de doble hoja, y soltó el aire con tanta fuerza que, por desgracia, resultó audible.

—Supongo que antes de decidirme a proponerle matrimonio debería haber meditado un poco más sobre lo que me esperaría después —admitió mientras lord Hale extendía los escalones para que se apeara del carruaje y le tendía la mano.

—Sí —convino el vizconde al tiempo que ella bajaba—, tal vez habría sido lo mejor. Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad?

—Y las posibilidades truncadas no sirven de nada —añadió Alice—. Usted mismo lo dijo el día que llegamos a Forks Hall.

—Exactamente. Tendrá que cargar usted conmigo, señora Dew. Y yo... —dejó la frase en el aire.

—Sí, usted también tendrá que cargar conmigo.

Era habitual en ella encontrar graciosas las cosas más extrañas. Soltó una carcajada.

La risa era mejor que el llanto tanto para su ánimo como para su orgullo.

Lord Hale enarcó las cejas y le ofreció el brazo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Recuerden todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, autor y nombre original al finalizar la historia**

CAPÍTULO 11

Lady Hale le pareció muchísimo más elegante en su propio salón de lo que le había parecido en el salón de Edward. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que en Forks Hall solo era la madre del vizconde de Hale mientras que en ese momento era su futura suegra.

La vizcondesa estaba sola. No había ni rastro de la señorita Whitlock.

Y fue muy amable con ella. La recibió con manifiesta calidez y la invitó a sentarse en un sillón situado frente al que ella ocupaba, junto a la chimenea.

El vizconde de Hale, después de presentarla como su prometida, fue relegado a un segundo plano como si no tuviera nada que ver con la conversación que estaban a punto de entablar. El vizconde les hizo una reverencia y tras asegurarle a Alice que volvería al cabo de una hora para acompañarla de vuelta a su casa, se fue.

—Supongo que se sorprendió, y no gratamente, cuando lord Hale regresó con las noticias de que me había pedido matrimonio a mí en vez de a Esme —dijo ella, que se lanzó a la ofensiva porque estaba aterrada.

Lady Hale enarcó las cejas y por un instante adoptó una expresión muy aristocrática y muy altiva, y muy parecida a la de su hijo.

—Me sorprendió, sí —reconoció la dama—. Tenía entendido que mi hijo iba a pedirle matrimonio a su hermana mayor. Tal parece que estaba equivocada. Supongo que tendrá sus motivos para haberla escogido a usted. Confío en que haya elegido sabiamente.

La culpa la abrumó al escuchar esas palabras.

—Le haré feliz —le aseguró a la vizcondesa al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante—. Se lo he prometido a su hijo. Siempre he sido capaz de hacer felices a los demás.

No obstante, ¿sería posible en el caso del vizconde? Lo cierto era que sería un desafío en toda regla.

La vizcondesa la miró fijamente, con las cejas enarcadas, pero no replicó a su comentario. Mientras les servían el té y las pastas, su futura suegra se limitó a hablar del tiempo y de lo mucho que deseaba que llegase la primavera, a la espera de que los criados se marcharan.

—Posee usted una buena figura —comentó cuando se quedaron a solas—que la moda actual resaltará. No es muy voluptuosa, pero estará muy elegante con las sedas y las muselinas. Y ese vestido azul le sienta mucho mejor que el gris que llevaba puesto hace dos días, aunque el corte no es muy actual y dudo mucho que alguna vez haya estado a la moda. Lo más sensato es que haya abandonado el luto por completo ahora que está comprometida, sí. Debemos averiguar qué colores le sientan mejor. Creo que los tonos pastel, porque con ellos no parecerá tan pálida. Y su pelo tiene muchas posibilidades, aunque el peinado que lleva ahora no la favorece. Un experto se lo cortará y se lo peinará. Su cara es mucho más atractiva cuando sonríe que cuando está seria. Cuando esté rodeada de otras personas, debe mostrarse animada, no hastiada como dicta la moda. Creo que la alta sociedad la aceptará sin problemas.

Alice la miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Espero que no pensara que esta visita sería una simple formalidad para hablar de temas insustanciales —dijo la vizcondesa—. Será la esposa de mi hijo, señora Dew. ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

—Alice, señora.

—Vas a ser la esposa de mi hijo, Alice —repitió, tuteándola—. Vas a ocupar mi puesto como vizcondesa de Hale. Y algún día te convertirás en la duquesa de Moreland. Eso quiere decir que debemos prepararte, hacerte presentable, y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Hace dos días tuve la impresión de que tanto tus hermanos como tú sois encantadores, pero carecéis de la preparación para lidiar con la alta sociedad londinense, y lo sabes. Tienes unos modales agradables y nada afectados, y creo que a la alta sociedad le resultará encantador tu aire rústico, pero tienes que aprender a vestirte de otra manera, a comportarte con más seguridad en ti misma, y también tienes que aprender el protocolo de la alta sociedad, las normas inherentes a los títulos nobiliarios y otras muchas cosas. Vas a entrar en un mundo totalmente distinto y no puedes dar la impresión de que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. ¿Serás capaz de lograr todo esto?

En ese momento Alice recordó el primer encuentro con lady Dew después de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Garret. Lady Dew la había abrazado, la había besado, había llorado contra su hombro y le había asegurado que era un ángel llegado del cielo.

—He estado casada con el hijo de un baronet, señora —adujo—. Pero sir Humphrey rara vez sale de su casa; le tiene demasiado cariño. Y nunca me he alejado mucho de Throckbridge, salvo para venir a Forks Hall. No me avergüenzo de lo que soy, o de lo que Edward y mis hermanas son. Sin embargo, entiendo la necesidad de adquirir conocimientos nuevos ahora que mis circunstancias han cambiado, y ahora que van a cambiar todavía más. Estaré encantada y ansiosa por aprender todo lo que quiera enseñarme.

Lady Hale la observó con atención mientras hablaba.

—En ese caso no veo motivos por los que no podamos llevarnos bien —le aseguró la vizcondesa—. La semana que viene llevaré a Cecily a Londres a fin de que le tomen medidas para confeccionar el nuevo guardarropa que necesitará en su primera temporada social. Vendrás con nosotras, Alice. Hay que prepararte el ajuar y el vestido para la presentación en la corte. Porque, por supuesto, serás presentada a la reina poco después de tu boda. Hasta que llegue el momento, pasaré todo el tiempo que me sea posible instruyéndote en cuanto necesitas saber para desempeñar el papel de vizcondesa de Hale.

—¿Su hijo nos acompañará? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió lady Hale—. Quiere entrevistar a algunos de los candidatos propuestos por Peter Bowen para el puesto de tutor de tu hermano. Pero regresará casi de inmediato, ya que tiene asuntos que atender tanto en Forks Hall como aquí. Además, no lo necesitaremos. Los hombres no hacen más que estorbar en estas cuestiones. No necesitarás de su presencia hasta el día de la boda.

El comentario de la vizcondesa le arrancó una carcajada.

—Alice, ten por seguro que pienso obligarte a cumplir tu promesa de hacer feliz a Jasper —añadió lady Hale, mirándola con seriedad—. Mi hijo es muy importante para mí. Aunque pasó unos años cometiendo las típicas locuras de juventud, cuando llegó el momento asumió sin quejas y con diligencia las obligaciones de su título. ¿Le tienes afecto?

—Yo... —Se mordió el labio—. Le tengo estima, señora. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser una buena esposa. Y espero que el afecto surja entre nosotros con el tiempo.

La vizcondesa la miró en silencio un instante.

—Creo que no interpreté erróneamente las intenciones de Jasper cuando salió ayer hacia Forks Hall —dijo lady Hale—. Creo que tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a tu hermana mayor. Claro que mi hijo jamás lo admitirá, y no espero que tú lo hagas si te lo pregunto directamente. Por algún motivo cambió de opinión, o lo convencieron para que cambiara de opinión, algo que no sucede muy a menudo con Jasper. No obstante, confío en que hayas dicho la verdad en lo referente a tus sentimientos y a tu intención de hacerlo feliz. Porque solo así podrás retenerlo a tu lado. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de levantarte y tirar de la campanilla del servicio? Cecily estará deseando reunirse con nosotras. Arde en deseos de saludar a su futura cuñada.

Alice la obedeció.

—Espero que Cecily no se haya llevado una decepción —comentó.

—En absoluto —le aseguró lady Hale—. Las personas tan mayores como tú o como tu propio hermano no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, está muy contenta porque Jasper va a casarse con la hermana de la señorita Rosalie Masen, con quien ha trabado una gran amistad.

Y de esa forma Alice superó un tremendo obstáculo, o eso supuso mientras regresaba a su sillón para esperar la aparición de la señorita Whitlock. Había sido aceptada, al menos de entrada, por su futura suegra. Ya solo tenía que ganarse su total aprobación, y eso solo dependía de ella.

Dentro de una semana iría de camino a Londres para que la transformasen en una dama de la alta sociedad, en una futura vizcondesa y duquesa.

¿Quién habría imaginado algo así tan solo dos semanas antes?

En ese instante recordó unas palabras que le había dicho la vizcondesa hacía unos minutos.

«Aunque pasó unos años cometiendo las típicas locuras de juventud...»

Además, el día anterior él mismo le había dicho que tenía mucha experiencia, aunque nunca hubiera estado casado.

¿Sería durante esos años cuando aprendió a besar...?

Sin embargo, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar que el vizconde de Hale la había besado.

Su futura suegra también había dicho algo más.

«Confío en que hayas dicho la verdad en lo referente a tus sentimientos y a tu intención de hacerlo feliz. Porque solo así podrás retenerlo a tu lado.»

¿Eso quería decir que seguía con sus viejos hábitos de juventud? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que le fuera infiel si no lo hacía feliz?

¡Qué inocente e ingenua era! Conocía muy pocas cosas sobre el nuevo mundo en el que estaba a punto de adentrarse. Aunque seguro que la alta sociedad no aprobaba la infidelidad entre sus miembros.

No podría soportar que...

Claro que si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo iba a competir?

Jasper se pasó casi todo el mes previo a su boda desplazándose de Finchley Park a Forks Hall. En circunstancias normales habría pasado una parte del mes de marzo en Londres, renovando su guardarropa, visitando los clubes a los que pertenecía, intercambiando noticias y opiniones con sus amigos y conocidos, asistiendo a cualquier fiesta que se organizara a esas alturas de año... y dando por terminado un largo celibato con Anna.

No obstante, solo había necesitado un día para entrevistar a los candidatos que Peter había propuesto como posibles tutores, para hacerles una visita a su sastre y a su zapatero, y para encargarse de otros asuntos. No tenía ninguna excusa para prolongar su visita. Anna decidió sentirse mortalmente ofendida cuando se enteró de su inminente boda. Le lanzó unas cuantas pullas y algún que otro objeto contundente a la cabeza. Al cabo de pocos minutos estalló en lágrimas y habría podido llevársela a la cama, salvo que comprendió que no estaba de humor, de modo que se marchó con la torpe excusa de que había olvidado un compromiso previo.

Tampoco estaba de humor a la noche siguiente, y eso que podría haber ido a hacerle una visita... Podría haber dejado a su madre y a su prometida en casa, y haber ido a ver a su amante. Sin embargo, se le antojó un tanto sórdido, una idea impropia de un vástago de su padre o de un nieto de su abuelo.

Dadas las circunstancias, regresó al campo dos días después de acompañar a su madre, a su hermana menor y a su prometida a la ciudad, una vez que las dejó instaladas en la mansión familiar emplazada en Cavendish Square. Habría regresado de todas maneras, pero su madre le dejó bien claro que su presencia era un estorbo cuando estaba tan ocupada preparando a toda prisa a dos jóvenes para la inminente temporada social.

Se alegró muchísimo de marcharse. Desde que habían salido de la casa solariega, las conversaciones, o las pocas que había escuchado, giraban en torno a la moda, los tejidos, los adornos y demás tonterías del estilo.

La señora Dew se había reído de él con la mirada cada vez que sus ojos la buscaban. Después de su breve estancia de dos días en Londres, se despidió de ella con una reverencia y una prisa que nada tenía de romántica.

Además, pronto tendría que dejar de pensar en ella y de dirigirse a ella como «señora Dew», como si todavía fuera la esposa de otro hombre. Eso sí, el infierno se congelaría antes de que la llamara Ali.

Había escrito a su abuelo para darle la noticia y había recibido una contestación de puño y letra de su abuela. Irían a Finchley Park para la boda.

Aquel asunto comenzaba a parecerle desconcertantemente real.

Casi todos los días cabalgaba hasta Forks Hall, aunque comprendió casi de inmediato que no sería necesario hacerlo con tanta frecuencia durante los cuatro años que faltaban para que el joven Cullen alcanzara la mayoría de edad. El muchacho estaba bajo el ala de Samson y de Philbin, el ayuda de cámara que Peter Bowen había mandado desde Londres, un criado excepcional que parecía dispuesto a aconsejar a su señor sobre cualquier asunto referente a su aspecto y a la moda. Claybourne, el nuevo tutor, le enseñaría todo lo necesario sobre la política y la aristocracia británicas, además de todo lo que necesitaba saber uno de sus miembros, de forma que sus enseñanzas mantendrían muy ocupado al muchacho. Al igual que las de Bigley, el profesor de latín y griego que habían contratado, un hombre delgado y algo tartamudo, un verdadero ratón de biblioteca. Además, la señorita Masen seguía cuidando de su hermano como una madre.

A veces deseaba poder regresar a su vida de siempre y descubrir que todo ese asunto de ser el tutor del muchacho era un inconveniente menor una vez que los Masen se hubieran instalado en Londres y hubieran ocupado el lugar que les correspondía en la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, nunca podría recuperar su vida de siempre. Dentro de poco tendría que cargar con un inconveniente monumental.

Y así esperó el regreso de su prometida.

En sus recuerdos la veía más delgada y menos femenina, más corriente y muchísimo más insignificante en el aspecto físico cada vez que pensaba en ella. Su lengua se hizo más afilada; su sonrisa, fácil; y su risa, más irritante. Su beso se convirtió en el de una niña... o una monja.

Fue perdiendo atractivo poco a poco.

Y él era el único culpable de tener que cargar con ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Podría haberle dicho que no, ¿verdad? Podría haberle dicho que no en cuanto ella le hizo esa ridícula proposición.

¿Desde cuándo dejaba que una mujer dictara sus actos? ¡Y en un aspecto tan importante como era el resto de su vida!

«Sí, usted también tendrá que cargar conmigo.»

Era lo más sensato que esa mujer había dicho en su vida.

Las invitaciones fueron enviadas y tanto la ceremonia como el banquete de bodas se planearon con todo lujo de detalles.

Las nuevas circunstancias de su vida se habían puesto en marcha y era imposible detenerlas; lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo se desarrollaban e ir tachando los días.

La Pascua llegó con alarmante velocidad. Estaba previsto que su boda se celebrara dos días después del Domingo de Pascua.

Cada noche cuando se acostaba, Alice esperaba permanecer despierta con los sentidos abrumados por tantas cosas e impresiones nuevas, y la mente atiborrada de nueva información. Y cada noche se sumía en un sueño profundo, agotada, en cuanto su cabeza rozaba la almohada.

La llevaron de visita por la ciudad y se quedó maravillada por todo lo que vio: la Torre de Londres, la abadía de Westminster, el palacio de Saint James, Carlton House, Hyde Park y otros muchos lugares emblemáticos de los que había oído hablar pero que jamás soñó ver con sus propios ojos. La llevaron a varias modistas, a guanterías, a sombrererías, a joyerías y a un sinfín de establecimientos hasta que ya no supo dónde había estado ni qué le estaban haciendo. Ni siquiera lo que habían comprado. Solía abrir los cajones y los armarios de su dormitorio en Moreland House y preguntarse a quién pertenecían esos camisones, esos escarpines de satén o ese chal de cachemira.

Eso sí, en ningún momento tuvo que hacerse esa pregunta en lo referente al vestido para la presentación, el que usaría para conocer a la reina después de su boda. Porque era inolvidable. Por alguna extraña razón, la reina insistía en mantener la moda del siglo anterior, de modo que el vestido debía tener unas faldas voluminosas, unas enaguas igual de voluminosas, un miriñaque, un peto y una larga cola, y tenía que ir acompañado con un tocado de largas plumas y un sinfín de complementos ridículos.

Además, tenía que aprender a andar hacia atrás sin tropezarse ni pisar la cola, porque era impensable, por supuesto, que alguien pudiera darle la espalda a la reina mientras se alejaba de ella. Y también debía aprender a saludar a la reina con una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz estuviera a punto de rozar el suelo, pero haciendo un despliegue de gran elegancia.

Se rió muchísimo, al igual que Cecily, mientras practicaba. Su futura suegra se olvidaba en ocasiones de la exasperación que le provocaba su torpeza y se echaba a reír con ellas.

—Alice, prométeme, prométeme por lo más sagrado, que no estallarás en carcajadas si llegas a cometer un error el día de la presentación, que Dios no lo quiera. Pero si lo cometes, debes reponerte y salir lo más discretamente que puedas.

Volvieron a estallar en carcajadas cuando enumeraron y exageraron todas las catástrofes que podrían suceder ese día.

—Alice, no recuerdo haberme reído tanto en la vida como me he reído desde que estás con nosotras —le dijo lady Hale con una mano en el costado, cuando no tuvieron más desastres que enumerar.

También se rieron mucho con las lecciones de baile que habían contratado para que Cecily pudiera mejorar sus habilidades, y a las que Alice se sumó. Tenía que aprender a bailar el vals, un baile del que apenas había oído hablar, y que nunca había visto ejecutar. Pero no era difícil, una vez acostumbrada al hecho de que se bailaba todo el rato con la misma pareja y sin dejar de tocarse ni separarse en ningún momento.

Se cortó el pelo. Al principio el peluquero solo quiso cortarle las puntas, pero cuando descubrió la abundante melena (que no era tan atractiva como los rizos de Edward), le hizo un buen corte a la última moda, de forma que las ondas le enmarcaban la cara y podía peinarse con facilidad con los dedos o las tenacillas para hacerse rizos, incluso tirabuzones, en las ocasiones especiales.

—¡Alice! —exclamó la vizcondesa al verla—. Sabía que tu pelo prometía. ¿No te lo dije? Pero no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que podía sentarte el pelo corto al tener la cara alargada. Resalta tus facciones clásicas y te hace los ojos más grandes. Sonríe para que te vea.

Sonrió como le pedía antes de estallar en carcajadas, fruto de un arranque de timidez. Se sentía calva.

—Sí. —Lady Hale la observó con ojo crítico—. Estás muy guapa. De un modo muy particular. Eres original.

Cosa que ella tomó por un cumplido.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose calva.

El nuevo guardarropa era todo en tonos pastel. Su vestido de novia era de color verde claro, de un tono mucho más claro que el vestido que Garret le había regalado para la verbena estival.

De no haber estado tan ocupada todos los días y tan cansada todas las noches, habría llorado al recordarlo; habría llorado al recordar que Garret no estaba con ella para compartir todas esas emociones. De hecho, casi siempre reprimía esos recuerdos y la culpa que sentía, salvo cuando la asaltaban sin previo aviso.

También intentaba pensar lo menos posible en el vizconde de Hale, con quien se casaría en menos de un mes.

Según pasaban los días lo recordaba más arrogante, más altivo, más serio... Todos sus defectos se acentuaban cada vez que pensaba en él.

Iba a tener que esforzarse muchísimo para cumplir su promesa de hacerlo feliz, de complacerlo, de... ¿Qué era lo otro? Ah, sí. De facilitarle la vida para que se sintiera a gusto.

Y de conseguir que le fuera fiel.

El mes pasó volando, demasiado deprisa. No estaba preparada. Necesitaba más tiempo. Aunque ¿para qué? ¡Para todo!, se dijo.

Claro que el tiempo no iba a detenerse. E inexorablemente el día llegó, y Alice se vio subida al carruaje, junto a lady Hale y Cecily, para regresar a Finchley Park y a Forks Hall. El señor Bowen cabalgaba junto a ellas como acompañante. Iba a ser el padrino del vizconde.

En cuestión de días. Los invitados a la boda ya estarían llegando. Entre ellos se encontraban sir Humphrey y lady Dew, y también Henrietta y Eva. Y la señora Thrush. Y los duques de Moreland. Muy pronto volvería a ver a su prometido. Sintió un vuelco muy desagradable en el estómago, aunque lo atribuyó al malestar por el viaje.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno continuo con la adaptación aunque me he tardado por que no he visto un aumento de lectores pero con los mínimos reviews que recibi me hicieron querer continuarla para las que si la disfrutan así que estoy de vuelta ^^**

**Empezare a tratar de actualizar cada viernes pero esta semana empezaree en lunes asi que esta semana seran dos capitulos :)**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, nombre y autora de la historia al final de la narración.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Las damas regresaron de Londres tres días antes de la boda. Sin embargo, Jasper descubrió que no podría disfrutar ni siquiera de uno solo de esos días para conocer mejor a su novia. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

Sus abuelos habían llegado de Kent. También estaban instalados sus tíos, sus tías y sus primos, con sus respectivas familias. De la rama paterna, claro estaba. Jake, que estaba invitado a la boda por petición de los Masen, había declinado la invitación. Y, por supuesto, sus hermanas ya casadas habían llegado con sus esposos. Jessica había llevado también a sus hijos. Finchley Park parecía estar abarrotado.

Todo el mundo se alegraba por él. Aunque fue su abuela quien le dijo lo que todos tenían en mente. Y lo hizo después de haberla llevado a Forks Hall junto con su abuelo para que conocieran a la novia.

—Jasper, no es una belleza —le soltó cuando regresaron, con toda la familia presente salvo los hijos de Jessica—, y me alegro de que no lo sea. Has debido de elegirla por su carácter. Me ha parecido una joven la mar de agradable, aunque estuviera nerviosa por conocernos a Moreland y a mí. Me alegro de que hayas demostrado este despliegue de sentido común.

—O tal vez, abuela —terció Averil—, Jasper está enamorado de ella. Confieso que me cae estupendamente, aunque me quedé muy sorprendida al conocerla. No es el tipo de mujer que suele atraer a Jasper. Eso sí, se me saltaron las lágrimas de la risa mientras nos contaba sus desventuras con la cola del vestido de presentación. Me gusta la gente capaz de reírse de sí misma.

—Espero que esté enamorado —dijo su abuela mientras lo miraba con seriedad—. ¿Lo estás, Jasper?

Él enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios, muy consciente de que era el blanco de todos los ojos femeninos.

—Admito sentir cierto afecto por ella, abuela —contestó con sumo tacto—. Con el tiempo, estoy convencido de que llegaré a enamorarme.

—¡Estos hombres...! —Jessica puso los ojos en blanco—. Ten cuidado, a ver si la matas con todo ese ardor...

No era una belleza, había dicho su abuela. No, no lo era. Sin embargo, era consciente del asombro que lo embargó cuando volvió a verla... en compañía de sus abuelos, de su madre y de sus hermanas. Apenas la reconoció.

Ya no llevaba luto, ni siquiera el horrible tono lavanda. Tampoco llevaba su alianza, reparó al fijarse en su mano izquierda. Se había puesto un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante de talle alto y de color amarillo limón. Tanto el color como el diseño le sentaban muy bien.

Sin embargo, lo que la hacía casi irreconocible era el pelo. El nuevo corte la favorecía de forma exquisita. Resaltaba sus rasgos, los suavizaba y les restaba palidez. Le afilaba los pómulos y le agrandaba los ojos. De alguna forma, destacaba sus labios, que eran carnosos y casi siempre dejaban adivinar una media sonrisa.

Nada más verla, volvió a sentir la conocida punzada de deseo, que no por conocida le resultó menos desconcertante. Porque ni siquiera con esos cambios podía decirse que fuera una belleza.

No logró intercambiar ni una sola palabra en privado con ella, y al parecer no conseguiría hacerlo antes de las nupcias. Su familia lo mantuvo muy ocupado, al igual que le sucedió a ella con la suya.

Sir Humphrey y lady Dew habían llegado a Forks Hall acompañados por sus dos hijas. Con ellos había llegado también la señora Thrush, la antigua ama de llaves de los Masen. Esos eran los únicos invitados que se alojaban en Forks Hall, pero sir Humphrey hacía por todo un regimiento... Y Jasper prefería mantenerse alejado del baronet, temeroso de que lo atrapara en una conversación interminable.

A decir verdad, le parecía extraño que los Dew hubieran aceptado la invitación. ¿No les resultaría doloroso ver cómo volvía a casarse la viuda de su hijo?

Soportó sus últimos días de libertad con todo el buen ánimo del que fue capaz. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para eludir su destino, por mucho que lo deseara. Aunque se cuidó mucho de preguntarse si lo deseaba o no. Era una pregunta absurda.

La mañana de la boda se arregló con mucho esmero y se ocultó en su dormitorio todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Aunque la estratagema estaba condenada al fracaso, por supuesto. Si no bajaba en busca de su familia, su familia subiría a por él. Como así fue.

De forma que tuvo que soportar los abrazos y las lágrimas de todos y cada uno de sus parientes en los estrechos confines de su vestidor.

Sin embargo, cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de que ese era el día de su boda, de que su vida cambiaría para siempre, les devolvió los abrazos y apretó con fuerza la mano huesuda de su abuelo.

A la postre se descubrió en el carruaje, sentado junto a Peter Bowen y de camino a la capilla familiar de Forks Hall.

—No digas ni una sola palabra —le advirtió a su amigo cuando lo escuchó tomar aire—. Las bobadas sentimentales que he tenido que soportar a lo largo de la mañana van a tenerme empachado durante un mes. Así que ni una sola palabra.

—¿Nada de nada? —Replicó Peter con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes la alianza? Supuestamente deberías habérmela dado después del desayuno, pero no has bajado a desayunar. Supongo que habrás perdido el apetito. Es lo que suele pasar en las bodas, según dicen. En las bodas propias, no en las de los demás.

Jasper se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y le entregó la alianza que había comprado en Londres.

—Los riñones estaban particularmente deliciosos hoy —afirmó Peter como si estuviera hablando solo—. Bien hechos y jugosos, como a mí me gustan.

—Pues si te gusta ser mi secretario —replicó él—, guárdate ese tipo de comentarios, y todos los demás durante lo que nos queda de trayecto.

Su amigo rió entre dientes y obedeció.

Las esperanzas de Alice de hablar en privado con su prometido tras regresar de Londres para preguntarle una vez más si quería seguir adelante con la boda o si prefería conservar su libertad quedaron aplastadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo vio solo en dos ocasiones antes de la boda. La primera, cuando llegó a Forks Hall acompañado por los duques de Moreland y sus dos hermanas mayores. Y la segunda, cuando lo hizo con sus tíos y sus primos.

En ambas ocasiones le pareció de lo más antipático, como si fuera un dios griego expulsado del Olimpo después de haber cometido un crimen atroz.

En ambas ocasiones lo observó charlar con Esme, con Rosalie y con Edward. A ella la saludó con una reverencia muy formal y le preguntó por su salud.

Sus visitas no ayudaron mucho a mejorar su apetito ni su digestión mientras esperaba el día de la boda.

Como tampoco le ayudó la visita de los duques de Moreland, ambos muy agradables y cercanos. En un momento dado estuvo a punto de confesarle al duque que había sido ella quien había propuesto matrimonio a su nieto y no al revés. Sin embargo, el vizconde de Hale estaba muy cerca, y supuso que tal vez le molestara escucharla, ya que podría interpretar que su hombría había quedado en entredicho.

No obstante, y por muy amables que fueran, no dejaban de ser un duque y una duquesa. Y ella se sintió muy impresionada. Sobre todo porque iba a casarse con su heredero.

La presencia de los que hasta ese momento eran sus suegros y sus cuñadas no la ayudó tampoco. Todos estaban encantados de volver a verla, y mucho más de estar en Forks Hall y poder ver a Esme, a Rose y a Edward. Y estaban encantados de que estuviera comprometida con el vizconde de Hale. Sir Humphrey se congratuló por el mérito de haber sido él quien los presentara. Y así se lo hizo saber a los duques de Moreland... mientras el vizconde lo escuchaba. Esa fue otra de esas ocasiones en las que a Alice le habría encantado que se la tragara la tierra de haber sido posible.

Eso sí, adoraba a los Dew. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. En breve dejaría de llevar su apellido. Y estaría casada con otro.

Era muy posible que eso los entristeciera.

De hecho, los entristecía. La víspera de la boda, mientras les daba las buenas noches, Alice besó a lady Dew en la mejilla y la abrazó como era su costumbre. A sir Humphrey le regaló su consabida sonrisa. Sin embargo, acabó arrojándole los brazos al cuello de forma impulsiva para estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le enterraba la cara en el hombro con la sensación de tener el corazón a punto de romperse.

—Tranquila, tranquila —le dijo su suegro, que comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda—. Fuiste muy buena con nuestro hijo, Ali. Tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo. Murió siendo feliz. Demasiado joven, bien es cierto, pero feliz de todos modos. Y todo gracias a ti. Pero ya no está y debemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Debes volver a ser feliz, y nosotros nos alegraremos de ver que lo has conseguido. El vizconde de Hale es un buen hombre. Yo mismo lo elegí para ti.

—¡Padre! —Exclamó entre trémulas carcajadas al escuchar la absurda afirmación—. ¿Puedo seguir llamándote así? ¿Y a ti puedo seguir llamándote madre?

—Si nos llamas de otra manera, nos sentiremos mortalmente ofendidos —contestó sir Humphrey.

Lady Dew se puso en pie para compartir el abrazo.

—Cuando tengas niños, Ali —le dijo—, tendrán que llamarnos «abuelo» y «abuela». Porque para nosotros serán nuestros nietos, como si los hubieras tenido con Garret.

Era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Se alegró mucho de que no subieran a verla a su vestidor a la mañana siguiente. La señora Thrush insistió en estar presente, claro estaba, y se comportó como una gallina clueca, entorpeciendo la labor de la doncella que acababa de llegar de Londres para servir a Esme y a Rose. Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco.

—¡Ali, por Dios! —exclamó Edward mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Su vestido de novia y la pelliza que lo acompañaba eran de color verde claro, y además llevaba la alegre pamela con flores bordadas que Cecily encontró en una de las sombrererías que visitaron durante su estancia en Londres. Sus rizos se agitaban bajo el ala a cada movimiento.

—Estás tan bonita como un día de primavera. Y pareces muchísimo más joven que antes de irte a Londres.

El también estaba muy elegante, y su porte había mejorado a ojos vistas desde que dejaron Throckbridge. Alice así se lo dijo, pero su hermano le restó importancia al comentario con un gesto descuidado.

Rosalie se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Ali —dijo—, y pensar que hace solo unas semanas Esme estaba zurciendo calcetines, Edward estaba traduciendo un texto en latín, yo estaba bregando con los niños de la escuela y tú estabas en Denali Park... —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y volvió a morderse el labio.

—Pero a partir de hoy, Ali y su marido serán felices y comerán perdices —apostilló Esme—. Y está deslumbrante. —No había ni rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y tenía una expresión bastante tensa. Sin embargo, la miraba con un cariño tan fiero que Alice no fue capaz de sostener su mirada por temor a estallar en lágrimas.

La noche anterior estuvieron sentadas en su cama hasta muy tarde. Ella, apoyada en la almohada y Esme, sentada a los pies con las piernas dobladas y la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

—Quiero que me prometas que no perderás tu capacidad de ser feliz ni de extender la felicidad a tu alrededor, Ali —le dijo—. Pase lo que pase. No debes dejar de ser quien eres. Prométemelo.

Su hermana temía que la vida al lado del vizconde de Hale acabara con su buen humor. Qué tonta era. Más bien sucedería todo lo contrario. Porque ella ayudaría al vizconde a sonreír y a reírse a carcajadas. Lo haría feliz.

Se lo había prometido a él. Se lo había prometido a su madre. Y, sobre todo, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

—Te lo prometo —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Esme, qué tonta eres. ¡Ni que mañana me llevaran a la guillotina! Mañana será el día de mi boda. No te lo he dicho antes, pero el día que me pidió matrimonio, a la orilla del lago, me besó.

Esme la miró sin decir nada.

—Y me gustó —añadió—. Me gustó muchísimo. Y creo que a él también.

Esa parte posiblemente fuera incierta, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera una mentira en toda regla, ya que no le había preguntado y por tanto no lo sabía con seguridad. Además, lo que sí tenía claro era que en aquel momento la había deseado.

Esme comenzó a mecerse después de abrazarse las piernas.

—Esme, necesito que me besen —le confesó—. Y necesito mucho más. Necesito volver a estar casada. A veces tengo la impresión de que los hombres creen que son ellos los únicos que necesitan... los besos. Pero se equivocan. Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades. Y me alegro de volver a casarme.

Su confesión no era del todo una mentira, pensó. Porque era verdad que anhelaba sus besos... y mucho más que sus besos.

Como también anhelaba el amor y la felicidad. Si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez pudiera conseguir una de esas dos cosas.

Esa mañana, no obstante, cuando Edward le ofreció el brazo y lo aceptó para que la acompañara a la planta baja y al carruaje en el que recorrerían el corto trayecto hasta la capilla, no estaba tan segura de anhelar nada de eso.

Iba a casarse con un desconocido. Con un hombre guapo, viril, serio, impaciente, amargado, cínico...

¡Ay, Dios!, pensó.

Aunque también se había puesto de rodillas para pedirle matrimonio, un detalle innecesario ya que había sido ella quien se lo había pedido en primer lugar. Seguro que la hierba húmeda le había arruinado los pantalones...

Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del carruaje y dejaba sitio a Edward para que se colocara a su lado, llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía un poco como si la llevasen a la guillotina.

Por muy tonto que pareciera, ansiaba que Garret estuviera a su lado.

No habría más de treinta asistentes en la capilla, aunque era tan pequeña que estaba a rebosar.

La ceremonia no sería muy larga. Un detalle que siempre le había sorprendido en las bodas a las que había asistido. Incluyendo la suya con Garret. Y esa no iba a ser distinta.

¿Cómo era posible que se produjera un cambio tan importante y drástico en las vidas de dos personas con tanta brevedad y tanta discreción? El único momento de nerviosismo se produjo durante la pausa que realizó el clérigo después de preguntar si alguno de los presentes sabía de algún impedimento que obstaculizara el matrimonio entre los contrayentes.

Tal como siempre sucedía, según su experiencia, nadie dijo nada y la misa continuó hasta su inevitable conclusión.

En cuanto Edward colocó la mano de su hermana sobre la del vizconde de Hale, Alice fue consciente de que la suya estaba muy fría. Y de que la de su futuro esposo era firme, fuerte y cálida. Fue consciente del exquisito corte de su traje: vestía de negro salvo por la camisa, al igual que la noche del baile de San Valentín. Fue consciente de su altura y de la anchura de sus hombros. Fue consciente del olor de su colonia. Fue consciente de los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón.

Y cuando escuchó cómo cambiaba su apellido y se convertía en Alice Whitlock, vizcondesa de Hale, fue consciente de que dejaba atrás toda una vida.

Garret quedó todavía más relegado en el tiempo; se quedó en el pasado, y ella tenía que dejarlo marchar.

Porque a partir de ese momento pertenecía a otro hombre.

A ese desconocido que tenía al lado.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras él le colocaba la alianza en el dedo.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de casarse con un desconocido? Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo.

Al igual que él. ¿Era consciente lord Hale de que apenas la conocía? ¿Le importaba ese detalle?

Una vez que le colocó la alianza, la miró a los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

Él no.

Y después, tras lo que le pareció una vertiginosa sucesión de instantes, se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Y lo que Dios había unido, no podría separarlo ningún hombre. Ni ninguna mujer, supuso.

Firmaron en el registro y cogidos del brazo enfilaron el pasillo de la capilla mientras ella sonreía a diestro y siniestro. No había ni rastro de lágrimas en los ojos de Esme. En los de Rose, sí. Edward sonreía. Al igual que el señor Bowen. La vizcondesa, que a partir de ese momento sería la vizcondesa viuda, se estaba secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo de encaje. El duque los miraba con un ceño feroz, expresión que exageraba sus pobladas cejas. La duquesa les dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sir Humphrey se estaba sonando la nariz.

Todo lo demás le pareció borroso.

Lo primero que notó nada más salir de la capilla, cosa que no había notado al entrar, fue que la hierba del cementerio y las cercas que se extendían bajo las copas de los árboles estaban salpicadas de crocos, prímulas y montones de narcisos.

La primavera había llegado tarde y casi sin avisar. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Ya estaban a finales de marzo, y la primavera era su estación preferida.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó al tiempo que miraba con una alegre sonrisa al hombre que caminaba a su lado—. ¡Cuántas flores! ¿A que son preciosas?

Además, se percató de que el sol brillaba. El cielo era de un claro azul.

—¿Las de tu pamela? —le preguntó él—. Desde luego que lo son.

La absurda broma le arrancó una carcajada y de repente notó que se quedaba sin aliento y que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Ese hombre era su esposo. Acababa de prometer que lo amaría, lo honraría y lo obedecería durante el resto de su vida.

—Bueno, Alice... —lo oyó decir en voz baja.

¡Vaya! Nadie la había llamado nunca así, salvo su madre. Qué bonito era su nombre, después de todo, pensó tontamente al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa.

Fueron las últimas palabras que su flamante esposo le dirigió en privado durante varias horas. Porque tuvieron compañía incluso en el carruaje durante el trayecto de vuelta a Finchley Park, donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas. Roberta, la tía de su esposo, adujo no poder soportar más las quejas de su hermana sobre las corrientes y el mareo que le provocaban los desplazamientos en carruaje, y decidió volver con los novios. Y como resultó que tenía unos cuantos consejos que ofrecer al joven Cullen sobre los peligros que lo aguardaban en el pérfido mundo londinense durante la temporada social, insistió en que Edward los acompañara.

Las campanas de la capilla repicaron alegremente mientras se alejaban.

Alice las escuchó con cierta melancolía. Nadie más pareció reparar en ellas.

Jasper había decidido un par de semanas antes de la boda, en cuanto comprendió que sería un evento al que acudiría prácticamente la familia al completo, que su esposa y él no pasarían la noche de bodas en Finchley Park. Aunque la mansión era lo bastante grande para alojar con comodidad a todo el mundo y él contaba con aposentos privados, no tenía ganas de desearles las buenas noches a todos mientras se llevaba a la novia a la cama, ni tampoco de saludarlos a la mañana siguiente.

Había ordenado que limpiaran y preparan la residencia de la viuda, que estaba emplazada junto al lago. También había dispuesto el traslado de varios sirvientes, incluyendo su ayuda de cámara y la nueva doncella de su esposa. Y había anunciado que después del almuerzo de bodas tanto la residencia de la viuda como el lago estarían vetados para todo el mundo durante tres días.

Tres días le parecía demasiado tiempo para estar a solas, y esperaba no arrepentirse de esa decisión. Claro que siempre les quedaba la opción de volver a la casa antes si se aburrían pronto el uno del otro, supuso. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de compartir unos cuantos días a solas para establecer algún tipo de relación con su esposa. Una relación de índole sexual al menos, si descubrían que cualquier otra era imposible.

Ya era de noche cuando abandonaron la mansión. La celebración estaba en pleno apogeo mientras ellos se alejaban por el zigzagueante sendero que atravesaba el prado en dirección al lago. Era una noche clara gracias a la luna y a la luz de las estrellas. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del lago creando una brillante estela. Hacía fresco, pero no corría viento. Una noche primaveral, por fin.

Y muy romántica. Caminaban cogidos del brazo, pero no habían hablado desde el frenético momento de las despedidas en la mansión. Debería decir algo, reconoció Jasper. Era extraño en él sentirse incómodo, no saber qué decir.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—¿No es increíblemente maravilloso? —preguntó—. Todo parece mágico. ¿No le parece romántico, milord?

Debería decirle que sí. Al fin y al cabo, había estado reflexionando justo sobre eso mismo. Sin embargo, decidió centrarse en la última palabra que Alice había pronunciado.

—¿Milord? —Repitió con cierta irritación—. Alice, soy tu marido. Me llamo Jasper. Olvídate del usted y del milord.

—Jasper —dijo ella al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.

Todavía llevaba el vestido de novia de color verde. Y se había vuelto a poner la absurda pamela para trasladarse a la residencia de la viuda. Reconoció para sus adentros que era muy bonita y que le sentaba muy bien.

Acababan de llegar a la orilla del lago, donde el sendero describía una curva para aproximarse a la fachada delantera de la casa. Por algún motivo que no alcanzó a entender, ambos se detuvieron.

—¿No aprecias la belleza? —le preguntó Alice, que había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlo. Una nueva acusación.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó él—. Hoy estás preciosa.

Solo era una pequeña exageración. Además, había descubierto que sus ojos tendían a buscarla más de la cuenta. Alice había estado todo el día deslumbrante mientras departía con los invitados. Llena de alegría y de sonrisas.

Feliz.

A la luz de la luna, él contempló el brillo alegre que iluminaba su mirada.

—Me refiero a la belleza de la naturaleza —precisó ella—. No estaba buscando un cumplido. Sé que no soy guapa.

—Pero no sabes aceptar un halago cuando se te ofrece —repuso Jasper.

La alegría desapareció de su cara.

—Lo siento —la oyó decir—. Gracias por el cumplido. Tu madre eligió el vestido y el color. Cecily eligió la pamela.

Nadie la había llamado guapa nunca, comprendió de repente. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida al crecer con tres hermanos más que servidos en ese aspecto mientras que ella adolecía más bien de lo contrario? Sin embargo, era capaz de enfrentarse a la vida con una sonrisa.

Le colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Bueno —dijo—, ahora que me fijo, la verdad es que también son muy bonitos. —El vestido y la pamela, claro.

—¡Fantástica réplica! —exclamó Alice entre carcajadas. Tenía la respiración alterada.

Llevaba célibe demasiado tiempo, se dijo él con sorna. Estaba más que dispuesto para proceder con los menesteres de la noche de bodas. Una buena reacción, pensó.

—Será mejor que entremos en la casa —dijo—. Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio, a menos que quieras comer algo más. Tu doncella te estará esperando.

—¿A mi dormitorio? —repitió ella.

—Iré a verte luego —añadió Jasper.

—¡Ah!

Estaba seguro de que Alice se había ruborizado, aunque a la luz de la luna era difícil confirmarlo. Suponía que, al fin y al cabo, podía considerarse que la novia era casi virgen.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban el trecho restante hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que él abrió antes de invitarla a pasar. El guarda y su esposa los esperaban en el recibidor, pero Jasper los despachó enseguida después de darles las buenas noches.

Precedió a Alice mientras subía la escalera, bien iluminada gracias a los candelabros de pared cuyas velas estaban encendidas. Era su esposa, pensó. Se acostaría con ella esa noche, dentro de un rato para ser más exactos, y durante el resto de su vida no habría otra mujer más que ella.

Era un juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo poco tiempo antes, aunque le sorprendió haber tardado tanto en ser consciente de dicha decisión. Porque ya lo había decidido antes incluso de volver de Londres, antes de la boda. Sería un hombre monógamo durante el resto de su vida, con independencia de lo satisfactorio o no que resultara el aspecto físico de su matrimonio. La alternativa podría ser demasiado dolorosa.

Solo tenía que mirar y escuchar a su madre y a su abuela para comprobarlo. Su padre y su abuelo les habían ocasionado un daño irreparable. Y ambas temían que él siguiera el mismo camino que sus predecesores. No lo haría. Era así de sencillo.

Y no era una decisión satisfactoria, habida cuenta de la personalidad de su esposa. Pero no pensaba retractarse.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del vestidor de Alice y le hizo una reverencia mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios. Al abrir la puerta vio a la doncella trajinando en el interior.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bueno ok adivierto que aqui empieza la noche de bodas asi que habra escenas subidas de tono, por si quieren esperar al proximo capitulo por que este basicamente es puro sexo mas no tan explicito asi que no se asusten XDD espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, nombre y autora de la historia al final.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

El dormitorio de Alice tenía vistas al lago. En su superficie todavía brillaba la estela plateada de la luz de la luna. El paisaje era arrebatador. Y la casa, o lo poco que había visto de ella, preciosa.

Sin embargo, su mente no estaba ni en la luz de la luna ni en la casa, que pensaba explorar al día siguiente.

Tenía un dormitorio.

Y Jasper tenía su propio dormitorio.

Lo que quería decir que no compartían el mismo.

Con Garret lo hizo desde la misma noche de bodas. Había supuesto que todas las parejas casadas seguían esa costumbre. Con Garret...

No podía seguir pensando en él esa noche. No debía hacerlo. Porque pertenecía a otro hombre.

Un hombre que le había dedicado un cumplido hacía un rato. Más exactamente, le había dicho que estaba preciosa. Y después había bromeado indicando que su ropa también era muy bonita, sugiriendo de esa forma que ella era mucho más bonita que lo que llevaba puesto, que era ella la que destacaba.

¡Qué cosa más absurda! Suspiró, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

Claro que ya sabía que era capaz de bromear, aunque su humor fuera un poco cínico. Al fin y al cabo podía decir que era humano.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Alguien había apartado la ropa de la cama que tenía detrás. Era muy consciente de su presencia. Tal vez debería acostarse. Aunque no dejaba de recordar que un mes antes la había acusado de ofrecerse en sacrificio. Si se acostaba en la cama para esperarlo, parecería un sacrificio... y se sentiría como tal.

Más bien se sentía como una virgen a la espera de que la desfloraran, pensó con cierta contrariedad. No era virgen. Era una mujer con experiencia.

Bueno, con algo de experiencia.

Y si su mente no dejaba de darle la lata, acabaría volviéndose loca de remate.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, que se abrió al instante sin darle tiempo ni a atravesar el dormitorio ni a tomar aire para decir «adelante».

Su esposo llevaba un batín de color vino que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Tenía un aspecto muy amenazador. Y estaba guapísimo, claro.

Su expresión era inescrutable. Tenía los párpados entornados, como la primera vez que lo vio. Dado que la miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre la reacción tan distinta que él estaría experimentando al observarla.

Aunque no solía desear imposibles, a veces le gustaría ser guapa. Como en ese preciso instante, por ejemplo.

Se había puesto el salto de cama de encaje y seda de color azul, elegido para esa noche en concreto por su suegra, no por ella. El escote le parecía demasiado exagerado. Y mucho se temía que si se demoraba demasiado delante de alguna vela, podría transparentarse.

Cosa que no le habría importado tanto si hubiera algo digno de contemplarse en ella.

Detestaba estar tan pendiente de su figura... o más bien de lo escaso de la misma.

—Supongo que acabaremos acostumbrándonos a esto —dijo ella.

Lo vio enarcar las cejas.

—Supongo que sí —convino él mientras se adentraba en el dormitorio y se acercaba a ella—. No estarás nerviosa, ¿verdad? Tú eres la experimentada, ¿recuerdas? La que sabe cómo complacer a un hombre... en la cama.

Si era una broma, no estaba de humor para reírse.

—Sabes que fue un farol —le recordó ella—. Lo admití en su momento. Sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte que me lo recordaras a la menor oportunidad.

Por extraño que pareciera, tenía la sensación de que con el batín y las pantuflas parecía mucho más grande y poderoso que con el gabán y las botas. O tal vez solo fuera la impresión de verlo en su dormitorio y el hecho de que esa fuera su noche bodas.

—Bueno, Alice. —Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre una de sus mejillas, abarcando al mismo tiempo su mentón—. Ha llegado el momento de descubrir tu farol.

Se había afeitado. Percibía el olor de su loción de afeitar o de su colonia. Fuera lo que fuese, era un aroma masculino que despertaba en ella el anhelo de seguir oliéndolo.

Tragó saliva.

Y en ese momento la besó en la boca. Aunque no fue un beso, fue más bien un roce de la parte interna y húmeda de sus labios. Al cabo de un instante notó la brusca caricia de su lengua, instándola a separar los suyos. En cuanto lo hizo, él invadió el interior de su boca.

Alice aspiró con fuerza por la nariz. Una poderosa sensación que se originó en su garganta le recorrió el cuerpo, pasando por el pecho y deteniéndose en la entrepierna, donde le provocó un repentino hormigueo.

Reconoció al instante lo que era: deseo sexual puro y duro. Lo había sentido el día que le pidió matrimonio a la orilla del lago. En aquel momento se engañó diciéndose que estaba equivocada. Pero en ese instante fue imposible no reconocerlo.

Su esposo puso fin al beso apartándose apenas unos centímetros de su boca, y ella se percató de que no la había tocado por debajo del cuello. ¡Ni siquiera había empezado!

—Espero que sepas complacerme, ya que eres mi esposa y de ahora en adelante serás mi única compañera de cama —lo oyó decir.

Sus párpados seguían entornados y la voz que había usado tenía un timbre muy sensual. Tan sensual como el roce del terciopelo.

—El amo y señor ha hablado —murmuró ella—. Espero que tú sepas cómo complacerme, ya que eres mi esposo y de ahora en adelante serás mi único compañero de cama.

La miró fijamente un instante, sin que su expresión revelara nada. Después, la mano que había estado acariciándole la mejilla se deslizó por un hombro y se introdujo bajo el camisón para acariciarle el brazo. El camisón, forzado por las circunstancias, se deslizó también por el brazo, dejándole el hombro y el pecho desnudos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jasper le bajó el otro tirante con la mano libre. El camisón, que era una prenda suelta y que solo contaba con los tirantes como sujeción, fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar arrugado en torno a sus pies.

Solo los pies quedaron cubiertos. Menudo consuelo, pensó.

Su esposo la aferró por los codos y se alejó un poco. Para mirarla de arriba abajo.

En fin, ella misma se lo había buscado. Lo había retado y él le estaba respondiendo sin necesidad de palabras. Al estilo masculino.

Decidida, lo miró a la cara mientras levantaba una mano, con la que le desató el cinturón del batín, que se abrió al instante.

No llevaba nada debajo.

Lo vio levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos otra vez al tiempo que apartaba las manos de sus brazos.

Vaya, una invitación, pensó Alice. Levantó los dos brazos y le apartó el batín de los hombros. La prenda cayó al suelo directamente, sin deslizarse siquiera por su cuerpo.

¡Santo cielo!

Su cuerpo era una copia exacta de las esculturas griegas que idealizaban el cuerpo masculino, pero él no era ninguna escultura. Tenía la piel morena de la cabeza a los pies. El pecho, ancho y musculoso, estaba salpicado de vello oscuro. Notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo pese a la distancia que los separaba. Veía cómo subía y bajaba su pecho con cada respiración. Estaba vivo.

Era estrecho de caderas y tenías las piernas largas. Sus muslos eran musculosos.

Y estaba excitado. Esa parte de su cuerpo también era grande y poderosa.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Y se dio cuenta de que había estado observándolo tan abiertamente como lo había hecho él.

¡Qué poco se complementaban en el plano físico!

Sin embargo, Jasper estaba excitado.

Le rozó el pecho con la punta de los dedos antes de colocarle las manos en los hombros.

En la vida se había sentido tan asustada.

—Parece que debo demostrar algo —lo oyó decir.

Sus palabras hicieron que la parte interna de sus muslos y que su entrepierna comenzaran a palpitar, no tanto como anticipación de algo placentero, sino casi rayando el dolor.

—Sí —convino ella.

No obstante y en vez de esperar a que caminara hasta la cama, su esposo la llevó en brazos y la dejó sobre el colchón. Antes de reunirse con ella, apartó las sábanas y el cobertor.

Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Alice sentía el cuerpo en llamas.

Las velas seguían encendidas.

Comprendió que no iban a hacerlo de forma furtiva, al amparo de la oscuridad y bajo las sábanas.

Lo observó mientras se tumbaba de costado a su lado, apoyado en el codo. Después se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a besarla. En esa ocasión separó los labios sin que él la forzara, y cuando le introdujo la lengua, ella la succionó con fuerza antes de acariciársela con los dientes.

Su premio fue un gemido muy ronco.

Una de esas manos fuertes, cálidas y de dedos ágiles, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Se detuvo de nuevo en sus pechos, como hiciera en el lago, y se los pellizcó con delicadeza con el pulgar y el índice, aunque aumentó la presión poco a poco, intensificando el deseo, cuyos efectos notó extenderse desde la entrepierna hasta la garganta.

Cuando Jasper puso fin al beso, se inclinó hacia ella y se llevó un pezón a la boca. Lo succionó, lo mordisqueó y lo rodeó con la lengua, logrando que le enterrara las manos en el pelo y se aferrara a él con fuerza.

Entretanto, ella no se mantuvo inmóvil. Se incorporó hasta colocarse de costado y pasó una pierna sobre las de su esposo. Después de acercarse a él, empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, rotando las caderas. Cuando vio que se alejaba de su pecho para frotarle el cuello con la nariz, tomó su erección en la mano y se dispuso a acariciarlo con suavidad. En cuanto intensificó las caricias, oyó cómo él emitía un gemido que más bien le pareció un gruñido.

Jasper no se quedó atrás. La mano con la que le había acariciado los pezones se introdujo entre sus muslos para explorar entre sus pliegues hasta que notó que uno de sus dedos la penetraba.

Estaba húmeda, comprendió. Sentía la humedad de su cuerpo y también oía el sonido que producía.

El deseo se transformó en pura agonía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su esposo la instó a tumbarse de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella. Era grande y bastante pesado.

Maravillosamente grande.

Maravillosamente pesado.

Jasper le apartó los muslos con las rodillas hasta que separó las piernas al máximo. Las dobló, y lo rodeó con ellas mientras la aferraba por las nalgas para levantarle las caderas. Y entonces se hundió en ella con una poderosa y certera embestida.

Fue tan inesperado que Alice tomó aire con fuerza y no fue capaz de soltarlo.

No le dolió, pero sí se sentía un poco incómoda por una invasión tan completa. No sabía que hubiera tanto espacio en su interior para acogerlo...

¡Qué pensamiento más tonto!

Jasper se mantuvo inmóvil un instante mientras apartaba las manos, que hasta ese instante tenía bajo sus nalgas, y ella aprovechó para afianzar la postura de sus piernas, para buscar el ángulo más cómodo y para relajarse. Por supuesto que podía acogerlo en su interior, por supuesto que podrían hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, lo que estaba deseando hacer.

Tensó los músculos en torno a su miembro y notó que estaba muy duro.

En esa ocasión fue él quien aspiró el aire con brusquedad.

Antes de empezar a moverse.

Lo que siguió fue placer carnal, puro y absoluto. Cada envite, cada movimiento, aliviaba y a la vez espoleaba el deseo. Cada embestida era más profunda que la anterior, o eso le parecía. En cuanto se percató del ritmo que él imponía, se adaptó y ajustó sus movimientos al tiempo que contraía y relajaba sus músculos internos para aumentar el placer de ambos.

Lo que le había dicho no había sido por completo un farol.

Sabía complacer a un hombre.

Por supuesto, él tampoco había estado exagerando.

Ansiaba que ese momento durara eternamente, ese deleite sensual que superaba todas sus expectativas. Pero no podía durar, claro estaba. Y al final se alegró de que así fuera. Porque tenía la sospecha de que se habría vuelto loca si no hubiera sentido esa repentina... sensación, porque no sabía cómo llamarla, esa sensación que la invadió de forma inexorable y que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta dejarla exhausta, temblorosa y saciada de una forma que también desafiaba cualquier descripción.

Notó que él se había quedado muy quieto.

Pero solo fue un momento, porque después volvió a colocarle las manos en las nalgas y aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta que se hundió en ella y se detuvo otra vez, de golpe, para derramarse en su interior, porque su esposa notó que la humedad la invadía.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba muy caliente y sudoroso. Como ella.

Qué extraño que el olor del sudor pudiera resultar tan excitante.

El frío la invadió cuando él se apartó y se colocó a su lado en el colchón. Al verla tiritar, Jasper se incorporó para arroparla con la sábana y el cobertor. Le pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza y dejó el otro sobre su cintura. Al cabo de un momento volvía a estar calentita.

Adormilada. Se durmió.

Ya estaba hecho.

Se había casado antes de cumplir los treinta, tal como su abuelo había esperado que hiciera y tal como él había planeado. Se había casado por conveniencia con una de las Masen. Porque de esa forma las demás podrían disfrutar de una presentación en sociedad decente y su obligación para con ellas habría acabado.

Estaba casado, su matrimonio había sido consumado y dentro de poco, o eso esperaba, su esposa estaría embarazada. Si tenía suerte, la criatura sería un varón y así habría cumplido con otra de sus obligaciones.

¡Las obligaciones! ¡El deber! Llevaban un año abrumándolo. A veces le habría gustado recuperar la despreocupada vida que llevaba antes. Pero no podía ser, y por fin había cumplido la más apremiante de todas las obligaciones tanto para con su familia como para con el título.

Estuvo despierto mucho rato.

Alice había discutido con él hasta en la noche de bodas, reclamando su derecho a ser su igual. Reclamando que si ella debía complacerlo porque era su esposa y su compañera de cama, él también debía complacerla precisamente por las mismas razones.

Era evidente que no la habían educado según los principios de la aristocracia. De haber sido así, ni siquiera habría rechistado y habría soportado en silencio y con dignidad la desigualdad que existía entre ambos.

«El amo y señor ha hablado. Espero que sepas cómo complacerme, ya que eres mi esposo y de ahora en adelante serás mi único compañero de cama.»

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa muy a su pesar.

Alice se removió entre sus brazos, murmuró algo y se acurrucó contra él.

Por extraño que pareciera, su esposa lo había complacido.

Pero no sabía por qué. Su cuerpo era el menos curvilíneo que había visto nunca desnudo o a su lado, en una cama. Además, no había demostrado poseer ninguna habilidad extraordinaria.

Tal vez se debiera a la simple atracción de la novedad.

La novedad de disfrutar de una amante como ella pasaría pronto, por supuesto. ¿Y después? En fin, después habría llegado el momento de encarar lo que sería el resto de su vida. No era una perspectiva muy halagüeña, aunque se dijo que no debía perder la esperanza. Eso había dicho Alice refiriéndose a su hermana, ¿verdad? Si no recordaba mal, la esperanza de que el militar ausente regresara era lo que le daba sentido a la vida de la señorita Masen.

Esperanza.

Una posibilidad muy remota de lograr la felicidad.

—Mmm —la oyó murmurar con un suspiro. Tenía la nariz enterrada en su pecho.

La novedad bien podía disfrutarse mientras fuera... en fin, novedosa.

Le levantó la barbilla y la besó con pasión.

Ella respondió con un beso adormilado. Olía a sexo y a mujer. Estaba calentita, relajada y medio dormida.

La puso de espaldas, se colocó encima y después de separarle los muslos, se hundió de nuevo en ella hasta el fondo.

Estaba mojada y muy caliente.

—Mmm... —Volvió a murmurar ella, tras lo cual lo rodeó con las piernas y levantó las caderas para facilitarle el acceso—. ¿Otra vez? —Lo dijo con voz sorprendida y adormilada.

La pregunta le arrancó una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, otra vez —le susurró al oído—. ¿Para qué si no son las noches de boda?

Oyó su breve carcajada. Apenas unos días antes, mientras su futura esposa estaba en Londres con su madre, recordaba su risa y le resultaba irritante. Pero esa noche no tenía nada de irritante. Era un sonido grave y alegre, la expresión natural de la felicidad.

Y muy sensual.

Sus profundas embestidas adoptaron una cadencia rítmica y pausada, en un intento por prolongar el momento todo lo posible. Toda su atención estaba puesta en los sonidos provocados por la humedad de su sexo, en el ardiente y suave roce de su interior mojado contra su dolorosa erección, y en la maravillosa sensación de disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer después del largo celibato.

Alice lo había rodeado con las piernas y le aferraba el trasero con las manos. Su actitud era relajada, pero no hacía el menor ademán de moverse por su cuenta. Lo cual era muy carnal... o muy inocente. Porque de esa forma le permitía disfrutar a placer del encuentro.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos descubrió que ella abandonaba su pasividad. Notó cómo tensaba los músculos internos al tiempo que le apretaba las nalgas como si quisiera indicarle que se quedara enterrado en ella en vez de retirarse.

Así que avivó el ritmo de sus profundos envites hasta que la notó estremecerse al llegar al clímax apenas un instante antes de que él lo hiciera.

Debía recordarle, se dijo justo antes de quedarse dormido, que había cumplido su parte del trato. Que la había complacido.

Se despertó bastante después, aunque no tenía noción del tiempo que había pasado, y se dio cuenta de que seguía sobre ella, y en su interior. Se apartó y se colocó a su lado.

—Perdona —le dijo—. Debo de pesar una tonelada.

—Creo que solo es media —repuso Alice—. No hace falta que te disculpes. No te disculpes nunca.

—¿Nunca? —le preguntó—. ¿Por ningún motivo?

Percibió un adormilado suspiro.

—Tendré que pensarme la respuesta —contestó ella—. Tal vez podamos llegar a vivir nuestras vidas de forma que jamás necesitemos pedir perdón por nada.

Jasper se descubrió sonriendo en la oscuridad al escuchar el comentario. La vela parecía haberse consumido.

—¿Y ser felices para siempre? —apostilló—. ¿De verdad crees en eso?

—No —respondió Alice después de meditar un rato al respecto—. No estoy segura de quererlo aun cuando fuera posible. Porque ¿qué margen dejaría eso a la esperanza? ¿Qué más se podría anhelar? Prefiero ser feliz a ser feliz para siempre.

—¿Qué es la felicidad? —le preguntó él.

—Un instante de alegría —respondió ella sin titubear.

—¿Solo un instante? En ese caso no creo que merezca la pena esforzarse por alcanzarla.

—¡Ah, pero te equivocas! —le dijo—. La vida en sí misma solo es un instante. Vivimos una sucesión de instantes. El ahora y el aquí. Siempre el ahora, el presente.

Según su propia experiencia, los instantes pasaban y desaparecían para siempre.

—Entonces, para ti la vida es una sucesión de instantes alegres, ¿no? —concluyó—. ¿Crees que todo es alegría en la vida? —Era increíble que fuese tan inocente.

—No, desde luego que no —contestó—. Pero un solo momento de felicidad puede lograr que el resto de la vida valga la pena. Es como la levadura para la masa del pan. Porque te muestra cómo puede ser la vida, el sentido que realmente tiene. Puede darte esperanzas en las épocas sombrías. Puede devolver la fe en la vida y en el futuro. Jasper, ¿nunca has sido feliz?

La pregunta le provocó una enorme nostalgia por la vida que había dejado atrás hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Hacía una eternidad.

—Hace unos minutos era muy feliz —respondió.

—Intentas hacerme creer que te tomas esto a la ligera —lo acusó—. Esperas que te recrimine por pensar que el sex... —Inspiró hondo antes de intentarlo de nuevo—. Por pensar que el sexo puede reportar felicidad. Pero por supuesto que lo hace. El sexo es la celebración de la vida, de la entrega y del amor.

—Pensaba que no me amabas —señaló él. Eso la silenció un rato.

—No he sido yo quien ha dicho haber sido feliz hace unos minutos —repuso Alice.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que yo estaba haciendo era... ¿celebrar el amor? —preguntó.

—¡Pero qué tonto eres! —exclamó ella—. Por supuesto que lo hacías. Hay muchos tipos de amor. No estás enamorado de mí. Ni siquiera me quieres. Pero reconoces que el amor flota en el aire esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a una noche de bodas? —precisó—. Al sexo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿El sexo y el amor son lo mismo?

—Quieres provocarme para discutir —le recriminó ella mientras se apoyaba en un codo y levantaba la mano para descansar la cabeza en la palma. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Reconócelo.

¿Sería cierto?, se preguntó. Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez estaba intentando analizar esa noche con cierta perspectiva. Acababa de casarse con una mujer a la que apenas conocía, que solía irritarlo con frecuencia, que ni siquiera era hermosa. Se había acostado con ella porque esa era su noche de bodas y había disfrutado del sexo porque no se había acostado con ninguna mujer desde antes de la Navidad.

E incluso esa noche, en ese momento para ser más exactos, había conseguido irritarlo. Era una romántica a tenor de las paparruchas que había soltado sobre la felicidad y el amor. Porque incluso equiparaba el sexo con el amor. Creía poder encontrar la alegría en casi todos los momentos de la vida.

No obstante, había perdido a un marido muy joven por culpa de la tuberculosis, una muerte lenta y cruel. Posiblemente lo había amado.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, no filosofando —repuso él con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. Tal vez quiera poseerte de nuevo antes de que amanezca.

—Tú también deberías estar durmiendo —replicó ella—. Tal vez sea yo quien quiera poseerte.

Jasper estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Habían vuelto al mismo punto donde había comenzado la noche.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra ahora que estamos despiertos y dormir después —sugirió.

Le colocó una mano en la nuca y tiró de ella para poder besarla.

Alice le pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él y después inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea de seguir besándola.

Era evidente que la novedad seguía sin perder su encanto.

Y la noche era joven.


	15. Chapter 14

**Huy en este capi abra conflictos pero esperoo que les guste nos vemos ^^**

**Personajes Stephenie Meyer, autor y nombre de la historia al finalizar**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

La felicidad no siempre era efímera, no siempre duraba un instante. De vez en cuando se mostraba persistente.

Alice no se hacía ilusiones, por supuesto. No era un matrimonio por amor y nunca habían pretendido lo contrario. Jasper no la amaba y ella no lo amaba a él, al menos no de verdad.

Pero sí estaba encaprichada con él, y era evidente que a él, por extraño que pareciera, le sucedía lo mismo.

De momento. Aunque el momento no durase para siempre.

Iban a disfrutar del interludio más romántico de la vida de cualquier persona: la luna de miel.

Hicieron el amor tantas veces durante esos tres días y esas cuatro noches que Alice perdió la cuenta. Bueno, no del todo. Fueron trece veces en total. Más tarde pensó que si hubiera sido supersticiosa, habría considerado el número un mal augurio. No debería haberlas contado.

Jamás en la vida había disfrutado tanto como en las trece ocasiones en las que hicieron el amor. Jasper era guapísimo, viril, habilidoso y muy atento.

Aunque no se trataba solo de esos momentos.

Comían juntos y hablaban mientras lo hacían. Hablaron de los libros que habían leído y descubrieron que coincidían en muy pocos títulos. Aunque eso tenía fácil solución.

—Leeré todos los libros que tú has leído —le dijo ella siguiendo un impulso—, y así podremos discutir sobre ellos.

—Pues yo no pienso leer todo lo que tú has leído —replicó él—. La historia nunca fue mi asignatura preferida en el colegio. Pero puedes contarme todo lo que haya pasado que pueda servirme.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿Por el principio? —sugirió él—. ¿Con Adán y Eva?

—Empezaré con los romanos en la Britania, porque se sabe muy poco de las tribus que habitaban estas tierras antes de que ellos llegaran —dijo—. Los romanos son fascinantes, Jasper. Sus vidas eran mucho más sofisticadas y lujosas que las nuestras. Y eso que creemos que vivimos en una sociedad muy avanzada. ¿Sabes, por ejemplo, que conocían un modo de calentar sus hogares que no requería de madera ni de braseros en todas las habitaciones?

—No lo sabía —respondió él.

Jasper la escuchó con aparente interés mientras ella le hablaba de la Britania romana y de lo mucho que los romanos habían influido en las vidas de los británicos hasta ese mismo momento.

—Sobre todo en la lengua —le dijo—. ¿Sabes el sinfín de palabras que derivan del latín?

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos veríamos obligados a vivir en silencio si los romanos no hubieran conquistado estas tierras? —Preguntó él a su vez—. ¿O que, Dios no lo quiera, tendríamos que hablar gales o gaélico?

Alice soltó una carcajada al escucharlo.

—Las lenguas son entes vivos —adujo—. El inglés habría sido distinto sin la influencia de los romanos, pero habría existido como tal.

Sospechaba, de hecho lo sabía a ciencia cierta, que el conocimiento que Jasper poseía del pasado era mucho más extenso de lo que había admitido. Ningún caballero educado como tal podía desconocerlo absolutamente todo sobre la historia y la civilización de su propio país. Aunque no le importaba que le estuviera gastando una broma al fingir ignorancia. La historia era una especie de pasión para ella, pero no siempre encontraba a gente dispuesta a escucharla.

Además, resultaba interesante descubrir que Jasper era capaz de gastar bromas.

Pasaron prolongados momentos al aire libre. El buen tiempo resultaba irresistible. Aunque la primavera acababa de empezar, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado y soplaba una brisa cálida. No podrían haber deseado nada mejor.

Dieron muchos paseos por el lago y ni una sola vez se encontraron con un alma. Todos respetaban su intimidad, era evidente.

Un día fueron al cobertizo donde guardaban las barcas y le echaron un vistazo antes de elegir una que llevaron al agua a pesar de que el día era un poco fresco. Alice insistió en remar e incluso consiguió que ambos llegaran sanos y salvos a la orilla. Pero como hacía años que no remaba, desde que era una niña, pasó mucho más tiempo peleándose con el agua y con los remos, y moviéndose en círculos surcaron con elegancia el lago mientras admiraban el paisaje.

—Una demostración impresionante —comentó su esposo a su regreso—. Tal vez la próxima vez me permitas encargarme de los remos para darme la oportunidad de dejarte tan impresionada como tú a mí.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada.

—Pero ha sido muy divertido, Jasper, admítelo —dijo ella—. ¿No has temido por tu vida?

—Sé nadar —le contestó él—. ¿Y tú?

—Más o menos se me da tan bien como remar —respondió, y se echó a reír de nuevo—. Siempre me ha dado miedo meter la cabeza bajo el agua.

En otra ocasión pasearon por el embarcadero y contemplaron los peces que nadaban en el agua. Jasper le dijo que cuando era pequeño solía zambullirse allí e intentar pescar con las manos.

—¿Lo conseguiste alguna vez? —le preguntó.

—Nunca —admitió él—. Pero aprendí que no debía malgastar las fuerzas en un imposible.

—¿Y eso te detuvo?

—No.

Recordó el día que hizo rebotar el guijarro sobre el agua en Forks Hall, el mismo día que ella le propuso matrimonio. Lo instó a hacerle una demostración y después intentó imitarlo, sin éxito. Jasper quiso enseñarle, pero parecía incapaz de ejecutar el movimiento de muñeca necesario para lograr el efecto deseado. Lo único que consiguió fue lanzar el guijarro por el aire, de modo que tuvieron que agacharse y esquivar el proyectil para que no les diera en la cabeza al caer.

Tras reírse a mandíbula batiente, observó la segunda demostración de Jasper, que fue mejor que la primera.

—Doce rebotes —dijo con admiración—. Una nueva marca.

—Pues tú lo tienes mucho más fácil que yo —replicó él—. Yo tengo que conseguir trece rebotes para batir mi marca. Tú solo tienes que conseguir uno para establecer la tuya.

—Creo que lo único que he aprendido es a no malgastar las fuerzas en un imposible.

Lanzó un último guijarro... y rebotó tres veces. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se volvió hacia él con expresión triunfal.

—Vaya —dijo Jasper con las cejas enarcadas—. Tal vez deba zambullirme para intentar pescar con las manos.

Algún día, pensó, conseguiría que sonriera. Incluso lo haría reír a carcajadas. Aunque no importaba que no lo hiciera. Porque Jasper estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Estaba segura de ello.

Tal vez no fuera un matrimonio maravilloso, y tal vez nunca se quisieran de verdad. Pero no había motivo alguno para que no pudieran ser felices juntos. Le había prometido felicidad, placer y tranquilidad, le había prometido que se sentiría a gusto, ¿no?

El tercer día pasearon por el extremo más alejado del lago y descubrieron un prado de pendiente suave cubierto de narcisos. No se veía desde la orilla opuesta, ya que quedaba oculta por las ramas de los sauces que caían sobre el agua. La brisa mecía suavemente las flores amarillas bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Mira, Jasper! —exclamó, como si él no lo hubiera visto—. ¡Mira qué preciosidad!

Y comenzó a correr entre las flores con los brazos extendidos a los lados, tras lo cual dio unas cuantas vueltas con la cara levantada hacia el sol.

—¿Has visto alguna vez algo más bonito? —preguntó cuando se detuvo, aún con los brazos levantados.

Jasper estaba junto a la orilla, observándola.

—Es posible —respondió él—. Pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué puede ser. Aunque me parece que ya conocías este sitio, porque te has vestido a juego. Has sido muy astuta.

Alice se miró. Llevaba su vestido amarillo claro, una pelliza a juego y el bonete de paja.

—Se me ocurrió impresionarte —repuso al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Y lo has hecho.

Se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había acercado mientras ella se miraba el vestido. Y siguió acercándose de forma que la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se inclinó, le rozó los labios con los suyos y ella le devolvió el beso después de echarle los brazos al cuello.

Le encantaba verlo con los párpados entornados, porque eso la hacía sentirse deseable. El hecho de que Jasper la encontrara deseable seguía sorprendiéndola. Pero el deseo debía de ser sincero. Era evidente que no solo estaba pensando en engendrar los hijos por los que se había casado con ella. Lo miró a los ojos después de que él se apartara y le sonrió una vez más.

Fue uno de los momentos más felices de esos tres días de felicidad. Estuvo en un tris de creerse enamorada. Y de creer que él correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—Este lugar está desierto. Nadie vendría por aquí aunque la familia y los criados no tuvieran órdenes estrictas de mantenerse apartados del lago —comentó él—. No recuerdo haber venido en esta época del año.

«Este lugar está desierto. Nadie vendría por aquí.»

El significado de sus palabras estaba muy claro, de modo que volvió a experimentar la ya conocida sensación entre los muslos.

—¿Nadie viene por aquí? —le preguntó, y se humedeció los labios, que se le habían quedado muy secos de repente.

—Nadie.

Y lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y extenderla sobre la hierba entre los narcisos antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Hicieron el amor al aire libre, rodeados del verde y del dorado primaverales, con el sol sobre sus cabezas, cuyos rayos casi resultaban abrasadores incluso refugiados bajo los árboles, entre las flores y tan cerca de la frescura de la orilla.

Fue un encuentro breve, apasionado y maravillosamente pecaminoso, porque alguien podría haber pasado por allí en cualquier momento. Y descubrió que había algo muy erótico en hacer el amor con casi toda la ropa puesta.

—Voy a recoger narcisos para la casa —anunció Alice cuando volvieron a estar de pie, después de arreglar sus ropas—. ¿Puedo?

—Estás en tu casa —contestó él—. Eres la señora de Finchley Park, Alice. Puedes hacer lo que se te antoje.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escucharlo.

—Dentro de unos límites razonables —se apresuró a añadir él.

—Ayúdame —le pidió al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger los narcisos, cortándolos por sus largos tallos.

—¿Tienes bastantes? —quiso saber él después de que hubiera recogido una docena y ella llevara más del doble.

—Ni mucho menos —aseguró—. Vamos a recoger narcisos hasta que no podamos llevar más. Llenaremos la residencia de la viuda a reventar con rayitos de sol y primavera, Jasper. Coge también unas cuantas hojas verdes.

Poco tiempo después rodeaban de nuevo el lago en dirección a la casa, con los brazos rebosantes de flores.

—Espero que haya sitios y jarrones suficientes —dijo Alice cuando se acercaban a la puerta—. Seguro que tenemos para un ramo por habitación.

—Los criados se encargarán de todo —le aseguró él. Abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrase primero.

—Desde luego que no —protestó—. Hacer arreglos florales es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, Jasper. Yo te enseñaré. Vas a venir conmigo y vas a ayudarme.

—No, voy a ir contigo y voy a ver cómo lo haces —la corrigió él—. Después me darás las gracias por no ayudarte. Alice, no tengo gusto para hacer ramos.

Sin embargo, la ayudó de todas formas. Llenó los jarrones de agua y separó las flores y las hojas en grupos, cortando los tallos según las instrucciones que ella le daba. Y ayudó a llevar los jarrones a cada una de las estancias y a colocarlos mientras ella se mantenía un poco apartada y lo observaba con ojo crítico.

—Un centímetro a la derecha —dijo ella al tiempo que hacía un gesto—. Ahora medio centímetro hacia atrás. ¡Ahí! ¡Perfecto!

Jasper se apartó y la miró fijamente.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Siempre deberíamos buscar la perfección —explicó—, aunque no siempre sea posible alcanzarla. Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena hacer debe hacerse bien.

—Sí, señora —convino él—. ¿Qué va a pasar con las flores cuando regresemos a la mansión?

Ella no quería regresar a la mansión. Quería vivir para siempre en ese lugar, de esa manera. Pero nunca había sido posible, ni aconsejable a la postre, detener el paso del tiempo.

—El mañana no existe hasta que llega —afirmó—. Solo tenemos que pensar en el presente, en el hoy. Y hoy vamos a disfrutar de los narcisos.

—¿Conoces el poema? —le preguntó Jasper.

—¿El de William Wordsworth? —Preguntó a su vez—. ¿El que habla de los «dorados narcisos»? Por supuesto que sí. Y ahora sabemos lo que debió de sentir cuando los vio.

—Después de todo, parece que sí tenemos gustos de lectura parecidos —comentó él.

—Cierto, los tenemos.

Miró encantada los jarrones llenos de flores. Todavía les quedaba una noche completa de la que disfrutar.

Sin embargo, ya se había mencionado el mañana. Al día siguiente regresarían a la mansión y al resto de sus vidas.

Serían las mismas personas viviendo el mismo matrimonio.

No obstante, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en eso. Cada vez que lo hacía, experimentaba una vaga sensación de malestar, un mal presentimiento.

Regresaron a la mansión después del desayuno, a la mañana siguiente, caminando bajo un cielo gris que amenazaba lluvia.

La casa estaba desierta salvo por los criados y por el señor Bowen. Todos los invitados a la boda se habían marchado el día anterior, y lady Hale y Cecily habían partido rumbo a Londres esa misma mañana, muy temprano. Jasper y ella las seguirían al día siguiente.

Alice exploró su nuevo dormitorio y su vestidor mientras Jasper estaba en su despacho, consultando con su secretario y revisando el correo que se había acumulado durante esos tres días. Sin embargo, no se demoró mucho. Llamó a su puerta media hora después y entró.

—Es enorme —declaró Alice al tiempo que abría los brazos—. Tiene que ser el doble de grande que mi dormitorio en la residencia de la viuda.

—Por supuesto —admitió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. Son los aposentos de la vizcondesa.

En ese momento Alice se dio cuenta de que todavía no había asimilado la idea de que acababa de entrar en un mundo totalmente distinto.

—Voy a Forks Hall para ver qué tal le va a Cullen con sus tutores —anunció Jasper—. ¿Te gustaría venir? Si es así, ordenaré que preparen el carruaje. De todas formas, sería lo más sensato. Va a llover.

—Claro que quiero ir —contestó.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido durante su luna de miel. Apenas había pensado en sus hermanos... ni en ninguna otra persona. La residencia de la viuda y el lago habían sido todo su mundo, y Jasper y ella eran los únicos habitantes. Como Adán y Eva en el paraíso.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado tres días y de que estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a Forks Hall comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y soplaba un viento gélido.

¡Qué suerte habían tenido al disfrutar de esos tres gloriosos días primaverales!, pensó. El cambio de temperatura les confería un aire irreal y místico, como si hubieran acabado hacía semanas en vez de esa misma mañana.

Esme estaba sola en el salón. Hizo una reverencia a Jasper y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Les dijo que sus invitados se habían marchado el día anterior. Edward se encontraba en la biblioteca de la planta baja, con uno de sus tutores, ya que acababa de regresar de un paseo a caballo con el señor Grainger más tarde de la cuenta, razón por la que había sido severamente reprendido. Rosalie había salido a dar un paseo.

—Aunque espero que regrese pronto —dijo Esme mirando hacia la ventana, cuyos cristales estaban mojados por la lluvia—. Antes de que se moje.

Su hermana parecía apagada y un tanto pálida, pensó Alice cuando se sentaron junto a la chimenea, después de que Jasper se marchara a la biblioteca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Esme? —le preguntó—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada de nada. —Esme sonrió—. ¿Y tú, Ali? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Se acomodó en el sillón antes de contestarle.

—¿A que hemos disfrutado de un tiempo espléndido? La residencia de la viuda de Finchley Park es un lugar precioso, Esme, y el lago es encantador. Salimos a dar un paseo en barca, y ayer recogimos montones de narcisos sin que se notara siquiera en la orilla donde crecían. Colocamos un jarrón lleno en cada estancia. Eran preciosos.

—¿En plural? —Señaló Esme—. ¿Eso quiere decir que todo va bien, Ali? ¿No te arrepientes de nada? Pareces muy feliz.

—En fin, está claro que la vida real está a punto de hacer acto de presencia —dijo—. Mañana nos vamos a Londres y seré presentada a la reina la semana que viene... una idea aterradora, la verdad. Y también tendré que conocer a mucha gente e ir a muchos sitios y... Bueno, y muchas más cosas. Pero claro que no me arrepiento, tonta. Era algo que quería hacer. Te lo dije desde un principio.

—¡Ay, Ali! —Esme apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón con gesto cansado—. Si tú puedes ser feliz, yo también podré serlo.

Alice miró a su hermana con detenimiento. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle una vez más qué había pasado, porque estaba claro que algo había sucedido, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una Rosalie de mirada resplandeciente y mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Uf, vengo sin aliento! —Exclamó la hermana menor con una mano en el pecho—. No sabía si refugiarme en la capilla cuando comenzó a llover o arriesgarme a correr hacia la casa.

—Ya veo que te has decidido por lo segundo —dijo Alice al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—Y ahora me alegro. —Rosalie corrió hacia ella para abrazarla—. He visto el carruaje del vizconde en la puerta y tenía la esperanza de que te hubiera traído con él.

—Y lo ha hecho —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No sabes lo guapísimos que estabais los dos el día de la boda —afirmó Rosalie cuando volvieron a sentarse—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos tres días en el lago?

—Muy bien —respondió con la esperanza de no haberse ruborizado—. Es un lugar idílico. Me habría encantado poder quedarme allí para siempre. Y tú ¿te lo has pasado bien con todos los invitados en la casa?

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante de repente, con expresión ansiosa.

—¡Ay, Ali! Resulta que no eres la única que se ha casado hace poco. ¿Te lo ha contado Esme? Ayer por la mañana llegó una carta para sir Humphrey y para lady Dew, enviada desde Denali Park, y tuvimos la suerte de que llegara antes de que se marcharan de regreso. ¿Te lo ha contado ya Esme?

—Pues no.

Alice miró a su hermana mayor. Estaba aferrada a los apoyabrazos del sillón con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Era de Eleazar Dew —prosiguió Rosalie.

—¡Rose, no me digas que está herido! —exclamó ella.

En ese momento recordó cómo había comenzado la conversación y miró de reojo a Esme.

—No, nada de eso —le aseguró Rosalie—. Acaba de casarse. Con una dama española. No sabes el revuelo que se armó antes de que el carruaje partiera hacia Throckbridge, aunque es lógico. A lady Dew le entristeció no haber podido asistir a la boda. Al igual que a Eva y a Henrietta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice, mirando a los ojos a Esme, que le devolvió la mirada con esa espantosa sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—No he parado de gastarle bromas a Esme desde entonces —continuó Rosalie—. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña Eleazar y ella se pasaban el día muy acaramelados... lo mismo que Garret y tú.

—Le he dicho a Rose que ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien su aspecto —terció Esme—. Y que todo eso fue hace muchos años. Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en su matrimonio.

En ese preciso instante Edward y Jasper se reunieron con ellas en el salón, donde tomaron café con pastas mientras charlaban, entre otras cosas, sobre Londres, donde todos residirían en cuestión de una semana.

No se quedarían a almorzar, anunció Jasper cuando los invitaron. Tenía que atender unos asuntos en su propiedad esa tarde.

Esme, Edward y Rosalie bajaron con ellos para despedirlos, aunque no salieron a la terraza porque la llovizna se había convertido en un buen chaparrón.

De modo que Alice no tuvo oportunidad de hablar en privado con Esme. O en el caso de haberla tenido, ya que podrían haberse quedado rezagadas en la escalera para que nadie pudiera escucharlas, Esme la evitó a toda costa.

¡Menuda ironía!, pensó Alice mientras subía al carruaje y Jasper se sentaba junto a ella. Se había casado con él hacía cuatro días para que su hermana conservara la esperanza.

Sin embargo, su esperanza había acabado hecha añicos para siempre.

Habría sido mejor para Esme que Eleazar Dew hubiera muerto en combate.

Era horrible pensar algo así, pero...

—¿Sientes nostalgia por tu hogar? —le preguntó Jasper cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

—¡No! —Volvió la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. No, claro que no. Finchley Park es ahora mi hogar.

Le tendió la mano y Jasper se la cogió, colocándosela sobre el muslo mientras regresaban a casa en silencio.

¿Estaría casada con él si la carta de Eleazar hubiera llegado cinco o seis semanas antes en vez del día anterior?, se preguntó.

¿O estaría Esme sentada en su lugar en esos momentos?

Al sentir la calidez del muslo de Jasper a través de la tela de los pantalones y de los guantes, se alegró en silencio de que la carta no hubiera llegado antes.

¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo había podido Eleazar Dew tratar a Esme con tan poca consideración?

Se inclinó hacia un lado y se consoló con la solidez del hombro de Jasper. Al notar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, se apresuró a tragar saliva.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry por no haber actualizado el viernes como es mi costumbre pero tube un monton de inconvenientes que pasaron ese dias apartee de que era fin de semana de convencion en mi ciudad y es costumbre ir junto con mi club y demas cosas pero ahora les traigo el capitulo.**

**Tambien queria agradecer los reviews que me dan aunque sean poquitos me hacen querer seguir con la historia y ya sin mas que decir aqui el siguiente cap.**

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, autor y titulo fin de la historia. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Alice se sentía un poco deprimida. Y no era una emoción que se permitiera experimentar muy a menudo. Siempre había algo que hacer, alguien con quien hablar, algo en lo que pensar o algo que leer para animarse. Y casi siempre había algo de lo que maravillarse, por lo que sonreír, de lo que reírse.

La risa era mucho mejor para el alma que la melancolía.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando la depresión era inevitable. En circunstancias normales la causaban varias cosas a la vez, de forma que era casi imposible de evitar.

Su luna de miel había acabado. Y aunque tal vez pudiera volver a experimentar en la mansión y más adelante en Londres la inesperada felicidad que había llenado sus días y sus noches en la residencia de la viuda y en el lago, no podía evitar pensar que todo iba a cambiar, que Jasper y ella nunca volverían a tener una relación tan cercana, tan estrecha, como la que habían tenido durante esos días.

Si solo se hubiera tratado de eso, por descontado que hubiera conseguido librarse de la melancolía. Dependía de ella que su matrimonio funcionara. Si se esforzaba por creer que las cosas iban a cambiar, cambiarían casi con total seguridad.

Sin embargo, Jasper había salido esa tarde para ocuparse de unos asuntos de la propiedad. Algo perfectamente comprensible. Porque no esperaba que se pasara el resto de su vida en común paseando, remando en el lago y cortando narcisos con ella por las tardes. Aunque ese día en concreto no era el mejor para haberse quedado a solas.

Eleazar Dew se había casado con una dama española en la Península.

Esme debía de estar sufriendo una tristeza desoladora, desesperada, pero ella no podía ayudarla de ninguna forma. Y el sufrimiento de un ser querido era en ciertos aspectos mucho peor que el propio, precisamente por la impotencia que conllevaba. Ella lo sabía por experiencia.

Y esa conclusión, el recuerdo de Garret, la llevó a la carrera a su dormitorio para rebuscar a toda prisa en el interior del enorme baúl que le habían traído de Forks Hall, pero que todavía seguía sin vaciar por el inminente viaje a Londres. Encontró el objeto que había estado a punto de dejar atrás justo donde lo había colocado, protegido por el envoltorio. Lo había guardado en el baúl, en el rinconcito izquierdo de la parte delantera, en el último momento.

Se sentó en un diván y apartó el paño de terciopelo que protegía su tesoro de cualquier daño. Y contempló la miniatura de Garret que lady Dew le había regalado después de su muerte.

La miniatura había sido realizada cuando Garret tenía veinte años, dos años antes de que se casaran, y poco tiempo antes de que su grave enfermedad se manifestara.

Aunque las señales de la tuberculosis eran ya obvias en él.

Pasó un dedo sobre la miniatura ovalada.

Tenía unos ojos enormes y la cara alargada. Si el pintor no le hubiera añadido un toque de color a sus mejillas, su rostro estaría tan pálido como al natural.

Sin embargo, y pese a la palidez, al final de sus días seguía siendo guapo. Porque Garret poseía una belleza delicada. Nunca había sido un muchacho robusto. Nunca había podido participar en los enérgicos juegos de los demás niños de la vecindad. No obstante, y por extraño que pareciera, nadie lo había ridiculizado ni lo había hostigado por ello. Porque todo el mundo lo quería mucho.

Ella misma lo había querido.

Habría muerto en su lugar si hubiera sido posible.

Esos enormes ojos de mirada alegre la observaron desde el retrato. Rebosantes de inteligencia y de esperanza.

De esperanza. Porque la había conservado hasta el último momento y, cuando por fin la abandonó, lo hizo de forma elegante y digna.

—Garret... —musitó.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Salvo por un fugaz recuerdo durante su noche de bodas, no había vuelto a pensar en él durante los tres días que había pasado en el lago.

Desde luego que no había pensado en él. Habría sido horrible. Porque estaba con su nuevo marido, a quien le había jurado fidelidad absoluta.

Sin embargo...

Hasta hacía muy poco tiempo le había parecido imposible que pasara un solo día sin pensar en Garret al menos cien veces.

Y habían pasado tres días sin que se acordara de él.

Tres días en los que había sido delirantemente feliz con un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba. A quien ella no amaba.

No como había amado a Garret, en cualquier caso. Era imposible amar a otro hombre como había amado a su primer marido.

Aunque con él no había podido compartir la felicidad carnal que había conocido con Jasper. Cuando se casaron, la enfermedad le había pasado factura dejándolo prácticamente impotente. Para él había sido muy frustrante, aunque ella había aprendido la forma de satisfacerlo y de consolarlo.

No obstante, había acabado encontrando la satisfacción sexual con otro hombre.

No había pensado en Garret durante tres días enteros. No, durante cuatro si contaba ese.

¿Acabaría por olvidarlo del todo?

¿Lo olvidaría como si jamás hubiera existido?

Sintió una pena tremenda y el aguijonazo de la culpa, todo ello empeorado porque la situación era de lo más irracional.

¿Por qué sentirse culpable por el hecho de haber apartado el recuerdo de su primer marido después de casarse con otro? ¿A qué se debía la sensación de estar engañando a un hombre muerto, la sensación de estar haciéndole daño? Porque eso era lo que sentía.

«Debes seguir con tu vida, Ali», le había dicho él durante los últimos días de su vida, mientras ella le aferraba la mano y le refrescaba la cara, sudorosa por la fiebre, con un paño húmedo. «Debes volver a amar y a ser feliz. Debes casarte y tener niños. Debes hacerlo. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?»

Ella le había llamado bobo e idiota y se había negado a hacerle cualquier promesa.

«Bobo no, por favor, Ali. En todo caso, tonto», había replicado él.

Y los dos se habían echado a reír a carcajadas.

«Al menos no dejes de reírte nunca. Prométeme que siempre te reirás.»

«Siempre que descubra algo gracioso», le había prometido ella mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios y lo veía sumirse en una agotada duermevela.

Durante los días que siguieron a esa conversación se rió varias veces, pero las carcajadas no tardaron en abandonarla.

—Garret... —musitó otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que no veía su imagen con claridad. Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas—. Perdóname.

Por hacer justo lo que él le había pedido que hiciera: volver a vivir y ser feliz. Por volver a casarse. Por volver a reírse.

Y por haberlo olvidado durante casi cuatro días.

Recordó el vigor con el que Jasper le hacía el amor mientras colocaba la palma de la mano sobre la miniatura. En algún momento había cruzado la línea que separaba la melancolía de algo mucho más doloroso, algo que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba la tarea de respirar.

Si Garret hubiera podido una sola vez al menos... Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse.

—Garret... —musitó de nuevo.

Sorbió por la nariz cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas e intentó limpiárselas con las manos antes de buscar un pañuelo. No tenía ninguno, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a buscar uno.

Se sumió en una especie de desesperación y angustia.

Al final, y después de sorber de nuevo, acabó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, y decidió que debía levantarse para ir en busca de un pañuelo con el que sonarse la nariz; luego se lavaría la cara con agua fría para que desaparecieran los estragos del llanto.

¡Qué horrible sería que Jasper descubriera que había estado llorando! ¿Qué pensaría si eso llegaba a suceder?

No obstante, acababa de soltar la miniatura en el cojín que tenía al lado cuando vio que una mano grande le tendía un pañuelo desde el respaldo del diván. Una mano masculina.

La mano de Jasper.

Debía de haber entrado a través de su vestidor, que comunicaba con el de la vizcondesa, cuya puerta tenía a la espalda.

Se quedó petrificada un instante. Aunque no podía hacer otra cosa salvo aceptar el pañuelo, secarse los ojos, sonarse la nariz y pensar en una explicación racional.

Cogió el pañuelo muy consciente de la presencia de la miniatura que descansaba sobre el cojín, con el retrato hacia arriba.

Había pocas cosas por hacer que requirieran de su atención. Jasper se había esforzado mucho para dejarlo todo bien atado antes de la boda, a sabiendas de que poco después de la misma tendría que marcharse a Londres, donde permanecería unos cuantos meses.

Acabó en menos de una hora, y al descubrir que la visita de cortesía que se le ocurrió hacer de improviso a uno de sus arrendatarios, con el que mantenía una cierta amistad, no era posible ya que ni él ni su esposa se encontraban en casa, decidió volver a la mansión.

Le alegró mucho regresar antes de lo previsto. De momento estaba encantado con su matrimonio. A decir verdad, notó una sorprendente renuencia a abandonar la residencia de la viuda esa mañana. Tuvo la absurda sensación de que estaba a punto de romperse una especie de encantamiento.

No había nada que romper, por supuesto, no había magia en lo que había sucedido. Durante tres días y cuatro noches había disfrutado de una compañera de cama constante, y el sexo había resultado sorprendentemente satisfactorio. Había descubierto que el cuerpo de una mujer no tenía por qué ser voluptuoso para ser deseable.

Aunque no solo había sido el sexo. Su esposa había decidido no discutir con él durante esos tres días, y su compañía le había resultado agradable.

¡Dios Santo! Si hasta le había permitido remar en uno de los botes, con él sentado enfrente, aun cuando era obvio que no tenía habilidad alguna para manejar los remos... También le había permitido dejarlo medio sordo con sus estridentes carcajadas cuando logró, por pura chiripa, que un guijarro rebotara tres veces sobre el agua. Y, ¡por el amor de Dios!, había cortado más narcisos de los que había imaginado que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra, había hecho los ramos y la había seguido por toda la casa mientras ella colocaba los jarrones por todas las estancias unas cuantas horas antes de regresar a la mansión.

Comprendió que Alice lo tenía un poco cautivado.

Y no había razones para pensar que la situación sufriera un cambio drástico una vez instalados en la mansión o de camino a Londres.

Tal vez pudieran disfrutar de un buen matrimonio, después de todo.

Así que, en vez de volver a casa con paso tranquilo, más bien lo hizo a la carrera, desoyendo la voz de la conciencia que le decía que había otros arrendatarios a los que podía haberles hecho una visita.

Alice y él habían hecho el amor el día anterior entre los narcisos. Si el tiempo no hubiera empeorado, tal vez podrían haber ido de nuevo... a recoger narcisos para la mansión. De todas formas, siempre les quedaba la cama del dormitorio de la vizcondesa, aún por «estrenar», y ¿qué mejor momento que una tarde lluviosa en la que no tenían otra cosa que hacer?

Alice no estaba en ninguna de las estancias de la planta baja. Debía de estar ya en sus aposentos. Tal vez se hubiera acostado un rato para recuperar el sueño perdido.

Jasper subió los escalones de dos en dos, aunque antes se pasó por su vestidor para secarse el pelo y quitarse las botas, sin llamar siquiera a su ayuda de cámara. El vestidor de Alice comunicaba con el suyo. Lo atravesó sin hacer ruido por si estaba durmiendo. En cuyo caso le encantaría despertarla de otra forma...

La puerta del dormitorio de su esposa se encontraba entreabierta. La abrió despacio sin llamar.

No estaba acostada. Estaba en el diván, de espaldas a él y con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. ¿Leyendo? Estuvo tentado de acercarse de puntillas para besarla en la nuca.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Con un chillido? ¿Con una carcajada? ¿Con un encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro sensual?

La oyó sorberse la nariz. ¿Estaba llorando?

Sí, al cabo de un instante fue evidente que estaba llorando. Porque comenzó a sollozar como si cargara con toda la pena del mundo.

Se quedó petrificado en el vano de la puerta. Su instinto lo apremiaba a acercarse, a abrazarla mientras le preguntaba qué había pasado para que se sumiera en semejante estado. Sin embargo, nunca se le habían dado bien las emociones femeninas. De modo que lo que hizo fue acercarse despacio y sin hacer ruido. Aunque no intentó en ningún momento sorprenderla, Alice estaba tan absorta que no reparó en su presencia.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de colocarle una mano en el hombro para darle un apretón, la vio dejar algo sobre el cojín que tenía al lado: un retrato en miniatura de un joven de rasgos delicados, casi femeninos.

Tardó apenas un minuto en comprender que el joven debía de ser Garret Dew. Su predecesor.

Y descubrió que lo invadía la furia. Una furia repentina y arrolladura. Una furia gélida.

Se sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y se lo ofreció sin mediar palabra.

Alice se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz mientras él se internaba en el dormitorio. Se detuvo frente a la ventana con las manos unidas tras la espalda, sin mirarla. Clavó la vista en el paisaje, azotado por la lluvia. A un lado se encontraba el lago, con la residencia de la viuda cerca de la orilla.

No volvió la cabeza para contemplar esa zona concreta. En realidad, no veía nada salvo el cristal de la ventana.

Sin embargo, ignoraba por qué se sentía tan furioso. Ambos habían aceptado ese matrimonio sin hacerse ilusiones. Había sido en esencia un matrimonio de conveniencia para los dos.

—Supongo que lo amabas por encima de todas las cosas —dijo sin intentar siquiera disimular el sarcasmo una vez que ella acabó de sonarse la nariz y de suspirar.

—Lo amaba —reconoció Alice después de un breve silencio—. Jasper...

—Por favor —la interrumpió—, ahórrate la explicación. Es innecesaria y estoy casi seguro de que además estaría plagada de mentiras.

—No tengo necesidad alguna de mentir —replicó ella—. Lo amaba y lo perdí, y ahora estoy casada contigo. Eso lo resume todo. No volverás a encontrarme...

—¿Y creíste oportuno traer su retrato a mi casa y llorarlo en privado?

—Sí —contestó ella—. Lo traje conmigo. Es una parte muy importante de mi pasado. Fue, y sigue siendo, parte de mí. No sabía que ibas a volver tan pronto. Ni que entrarías en mi dormitorio sin llamar siquiera.

Sus palabras hicieron que él se volviera de repente y la mirase en silencio. Seguía sentada en el diván, con su pañuelo arrugado en las manos. Tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados. No estaba muy favorecida que se dijera.

—¿Tengo que llamar a la puerta para entrar en el dormitorio de mi esposa? —le preguntó.

Como era habitual en ella, respondió con otra pregunta.

—Si yo entrara en tu dormitorio sin llamar, ¿no te molestaría? ¿No te molestaría si estuvieras haciendo algo que prefirieses que yo no viera?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando —señaló—. Por supuesto que me molestaría.

—Pero yo no tengo derecho a molestarte, ¿verdad? Porque solo soy una mujer. Porque solo soy tu mujer. Una especie de sirvienta de rango superior. Pues que sepas que incluso los sirvientes necesitan de su intimidad.

Alice había logrado volver las tornas en contra de él. ¡Le estaba echando un sermón! Y se había puesto a la defensiva.

Los últimos días, comprendió Jasper de repente, habían estado basados en el sexo. Tal como había planeado. Era absurdo indignarse por haber descubierto lo que ya sabía. Y lo que deseaba.

Porque nada más lejos de su intención que intentar que su esposa se enamorara de él. No obstante...

—Sus deseos serán respetados de ahora en adelante, señora —le aseguró, al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia muy digna—. Estos aposentos serán su dominio privado salvo cuando entre para ejercer mis derechos conyugales. E incluso entonces llamaré a la puerta y podrá mandarme al cuerno si no le apetece recibirme.

La vio ladear la cabeza mientras lo miraba en silencio unos instantes.

—El problema con los hombres es que no sois capaces de discutir tranquila y racionalmente —afirmó—. Porque nunca escucháis. Recurrís a los gritos, os ofendéis y reaccionáis lanzando algún tipo de ultimátum. No hay criatura más irracional que vosotros. No me extraña que haya guerras tan atroces en el mundo.

—Los hombres libran dichas guerras con la intención de crear un mundo más seguro para sus mujeres —repuso él.

—¡Qué tontería!

En realidad, pensó Jasper, su esposa debería haber mantenido la cabeza gacha desde el principio y escucharlo en silencio, salvo cuando tuviera que contestar alguna pregunta con el monosílabo apropiado. Porque así él se habría marchado con cierta dignidad y sin permitirle que se hubiera salido por la tangente.

Pero estaba tratando con Alice, y comenzaba a comprender que no podía esperar que se comportara como el resto de las mujeres.

Que Dios lo ayudara. Se había casado con ella. Y él era el único culpable.

—Si de verdad los hombres desearais complacer a vuestras mujeres —apostilló—, os sentaríais a hablar con ellas.

—Señora —dijo—, creo que intenta distraerme. Pero no va a conseguirlo. No voy a exigirle lo que no puede darme, porque ni siquiera lo deseo. No exijo su amor. Pero sí exijo su absoluta fidelidad. Es mi derecho como su marido.

—Y la tienes —le aseguró ella—. No necesitas mirarme con ese ceño tan feroz ni llamarme «señora» como si acabáramos de conocernos para conseguirla.

—Ni puedo ni quiero competir con un difunto —afirmó—. No dudo de que lo quisieras mucho, Alice —añadió, volviendo a tutearla—, ni de que su muerte a una edad tan temprana supusiera un golpe terrible para ti. Pero estás casada conmigo, y espero que al menos en público aparentes sentir afecto por mí.

—En público —repitió ella—. ¿En privado no son necesarias las demostraciones de afecto? ¿En privado puedo ser sincera y demostrarte indiferencia, o antipatía, u odio, o cualquier otra emoción que pueda sentir en el momento?

La miró, exasperado.

—Ojalá me dejaras explicártelo —la oyó decir.

—¿Te refieres a la escena con la que me he topado después de «invadir tu intimidad»? La verdad, preferiría que no me explicaras nada.

—Eleazar Dew se ha casado —le dijo.

Solo alcanzó a mirarla en silencio. ¿Era una conclusión irracional o existía algún tipo de relación lógica entre ambos sucesos en la enrevesada mente de su esposa?

—Rose me lo ha dicho esta mañana —prosiguió Alice—. Lady Dew recibió una carta de Eleazar mientras estaba en Forks Hall. Se ha casado en España, donde se encuentra su regimiento.

—Y supongo que tu hermana estará destrozada —aventuró él—. Aunque no entiendo por qué. Si lleva cuatro años fuera sin contactar con ella en absoluto, debería haberse esperado algo así.

—Estoy segura de que lo esperaba —replicó—. Pero de esperar algo a ver que ese algo se convierte en realidad va un buen trecho.

De repente, Jasper cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

—Podía haberse casado conmigo —dijo.

—Sí —convino Alice.

Y por fin entendió la relación.

—Lo comprendiste mientras yo estaba fuera —afirmó—. Te diste cuenta de que esa carta había llegado tarde. Podrías haberte ahorrado el sacrificio.

—Pobre Esme —se lamentó ella, sin admitir ni negar sus palabras—. Lo quería mucho, ¿sabes? Pero insistió en quedarse con nosotros aunque él quería casarse antes de partir con su regimiento. No me dejó ocupar su lugar en la familia.

—En esa ocasión no —repuso él—. Pero en esta no le ha quedado alternativa. Porque hablaste conmigo antes de que tú hermana estuviera al tanto de tus intenciones.

—Jasper—dijo Alice—, me gustaría que dejaras de interrumpirme.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó al tiempo que hacía un gesto brusco con una mano—. Ahora eres tú la que quieres hacer una declaración sin discutir tus conclusiones de forma racional.

—Solo estoy intentando que me entiendas —lo contradijo.

Jasper se llevó las manos a la espalda y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—En ese caso, prosigue con la explicación. No volveré a interrumpirte.

Alice lo miró un instante en silencio antes de suspirar. Soltó el pañuelo, que hasta ese momento había estado retorciendo entre las manos, y al dejarlo sobre el diván vio la miniatura con el retrato hacia arriba. Le dio la vuelta.

—Me daba miedo olvidarlo —confesó—. Y me he dado cuenta de que lo mejor es hacerlo. Ahora estoy casada contigo y te debo lo que le ofrecí a él: atención completa, lealtad y devoción. Pero por un momento me he asustado mucho, Jasper. Fue mi vida durante el año que duró nuestro matrimonio, de la misma forma que vas a serlo tú durante mucho más tiempo, espero. Necesito olvidarlo, pero en cierto modo me parece que eso estaría mal. Porque no se merece el olvido. Me quiso más de lo que jamás creí que una persona pudiera amar a otra. Y solo tenía veintitrés años cuando murió. Si lo olvido, ese amor también morirá. Y siempre he creído que el amor es la única constante en la vida, lo único que no puede morir, ni en esta vida ni en la eternidad. Estaba llorando porque necesito olvidarlo. Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Le había dejado muy claro que no pensaba competir con un difunto, pero iba a tener que hacerlo, concluyó Jasper.

Al parecer, era imposible ordenarle a una mujer que no amara. De la misma forma que no se podía obligarla a amar.

—Me llevaré el retrato de vuelta a Forks Hall —dijo Alice—. O mejor, lo enviaré a Denali Park. Lady Dew me lo regaló después de la muerte de Garret, y se alegrará de recuperarlo, supongo. Debería habérselo devuelto antes de casarme contigo, pero no se me ocurrió. Jasper, me mantendré siempre fiel a mis votos matrimoniales. Y no volveré a llorar por Garret. Lo enterraré en un rinconcito de mi corazón y esperaré no olvidarlo del todo.

Sus votos matrimoniales. Amarlo, respetarlo y obedecerlo.

No quería su amor. No esperaba su obediencia; dudaba mucho que lo obedeciera, en cualquier caso. Así que solo quedaba el respeto.

En privado Alice le había prometido más cosas: felicidad, placer y tranquilidad. Y la verdad era que había cumplido su palabra durante los tres días posteriores a la boda. Y él, como un idiota, lo había dado por sentado sin más.

Cuando en realidad lo hacía para mantener su promesa.

Y aunque no dudaba de la sinceridad de la satisfacción sexual que había encontrado con él, por fin entendía que se había limitado a darse un festín con los deleites de la carne, que le habían sido negados en su anterior matrimonio debido a la enfermedad de su esposo.

Solo había sido sexo. Nada más.

Por ambas partes. Como él había pretendido y deseado. No había buscado nada más.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios sentía ese nudo de desesperación en la boca del estómago tanto rato después de haber ventilado la furia?

Alice, al menos, mantendría algunos de sus votos matrimoniales.

Y él también, con la ayuda de Dios.

No le cabía la menor duda de que Garret Dew jamás volvería a ser mencionado. Alice lo amaría en secreto y le ofrecería a su segundo marido su más abnegada fidelidad.

Le hizo una reverencia.

—Te dejaré a solas —le dijo—. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. ¿Puedo sugerirte que te laves la cara antes de que te vean los criados? Nos veremos durante la cena. Y esta noche te haré una visita antes de irme a dormir a mi habitación.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó—. No he logrado explicarme bien y he embrollado las cosas, ¿verdad? Tal vez porque ni yo misma me entiendo. Solo sé que no es lo que piensas ni tampoco es del todo como te lo he explicado.

—Tal vez con el paso del tiempo logres escribir un libro —replicó él—. Una novela dramática, llena de pasión sin fundamento, emoción y palabrería barata.

No dejó de caminar mientras hablaba. Se internó en el vestidor de Alice y cerró la puerta tras él antes de seguir hacia el suyo, cuya puerta también cerró.

Otra vez estaba enfadado. Tenía la impresión de que en cierto modo acababa de hacer el tonto. Alice no le había permitido ventilar a placer el disgusto que le había provocado encontrarla como la había encontrado, ni tampoco le había dejado poner los puntos sobre las íes con respecto a lo que esperaba de ella o de su matrimonio. Porque lo había enzarzado en una serie de intrincados galimatías lingüísticos que habían logrado que se sintiera como un pelmazo arrogante.

¿Lo sería de verdad?

Frunció el ceño.

¿Estaba un hombre obligado a abrazar a su esposa y a consolarla susurrándole cosas cariñosas al oído mientras ella lloraba a moco tendido por su amado... que no era precisamente el que la abrazaba?

Y que para colmo estaba muerto. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Al cuerno con todo, pensó. ¿Adónde lo estaba llevando el matrimonio?

Echó un vistazo por la ventana de su dormitorio y se percató de que la lluvia había arreciado en vez de escampar. El viento agitaba con fuerza las copas de los árboles.

Justo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Diez minutos después salía cabalgando de nuevo del establo con una montura descansada y ávida por galopar. ¿Su destino?

Lo ignoraba. Cualquier lugar lejos de Alice y de su matrimonio. Y del puñetero retrato de ese muchacho tan guapo de aspecto delicado, contra el cual no podía competir ni aunque se lo propusiera.

Alice podía amarlo con su bendición.

Al cuerno con ella.

Y con Garret Dew también.

Al reparar en el giro tan infantil que habían sufrido SUS pensamientos, espoleó el caballo para que galopara y decidió no rodear la cerca que tenía delante, sino saltarla.

Puestos a ser infantiles, se emplearía a fondo y lo haría a lo grande, incluyendo la imprudencia.

Todo era horrible.

Entre otras cosas, su cara parecía incapaz de recuperar su estado normal. Cuanta más agua fría se echaba y más crema se aplicaba, más se le hinchaban los ojos y más enrojecidas tenía las mejillas.

Al final cedió y abandonó sus aposentos con paso vivo y una sonrisa alegre en la cara, aunque en los pasillos solo se cruzara con los cuadros y los bustos que los adornaban.

Su esposo volvió a la casa y entró en el salón con el tiempo justo para acompañarla al comedor. Mantuvieron una tensa conversación durante la cena, para guardar las apariencias delante del mayordomo y del criado. En ningún momento permitió Alice que la sonrisa abandonase sus labios.

Después de la cena se sentaron en el salón, al lado del fuego, y se sumieron en la lectura. Durante la hora y media que estuvieron así sentados decidió contar el número de páginas que su esposo volvía. Un total de cuatro. Cada una de ellas le hizo recordar que ella también debía volver una página de su propio libro, variar la posición con la que lo sujetaba y sonreír de forma placentera por lo que estaba leyendo.

Ya había transcurrido media hora cuando se percató de que había cogido un libro de sermones.

De forma que transformó su sonrisa placentera en una pensativa.

Más o menos al mismo tiempo se preguntó con cierta extrañeza por qué había aparecido su esposo tan repentinamente en su dormitorio esa tarde, sin llamar a la puerta siquiera, y por qué había regresado a la mansión tan temprano. ¿Habría ido para...?

Sin embargo, lo miró y vio que tenía la vista clavada en el libro con expresión ceñuda y muy poco cariñosa.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su vestidor, le hizo una reverencia y le preguntó (¡Le preguntó!) si le permitiría reunirse con ella al cabo de un rato.

Cuando lo hizo ya estaba acostada, preguntándose si debería decir o hacer algo a fin de que la situación mejorara un poco. No obstante, se limitó a sonreírle hasta que él apagó la vela. La primera vez que lo hacía.

Después procedió a hacerle el amor sin besos ni caricias, de forma apasionada y rápida. Todo acabó mucho antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en colocarse de forma apropiada para lograr la satisfacción tan absoluta que había experimentado durante los trece encuentros previos.

Lo que experimentó fue la frustración del deseo insatisfecho.

Su esposo se levantó justo después, se puso el batín y se marchó a través de su vestidor, cuya puerta cerró... No sin antes darle las gracias. ¡Le dio las gracias! Esa fue la guinda del insulto.

Porque la situación en sí había sido insultante. De principio a fin. Tal como era su intención, supuso.

En caso de que quisiera ser su esposa solo en aras de la conveniencia y de la procreación, Jasper parecía estar encantado de satisfacerla, según su comportamiento de esa tarde y de esa noche.

¡Qué tontos eran los hombres!

Tal vez esa conclusión era demasiado generalizada y bastante injusta para cientos de miles de hombres inocentes. Así que enmendó sus palabras.

¡Qué tonto era Jasper Whitlock, vizconde de Hale!

Sin embargo, todo era culpa de ella.

Su esposo tal vez no lo supiera y jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba dolido.

Y ella tenía que hacer algo, si bien no sabía qué. La deuda que tenía con él era demasiado grande para pagársela llorando por otro hombre apenas cuatro días después de su boda.

Le debía lo que le había prometido. Y seguiría debiéndoselo aunque no se lo hubiera prometido.

Además, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el recuerdo de su luna de miel se desvaneciera como algo pasado, como algo muy dulce que jamás se repetiría. Había sido feliz durante esos tres días, y estaba convencida de que él también lo había sido. Claro que su esposo no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, de eso estaba segurísima.

Habían sido felices.

En pasado.

De ella dependía que esa afirmación tuviera un verbo en presente y muchas posibilidades de cambiarlo por un tiempo futuro.

Por el bien de ambos.


	17. Chapter 16

**Holis chicas les traigo un nuevo capi espero que les guste tanto como el pasado que yo se que sii ;) aunque creo que me odiaran un poco por que se corta en buenos pedazos pero se que podran aguantar, y agradezco de nuevo los reviews de las que me mandas enserio que solo por ustedes actualizo y ahora nombrare a quienes son por que sin ustedes esta historia se hubiera quedado en el olvido desde el capitulo 11 y no hubiera vuelta a actualizar.**

**Agradezco a: Arizbe Hilka, guest12345-54321, MITWI, Liz, serenity-princess,xxxx y Noe solo por ustedes sigo actualizando ^^**

**Como saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

Habría resultado muy sencillo habituarse a lo que ya era un matrimonio a medias. Alice empezó a sospechar enseguida que muchos matrimonios, al menos entre la alta sociedad, eran poco más que eso.

Por supuesto, era lo que cabía esperar de un segmento de la sociedad dado a concertar la mayoría de los matrimonios.

Sin embargo, ella había conocido un tipo de matrimonio distinto, por muy breve que hubiera sido, y era incapaz de contentarse con uno a medias.

Desde que se instalaron en Londres veía muy poco a Jasper. Su marido salía de casa después del desayuno y no regresaba hasta bien entrada la tarde. Además, cuando se quedaba en casa, su madre y su hermana menor siempre estaban presentes.

Los únicos momentos que pasaba a solas con él sucedían de noche, cuando ejecutaban el breve ritual de hacer el amor... si acaso se le podía llamar así. Jasper estaba intentando engendrar a su heredero, y ella intentaba disfrutar de esos breves encuentros. Ojalá Jasper tuviera más éxito que ella en sus aspiraciones. Para colmo, regresaba a su propio dormitorio en cuanto terminaba. Y siempre le daba las gracias al marcharse.

La trataba con exquisita cortesía, pero era tan distante que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su madre suspirara exasperada e hiciera un comentario al respeto después de que él abandonara una mañana el comedor matinal.

—Esperaba de todo corazón que Jasper fuera distinto —dijo la vizcondesa viuda.

—¿Distinto? —Miró a su suegra con las cejas enarcadas.

—Los Whitlock son ingobernables antes de casarse —le explicó su suegra—, y sumamente respetables después de hacerlo, al menos en apariencia. Eligen a sus esposas con mucho cuidado y las tratan con exquisita cortesía. Nunca se casan por amor. Eso sería rebajarse, y sentir semejante emoción limitaría demasiado su libertad. Es difícil para un hombre romper con la tradición, sobre todo cuando se trata de una familia tan ilustre como esta. Aunque pensaba que Jasper lo haría. Tal vez una madre siempre espera que el hijo sea distinto del padre. Y por supuesto ansía que sea feliz.

Era un discurso aterrador.

—Aún tengo la intención de hacerlo feliz —afirmó Alice al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa—. Verá, he sido yo la que lo ha hecho infeliz. O al menos he herido su orgullo o alguna otra cosa que él considera importante. Tres días después de la boda estuvimos cortando narcisos juntos, tantos que apenas podía ver por dónde caminaba. Y cuando regresamos a la casa, llenó los jarrones de agua y me ayudó a hacer los ramos, y también a llevar los jarrones a cada una de las estancias y a colocarlos en el lugar indicado en el ángulo preciso.

—¿Jasper hizo eso? —Su suegra parecía sorprendida.

—Y justo al día siguiente, me encontró llorando —prosiguió Alice—. Con un retrato de mi anterior esposo porque llevaba tres días de absoluta felicidad y me sentía culpable por el temor de olvidarlo.

—¡Ay, querida! —Exclamó la vizcondesa viuda con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Se lo explicaste a Jasper?

—Sí —contestó—. O al menos lo intenté. Porque no sabía bien como explicármelo ni a mí misma. Salta a la vista que Jasper no lo entendió. Pero conseguiré que sea feliz. Ya lo verá.

Habría resultado muy sencillo dejarse llevar por la rutina tan ajetreada en la que se convirtió la vida nada más llegar a la ciudad. Había mil y una cosas que hacer todos los días: ir de tiendas; ir a la librería; ir de visita por las tardes con su suegra y su cuñada; ir a visitar a sus hermanos después de que se instalaran en Cullen House, en Berkeley Square; y revisar los cientos de invitaciones que llegaban a la casa todos los días para decidir cuáles quería aceptar, después de ser presentada a la reina, por supuesto. Además, tenía que preocuparse por la presentación en sí, y por el baile que celebrarían la noche de la presentación. El baile que en un principio iba a ser la presentación en sociedad de Cecily y que sería también su presentación... junto con la de Esme y de Rose.

Tenía que conocer a gente y recordar sus caras y sus nombres.

Casi todos esos asuntos eran exclusivamente femeninos. De hecho, le parecía que las damas y los caballeros de la alta sociedad llevaban existencias paralelas que solo se cruzaban en acontecimientos como los bailes, los almuerzos al aire libre y los conciertos. El baile de presentación sería uno de esos acontecimientos.

Podría haberse lanzado de lleno a su nueva vida y desentenderse por completo de Jasper, que ocupaba sus días sabría Dios con qué, porque ella lo ignoraba.

No obstante, lo echaba de menos. Habían hablado muchísimo durante los tres días que duró su luna de miel. Habían hecho cosas juntos. Habían hecho el amor con frecuencia y entusiasmo.

Habían dormido juntos.

Claro que su relación no había sido idílica ni siquiera entonces. Porque había notado la reserva de Jasper, su negativa a relajarse y a disfrutar de la vida sin más. Se había percatado de que nunca sonreía ni reía. Aunque dicha reserva era parcial. Sospechaba que esos días también fueron muy felices para él, aunque Jasper jamás usaría esa palabra para describirlos.

Al menos era consciente de que entre ellos había existido la esperanza de algo más.

Pero en ese momento Jasper no era feliz; al menos no lo era cuando estaba en casa.

Y ella tenía la culpa.

Podría haberse contentado con un matrimonio a medias y podría haberse contentado con el ajetreo que reinaba en su vida cotidiana.

Pero no lo hizo.

La mañana de su presentación lo oyó salir de su vestidor. Todavía era muy temprano. Jasper siempre se levantaba muy temprano a fin de pasar un tiempo en el despacho del señor Bowen antes de salir para tratar los asuntos que lo mantenían alejado de la casa durante todo el día.

Su madre y Cecily desayunaban en ocasiones con él. Al igual que ella, pero era imposible mantener una conversación privada en esas circunstancias.

Entró corriendo en su propio vestidor, quitándose el camisón por el camino. No llamó a su doncella. Se lavó a toda prisa con agua fría y se puso un vestido mañanero de color azul claro. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo, comprobó en el espejo que no estaba hecha un adefesio y salió en pos de su marido.

Jasper estaba en el despacho situado junto a la biblioteca, tal como pensaba. Tenía una carta abierta en la mano, aunque no la estaba leyendo porque le estaba diciendo algo al señor Bowen. Con el impecable traje de montar y las botas altas estaba guapísimo.

Se volvió al verla aparecer en la puerta y enarcó las cejas con evidente sorpresa.

—Ah, querida —la saludó—. Te has levantado muy temprano esta mañana.

Había tomado la costumbre de llamarla «querida» en público. Parecía increíblemente inapropiado.

—No podía dormir —respondió con una sonrisa. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al señor Bowen, que se había puesto en pie detrás del escritorio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Si me haces el favor de acompañarme a la biblioteca o al saloncito matinal... me gustaría hablar contigo.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya te dictaré la respuesta a esta carta más tarde, Peter —dijo agitando el papel que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio—. No corre prisa.

Jasper cogió del codo a su esposa y la llevó a la habitación contigua, donde ya habían encendido el fuego en la chimenea.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Alice? —le preguntó, señalando el sillón de cuero situado junto a la chimenea mientras que él se quedaba de pie, de espaldas al fuego. La trataba con cortesía, pero con un deje impaciente.

Ella se sentó antes de contestarle.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar —dijo—. Ya casi nunca tenemos la oportunidad de hablar.

Lo vio enarcar de nuevo las cejas.

—¿Ni durante la cena? —preguntó él—. ¿Ni en el salón después?

—Tu madre y tu hermana siempre están presentes en esas ocasiones —le recordó—. Me refería a hablar los dos a solas.

Jasper la miró fijamente.

—¿Necesitas más dinero? Puedes pedírselo a Peter en cualquier momento. Descubrirás que no soy un tacaño.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo al tiempo que hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano—. No he gastado nada de lo que me diste hace dos días. Bueno, salvo por la suscripción a la librería. He ido de tiendas, pero no me hace falta nada; todo lo que comprara sería una extravagancia absoluta. Ya tengo más vestidos de los que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Jasper siguió mirándola desde arriba, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la había puesto en desventaja, tal vez de forma deliberada. Ella estaba sentada mientras que él seguía en pie. La dominaba.

—No quería hablarte de dinero —prosiguió—. Es sobre nosotros... sobre nuestro matrimonio. Creo que te he hecho daño.

Vio que su mirada se volvía hosca.

—Y yo creo, Alice, que no dispones del poder para ello —replicó él.

Ese comentario era una prueba fehaciente de que llevaba razón. La gente que se sentía herida solía experimentar la necesidad de devolver el golpe, con muchísima más crueldad.

—Si no tienes que decirme nada más, te deseo...

—Por supuesto que sí —lo interrumpió—. Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, ¿vamos a pasarnos el resto de la vida así, comportándonos con distante amabilidad como si fuéramos dos desconocidos? Hace unos cuantos días estabas lanzando guijarros en el lago de Finchley Park y yo remaba en círculos, y recogíamos narcisos. ¿Vas a decirme que todo eso no significó nada para ti?

—Supongo que no esperarías que esos días fueran algo más, aparte de un agradable interludio antes de que comenzara nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó—. Jasper...

—Debo despedirme de ti —la interrumpió—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al comedor matinal? Tal vez mi madre ya esté allí. —Y le ofreció el brazo.

—Esos tres días y esas tres, no, cuatro noches, fueron las más maravillosas de toda mi vida —confesó ella, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, mirándolo a los ojos.

Jasper inspiró hondo, pero ella prosiguió antes de darle opción a que hablara.

—Quise mucho a Garret. Lo adoraba, de hecho. Habría muerto por él de haber podido. Pero nunca estuve enamorada de él. Nunca... —Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y cerró los ojos. Jamás había dicho nada de eso en voz alta. Había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en ello—. Nunca me excitó. Nunca lo deseé de esa manera. Era mi mejor amigo, mi amigo del alma.

Se hizo un terrible silencio.

—Pero él estaba enamoradísimo de mí —continuó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. No por mi aspecto, desde luego. Creo que se debía a mi alegría, a mi risa y a mi disposición de estar con él. Estaba muy enfermo y débil. De haber sido fuerte, de haber estado sano, estoy segura de que no me habría amado aunque siempre habría sido mi amigo. Se habría enamorado de otra muchísimo más guapa.

Jasper siguió sin decir nada, y Alice dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Clavó la mirada en sus manos, que se le habían entumecido.

—Tú eres grande, fuerte y sano —prosiguió—. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue... en fin, jamás había disfrutado tanto en la vida. Y después, cuando regresamos a la mansión y me enteré de lo de Eleazar y me di cuenta de lo terriblemente infeliz que era Esme... Tú saliste esa tarde y yo me quedé sola, y empezó a llover... Y entonces me acordé de Garret. Solo entonces. Y recordé que había guardado su retrato en lo más hondo del baúl cuando me marché de Forks Hall, así que fui a buscarlo. Pensé en él y lloré por su temprana muerte y por el hecho de no haberlo amado como él creía que lo amaba. Me sentía culpable por haber disfrutado tanto contigo cuando nunca disfruté con él. Y después me sentí culpable por sentirme culpable, porque no debería sentirme culpable por disfrutar con mi nuevo esposo, ¿verdad? De hecho, debería intentar disfrutar con él. Y aquí me tienes, otra vez me lío con las palabras cuando las necesito con desesperación para que me entiendas.

Dejó de hablar... y oyó que Jasper inspiraba hondo y después soltaba el aire.

—Me temo que no se me da nada bien lidiar con los dramas, Alice —dijo él—. ¿Tengo que sentirme aliviado porque no estuvieras enamorada de Dew aunque sí lo quisieras? ¿Debo entender que hay una diferencia entre ambos conceptos? ¿Debo sentirme muchísimo más aliviado por el hecho de que te sintieras tan excitada por mí durante los tres días posteriores a nuestra boda (una lujuria que quedó plenamente satisfecha) que te olvidaste por completo del hombre al que querías pero del que nunca habías estado enamorada?

Había conseguido que su confesión pareciera una tontería. Había desnudado su alma ante él, pero Jasper ni se había inmutado.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miraba con gesto serio.

—No estarás enamorada de mí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él. En ese momento lo odió.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó—. Me casé contigo para que mis hermanas pudieran entrar en la alta sociedad, al igual que tú te casaste conmigo para solucionar el problema que nuestra presencia te planteaba y para engendrar herederos. Pero un matrimonio de conveniencia no tiene por qué ser un matrimonio infeliz, Jasper, ni un matrimonio en el que los cónyuges apenas si se dirijan la palabra o pasen tiempo juntos. Quiero que tengamos un matrimonio apacible. Sé que podrías haber elegido a otra mucho más guapa que yo y más apropiada si hubieras esperado, pero fuiste tú quien decidió no esperar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer yo cuando fuiste a proponerle matrimonio a Esme? ¿Qué otra cosa si no ofrecerme en su lugar?

Jasper la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Posiblemente debamos agradecer el hecho de no estar enamorados el uno del otro —prosiguió ella—. De esa forma no tendríamos ni que esforzarnos por ser felices. Podríamos dejarlo todo en manos de la euforia de estar enamorados y no nos molestaríamos en sentar las bases de una relación amigable y duradera. Pero podemos ser felices de nuevo si lo intentamos.

—¿De nuevo? —Jasper arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué implicaría ese intento, Alice? Si esperas que te desnude mi alma cada dos por tres, vas a llevarte una terrible decepción. Eso es cosa de mujeres.

—Bueno, para empezar seguro que no tienes por qué estar fuera de casa todo el día —dijo—. Ni yo tampoco. De vez en cuando podríamos hacer cosas juntos que nos reporten placer a ambos.

—¿Como acostarnos? —preguntó él.

Se negó a apartar la mirada a pesar de que le ardían las mejillas de nuevo.

—¿Durante más de cinco minutos? —contraatacó—. Porque eso sería una novedad. Aunque ninguna relación duradera puede basarse solo en eso. Además, también está el baile de mañana por la noche, pero ese evento es una sola cosa, y seguro que será muy formal. Sin embargo, todos los días nos llegan un montón de invitaciones que repaso con tu madre. ¿No crees que podríamos aceptar algunas que nos gustasen a los dos?

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—No es fácil acostumbrarse al matrimonio —continuó—. Y creo que suele ser más difícil para el hombre. Las mujeres estamos acostumbradas a ser dependientes, a pensar en los demás. Los hombres no.

—¿Eso quiere decir que somos unos bastardos egoístas? —preguntó él.

Sus palabras la escandalizaron. No creía haber escuchado nunca esa palabra.

Alice esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Quien se pica... —replicó.

Por un instante vio un brillo en sus ojos que bien podría deberse a la risa.

—¿Has visto ya la colección Towneley del Museo Británico? —preguntó Jasper.

—No.

—Son un grupo de esculturas clásicas procedentes del mundo antiguo —le dijo—. Algunas damas se niegan a verlas y algunos caballeros no las llevarían aunque quisieran. Resulta que no les han puesto ropa y están escandalosamente desnudas. Aunque proporcionan una maravillosa visión de una de las civilizaciones más importantes del mundo. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Lo miró sin parpadear.

—¿Ahora?

—Supongo que querrás desayunar primero y ponerte algo más adecuado —contestó él al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada.

Alice se puso en pie de un salto al escucharlo.

—¿Cuándo necesitas que esté preparada? —le preguntó.

—¿En una hora? —sugirió él.

—Estaré lista en cincuenta y cinco minutos —le prometió antes de regalarle una sonrisa deslumbrante y salir de la estancia para subir la escalera a toda prisa.

¡Iba a salir con Jasper!

Su esposo iba a llevarla a ver la colección Towneley, fuera lo que fuese. Le daba igual. Contemplaría un lodazal si Jasper decidía llevarla a uno, y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Se detuvo nada más entrar en su vestidor y llamó a su doncella.

Jasper le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de él, con la coletilla de que esperaba que no lo estuviera. ¿Lo estaba?

Eso añadiría una desafortunada complicación a una vida que ya era de por sí bastante difícil.

¿Estaba enamorada de verdad? ¿De Jasper?

Era incapaz de contestar a la pregunta. O se negaba a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, de repente sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en la garganta y en los ojos.

—He revisado la correspondencia —dijo Peter Bowen cuando Jasper regresó al despacho—. Las invitaciones para que las revisen las damas están en ese montón. Las cartas a las que yo puedo responder están aquí. Y las que necesitan de tu atención son estas. La que está arriba de todo...

—Tendrá que esperar —lo interrumpió él sin mirar el montón... y sin mirar a su secretario—. Voy a pasar la mañana con Su Ilustrísima.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo Peter, y comenzó a enderezar las cartas del tercer montón como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—La llevaré al Museo Británico a ver la colección Towneley —le informó. Más tarde se arrepentiría de haber continuado y alargado la explicación—. La vizcondesa desea que hagamos cosas juntos.

—Algunas esposas son así de raras —repuso Peter mientras preparaba una pluma aunque no parecía que fuera a utilizarla de inmediato—. O eso tengo entendido.

—Debo subir a cambiarme —dijo.

—Hazlo. —Su amigo lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Te importa que te dé un consejo, Jasper?

El vizconde ya había echado a andar hacia la puerta. Suspiró y miró a su secretario por encima del hombro.

—Supongo que lo del museo y la colección ha sido idea tuya —dijo Peter—. Y ha sido una idea muy buena. Pero llévala después a Gunter's. Seguro que nunca ha probado un helado. Le gustará. Lo entenderá como un gesto romántico de tu parte.

Se volvió hacia su secretario.

—¿Te has convertido de repente en un experto en gestos románticos, Peter? —le preguntó. Bowen carraspeó.

—No hace falta serlo —contestó—. Solo hace falta observar a las damas para comprender lo que les gusta. Y estoy seguro de que tu dama es muy fácil de contentar. Es una muchacha muy alegre, aunque no tenga muchos motivos para estarlo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que tengas que decirme, Peter? —preguntó con una calma aterradora.

—Tu problema es que no tienes nada de romántico, Jasper —le soltó su amigo—. Lo único que sabes hacer con las mujeres que te gustan es acostarte con ellas. Tampoco te estoy culpando de nada. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, te he envidiado muchas veces. Pero el hecho es que las damas necesitan algo más que eso, o al menos... En fin, da igual. El asunto es que tienen inclinaciones románticas y es nuestro deber darles lo que quieren de vez en cuando... siempre que se trate de nuestras esposas, claro, y no de nuestras amantes.

Jasper lo miró fijamente.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Qué demonios he estado cobijando bajo mi techo disfrazado de secretario?

Peter tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido, aunque no se mordió la lengua.

—Enséñale primero las esculturas, Jasper —le aconsejó—, si quieres. Creo que tu esposa es lo bastante fuerte para no necesitar sales. Y también creo que le gustarán. Pero llévala después a Gunter's, amigo mío.

—¿A estas alturas del año? —apostilló.

—Aunque fuera enero —repuso Peter—. Y sobre todo después de haber pasado sola cuatro días, con la única compartía de otras damas. Teniendo en cuenta que lleva poco más de una semana casada...

—Eres un impertinente —le soltó Jasper, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me limito a ser observador —replicó su amigo—. Será mejor que subas a cambiarte antes del desayuno.

Y le hizo caso.

Mientras subía la escalera en dirección a su dormitorio no estaba de muy buen humor, como tampoco lo había estado durante los últimos seis días. Al menos cuando estaba en casa. Se había sentido contento en sus clubes, en Tattersall's, en el club de boxeo de Jackson, lugares en los que se mezclaba con sus amigos y conocidos, en los que hablaba de asuntos de interés como el gobierno, la guerra, las carreras que se iban a celebrar y los combates de boxeo.

Estaba segurísimo de que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarse convencer por Alice Dew para que se casara con ella.

Aunque de no haber sido ella, tendría que haberse casado con otra persona en breve. Y de no haberse casado con ella o con su hermana, las Masen seguirían siendo una pesada losa sobre sus hombros.

Alice había querido a su difunto esposo, ¡por todos los santos!, pero no había estado enamorada de él. ¿Qué narices significaba eso? No había disfrutado de las relaciones sexuales con Dew, aunque el pobre desgraciado seguramente había estado demasiado enfermo para hacerla disfrutar. Sin embargo, sí que había disfrutado de los encuentros sexuales con él, hasta que recordó a su difunto esposo y se vio arrastrada hacia un laberinto de dolor y culpa tan complicado que a él le daba vueltas la cabeza cada vez que intentaba desentrañarlo... aunque tampoco pensaba intentarlo, por supuesto.

Se preguntó si existiría alguna mujer más desconcertante que su esposa, pero lo dudaba mucho.

No obstante, Alice consideraba que los tres días y las cuatro noches siguientes a la boda habían sido el período más maravilloso de toda su vida.

Era una idea gratificante en cierto modo, o eso suponía.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso esperaba que hablasen de todos y cada uno de los insignificantes problemas que pudieran surgir durante su matrimonio el resto de sus vidas? ¿Iban a analizarlo todo al detalle?

¿Iba a convertirse la vida en algo complicadísimo?

Por supuesto que sí. Estaba casado, ¿no? Y con Alice, nada más y nada menos.

Y en ese momento tenía que renunciar a una mañana estupenda durante la que podría leer los periódicos y charlar en White's a fin de acompañar a su esposa en una visita cultural. Y luego hacer una parada en Gunter's para tomar un helado.

Aunque no estaba obligado a llevarla. No iba a permitir que su secretario dictase todos sus movimientos, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco que le recriminara el hecho de haber desatendido a su esposa... ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, parecía que llevar a Alice a Gunter's era un gesto romántico obligado.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

¿No le había prometido ella que le haría la vida más fácil, que le proporcionaría tranquilidad?

De momento estaba descubriendo que el matrimonio era la experiencia más complicada que había vivido en la vida, o incluso imaginado. La tranquilidad brillaba por su ausencia.

Claro que los primeros días fueron bastante agradables, admitió. De hecho, mucho más que «bastante».

Fuera como fuese, ese matrimonio era de por vida.

Se le antojaba una eternidad.

Hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar a su ayuda de cámara.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el proximo ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Holisss les traigo capitulo nuevo ^^ espero disfruten :3**

**Como saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

Alice disfrutó con la exposición de estatuas. Se tomó su tiempo admirándolas una a una, sin avergonzarse por su desnudez y sin desilusionarse por el hecho de que muchas no estuvieran completas.

—No puedo creer que esté contemplando objetos creados durante una civilización tan antigua —observó en un momento dado—. La experiencia es sobrecogedora, ¿verdad que sí?

Sin embargo, a Jasper le encantó que no se sintiera obligada a rellenar los silencios con una cháchara intrascendente. Estaba concentrada por completo en la colección. Hasta que se percató de que Alice lo miraba de vez en cuando de la misma forma en que miraba las estatuas, con expresión concentrada y ojo crítico. Y se dio cuenta porque él la miraba a ella tanto como miraba las piezas. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que visitaba la exposición.

Alice iba vestida de rosa, un color que debería haberle sentado fatal pero que sin embargo le sentaba bien. Le otorgaba un aspecto delicado y femenino. Su cara parecía más animada y menos pálida. Estaba muy guapa.

Por supuesto, su ropa estaba pensada a tal efecto y su absurdo bonete era el último grito de la moda.

Una de las veces que la descubrió mirándolo, Jasper enarcó las cejas.

—Son todas muy blancas o grises, como si los dioses griegos y los pueblos mediterráneos fueran muy blancos de piel —le explicó ella—. Pero eso sería imposible en la vida real, ¿no te parece? Supongo que todas estas estatuas estuvieron pintadas con colores intensos en algún momento. Debían de parecerse a ti. Debían de tener la piel morena como tú, pero mucho más tostada porque estaban bajo el sol todo el tiempo. Debían de ser muchísimo más guapos de lo que parecen en estas estatuas.

¿Acababa de hacerle un cumplido?, se preguntó. ¿Estaba diciendo que él era guapo?

—Todo eso forma parte de tu herencia —dijo ella más tarde, cuando salieron del museo—. ¿No te ha dado un vuelco el corazón, Jasper?

—Creo que ese órgano está bien sujeto y no se puede mover de su sitio. —Su broma, por mala que fuera, fue recibida con una sonrisa encantada—. Aunque sí, soy muy consciente de mi herencia griega —admitió.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Grecia? —quiso saber ella.

—Una vez, de pequeño —contestó—. Mi madre nos llevó a Jessica y a mí a visitar a nuestro abuelo y a nuestra numerosa familia. Recuerdo muy poco de la visita, solo las bulliciosas reuniones familiares, el brillante sol, el azul del mar y que me perdí en el Partenón porque no obedecí la orden de quedarme con mi madre.

—¿Nunca has querido volver? —preguntó ella mientras la ayudaba a subir al carruaje.

—Sí —respondió—. Pero no lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora, desde la muerte de mi padre, estoy demasiado ocupado. Además, Grecia es una región muy volátil políticamente hablando.

—Deberías volver de todos modos —le aconsejó ella—. ¿Sigues teniendo familia allí?

—Son tantos que he perdido la cuenta —dijo.

—Deberíamos ir los dos —repuso su esposa—. Sería como una segunda luna de miel.

—¿Una luna de miel? —La idea le puso los pelos de punta—. ¿Otra?

—Como los tres días que pasamos en la residencia de la viuda —prosiguió ella—. Fueron maravillosos, ¿no crees? ¿Eso había sido una luna de miel?

—Tengo que ocuparme de mis propiedades —le recordó—. Y acabo de convertirme en el tutor legal de un muchacho de diecisiete años que tiene mucho que aprender antes de poder asumir todos los deberes de su nuevo rango.

—Y la temporada social está por comenzar —continuó ella mientras el carruaje enfilaba Great Russell Street—, y Esme y Rose tienen que ser presentadas en sociedad.

—Sí.

—Y tú tienes que empezar a llenar la habitación infantil sin demora.

—Sí.

La miró de reojo. Alice tenía la vista clavada al frente y sonreía.

—No son unas excusas muy buenas —comentó ella.

—¿Excusas? —Enarcó las cejas una vez más.

—Los miembros de tu familia griega están haciéndose mayores. ¿Sigue vivo tu abuelo?

—Sí.

—Y la vida pasa muy deprisa —continuó Alice—. Tengo la sensación de que fue ayer cuando era una niña, y ya tengo casi veinticinco años. Tú tienes casi treinta.

—Somos casi dos viejos chochos.

—Lo seremos antes de que nos demos cuenta —replicó ella—. Si tenemos la suerte de envejecer, claro. Hay que vivir la vida y disfrutar de cada momento.

—¿Y al cuerno con el deber y la responsabilidad?

—No, claro que no —contestó—. Pero en ocasiones es más fácil ocultarse detrás del deber antes que admitir que nuestra presencia no siempre es indispensable y antes que lanzarnos de lleno a la vida y disfrutarla.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero ¿no has estado viviendo hasta hace nada en Throckbridge y sus alrededores, Alice? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Eres la persona adecuada para decirme que me olvide del deber y de la precaución y me embarque en el primer barco que zarpe para Grecia?

—Ya no estoy allí —respondió ella—. Decidí mudarme a Forks Hall con mis hermanos aunque el futuro era una gran incógnita. Y después decidí casarme contigo, y bien sabe Dios que tú eres la mayor incógnita de todas. Mañana seré presentada a la reina. Y después asistiré al baile de presentación de Cecily, el mismo en el que Esme y Rose harán su entrada en la alta sociedad. Y después tendré que asistir a mil y un eventos parecidos. ¿Tengo miedo? Sí, por supuesto. Pero ¿voy a hacer todo eso? Desde luego que sí.

Jasper apretó los labios antes de hablar.

—Me temo que no iremos a Grecia en un futuro cercano.

—No, claro que no. —Alice volvió la cabeza para sonreírle—. Porque tenemos un deber que cumplir y sé que debo aprender que esta nueva vida no implica una libertad total y absoluta. Pero no debemos permitir que el deber nos abrume, Jasper. Creo que eso es lo que te ha pasado desde la muerte de tu padre. Se puede disfrutar de la vida sin desatender las obligaciones.

De repente, él se preguntó si esa sería una descripción de su primer matrimonio. ¿Sería posible que Alice no hubiera sido feliz de verdad, sino que se hubiera obligado a sentirse alegre a pesar de las circunstancias? Como no tuviera cuidado, acabaría filosofando de forma tan enrevesada como ella. ¿Qué diferencia había entre la felicidad y la alegría?

—Pero algún día, cuando no haya nada urgente que nos retenga en casa y Edward sea capaz de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, iremos a Grecia, me presentarás a tu familia y tendremos una segunda luna de miel. Y si para entonces tenemos hijos, nos acompañarán y punto.

Alice había vuelto la cabeza para mirarlo. De repente, la vio ruborizarse, tal vez al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Aunque no sabía por qué se ruborizaba después de dos semanas compartiendo la cama con él.

—Nos detenemos —comentó ella, mirando por la ventanilla—. Pero todavía no hemos llegado a casa.

—Hemos llegado a Gunter's —le informó—. Vamos a tomarnos un helado.

—¿Un helado? —Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Supuse que te gustaría tomarte un refrigerio después de pasarte una hora deambulando por el museo, viendo estatuas de frío mármol y respirando polvo. Aunque has disfrutado de la experiencia, ¿verdad?

—¡Un helado! —Exclamó ella sin responder a su pregunta—. Confieso que nunca he probado los helados. Tengo entendido que son deliciosos.

—¿El néctar de los dioses? —Sugirió Jasper al tiempo que la ayudaba a apearse del carruaje—. Tal vez. Júzgalo por ti misma.

Resultaba muy sencillo hastiarse de los lujos y los privilegios de su vida, o a esa conclusión llegó durante la siguiente media hora, mientras observaba a su esposa probar su helado y saborearlo después. Se lo comió muy despacio, a cucharaditas que mantenía en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselas. Al principio incluso llegó a cerrar los ojos.

—Mmm —murmuró—. ¿Crees que haya algo más delicioso que esto?

—Si me lo propongo, seguro que se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas igual de deliciosas —contestó—. Pero ¿más deliciosas? No, lo dudo mucho.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —exclamó ella inclinándose hacia él—. ¿No crees que ha sido una mañana maravillosa? ¿A que tenía razón? ¿No es divertido hacer cosas juntos?

«¿Divertido?», se preguntó en silencio.

Sin embargo, y mientras pensaba en cómo habría sido su mañana en White's, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo. De hecho, había disfrutado bastante de la mañana.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el establecimiento se cruzaron con lady Haughton y su joven sobrina, acompañadas por lord Beatón.

Jasper les hizo una reverencia a las damas y saludó a Beatón con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Ah, lady Haughton y la señorita Flaxley —las saludó Alice—. ¿También van a tomar unos helados? Hemos estado en el Museo Británico, admirando una exposición de esculturas antiguas, y después hemos venido aquí. ¿No les parece que hace un día precioso?

—Lady Hale... —la saludó lady Haughton con una sonrisa, gesto poco habitual en ella—. Ciertamente hace un día maravilloso. ¿Conoce a mi sobrino, lord Beatón? Cyril, te presento a lady Hale.

Alice hizo una reverencia al tiempo que le lanzaba una sonrisa deslumbrante al joven dandi.

—Encantada de conocerlo —dijo Alice—. ¿Conoce a mi marido, el vizconde de Hale? —Soltó una carcajada—. Por supuesto que lo conoce.

—La población femenina de todo Londres lleva luto, Hale —le informó lady Haughton—. Y usted debe esperar muchas miradas envidiosas durante la temporada social, querida. Se ha hecho con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mercado matrimonial.

Alice se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Mi hermano también está en la ciudad —añadió ella en dirección a Beatón—. Es el nuevo conde de Cullen y solo tiene diecisiete años. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocer a un caballero algo mayor que él, milord.

—El placer será mutuo, milady —repuso Beatón, que le hizo una reverencia con expresión complacida.

—¿Asistirá al baile de Moreland House mañana por la noche? —Preguntó Alice—. Si tengo la oportunidad, se lo puedo presentar entonces. ¿Van a asistir todos?

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo —le aseguró lady Haughton mientras Beatón hacía otra reverencia—. Toda persona de relevancia asistirá, lady Hale.

—Ya veo que has entablado varias amistades —comentó él unos minutos más tarde, ya en el carruaje y de regreso a casa.

—Tu madre me ha llevado de visitas —le explicó—. He estado intentando recordar todos los nombres. No es sencillo, pero por suerte me acordaba de lady Haughton y de la señorita Flaxley.

—Ya veo que, después de todo, no necesitas de mi compañía.

Alice volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Vamos, Jasper, pero si solo son conocidos —protestó ella—. En el caso de tu madre, de Cecily, de Esme, de Rose o de Edward, solo son familiares. Tú eres mi marido. Hay una enorme diferencia. Una diferencia grandísima.

—¿Porque nos acostamos juntos? —le preguntó.

—¡Qué tonto eres! —exclamó ella—. Sí, por eso. Porque es un símbolo de la intimidad de nuestra relación. De la intimidad total.

—Y a pesar de eso no quieres que entre en tus aposentos sin llamar —le recordó—. Afirmas necesitar tu intimidad, hasta tal punto que la proteges incluso de mí.

La oyó suspirar.

—Sí, ¿a que parece una contradicción? —preguntó ella—. La verdad es que dos personas nunca pueden llegar a ser una sola por más estrecha que sea su relación. Y aunque fuera posible, tampoco sería deseable. ¿Qué pasaría cuando uno de los dos muriera? El otro quedaría como media persona, y eso sería terrible. Debemos ser una persona por separado, y por tanto necesitamos un poco de intimidad para estar a solas con nuestros pensamientos y nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo, la relación que se establece en el matrimonio es muy íntima, y hay que promover dicha intimidad. Porque esa relación debería ser la mejor de todas las relaciones posibles. Sería una terrible pérdida llevar dos vidas completamente separadas cuando existe la posibilidad de experimentar una inmensa alegría al vivir en común.

—Es evidente que has meditado a fondo este tema —comentó.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar cuando... —Dejó la frase en el aire—. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Sé cómo es un matrimonio feliz. —Volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la ventanilla. Prosiguió en voz tan baja que a Jasper le costó descifrar las palabras—. Y sé cómo podría ser todavía más feliz un matrimonio.

¿Cómo habían llegado a hablar de ese tema? ¿Cómo se llegaba a hablar de cualquier cosa con su esposa?

Pese a las dudas, empezaba a tener algo muy claro: Alice no iba a permitirle establecerse en una vida de casado apacible y cómoda que se pareciera en lo más mínimo a su vida de soltero.

Iba a obligarlo a ser feliz, ¡caramba! Y a estar alegre.

Fuera cual fuese la diferencia que había entre las dos cosas. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara!

—Jasper —dijo cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa, mientras le colocaba una mano en el brazo—. Muchas gracias por esta mañana, por el museo y por el helado. He disfrutado más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Él se llevó su mano enguantada a los labios.

—No, gracias a ti por venir —repuso él.

Los ojos de su esposa adquirieron un brillo travieso.

—Esta tarde estarás libre para hacer lo que te plazca —añadió Alice—. Iré de compras con Esme y Rose. Cecily también nos acompañará. No voy a sugerir que vengas. ¿Te veré durante la cena?

—Sí —respondió. Habló de forma impulsiva—. Si quieres, podrías ordenar que la sirvan temprano. A lo mejor te apetece ir al teatro esta noche. Están representando Noche de reyes en Drury Lane. Es posible que Cullen y tus hermanas también quieran reunirse con nosotros en mi palco.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —El placer que se reflejó en su rostro fue tan deslumbrante que por un momento se quedó embobado—. No se me ocurre nada que me apetezca más. Y has sido muy amable al invitar a mis hermanos.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no le había soltado la mano. Y de que su cochero aguardaba junto a la puerta, ya abierta, para que bajasen. Ya había desplegado los escalones y tenía la vista clavada al frente, en la calle, mientras contenía la sonrisa.

—En ese caso llegaré pronto para la cena —dijo después de apearse del carruaje y tenderle la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Alice le ofreció una sonrisa tierna y feliz.

No cabía la menor duda de que estaba muy guapa vestida de rosa.

Apenas un par de meses antes, una fiesta en Throckbridge le había parecido el súmmum de la diversión. Sin embargo, allí estaban sus hermanos y ella, pensó Alice mientras ocupaban sus asientos en el palco de Jasper, en el Teatro Real de Drury Lane, en Londres, para ver una representación de una obra de Shakespeare. Y al día siguiente sería presentada a la reina, y por la noche asistiría a un grandioso baile de la alta sociedad.

Y eso solo era el principio.

De vez en cuando todavía esperaba despertarse en su cama de Denali Park.

El teatro estaba a rebosar de damas y caballeros, resplandecientemente engalanados con sus muselinas, sus sedas, sus satenes y sus joyas. Y sus hermanos y ella pertenecían a ese grupo de personas. Ella estaba tan resplandeciente como todos los demás. Llevaba la cadena de oro blanco y el enorme diamante tallado que Jasper había comprado esa tarde y que le había puesto al cuello justo antes de salir hacia el teatro. El diamante reflejaba la luz cada vez que se movía.

—Incluso sin la obra, sería una noche memorable —le dijo Rosalie a Cecily, aunque todos alcanzaron a escucharla.

—Desde luego que sí —convino Cecily con vehemencia mientras se abanicaba y contemplaba el patio de butacas.

El patio de butacas era el lugar donde solían sentarse los solteros para observar a las damas, según le había dicho a Alice la vizcondesa viuda. Y había estado en lo cierto. Y todas ellas, al menos Esme, Rose y Cecily, eran objeto de mucha atención. Algunos de los caballeros incluso se servían de los anteojos para observarlas mejor. Esme y Rose estrenaban vestido, los dos azules, aunque el de Rose era celeste y el de Esme, azul oscuro. Ambas estaban preciosas. Al igual que Cecily, que iba vestida de blanco.

Alice volvió la cabeza para ofrecerle una sonrisa radiante a Jasper, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Sabía que llamarían la atención —le dijo a su marido—. Me refiero a Rose, a Esme y a Cecily. Están preciosas.

Ella también llevaba un abanico en una mano. Jasper le cogió la mano libre y se la colocó sobre el brazo, tras lo cual se la cubrió con la suya.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? —le preguntó él.

La pregunta le arrancó una carcajada.

—Claro que no lo estoy —contestó—. Además, soy una mujer casada y por tanto no despierto el interés de nadie.

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

—¿Ni siquiera el de tu esposo? —preguntó.

Volvió a reírse.

—No estaba buscando halagos —le aseguró—. Claro que si quieres dedicarme alguno...

—Con una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos, y vestida con ese tono de verde, pareces un día de primavera, Alice.

—¡Te ha salido redondo! —exclamó—. ¿Vas a añadir ahora que sucede lo mismo con todas las damas presentes?

—Ni mucho menos —contestó—. Ninguna otra lo parece. Solo tú. Y que sepas que la primavera es la estación preferida de todo el mundo.

De repente, su sonrisa flaqueó y la asaltó una extraña añoranza por algo que se le escapaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que es por la regeneración de la vida y de la energía —respondió Jasper—. Por la regeneración de la esperanza. Por la promesa de un brillante futuro.

—¡Oh!

No supo si llegó a exclamar en voz alta. ¿Era un halago? Claro que sí. ¿Había querido decir Jasper todo lo que ella esperaba que quisiera decir? ¿O era su hábil manera de no tener que decirle, y con meridiana claridad además, que no era tan bonita como sus tres acompañantes femeninas?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Jasper abrió la boca para seguir hablando.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Edward de repente, de forma tan exuberante como exuberante era su expresión desde que llegaron al teatro—. Allí está el primo Jacob.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron Rosalie y Cecily al unísono.

Edward señaló un palco casi enfrente del suyo, y Alice vio que sí, que allí estaba Jacob Masen con un grupo de damas y de caballeros. Él también los había visto y les estaba sonriendo al tiempo que los saludaba con la mano y ladeaba la cabeza para escuchar lo que la dama que estaba a su lado le decía. La mujer también los miraba directamente.

Alice le devolvió el saludo con la mano en la que tenía el abanico y una sonrisa radiante.

—Ha venido a Londres —le dijo a Jasper—. ¿Lo aceptan aquí?

—¿Aunque sea ilegítimo? —precisó él—. Por supuesto que sí. Es hijo de los difuntos condes de Cullen y fue criado como tal. Su nombre no lleva estigma alguno. Su único problema es que legalmente no ha podido disfrutar de los privilegios de ser el primogénito.

—¿Tiene dinero? —quiso saber ella—. Quiero decir si heredó algo.

—Su padre se encargó de que así fuera —respondió Jasper—. Nada extravagante, pero sí lo suficiente.

—Me alivia saberlo —repuso—. No he dejado de hacerme esa pregunta desde que llegamos a Forks Hall y lo echamos de su casa.

—Jake siempre encontrará el modo de apañárselas —le aseguró Jasper, y tanto su mirada como su voz se tornaron desabridas—. No tienes que preocuparte por él, Alice. Ni prestarle demasiada atención.

—Es nuestro primo —le recordó.

—Una relación que es mejor pasar por alto —replicó él—. Y es muchísimo mejor no hacerle caso. Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—A menos que me des un buen motivo, no puedes esperar que no le haga caso, que le dé la espalda, solo porque tú lo odias. Y no creo que haya un buen motivo.

Jasper arqueó las cejas y su expresión siguió siendo gélida. Sin embargo, en ese momento se hizo el silencio en el teatro. La obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ya no se sentía tan animada. Mucho se temía que la noche se había arruinado en parte. Aún tenía la mano sobre el brazo de Jasper, y él seguía cubriéndosela con la suya, pero el gesto ya no resultaba cariñoso. Tanto era así que se preguntó si lo habría hecho de cara a la galería, si en realidad no había sido un gesto espontáneo de afecto ni mucho menos.

Miró a Esme, que sonreía con la vista clavada en el escenario. Su hermana no había dejado de sonreír desde que llegaron a Londres. La expresión era una máscara. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar lo que sucedía en su interior, porque Esme evitaba a conciencia cualquier conversación de índole personal.

En ese momento comenzó la representación.

Todo lo demás quedó relegado al olvido. Solo existían los actores, la trama y la obra.

Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, sin ser consciente de su entorno ni de sus acompañantes; sin ser consciente del brazo que apretó con más fuerza; sin ser consciente de que su esposo la miraba a ella tanto como miraba la obra.

Fue más tarde, ya en el entreacto, cuando volvió a acomodarse en la silla con un suspiro.

—¿¡Habéis visto alguna vez algo más maravilloso!? —preguntó.

Era evidente que cuatro de sus acompañantes no habían visto nada más maravilloso. Estaban ansiosos por charlar, e intercambiar sus impresiones con gran entusiasmo. Incluso la sonrisa de Esme parecía natural.

—Supongo que tú has visto un millar de actuaciones como esta y te has aburrido de ellas —le dijo a Jasper, que no se había sumado a la conversación.

—Uno nunca se aburre de una buena obra de teatro —respondió.

—¿Y es buena? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—Sí —respondió Jasper—. Debo daros la razón en todo lo que habéis dicho durante este último minuto. Si queréis, podemos salir del palco para estirar las piernas antes de que comience el siguiente acto.

El pasillo estaba atestado de gente, que se saludaba entre sí con gran algarabía mientras charlaba sobre la representación.

Jasper les presentó a algunos de sus conocidos, y a Alice le alegró ver el interés con el que todos saludaban a Edward en cuanto se enteraban de quién era. Su hermano destacaba incluso en ese entorno, tan rubio y tan guapo, pensó con cariño, y también tan joven. Más de una dama le lanzó una segunda miradita, incluso una tercera.

En ese momento Jacob se abrió paso entre la multitud. Debió de rodear el teatro con el propósito de saludarlos. Lo hizo acompañado por la dama que había estado sentada a su lado en el palco. Era increíblemente guapa, se percató Alice con cierto interés. Tenía un lustroso pelo rubio y una figura que podría rivalizar con la de Esme.

—¡Qué alegría veros, primos! —los saludó Jacob cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para hacerse oír.

Todos exclamaron encantados, salvo Jasper, por supuesto, que hizo una reverencia muy rígida.

Cecily soltó un chillido entusiasmado y se colgó de su brazo libre.

—¡Jake! —exclamó—. ¡Es maravilloso! Me alegro muchísimo de verte. No te olvides de que mañana es mi baile de presentación. Me prometiste un baile.

—Creo recordar, Cecé, que fui yo quien te pidió una pieza —la contradijo Jake—. Y pienso obligarte a cumplir tu palabra. Aunque estoy seguro de que estarás rodeada de jovenzuelos cuando llegue el momento. Al igual que mi prima Rosalie.

Jake sonrió a la aludida e incluso le guiñó un ojo.

—Lady Hale, señorita Masen, señorita Rosalie Masen, señorita Whitlock, Cullen, tengo el placer de presentaros a la señora Bromley Hayes —prosiguió Jake—. Creo que la dama y tú ya os conocéis, Jasper.

Se sucedieron los saludos y las reverencias. Al parecer, la dama estaba casada, pensó Alice. O tal vez fuera viuda. Jacob y ella hacían una pareja maravillosa.

—Enhorabuena por su reciente herencia, lord Cullen —dijo la mujer—. Milady, permítame darle también la enhorabuena por su boda. Y a usted, lord Hale. Les deseo toda la felicidad que se merecen.

Su voz era muy musical y grave. Mientras hablaba, le sonrió a Jasper y comenzó a abanicarse la cara con gesto lánguido. Debía de resultar muy placentero ser tan guapa, pensó Alice.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Edward—. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto una interpretación más impresionante?

Hablaron de la obra hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a sus respectivos palcos.

Alice se percató de que Jasper no volvía a cogerle la mano. Sus ojos tenían una expresión acerada y había apretado los dientes. Cuando se sentaron, empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la barandilla forrada de terciopelo del palco.

—¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? —le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Que le diéramos la espalda a nuestro propio primo después de haber tenido el detalle de venir a saludarnos?

Jasper la miró.

—No te he reprochado nada al respeto —protestó.

—Ni falta que te hace —replicó ella al tiempo que comenzaba a abanicarse—. Pareces a punto de estallar. ¿Qué habría pensado la señora Bromley Hayes si les damos la espalda?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió Jasper—. No sé qué piensa esa mujer.

—¿Es viuda? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó él—. Pero debes saber que es normal que las mujeres casadas acudan a los eventos sociales acompañadas por caballeros que no son sus esposos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso quiere decir que debo entablar amistad con algunos caballeros que estén dispuestos a acompañarme para que tú no tengas que molestarte en llevarme al museo, a Gunter's, al teatro o a cualquier otro lugar?

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea una molestia? —Jasper apartó la mano de la barandilla y se volvió hacia ella para cogerla de nuevo de la mano y retomar la posición anterior—. ¿Estás intentando por casualidad provocarme para que tengamos una pelea? —quiso saber mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Prefiero tu irritación a tu frialdad —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Porque solo tengo dos estados de ánimo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó él—. Pobre Alice. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que un hombre así sea feliz? ¿O que se sienta a gusto y tranquilo? ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar para complacerlo?

La estaba mirando directamente a los ojos con lo que ella había comenzado a describir como su «mirada sensual». Tenía los párpados entornados. Notó una repentina excitación, una reacción que le había parecido un tanto absurda desde el final de su luna de miel.

—Bueno, ya pensaré en distintas formas de lograrlo —respondió al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia él—. Tengo imaginación de sobra.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó él antes de que comenzara el siguiente acto.

Alice disfrutó de lo que quedaba de representación y la siguió con mucha atención. Pero ya no estaba tan absorta en el escenario como en el primer acto. Aunque no desvió la mirada ni una sola vez, era muy consciente de los dedos de su esposo, que le acariciaban el dorso de la mano y en ocasiones hasta la punta de los dedos.

Deseaba con desesperación irse a la cama con él, aunque desde que acabara la luna de miel dichos encuentros duraban cinco minutos como mucho.

¿Acababa de coquetear Jasper con ella?

Era una idea ridícula. ¿Por qué iba a coquetear Jasper con ella?

Aunque ¿qué otra cosa podía ser salvo un claro coqueteo?


	19. Chapter 18

**Holisss les traigo el capii nuevo espero que les gustee mucho a mii me gustaa ^^ **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

Después de despachar a su ayuda de cámara, Jasper pasó un buen rato en su dormitorio contemplando la oscuridad a través de la ventana mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el marco. El sereno hacía la ronda por la plaza, balanceando el farolillo que llevaba en la mano. Cuando desapareció, volvió a reinar la oscuridad.

Se preguntó si había sido premeditado. Era el tipo de cosas que Jake sería capaz de hacer. El tipo de cosa que podrían haber hecho juntos en otro tiempo, durante su irresponsable juventud. Porque después se habrían reído a mandíbula batiente cuando recordaran el mal rato que había pasado la víctima. Sin embargo, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que hubieran sido deliberadamente crueles al involucrar a una persona inocente que pudiera resultar muy dolida.

¿Se sentiría dolida Alice? Eso sospechaba.

No obstante, ¿cómo iba a saber Jake que asistirían esa noche al teatro? Ni él mismo lo había sabido hasta que hizo la impulsiva sugerencia esa misma mañana.

Aunque Jake no tenía necesariamente que saberlo a ciencia cierta. Podía haberse planteado varias suposiciones sobre los eventos a los que cabía la posibilidad de que Jasper asistiera con Alice. Porque su presencia en Londres no era ningún secreto. Si no hubieran ido esa noche en concreto al teatro, habrían asistido a un baile o a una velada cualquier otro día.

Sí, había sido premeditado. Por supuesto. ¿Qué duda cabía?

¿Habría sido también premeditado por parte de Maria Bromley Hayes? Esa era la pregunta más importante.

Claro que si no lo había sido, ¿por qué se había prestado a ser presentada al grupo que lo acompañaba? ¿No le habría resultado doloroso el encuentro en ese caso?

Sí. Había sido premeditado también por su parte. Aunque esperaba otra cosa de ella, no podía recriminarle su actuación. Porque le había hecho daño. Había pasado por alto sus sentimientos y le había anunciado una decisión tomada de antemano sin ni siquiera ponerla sobre aviso.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Esa tendencia a analizarlo todo, a preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, ¿sería por influencia de Alice?

Fuera por lo que fuese, su esposa y su antigua amante no solo se habían encontrado cara a cara, sino que habían sido presentadas. Para él había sido un momento terriblemente bochornoso, de la misma forma que para muchos espectadores habría resultado terriblemente emocionante.

Detalle que Jake esperaba de antemano.

Y también Maria.

Parecía que para ella era mucho más importante la venganza que el buen gusto o que la dignidad personal. Se había arreglado con esmero para estar deslumbrante.

Jake se había mostrado tan encantador como de costumbre y tan irónico como siempre, dos facetas de su personalidad que él conocía muy bien. Durante su juventud nunca había imaginado que acabaría siendo una de las víctimas de su primo.

Alice lo estaría esperando, recordó de repente cuando su mente volvió al presente. Su tardanza estaba privándola de sus horas de sueño. Si no pensaba ir esa noche a su dormitorio, debería haberla avisado.

¿No pensaba ir?

En realidad, había disfrutado mucho de ese día al completo, de la mañana y de la noche, hasta que el joven Cullen reparó en la presencia de Jake en el palco de enfrente y él descubrió al mirar que no estaba solo, sino acompañado por Maria. Sus miradas se encontraron y, pese a la distancia, el desafío que leyó en sus ojos le quedó muy claro.

Había disfrutado del día hasta ese momento. Por algún extraño motivo, había disfrutado de la compañía de su esposa. Había algo fascinante en ella que no atinaba a explicar.

Sus dedos tamborilearon con más fuerza sobre el marco de la ventana.

Se alejó y se adentró en el vestidor, dejando la vela encendida para que su luz le iluminara el camino.

Lo que debía hacer era entrar con paso firme en el dormitorio de Alice y contarle lo que ella quería saber. Su esposa quería conocer el motivo de la enemistad que mantenía con su primo, quería un motivo de peso para sentirse obligada a evitarle. Jasper debería contárselo sin más. Jake era un ladrón y un pervertido. Le había robado a su propio hermano, que confiaba ciegamente en él pero cuya deficiencia mental le había impedido comprender que estaba abusando de esa confianza. Y había deshonrado a un buen número de criadas de Forks Hall, así como a otras mujeres de la localidad, cosa que no haría ningún hombre decente.

Pero ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Alice si no había sido capaz de decírselo a su madre ni a sus hermanas? Y eso que en numerosas ocasiones se había repetido que debían saberlo por su propio bien. ¿Cómo iba a mancillar su honor como tutor de Jonathan? ¿Cómo iba a romper la confidencialidad que ese deber implicaba? Además, carecía de pruebas fehacientes. Jake no había negado las acusaciones, aunque tampoco las había admitido. Se había limitado a enarcar una ceja y a sonreírle cuando se enfrentó a él. Y después lo mandó al cuerno.

¿Cómo mancillar la reputación de otra persona apoyándose solo en sospechas, por muy seguro que estuviera que dichas sospechas no eran infundadas?

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Todavía le resultaba difícil creer que Jake fuera capaz de semejantes fechorías. Siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer bromas, a cometer estupideces y a participar en ciertas diabluras... como él hasta hacía poco tiempo. Sin embargo, jamás se había rebajado al nivel de un canalla.

Y era difícil aceptar que Jake lo odiara tanto. Y que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle daño a Alice con tal de demostrar la profundidad de dicho odio.

Abrió la puerta del vestidor de su esposa. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta, como era habitual todas las noches desde que le exigió que llamara antes de abrir una puerta que estuviera cerrada. Desde el dormitorio le llegaba la luz de una vela.

Se acercó hasta el vano y recordó otra ocasión en la que había hecho lo mismo sin pedirle permiso para entrar. En ese momento, sin embargo, Alice estaba dormida en la cama.

Atravesó el dormitorio y se detuvo a su lado para contemplarla. Su pelo caía desordenado sobre la almohada. Tenía los labios entreabiertos. A la luz de la solitaria vela que estaba encendida, sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas.

Su aspecto era delicado, como el de una adolescente. Sus pechos apenas eran evidentes bajo la sábana que los cubría. Tenía los brazos y las manos delgados.

De repente, la comparó sin pensar con Maria y meditó sobre el contraste entre ambas. Sin embargo, no le costó trabajo deshacerse del recuerdo de su antigua amante.

Alice tenía algo especial. No era guapa. Ni siquiera era atractiva. Era normal y corriente. Pero tenía algo... Tampoco era voluptuosa. Más bien era el antónimo de ese adjetivo, si acaso existía, porque en ese preciso instante se le escapaba. No tenía nada que pudiera considerarse estimulante desde el punto de vista sexual.

Y, no obstante, lo tenía.

La había deseado casi de forma constante durante lo que ella llamaba su luna de miel. (¡Qué horrible concepto el de la luna de miel!) La había deseado todas las noches desde entonces, aunque se hubiera obligado a terminar todos sus encuentros con rapidez, como si fuera algo obligado...

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Porque ella seguía amando a su difunto marido y él se sentía menospreciado? ¿Dolido? No, dolido desde luego que no. ¿Porque quería castigarla y hacer que creyera que solo desempeñaba una función en su faceta como esposa?

¿Tan mezquino era? La idea no le sentó nada bien.

En ese momento la deseaba. De hecho, llevaba deseándola todo el día. Desde que apareció de forma inesperada en el despacho de Peter antes del desayuno.

¿Qué tenía?, se preguntó.

Le rozó una mejilla con dos nudillos y se la acarició con delicadeza.

Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró adormilada y... le sonrió.

Eso formaba parte de su magnetismo, comprendió. Nunca había conocido a nadie cuyos ojos sonrieran a todas horas y de forma genuina con esa... ¿con qué? ¿Ternura? ¿Alegría? ¿Con ambas cosas?

¿De verdad se alegraba de verlo? ¿Se alegraba a pesar de que la actitud que le había demostrado en el dormitorio desde hacía unos días podía calificarse de insultante?

—No estaba dormida. Solo he cerrado los ojos para descansar —le dijo. Y después se rió.

Además, también estaba su risa. Sincera. Tierna. Casi contagiosa. Algunas personas parecían haber nacido ya felices. Alice era una de ellas. Y era su esposa.

Se desató el cinturón y se quitó el batín. Llevaba una camisa de dormir, como ya era habitual desde la tarde que la descubrió llorando en Finchley Park. Se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo mientras ella lo miraba.

Se acostó a su lado, de espaldas sobre el colchón, y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. ¿Existiría eso que otros llamaban «un buen matrimonio»?, se preguntó. ¿Era posible tenerlo? El caso era que entre la alta sociedad nadie lo esperaba, no si se equiparaba el adjetivo «bueno» con «feliz». El matrimonio era un vínculo social, y en muchas ocasiones también económico. Los placeres sexuales y la satisfacción emocional se buscaban en otra parte. En el caso de necesitarlos.

Era obvio que su padre los había necesitado. Al igual que su abuelo.

Alice estaba tumbada de costado, observándolo. Esa noche había dejado la vela encendida.

—Jasper —la oyó decir en voz baja—, ha sido un día estupendo. Y tardaré mucho en olvidarlo. Dime que para ti no ha sido un aburrimiento mortal.

Se quitó el brazo de los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Me crees incapaz de divertirme? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó ella—. Pero no sé si eres capaz de divertirte conmigo. No soy tan guapa, ni tan sofisticada, ni tan...

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres guapa? —la interrumpió antes de que a ella se le ocurriera algún otro término despectivo que aplicarse.

La pregunta hizo que guardara silencio un rato.

—Tú —contestó ella—. En el baile de San Valentín. —Soltó una carcajada—. Y después añadiste que el resto de las damas también lo era, sin excepción.

—¿Te gusta la primavera? —Quiso saber—. ¿No te parece que el concepto otorga a la palabra una belleza de la que adolece el resto de las estaciones?

—Pues sí —respondió—. Es mi estación preferida.

—Hoy te he dicho que estabas tan bonita como un día de primavera —le recordó—. Y lo he dicho en serio.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó con un suspiro—. ¡Qué bonito! Pero estás obligado a decirme esas cosas. Eres mi marido.

—Estás decidida a considerarte fea, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres fea, Alice?

Volvió a guardar silencio.

—No —contestó—. Nadie de mi entorno habría sido tan cruel. Pero mi padre solía decirme que era su patito feo. Lo decía con cariño, eso sí.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece el reverendo Masen —replicó Jasper—, creo que deberían haberlo ahorcado, arrastrado y descuartizado.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó ella con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Qué cosa más horrible!

—Si siguiera soltero y tuviera que elegir entre tus hermanas y tú basándome en el aspecto físico, te elegiría a ti —le aseguró.

Vio que sus ojos se tornaban risueños una vez más y que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Eres mi galante trovador—dijo—. Gracias, amable caballero.

—¿No soy una simple mezcla de frialdad y mal humor? —señaló él.

La sonrisa siguió donde estaba.

—Como todos los seres humanos, eres una desquiciante mezcla de cosas y no deberías hacerme caso cuando te acuse de una o de todas ellas. Me atrevo a decir que eres miles de cosas y que llegaré a descubrir al menos un centenar durante nuestro matrimonio. Pero no todas. Nunca podemos llegar a conocer del todo a una persona.

—¿Ni a nosotros mismos? —quiso saber.

—No —respondió ella—. Siempre podemos sorprendernos en algún momento dado. ¿No crees que la vida sería muy aburrida si fuéramos demasiado predecibles? ¿Cómo íbamos a seguir aprendiendo, madurando y adaptándonos a las nuevas situaciones?

—¿Otra vez filosofando? —le preguntó.

—Si me haces preguntas, es normal que las conteste —adujo ella.

—Eres un cambio beneficioso en mi vida —afirmó Jasper.

—¿Ah, sí? —lo miró sin comprender.

—«Ya pensaré en distintas formas de lograrlo. Tengo imaginación de sobra.» —Repitió, citando las palabras tal cual ella las había pronunciado en el teatro.

—¡Ah! —Alice se echó a reír—. Soy capaz de decir esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Mientras estabas acostada hace un momento, no durmiendo, sino descansando, ¿estabas pensando? ¿Estabas utilizando tu inventiva? —le preguntó.

Una nueva carcajada, en esa ocasión muy suave.

—Si no es así, creo que estoy condenado a mostrarme frío e irritable durante el resto de la noche —la amenazó—. Me quedaré aquí acostado para ver si logro conciliar el sueño. —Y cerró los ojos.

Oyó de nuevo una suave carcajada y después se produjo un largo silencio. Hasta que notó que el colchón se movía y su oído le indicó que Alice se estaba quitando el camisón. Una prenda que había llevado todas las noches de la misma forma que él llevaba su camisa de dormir.

Se excitó al punto. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil, como si estuviera dormido.

Al cabo de un rato notó que le ponía una mano sobre el pecho, y que sus dedos trazaban círculos sobre su piel y lo acariciaba hasta llegar al hombro, y de allí descendían hasta el ombligo.

No obstante, le quedó claro que el uso de una sola mano no la satisfizo porque se incorporó hasta colocarse de rodillas sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre él para poder usar las dos. Además de las uñas. De los labios. Del aliento. Y de los dientes.

Jasper mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se concentró en seguir respirando de forma pausada. Era una mujer maravillosamente experimentada, después de todo.

Alice le sopló en el lóbulo de la oreja y su cálido aliento lo acarició antes de notar el roce húmedo de su lengua. Después lo chupó, lo besó y lo mordisqueó. Todo ello mientras sus manos le acariciaban el abdomen pasando por alto en todo momento su miembro. Las acercó poco a poco hasta rozarlo de forma tan liviana como la caricia de una pluma, tras lo cual lo aferraron y comenzaron a moverse sobre él. Le rozó la punta con la yema del pulgar.

Eso estuvo a punto de acabar con su inmovilidad.

Era exquisita. Era pura magia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la notó sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sus muslos le presionaron las caderas al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante, para rozarle el pecho con los pezones. Le enterró las manos en el pelo y procedió a dejarle una lluvia de besos en la cara. En los párpados, en las sienes, en las mejillas. Y, por último, en los labios.

En ese momento abrió los ojos por fin.

Y vio que los de Alice estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Jasper —murmuró antes de recorrerle los labios con la lengua—. Jasper —dijo de nuevo, y comenzó a explorar el interior de su boca.

En ese instante la aferró con fuerza por las caderas, la colocó en el lugar preciso y la penetró hasta el fondo.

De su garganta brotó un grito agudo, una especie de sollozo, que quedó olvidado en el frenesí de la pasión, en la locura del deseo que los llevó hasta el borde del precipicio sin ni siquiera acompasar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Cuando los estremecimientos pasaron y la sangre dejó de rugirle en los oídos, se percató de que Alice estaba llorando. Los sollozos quedaban sofocados por su hombro, donde tenía la cara enterrada. Seguía a horcajadas sobre él, con las manos enterradas en su pelo.

Al principio se asustó, incluso se enfureció. Alice le había hecho el amor (aunque el término no fuese del todo apropiado) tal como debió de hacerlo con su primer marido, cuya desesperada debilidad lo había dejado casi impotente. De modo que ella había aprendido todas esas maravillosas habilidades por el bien del hombre moribundo a quien quería.

Pero del que no estaba enamorada. A quien no deseaba. Lo había complacido en el plano físico porque lo quería.

Comenzaba a entender la sutil diferencia existente entre esos conceptos.

Qué maravilloso debía de ser saberse amado por Alice Whitlock, vizcondesa de Hale.

Su esposa.

El enfado desapareció. Porque reconoció el motivo de las lágrimas. Unas lágrimas provocadas por la felicidad de saber que sus esfuerzos, que los preliminares, habían dado fruto y habían culminado con la entrega y la satisfacción mutua. Si acaso estaba experimentando cierta tristeza por el mando que no había sido capaz de disfrutar de la consumación, sería mezquino por su parte sentirse ofendido.

El pobre Garret Dew estaba muerto.

Jasper Whitlock estaba vivo.

Tiró de la sábana con un pie para arroparse y arropar a Alice. Le enjugó las lágrimas con el embozo.

—Jasper —la oyó decir—, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname. No es lo que piensas.

—Lo sé —le aseguró.

—Eres... ¡eres tan guapo!

«¿Guapo?», repitió para sus adentros. ¡Vaya!

Tras apartarle la cabeza de su hombro, le colocó las manos en las mejillas para que lo mirase. La oyó sorber por la nariz y después soltar una carcajada.

—Seguro que estoy espantosa —dijo.

—Alice, voy a decirte una cosa, así que préstame mucha atención —le ordenó—. Lo que voy a decirte es verdad. De hecho, fíjate si será verdad, que de ahora en adelante lo creerás a pies juntillas. Y es una orden. Eres guapa. Jamás vuelvas a dudarlo.

—¡Ay, Jasper! —Exclamó ella, y volvió a sorber por la nariz—. Qué bonito. Pero no hace falta que...

La interrumpió colocándole el pulgar sobre los labios.

—Alguien tiene que decirte la verdad —señaló—y ¿quién mejor que tu marido para hacerlo? Has sido demasiado recatada con tu belleza. La has mantenido oculta a todo el mundo, salvo a aquellos que se toman la molestia de disfrutar de tus sonrisas y de mirarte a los ojos. Cualquiera que te mire con atención acabará descubriendo tu secreto. Eres guapa.

Por Dios, ¿de dónde salían todos esos comentarios? Ni él mismo se lo creía, ¿o sí?

Se percató de que Alice volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eres muy bueno —le dijo—. Nunca lo habría pensado de no ser por esta conversación. Puedes ser frío e irritable, y puedes ser bueno. Eres un hombre complejo. Me alegro mucho.

—¿Además de guapo? —añadió él.

Alice se echó a reír y se le escapó un hipido.

—Sí, eso también.

La instó a apoyar la cabeza de nuevo sobre su hombro y después a que estirara las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tiró de las mantas para cubrirla con ellas.

La oyó exhalar un suspiro de contento.

—Pensaba que no vendrías esta noche —dijo ella—. Me dormí muy inquieta por lo de mañana.

«¿Por lo de mañana?», repitió para sus adentros. ¡La presentación a la reina, sí! Uno de los días más importantes de la vida de su esposa. Y por la noche tendrían que soportar el dichoso baile.

—Todo saldrá bien —la tranquilizó—. ¿No decías que solo habías cerrado los ojos para descansar?

—Mmm —murmuró ella—. Estoy cansadísima.

Bostezó sin disimulos y se durmió casi al instante.

Todavía seguían unidos de la forma más íntima.

Alice no pesaba casi nada. Además, le daba calorcito y olía maravillosamente a jabón y a sexo.

¿Guapa?, pensó.

¿Era guapa?

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordarla como la vio por primera vez, la noche del baile de San Valentín, al lado de su amiga, ataviada con aquel vestido lavanda sin forma alguna.

¿Guapa?

En ese momento recordó que en cuanto la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzó la música, esbozó una sonrisa y su expresión se tornó radiante de felicidad. Después, cuando hizo la patética broma y afirmó que todas las damas estaban increíblemente guapas, ella incluida, Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, en absoluto molesta por el hecho de que el cumplido se extendiera a todas las invitadas y no a ella sola.

Y en ese instante estaba desnuda entre sus brazos, relajada y dormida. ¿Guapa?

Desde luego tenía algo...

El sueño no tardó en rendirlo.

Puesto que era una dama casada y no una jovencita recién salida del aula que iba a ser presentada en sociedad, Alice no estaba obligada a vestir de blanco. Menos mal. Porque cuando no llevaba ropa colorida, estaba espantosa.

Las faldas del vestido, que caían desde la cintura y quedaban abultadas gracias al miriñaque, eran de color azul celeste. El mismo tono tenía el cuerpo, aunque este brillaba cada vez que reflejaba la luz debido al fastuoso bordado de hilos de plata. La enagua de encaje que asomaba bajo el cuerpo y que quedaba a la vista de cintura para abajo, ya que las faldas estaban recogidas a los lados, era de un azul algo más oscuro, del mismo tono que la larga cola y que las cintas de encaje que caían desde el tocado bordado con hilos de plata que llevaba en la cabeza. El tocado se completaba con varias plumas de color azul claro y plateado. Los guantes eran plateados y le tapaban los codos.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó al verse en el espejo de pie de su vestidor, una vez que la doncella acabó de arreglarla—. Estoy guapa. Jasper tenía razón.

Se echó a reír encantada, porque sabía que nunca había tenido mejor aspecto. Debería vestirse siempre así. Debería haber nacido cincuenta años antes. Aunque en ese caso tendría edad suficiente para ser la abuela de Jasper, y eso no le habría gustado nada.

—¡Por supuesto que estás guapa! —Gritó Rosalie, que se acercó para abrazarla, aunque lo hizo con mucha delicadeza para no estropear nada—. Me da igual que la gente proteste por tener que ponerse este tipo de ropa tan anticuada por exigencia de la reina. A mí me parece maravillosa. Ojalá pudiéramos ponernos estos vestidos todos los días.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —repuso ella.

Esme, por su parte, se había quedado con la otra parte de su comentario.

—¿El vizconde de Hale ha dicho que eres guapa? —le preguntó.

—Anoche —contestó Alice mientras se enderezaba la costura del guante izquierdo—. Pero solo estaba bromeando.

—No, yo creo que es muy perspicaz —la corrigió Esme con voz sentida—. ¿Eso quiere decir que todo va bien, Ali?

Esta sonrió mientras enfrentaba la mirada preocupada de su hermana. En realidad, su esposo había bromeado bastante la noche anterior. Aunque ignoraba a qué se debía ese cambio en él, la verdad era que llevaba toda la mañana flotando en una nube de felicidad. Le había ordenado que se considerara guapa. Y el día de la boda prometió obedecerlo.

¡Qué tonto era!

Esa mañana se había despertado tal cual se durmió: calentita y cómoda tumbada sobre él, arropada por sus brazos y con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Y descubrió que seguía en su interior... aunque volvía a estar grande y duro de nuevo. En cuanto Jasper notó que se había despertado, se volvió para dejarla de espaldas en el colchón sin salirse de ella y le hizo el amor con frenesí antes de volver a su dormitorio.

Sin darle las gracias por primera vez desde hacía días, lo cual la había alegrado mucho.

No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Su doncella le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, al parecer por órdenes de Jasper, y después se había pasado toda la mañana en el vestidor, presa de los nervios y de la emoción. Su suegra y su cuñada Cecily no pararon de entrar y de salir para comprobar los progresos que hacía su doncella. Esme y Rose habían llegado para verla marcharse. Edward las había acompañado, pero estaba abajo con Jasper. Ambos la acompañarían a la corte. Porque el príncipe de Gales celebraba una audiencia y Jasper iba a presentarle al nuevo conde de Cullen.

—Rose tiene razón —comentó Esme—. Estás preciosa, Ali. Pero no es solo por la ropa. Si el responsable de la alegría que irradias es lord Hale, te perdonaré por haberle propuesto matrimonio.

—¿¡Le propusiste matrimonio!? —exclamó Rosalie con los ojos desorbitados.

—Esme y yo sabíamos que tenía la intención de proponérselo a ella —resumió Alice—. Esme no lo quería. Yo sí.

Así que se lo propuse antes de que pudiera hablar con ella.

—¡Ali, por Dios! —Rosalie estaba a punto de llorar de la risa—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan atrevido? Esme, ¿por qué no querías casarte con lord Hale? Es guapísimo, y además tiene otras virtudes. Supongo que querías seguir con Edward y conmigo un poco más de tiempo.

—No quiero casarme —afirmó Esme con rotundidad—. Con nadie.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el regreso de la vizcondesa viuda y de Cecily, que soltó un alegre chillido al verla. La vizcondesa viuda examinó a Alice de arriba abajo y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

—Lo harás muy bien, Alice —dijo—. Acertamos con el color. Te hace parecer joven y delicada. Estás muy favorecida.

—Está guapa, señora —la corrigió Rosalie con una sonrisa—. Hemos llegado a la unánime conclusión de que está guapa.

—Una conclusión con la que estoy muy de acuerdo —comentó Alice con una carcajada—. Si además consigo mantener el tocado sobre la cabeza sin que se me caiga sobre los ojos y si logro no pisarme la cola en presencia de Su Majestad, estaré muy orgullosa de mí misma.

—Usted también está muy guapa, señora —dijo Esme, dirigiéndose a la vizcondesa viuda, y no era un falso cumplido ni mucho menos.

La suegra de Alice iba vestida de color vino, un tono que resaltaba de maravilla su tez morena y su cabello oscuro. Sería ella quien la presentara a la reina.

—Desde luego, madre —convino Alice con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Era hora de marcharse. Sería horrible llegar tarde a la cita más importante de su vida.

Caminó hacia la escalera en solitario, con las demás siguiéndola. Y entendió el porqué en cuanto comenzó a bajar los escalones. Jasper y Edward la observaban desde el vestíbulo.

—¡Caray, Ali! —Exclamó su hermano con evidente admiración—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Ella podría haberle preguntado lo mismo. Edward llevaba una exquisita casaca de color verde bosque, un chaleco bordado en tonos dorados y unas calzas de seda de color oro viejo. La camisa era de un blanco níveo. Parecía más alto y más espigado que nunca. Había intentado domar el pelo, pero los rizos comenzaban a desmandarse. Su mirada delataba la incontenible emoción que sentía.

Sin embargo, Alice apenas le prestó atención a su hermano. Porque Jasper también iba vestido para una audiencia en la corte.

Su esposo no había visto su vestido hasta ese momento, aunque ella se lo había descrito. Le había dicho de qué color era. Y Jasper había elegido una casaca de color azul claro, unas calzas plateadas y un chaleco en un tono más oscuro de azul con bordados en plata. Su camisa rivalizaba en blancura con la de Edward.

Los colores tan claros resaltaban de forma asombrosa su piel morena y su pelo oscuro.

Pensó que era una lástima no poder aparecer juntos en la corte. Aunque tal vez fuera lo mejor. ¿Quién sería capaz de apartar los ojos de él para echarle un simple vistazo a ella?

Lo vio adelantarse hasta los pies de la escalera, desde donde le tendió una mano que ella aceptó con una carcajada.

—Míranos —dijo—. ¿A que estamos espléndidos?

Jasper le hizo una reverencia antes de llevarse su mano a los labios y después la miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí —contestó—. Pero vos, milady, estáis muy guapa.

Si el muy tonto seguía diciéndole eso, acabaría creyéndoselo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —repuso ella, pestañeando de forma exagerada.

Y al cabo de un momento se pusieron en camino, aunque tardaron una eternidad en acomodar a las damas y sus vestidos en el carruaje.

—Creo que después de todo me alegro de haber nacido en esta época en vez de haberlo hecho cuando este estilo de ropa era el habitual —comentó Alice después de decirles adiós a Esme, a Rosalie y a Cecily.

—Yo también me alegro —convino Jasper, que estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente al lado de Edward, con los párpados entornados.

¿Sería posible que existiera para ellos un «felices para siempre»?, pensó Alice mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su esposo. En realidad, no creía que ese concepto existiera, pero se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de que su matrimonio fuera una unión feliz. Si cabía la posibilidad de acabar enamorándose de su esposo. Bueno, eso no tenía que preguntárselo. Porque era muy consciente de que ya estaba enamorada de él. Era absurdo seguir engañándose al respecto. La pregunta era: ¿podría amarlo también?

Y lo más importante: ¿podría él amarla a ella? ¿O al menos llegar a sentir algún tipo de afecto?

¿Lo sentiría ya?

Esa mañana todo le parecía posible. Incluso pensaba que no iba a hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida delante de la reina.

Y sí, esa mañana le parecía posible hasta un «felices para siempre». Le parecía incluso deseable.

El sol brillaba en un cielo despejado. Había algunas nubes en el horizonte, pero se encontraban demasiado lejos para preocuparse por ellas. La lluvia no les arruinaría la mañana.

* * *

**Hasta el proximo viernes byebye ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Gomen! se me olvidoo subir capituloo en la madrugadaa como siempre lo hagoo peroo es que no me acordaba ni que diaa era pense que apenas seria jueves o.o bien mal yo lo se nada mas por que un amigo me recordo una salidaa me acordee sinoo ni enterada que era viernes y como tenia la salida en la cual fui lolita 3 pues no pude actualizar antes pero aqui les traigo el cap amaran mas a Jasper peroo aaahh Jake u.u asii que espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

Todo salió a las mil maravillas durante la presentación de Alice en la corte. No llamó la atención indebida de nadie. Hizo una reverencia perfecta sin perder el equilibrio y sin desaparecer por completo, tragada por el miriñaque. Y retrocedió para alejarse de la reina sin tropezarse ni una sola vez con la cola.

Realizó todo el proceso sin dejar de mirar a la reina, conteniéndose para no pellizcarse y comprobar de esa forma que era real y no un sueño. Estaba en la misma habitación que la reina de Inglaterra. La reina la miró a la cara cuando fue presentada y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, aunque no recordaba lo que le dijo exactamente.

Fue un alivio que todo acabara. Aunque la experiencia perduraría para siempre en su memoria.

Mientras tanto Edward había sido presentado al príncipe de Gales, quien charló con él unos minutos. Claro que eso no tenía nada de excepcional. Al fin y al cabo, Edward era el conde de Cullen. Pero todavía le costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

¿Cómo podían haber cambiado tanto sus vidas en tan poco tiempo?

Alice se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez mientras se preparaba para el baile de esa noche, un baile de la alta sociedad durante la temporada londinense. El salón de baile de Moreland House estaba decorado con innumerables flores rosadas y blancas, y con plantas de hojas verdes a fin de otorgarle la apariencia de un jardín. Las arañas que pendían del techo, con sus bóvedas pintadas de dorado, relucían con sus velas nuevas. El ambiente se había ido llenando de suculentos aromas a lo largo del día, mientras se preparaba el banquete. La orquesta, formada por músicos profesionales, ocupaba su lugar en el estrado cuando ella bajó la escalera del salón de baile después de la cena, para reunirse con Jasper, con su suegra y con Cecily a fin de recibir a los invitados.

Sus hermanos habían cenado con ellos. Esme y Rosalie ya estaban en el salón de baile. Esme llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda y Rosalie iba ataviada con un delicado vestido de muselina blanca con florecillas azules bordadas. Su aspecto era muy diferente al habitual: estaban mucho más elegantes, más refinadas y más... espléndidas.

—Ojalá hubiera una palabra más poderosa que «guapa» —deseó mientras miraba a sus hermanas con afecto—. Porque así la usaría para describiros a las dos.

—¡Ay, Ali! —Exclamó Rosalie—. ¿No echas a veces de menos Denali Park como yo echo de menos a los niños a los que daba clase? Creo que esto es lo más aterrador, y también lo más emocionante, que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Alice soltó una carcajada. Sí, a veces echaba de menos su hogar, aunque ya no tenía claro dónde estaba. ¿En la casita de Throckbridge? ¿En Denali Park? ¿En Forks Hall? ¿En Finchley Park? ¿En la residencia de la viuda? Tal vez el hogar no fuese un lugar concreto, sino que se encontraba allí donde uno estuviera a gusto. Tal vez su hogar se encontrara a esas alturas al lado de Jasper, estuvieran donde estuviesen.

¡Oh, vaya, debía de estar muy enamorada!

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Ali —dijo Esme—. Todo esto es tuyo, y además disfrutas de un buen matrimonio. Porque las cosas van bien, ¿verdad? —Y la miró como si le suplicase que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Muy bien —contestó con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de estar diciéndole la verdad.

Sin duda alguna su relación con Jasper sufriría otros muchos altibajos, pero estaba convencida de que lo peor había pasado. La posibilidad de ser feliz o al menos de estar contenta con la situación estaba al alcance de su mano.

No hubo más tiempo para pensar ni para charlar. Comenzaban a llegar los primeros invitados y Alice tuvo que reunirse a toda prisa con Jasper para recibirlos.

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvo sonriendo y saludando a lo que le parecía una interminable cola de invitados, la mayoría de los cuales no conocía de nada. Eran la flor y nata de la alta sociedad. Intentó con desesperación asociar las caras con los nombres y recordarlos todos, aunque mucho se temía que fuera un imposible.

—Ya verás como los recuerdas todos enseguida —la tranquilizó Jasper, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella durante una breve pausa entre la afluencia de invitados—. Te encontrarás con las mismas personas en todos los eventos a los que asistas en las próximas semanas.

Alice le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. Era evidente que no esperaba lo imposible de ella. Jasper estaba guapísimo vestido de blanco y negro una vez más. Así se lo habría dicho cuando se presentó en su vestidor para acompañarla a la cena, pero él se le adelantó. Le había dicho que estaba preciosa de rosa. Así tal cual, «preciosa».

Claro que no le creía; ni siquiera era guapa. Pero le había gustado mucho escuchar esas palabras. Comenzaba a sentirse ambas cosas en presencia de Jasper: guapa y preciosa.

Si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que estaba guapísimo, habría parecido que se sentía obligada a devolverle el cumplido.

—Ojalá pudiera bailar contigo la primera pieza, Alice, pero tengo que hacerlo con Cecily —le dijo Jasper.

—Claro que tienes que bailar con ella —repuso—. Es su presentación, no la mía. Ya lo hemos hablado. Puedo esperar hasta después.

Sin embargo, aquello habría sido maravilloso... Jasper y ella habían bailado juntos la primera pieza del baile de San Valentín.

—Ven —la instó Jasper cuando por fin llegaron todos los invitados—, voy a presentarles a tus hermanas a lord Bretby y a su hermano.

—¿Y después les preguntarás a Esme y a Rose si tienen reservada la primera pieza mientras te escuchan ambos caballeros? —le preguntó.

Jasper la miró con expresión desconcertada un momento, pero no tardó en comprender lo que le decía e incluso se lo tomó con cierto humor.

—Vaya, recuerdo a sir Humphrey Dew en cierto baile celebrado en Throckbridge.

—En aquel momento deseé que me tragara la tierra —comentó ella.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Tan mala pareja de baile parecía? Alice soltó una carcajada y aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía.

Lord Bretby y el señor Ames no necesitaron ninguna indirecta. Lord Bretby invitó a Esme a bailar la primera pieza y el señor Ames hizo lo propio con Rose.

Había sido sencillísimo, pensó. Sus hermanas ya estaban introducidas en la alta sociedad, y solo había hecho falta que se casara con Jasper.

Edward también asistía al baile. Todo el mundo había llegado a la conclusión de que era muy normal que asistiera a un baile en casa de su cuñado pese a su corta edad. Estaba guapísimo y rodeado por un aura muy intensa, pensó Alice mientras se acercaba a él del brazo de Jasper. Se había convertido en el centro de atención de muchas miradas. Un buen número de jovencitas lo observaba con considerable interés.

Sin embargo, tal vez hubieran abandonado el comité de bienvenida demasiado pronto, ya que en ese momento se percató de la llegada de otra pareja.

—¡Qué alegría! —exclamó Edward cuando ella se volvió para mirar—. Ahí está el primo Jacob. Y viene acompañado por la señora Bromley Hayes.

Alice notó que Jasper contenía el aliento y lo miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en la entrada. Rebosantes de ira. Y tenía los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, tú sabías que iba a venir, Jasper —le dijo al tiempo que le sujetaba el brazo con más fuerza—. Cecily quería que asistiera. Ha sido invitado.

—Pero ella no —apostilló Jasper con sequedad.

La señora Bromley Hayes llevaba un deslumbrante vestido dorado tan diáfano que se amoldaba a sus curvas y parecía casi transparente. Tenía un escote muy revelador... tal como dictaba la moda, por supuesto. Tal vez fuera la generosidad de su busto lo que hacía que su escote pareciera mucho más llamativo que el del resto de las damas presentes. Su lustroso pelo rubio estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, sin adornos. No le hacían falta.

Contuvo un suspiro al verla. ¿Cómo había podido sentirse preciosa vestida de rosa?

—Debemos ir a saludarlos —le dijo a Jasper, dándole un pequeño tirón para que echase a andar hacia la puerta. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa de bienvenida. Jacob era su primo y le caía bien, pese a las advertencias de su marido.

—¡Hola, primos! —los saludó Jacob con una reverencia muy formal—. Siento haber llegado tarde. Me ha costado bastante convencer a Maria de que sería bienvenida aunque, por algún motivo, no haya recibido la invitación.

—Por supuesto que es bienvenida —le aseguró ella, y extendió una mano hacia la dama. La señora Bromley Hayes tenía unos preciosos ojos verdosos, y sospechaba que utilizaba cosméticos para intensificar el negro de sus pestañas—. Pase y diviértase. El baile está a punto de comenzar. Jasper va a bailar la primera pieza con Cecily, dado que es su presentación. Yo iba a pedirle a Edward que...

Sin embargo, Jacob levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Alice, te ruego que no bailes con tu hermano. Baila conmigo.

Miró a la señora Bromley Hayes y a su primo con sorpresa, pero la dama no parecía molesta. Al contrario, estaba mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jacob —dijo Alice—. Será un placer. Pero ¿vas a sentirte obligado a pasarte media velada bailando con todas tus primas? Pobrecillo. Sé que le has prometido un baile a Cecily y también a Rose, y no creo que vayan a permitir que lo olvides.

—Y también está Esme —le recordó su primo—. Soy el hombre más afortunado de todo el salón de baile, porque no necesito que me presenten a ninguna de las damas más encantadoras. ¿Te ha hecho Jasper algún cumplido? Porque estás estupenda.

—Lo ha hecho —respondió—. Me ha dicho que estoy preciosa de rosa.

Soltó una carcajada, fruto del buen humor y de la vergüenza por haber dicho algo semejante delante de una mujer que no necesitaba cumplidos sobre su apariencia.

—Y me gusta cómo llevas el pelo —dijo Jacob.

—Disculpadme —los interrumpió Jasper con brusquedad—. Debo marcharme en busca de Cecily para que dé comienzo el baile.

Alice volvió la cabeza para sonreírle, pero su esposo ya se había ido.

La señora Bromley Hayes se alejó en ese momento en dirección a un grupo cercano.

—Mi suegra ha tenido un olvido imperdonable al no invitarla —le dijo a Jacob mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile—. Me aseguró que había invitado a todo el mundo.

—Tal vez no haya sido lo que se dice un olvido —comentó Jacob—. Aunque Maria es una viuda muy respetable, también tiene la reputación de ser demasiado... amistosa con ciertos caballeros de vez en cuando.

En un primer momento no entendió lo que Con quería decirle, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió muy incómoda.

—¡Oh! —exclamó.

«Demasiado amistosa.» ¿Eso quería decir que tenía amantes? Una razón de peso para que las damas más estrictas, como la vizcondesa viuda, se olvidaran de enviarle invitaciones.

¿Era consciente Jasper de su reputación? Claro que debía de serlo. ¿Por eso se había enfadado? Al fin y al cabo, ese baile se celebraba en honor a su hermana pequeña, que solo tenía dieciocho años.

—Pues entonces has sido un poco malo al convencerla de que te acompañara, Jacob. Tal vez deberías disculparte con mi suegra.

—Tal vez debería hacerlo —convino él con expresión risueña.

—Pero no lo harás —concluyó. —Pero no lo haré.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Jacob seguía sonriendo, aunque con ese gesto un tanto desdeñoso del que ya se había percatado en otras ocasiones. Y también con un brillo acerado en los ojos, si bien de eso no se había dado cuenta antes. Sospechaba que Jacob Masen era un hombre muy complejo al que no conocía en absoluto y al que nunca llegaría a conocer. Sin embargo, era su primo y nunca había sido desagradable ni con sus hermanos ni con ella.

—¿Por qué os odiáis tanto Jasper y tú? —le preguntó con la esperanza de que Jacob sí se lo dijera.

—No lo odio —contestó él—. Pero resulta que lo ofendí en vida de Jon. Yo solía animar a mi hermano a gastarle bromas, sin darme cuenta de que Jasper se lo tomaría todo muy en serio. Antes de que mi tío muriera y le dejara tantas responsabilidades, tu esposo tenía sentido del humor. Solía ser el instigador de un sinfín de travesuras. Pero en algún punto del camino perdió la habilidad de reírse de sí mismo... y de cualquier otra cosa, ya que estamos. Tal vez tú lo ayudes a recuperar su sentido del humor. No lo odio.

Su respuesta parecía muy razonable. Sin embargo, mientras lo observaba ocupar su puesto en la fila de los caballeros una vez que ella se colocó en la de las damas, fue incapaz de desprenderse de la sensación de que debía de haber algo más. Jasper era un hombre taciturno, quisquilloso y malhumorado. Ella misma lo había acusado de no tener sentido del humor. Pero era imposible que odiara a Jacob con tanta intensidad solo porque hubiera animado a Jonathan a gastarle bromas y a dejarlo en ridículo.

En ese momento comenzó la música y se dejó llevar por la alegría indescriptible de bailar en un evento de la alta sociedad. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió a los invitados, recreándose con los arreglos florales y respirando su aroma.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper, que encabezaba la fila de caballeros, y tuvo la sensación de que la miraba con la intensidad de... En fin, no del amor. Pero sí de algo... ¿De afecto tal vez? Le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ah, sí, pensó, las cosas parecían ir bien en su matrimonio.

Era feliz.

Jasper estaba tan furioso que le sorprendía no haber perdido el control.

Su primer impulso fue el de pedirle a Maria que se fuera... y que se llevara a Jake. De exigírselo más bien. De hacer que los echasen. De echarlos él mismo.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacer algo así sin crear un sonoro escándalo? La pareja había programado muy bien su entrada: habían llegado tarde, pero no demasiado. Sabían que no harían una escena delante de tanta gente y en su propio hogar.

No obstante, un buen número de los presentes debía de estar al tanto de todo. ¡Incluida su madre!

Ningún caballero que se preciara de serlo invitaría a su amante, aunque hubiera dejado de serlo, a su propia casa. Sobre todo en presencia de su esposa, ¡por el amor de Dios!, de su madre y de sus hermanas.

Por supuesto Jake también lo sabía... y la había llevado. Tenía tanta culpa como ella. Seguramente más. Era justo la clase de idea disparatada típica de su primo.

Intentó prestarle toda su atención a Cecily durante el primer baile. Su hermana tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de parlotear. Al fin y al cabo, esa era una de las noches más importantes de toda su vida. Una vez finalizada esa primera pieza, Cecily bailaría con una sucesión de buenos partidos, todos seleccionados con sumo cuidado por su madre. Uno de ellos sería su futuro esposo.

Sin embargo, le costaba mucho mantener la concentración. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Jake a Alice? No parecían estar hablando mucho. Su primo sonreía a su esposa, que sin lugar a dudas estaba resplandeciente... igual que en el baile de Throckbridge. Eso quería decir que no le había dicho nada que pudiera molestarla.

Maria no estaba bailando. Se encontraba junto a la pista de baile, con un grupo de personas, pero no participaba de la conversación. Se estaba abanicando con gesto lánguido y una media sonrisa mientras lo observaba bailar. Ni siquiera intentaba disimular lo que estaba haciendo.

Llevaba el vestido que él le había regalado el año anterior, y era tan atrevido que rayaba en la vulgaridad; en su momento le había dicho que ella era la única mujer con la figura adecuada para hacerle justicia. Maria siempre se lo había puesto en privado, solo para sus ojos, cuando cenaban juntos o pasaban la velada en su dormitorio.

Llegó a la conclusión de que debía evitar su compañía durante toda la noche y esperar que el asunto se zanjara de esa forma. Intentaría asegurarse de que Alice también la evitaba.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Menudo interés debían de haber suscitado entre los invitados, que sin duda se pasarían el resto de la noche observándolos con avidez, esperando y, en el caso de los malpensados, deseando que sucediera algo.

No obstante, evitar a Maria no iba a ser tarea fácil. En cuanto terminó su baile con Cecily, Jake se acercó para reclamar la segunda pieza. Alice estaba con sus hermanos, presentándoselos a la señorita Flaxley, a lord Beatón y a sir Wesley Hidcote. Lord Trentam, el marido de Jessica, se inclinó hacia Alice para decirle algo al oído y ella le sonrió y le colocó la mano en el brazo. Al parecer, la había invitado a bailar la siguiente pieza.

En ese instante Maria apareció a su lado antes de que pudiera evitarla. Seguía abanicándose con gesto lánguido y aún esbozaba la media sonrisa. No le quedó más remedio que hacerle una reverencia y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Jasper, supongo que estarás muy ofendido —dijo Maria con esa voz ronca y musical.

Sus palabras hicieron que enarcara las cejas.

—Creo que uno de mis escarpines te golpeó en el hombro —prosiguió ella—. Cuando te lo tiré, se me olvidó que eran los de tacón fino. ¿Te hice daño?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó.

—Tengo mucho temperamento —confesó Maria—. Pero tú lo sabías desde el principio. Lo mismo que sabes que se enfría tan rápido como se calienta. Deberías haber vuelto al rato. Te estaba esperando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó. Tal vez se le hubiera olvidado que su temperamento se había enfriado incluso antes de que él se marchara.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Estaba ocupado —repuso—. He estado ocupado desde entonces.

—¿Ocupado? Pobre Jasper —dijo ella—. ¿Cumpliendo con tu deber? Debe de ser una tarea muy pesada.

El vizconde enarcó las cejas de nuevo.

—No creo que te reporte mucho placer —apostilló Maria con una de esas carcajadas roncas que siempre lo habían excitado.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó.

—El placer y el deber nunca se han llevado bien, razón por la que el matrimonio entre nosotros nunca habría funcionado —afirmó ella—. Has sido muy listo al darte cuenta de eso antes que yo. ¿Cuándo irás a verme?

El había dado su relación por terminada. Aunque no se lo había dicho de forma explícita... tal vez. Se habían peleado en otras ocasiones y siempre habían acabado haciendo las paces.

—Soy un hombre casado, Maria —le recordó.

—Sí, pobrecillo. —Lo miró por encima del abanico—. Pero no todo está perdido. He venido para ofrecerte consuelo, en son de paz. Mañana por la tarde podría estar desocupada si es necesario. ¿Lo es?

—No me has entendido —dijo, muy consciente de que esa conversación se estaba alargando demasiado y de que ya había atraído la atención y había despertado la curiosidad de muchos—. Quiero decir que soy un hombre casado, Maria.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a mover el abanico con más fuerza.

—¡No hablas en serio! —exclamó—. Jasper, ¡es horrorosa! ¡Es un esperpento!

—Es mi esposa —señaló con firmeza—. Buenas noches, Maria. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Se marchó hacia la sala de juegos, pero cambió de dirección en el último momento y se fue a la biblioteca. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas antes de regresar con sus invitados.

Supuso que debería haberse explicado con más claridad durante su última visita a Maria. Habían estado juntos dos años. Se merecía algo más de su parte. Se merecía que terminase su relación cara a cara.

Jake, en cambio... Jake lo había hecho de forma premeditada. Tal vez no habría sido tan grave si el único motivo de su primo fuera irritarlo. Pero no era justo que corriera el riesgo de involucrar a Alice. Ni que insultara a su propia tía ni a sus primos al llevar un asunto tan sórdido a su casa.

Maria ya no estaba en el salón de baile cuando regresó unos diez o quince minutos después. Se había ido sin bailar ni una sola pieza.

Esperaba que después de esa noche todo hubiera acabado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, tal vez debería hacerle una visita formal al cabo de unos días. Maria no había hecho nada que mereciera un trato cruel, salvo quizá el asunto de los escarpines y su aparición de esa noche.

Alice estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Había bailado todas las piezas, cosa muy gratificante teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer casada y que estaba rodeada por muchas damas que eran más jóvenes o más guapas que ella.

Aunque lo más importante era que Esme y Rose también habían bailado todas las piezas. Al igual que Edward. Y Cecily, por supuesto (una de ellas con Edward), claro que no era de extrañar. Su cuñada era joven y encantadora, y ese era su baile de presentación. También había sido educada para esa vida. Había atraído muchas miradas masculinas, y estaba rodeada por una corte de admiradores, como si ese fuera su destino.

Había llegado el momento de que la orquesta interpretara uno de los dos valses previstos. La vizcondesa viuda había decidido incluirlos en el programa a pesar de que Cecily no tenía permiso para bailarlos, ya que las jovencitas necesitaban la aprobación de las damas del comité organizador de Almack's para poder bailar un vals en público. Se decidió de antemano que Rose tampoco lo bailaría, aunque sería muy normal que Esme, dada su edad, bailara el vals si lo deseaba... y si alguien se lo pedía. Al igual que pasaba con ella, por supuesto.

Cecily y Alice les habían enseñado los pasos a Esme, a Rose y a Edward, aunque tal vez fuera más acertado decir que Cecily le había enseñado a Edward mientras que ella se había concentrado en sus hermanas.

Esme iba a bailar el vals con el marqués de Allingham ni más ni menos. Era muy gratificante, aunque Esme le sacaba media cabeza al caballero. Cecily y Rose formaban parte de un animado grupo de gente muy joven que se entretendría por sus propios medios mientras los adultos bailaban.

Alice esperaba que alguien la invitase a bailar. Aunque lo que de verdad deseaba era que...

—Milady, ¿llego a tiempo de lograr el honor de que baile este vals conmigo?

Ella volvió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa radiante, más feliz de lo que había estado en todo el día.

—Llega usted a tiempo, milord —respondió—. Será un placer bailar el vals con usted. —Le colocó la mano en el brazo—. ¡Ay, Jasper! ¿No te parece que es la noche más maravillosa del mundo?

—Es muy posible, si me permites que recapacite un poco, que recuerde alguna que otra noche igual de maravillosa. Pero no más —contestó el vizconde mientras la conducía a la pista de baile.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. —Soltó una carcajada—. Hace poco que he aprendido los pasos. Espero no pisarme el vestido. O peor aún, pisarte a ti.

—Ya sabemos que pesas una tonelada —repuso Jasper—. Si me pisas, estaré condenado a vagar por la vida con los pies aplastados.

—Media tonelada —lo corrigió—. No debes exagerar.

—Aunque si en algún momento me pisaras, me tendría por un patán y me vería obligado a regresar a casa para pegarme un tiro.

—Ya estás en casa —le recordó.

—¡Ah!—exclamó él—. Es cierto. Bueno, entonces estoy salvado.

Una de las sorpresas más alegres de su matrimonio había sido el descubrimiento de que podía decirle tonterías a Jasper y de que él le seguiría el juego.

—¿Sigues enfadado porque Jacob ha venido acompañado de la señora Bromley Hayes? —le preguntó—. Me ha explicado lo de su reputación, un detalle que tú ya conocías, por supuesto. Pero me ha alegrado ver que hablabas con ella, Jasper. Has sido muy amable. Se ha marchado muy pronto. Espero que no se sintiera excluida.

—No hablemos más de esa mujer ni de Jake, ¿te parece? —sugirió él—. Disfrutemos del vals.

—Espero disfrutar —dijo—. No quiero...

Sin embargo, en ese momento Jasper se inclinó hacia ella para colocarle una mano en la cintura y cogerle la otra mano, de forma que por un instante creyó que estaba a punto de besarla, allí, en medio de su propio salón de baile y bajo la mirada de prácticamente media aristocracia.

—No vas a ponerte en ridículo —le aseguró Jasper—. Confía en mí. Y confía en ti misma.

Alice sonrió al escucharlo.

—Creo haberte dicho antes que estás preciosa. Me equivoqué.

—¡Oh! —exclamó.

—No estás preciosa —insistió—. Estás radiante.

—¡Oh! —repitió ella.

Y la música comenzó a sonar.

Le encantaba el vals desde que empezó a aprender los pasos. Le parecía un baile atrevido, romántico, elegante y... ¡un sinfín de cosas más!

Sin embargo, no lo había bailado en público hasta ese momento.

Y no lo había bailado nunca con Jasper hasta ese momento. Nunca había bailado el vals entre flores, perfumes y la miríada de colores de las sedas, los satenes, las muselinas y los encajes de la multitud de invitados, ni entre los destellos de las joyas y el brillo de las velas. Nunca había bailado el vals acompañada de una orquesta al completo.

Nunca había bailado el vals con el hombre al que amaba.

Porque era evidente que estaba más que enamorada de Jasper.

En cuanto comenzaron a bailar, se olvidó al punto del miedo a tropezar y a ponerse en ridículo.

Se olvidó del hecho de que no era realmente guapa, de que él no la quería de verdad. Bailó el vals y mientras lo hacía, pensó (o lo habría hecho de haber podido pensar con claridad) que nunca había disfrutado tanto en toda la vida.

Clavó la mirada en el rostro de su esposo, un rostro de tez morena, belleza clásica y ojos azules, y le sonrió. Jasper la miró a su vez, analizando sus facciones.

Se sintió radiante.

Se sintió querida.

Y sintió todo el esplendor del salón de baile mientras giraban en un torbellino de faldas, luz y color... en el que solo veía a Jasper.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.

Y a la postre, ¡sí, por fin!, Jasper le sonrió con los ojos y sus labios esbozaron el leve asomo de una sonrisa.

Sin duda alguna fue el momento más feliz de su vida.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó cuando quedó claro que el vals iba a tocar a su fin... y se dio cuenta de que era el primer sonido que cualquiera de los dos emitía desde que comenzaron a bailar—. ¿Va a acabar tan pronto?

—Parece que sí —contestó él—. Se me olvidó ordenarle a la orquesta que tocara para siempre.

Alice soltó una carcajada, con la vista clavada en sus ojos, donde aún permanecía la expresión risueña.

—¡Qué descuido por tu parte! —le recriminó.

—Desde luego.

Había llegado la hora de la cena y se vieron obligados a separarse para mezclarse con los invitados.

Sin embargo, pensó ella, recordaría esa noche como una de las más memorables de toda su vida. Además de todo el atractivo de la velada en sí, era la noche durante la cual se había enamorado perdidamente de Jasper. Tanto era así que ya no distinguía entre estar enamorada y quererlo con toda el alma y para siempre.

Recordó con lástima a Garret, pero desterró esos pensamientos.

Pertenecían al pasado.

Ella estaba en el presente.

El presente era un momento magnífico en el que vivir.

* * *

**Hasta el prox viernes ^^ ya faltan poquitos caps para acabar ^^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Olis les traigo el nuevo cap en este haran corajee y se enojaran al principio con Jasper pero aun asi lo amaran ❤****Personajes Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

La tarde del día siguiente Alice fue caminando hasta Cullen House, en Berkeley Square, para hacerles una visita a sus hermanos. Esme y Rose estaban en casa, pero Edward había salido. Había ido con el primo Jacob a ver tílburis de carrera, aunque según Esme todavía era demasiado joven para pensar en conducir un vehículo tan poco práctico y tan peligroso.

—Me temo que corre el riesgo de convertirse en un joven alocado —dijo Esme mientras se sentaban en el salón—. Está muy impresionado con Londres y con todas las personas que ha conocido hasta ahora. Y el problema es que parece que el sentimiento es mutuo, porque hasta los caballeros mayores que él parecen haberse quedado prendados de su encanto. Acabarán llevándolo por el mal camino si se lo proponen.

—Esme, solo está batiendo un poco las alas —la tranquilizó Rosalie—. Ni siquiera las ha extendido. Pero es inevitable que lo haga. Debemos confiar en que sea lo bastante cabal para no descarriarse por completo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rose —terció Alice—. Esme, Edward debe comportarse como el muchacho que es y descubrir el modo de convertirse en el hombre que aspira a ser.

—¡En fin! —Exclamó Esme—. Supongo que las dos tenéis razón. En realidad, sé que las dos tenéis razón. Pero me preocupa que sea tan joven y que esté aquí en Londres, con todas sus distracciones y tentaciones.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dijo Alice—, Jasper se toma muy en serio la responsabilidad que tiene para con nuestro hermano. Lo mantendrá vigilado en ese mundo masculino que para nosotras es inaccesible. Y justo en ese mundo es donde mi esposo se ha refugiado desde esta mañana, demostrando que es un hombre muy listo. La conversación durante el desayuno giró en torno a los bailes, a los pretendientes y a las conquistas. Cecily ha recibido nada menos que cinco ramos de flores enviados por otros tantos caballeros con los que bailó. Ella misma se ha declarado como un éxito rotundo, y los demás le hemos dado la razón.

—Y a ti se te ha ocurrido hacernos una visita para escapar —comentó Rosalie—. ¿Has echado un vistazo a tu alrededor, Ali?

Alice lo hizo en ese momento y se echó a reír. Esme siempre tenía la casa llena de flores cuando la época del año lo permitía, pero nunca con la profusión de exquisitos ramos como la que había en el salón ese día en concreto.

—¿Más éxitos? —preguntó—. ¿Y más pretendientes?

—En mi caso solo uno —contestó Esme—. Las rosas blancas son para mí. El marqués de Allingham ha tenido la amabilidad de enviármelas. Los demás son para Rose. Los cuatro.

—En la vida me he sorprendido tanto —les aseguró Rosalie—. Anoche me sentía como una pueblerina, por muy arreglada que estuviera. Todo esto es absurdo.

—En absoluto —la contradijo Alice—. Anoche eclipsasteis al resto de las damas y fuisteis el centro de atención.

—Pero solo por Edward —precisó Esme.

—Bueno, sí—admitió Alice—. Sin Edward estaríamos en Throckbridge, llevando nuestras vidas de siempre. Pero incluso allí teníais un buen número de admiradores. Y ya está bien de hablar de estas cosas. Hace un día precioso. ¿Os apetece dar un paseo por el parque?

Una invitación irresistible para dos damas rurales. Y Hyde Park era lo bastante grande para parecer un trocito de la campiña colocado en mitad del bullicioso Londres.

Caminaron por los senderos más tranquilos a fin de evitar la muchedumbre conformada por jinetes, carruajes y paseantes que se agolpaba en las zonas más concurridas.

—El marqués de Allingham ha invitado a Esme a dar un paseo en carruaje mañana por la tarde —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alice miró impresionada a su hermana mayor—. ¿Y has accedido a pasear con él, Esme?

—Sí —contestó la aludida—. Su invitación fue todo un detalle. Es viudo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y tú, Rose? —Le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa—. ¿Conociste anoche en el baile a alguien especial?

—Todo el mundo era especial —contestó su hermana, como era de esperar—. Me pareció una noche preciosa. Pero ¿no te resulta maravilloso poder caminar por este sitio tan tranquilo disfrutando del olor de la hierba y de las flores? Echo mucho de menos Forks Hall. Y echo muchísimo de menos Throckbridge.

—Nos acostumbraremos a esta nueva vida —le aseguró Alice—. Y, además, tendremos tantas cosas que hacer, que ver y que experimentar durante los próximos meses que no vamos a disponer de tiempo para preocuparnos por eso ni para ponernos melancólicas.

—Jacob va a acompañarme a la Torre de Londres a finales de semana —comentó Rosalie—, y a cualquier otro sitio al que quiera ir. Me cae muy bien. Ojalá lo hubiéramos conocido desde siempre. Ojalá hubiéramos conocido a Jonathan.

—Sí —convinieron tanto Alice como Esme.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose en el parque, sin necesidad de hablar todo el rato. Estaban tan a gusto en su mutua compañía que el silencio no las incomodaba, y mucho menos absortas como estaban en las maravillas de la naturaleza.

Alice siguió repasando en su mente el día anterior. La presentación en la corte, el baile, el vals que bailó con Jasper. La noche con él.

No creía posible que existiera mayor felicidad que la que había sentido durante todo el día anterior o que la que sentía en esos momentos. Había bailado con Jasper solo una vez, pero había sido suficiente.

Siempre recordaría el primer vals que bailaron juntos.

Y a pesar del cansancio provocado por el día tan ajetreado que habían tenido, se pasaron la noche haciendo el amor.

De modo que estaba agotada. Pero a veces el agotamiento podía resultar casi placentero.

Su menstruación llevaba tres días de retraso. Solo tres días. No debía hacerse muchas ilusiones; sin embargo, solía ser muy regular.

Así que estaba ilusionada con... ¡Estaba muy ilusionada!

La ruta que habían tomado las llevó a la postre hasta la parte más concurrida del parque, a la zona donde paseaba todas las tardes la alta sociedad.

El marqués de Allingham fue el primero en detenerse para presentarles sus respetos. Conducía un faetón, pero no iba acompañado.

—Lady Hale, señorita Masen, señorita Rosalie —las saludó al tiempo que se llevaba el mango del látigo al ala del sombrero de copa—. ¿Qué tal están?

Le respondieron que estaban muy bien, y Esme le dio las gracias por las flores.

—Dicen que puede llover mañana —señaló el marqués.

—¡Oh! Eso sería muy decepcionante, milord —repuso Esme.

—Tal vez, si sus hermanas pueden prescindir de su compañía, podría acompañarme usted a dar un paseo ahora mismo, señorita Masen —sugirió el caballero.

Esme miró a sus hermanas con expresión interrogante.

—Por supuesto que debes ir, Esme —dijo Alice—. Yo llevaré a Rose a casa.

El marqués se apeó del altísimo carruaje y ayudó a Esme a tomar asiento antes de hacer lo propio a su lado.

—Me alegro de que esté dispuesta a disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombre —dijo Alice mientras Rose y ella observaban cómo se alejaba el faetón.

—¿De otro hombre? —le preguntó su hermana.

—De otro hombre que no sea Eleazar Dew —precisó—. Tú no lo sabes, pero lo ha amado toda la vida. No se casó con él cuando le pidió matrimonio porque quería seguir cuidándonos. Pero se comprometieron en secreto antes de que él se marchara.

—¡Ali! —exclamó Rosalie, totalmente atónita—. ¿Y acaba de casarse con una española? ¡Pobre Esme! No tenía ni idea. Y pensar que cuando nos enteramos de la noticia en Forks Hall le pregunté si se sentía apenada por el que fuera su amor de juventud. ¡Cómo debió de dolerle mi comentario!

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. A Esme nunca le ha gustado hablar de sus sentimientos ni mostrarlos a los demás —le recordó—. Creo que yo fui su única confidente cuando éramos adolescentes, aunque ahora ya no habla conmigo de lo que siente de verdad. Me alegraré mucho si encuentra a un hombre del que enamorarse esta temporada o la siguiente.

—¿El marqués, quizá? —Aventuró Rosalie—. No es demasiado guapo, la verdad, pero parece bastante agradable. Y como mucho será diez años mayor que ella.

—Y es un marqués —añadió Alice con una sonrisa—. Con qué naturalidad hablamos ya de estas cosas.

—Pero no es un príncipe —señaló Rosalie, y ambas se echaron a reír mientras retomaban el paseo.

Cecily había salido a pasear con un grupo de jovencitas, cuyas doncellas las seguían a cierta distancia. Mientras Rosalie y Alice se acercaban, el grupo se detuvo a saludar a un par de jinetes. Alice los reconoció de la noche anterior. Se produjo el habitual intercambio de saludos entre alegres carcajadas.

Cecily las miró con una sonrisa radiante y les hizo un gesto para que se unieran al grupo.

—Vamos a pasear hasta la Serpentina —les dijo.

—¡Me encantaría ver el agua! —exclamó Rosalie.

A ella también, pensó Alice, pero a poder ser no en compañía de un grupo tan bullicioso. Debía de estar haciéndose mayor, supuso a regañadientes.

—Ve con ellas —le dijo a Rosalie—. De todas formas yo debería irme a casa. Es posible que Jasper ya haya llegado. Cecily y su doncella te acompañarán a Cullen House.

—Por supuesto que la acompañaremos —contestó Cecily—. Ojalá hubiera venido Edward con vosotras.

—Desde luego —dijo una de las jovencitas—. ¡Es divino! ¡Esos rizos...!

Y se alzó un coro de risillas tontas.

Alice las observó caminar hacia la Serpentina. Sin embargo, ya no contaba con la compañía de sus hermanas y no llevaba a su doncella, de forma que no podía entretenerse. Tal vez se acostara durante una hora cuando llegara a casa para echarse un sueñecito, que buena falta le hacía después de las dos últimas noches. A menos que Jasper hubiera llegado, claro. Porque en ese caso a lo mejor...

Avivó el paso.

Por el camino se acercaba un cabriolé en el que viajaban tres damas ataviadas con otros tantos sombreros a la última moda. Las observó con admiración hasta que la dama que viajaba de espaldas a los caballos se volvió, momento en el que descubrió que se trataba de la señora Bromley Hayes.

Se reconocieron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron con amabilidad.

—¡Para el carruaje! —Le dijo la señora Bromley Hayes al cochero cuando llegaron a la altura de Alice—. ¡Lady Hale! Justo la persona que estaba deseando ver hoy. Debo darle las gracias por la amabilidad que me demostró anoche. Fue un baile espléndido, ¿no le parece? Me habría demorado más de no haber tenido un compromiso en otra parte.

—Vaya —exclamó Alice—. Me alegra saberlo. Espero que no se sintiera mal recibida. Fue un desafortunado olvido que no le llegara la invitación.

—Le agradezco el comentario —repuso la dama al tiempo que miraba a sus acompañantes—. Voy a caminar un rato con lady Hale. Seguid sin mí. Volveré sola a casa.

El cochero se apeó del pescante y ayudó a bajar a la señora Bromley Hayes, que no tardó en estar a su lado y tomarla del brazo para seguir paseando juntas. Como siempre, la dama estaba extraordinariamente guapa y su atuendo era el último grito de la moda.

—Jasper me ha dicho que estaba usted cansada después del día de ayer —le dijo—. Pero me alegro de verla al aire libre, disfrutando de la tarde.

«¿Jasper?», se preguntó Alice.

—¿Lo ha visto hoy? —quiso saber.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió la señora Bromley Hayes—. Me ha hecho una visita antes de la hora del paseo, como de costumbre.

«¿Por qué?», pensó.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Puede estar tranquila —repuso la dama con una breve carcajada—. Los Whitlock son hombres muy discretos, no sé si lo sabe, y escrupulosamente fieles a sus esposas en público. Jasper jamás la pondrá en evidencia. Y usted disfrutará de su casa y de sus herederos. Ya tiene su título. En realidad, lady Hale, soy yo quien debería envidiarla y no al contrario.

¿Qué estaba insinuando esa mujer? Claro que hasta una imbécil, o incluso una persona que hubiera crecido protegida en un entorno rural, lo comprendería sin el menor género de duda.

¡Era la amante de Jasper!

«Aunque Maria es una viuda muy respetable, también tiene la reputación de ser demasiado... amistosa con ciertos caballeros de vez en cuando.»

Recordó las palabras que Jacob había pronunciado la noche anterior como si se las estuviera repitiendo en ese mismo momento, mientras paseaba a su lado.

Y con la misma claridad recordó la furia de Jasper al ver que la dama se había presentado en su salón de baile sin haber sido invitada.

¡Con razón no la habían invitado!

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Exclamó la señora Bromley Hayes con un deje irónico en la voz—. No me diga que no lo sabía...

—Creo que usted estaba muy al tanto de ese detalle, señora —replicó Alice con cierta dificultad ya que de repente sintió los labios muy tensos.

—Se me olvidaba que acaba de llegar del campo y que nunca se ha relacionado con la alta sociedad —comentó la dama—. Es normal que desconozca sus engranajes. Pobre lady Hale. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no ignorará que Jasper se casó con usted por simple conveniencia.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. A Jasper ni se le había pasado por la cabeza casarse con ella hasta que se lo propuso.

—Solo tiene que mirarse en el espejo —prosiguió la señora Bromley Hayes—. Y no estoy llamándola fea, que conste. Porque no lo es, y hay que reconocer que sabe vestirse de acuerdo con su figura. No obstante, todo el mundo conoce el exquisito gusto que Jasper tiene para las mujeres.

—Exquisito... ¿en qué sentido? —preguntó Alice.

Fue la única réplica posible, ya que no fue capaz de morderse la lengua y tampoco quería parecer demasiado cortante. El zumbido que tenía en los oídos se parecía al de un enjambre de abejas.

Su pregunta le arrancó a la dama una ronca carcajada.

—¡Vaya! —la oyó decir—. La gatita tiene uñas, ¿no? Vamos, vamos, lady Hale, no hay ningún motivo que nos impida ser amigas. ¿Por qué dejar que se interponga un hombre entre nosotras? Los hombres son criaturas muy tontas. Sí, los necesitamos para ciertas cosas... O más bien para una sola. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivimos mucho más contentas sin ellos.

—Espero que me disculpe —dijo Alice zafándose de su brazo—. Iba de camino a casa cuando me topé con usted. Me están esperando.

—¿Jasper? —La mujer se echó a reír—. Pobre lady Hale. Lo dudo. Lo dudo muchísimo.

—Buenas tardes. —Con esa despedida se alejó entre la multitud, sin mirar ni a izquierda ni a derecha.

Entre la vorágine de pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza, fueron quedando patentes, uno a uno, varios hechos.

El primero de todos, que ella era una mujer normal y corriente.

El segundo, que Jasper la había llamado guapa, recurriendo al halago hueco para contentarla como si fuera una niña.

El tercero, que Jasper había pasado días enteros fuera de casa desde que llegaron a Londres y solo había dejado de hacerlo después de que ella se lo recriminara dos días antes.

El cuarto, que su suegra le había dicho durante los primeros días en Londres que esperaba que su hijo no se pareciera a su padre.

El quinto, que si hacían el amor con tanta frecuencia no era porque la quisiera, sino porque necesitaba engendrar un heredero.

El sexto, que la noche anterior lo había visto hablar un instante con la señora Bromley Hayes antes de que esta se marchara.

El séptimo, que la noche que se la encontraron en el teatro a Jasper le cambió la cara, y mostró claros indicios de nerviosismo durante el resto de la velada.

El octavo, que Jacob y su marido estaban enfadados. Y fue el primero quien llevó a la dama en cuestión al teatro y al baile de la noche anterior. Para avergonzar a Jasper.

El noveno, que su esposo había ido a ver a la susodicha y le había dicho que ella, Alice, estaba cansada. Como una niña a la que hubieran dado demasiados caprichos el día anterior.

Y el décimo, que su esposo era un hombre guapísimo y atractivo, que no podía estar contento de haberse casado con una mujer como ella.

Una mujer tonta e imbécil.

Una mujer ignorante, ingenua y pánfila.

Una mujer infeliz.

Una mujer destrozada.

Le costó la misma vida seguir poniendo un pie delante del otro para llegar a casa.

Por suerte, Jasper no estaba cuando ella llegó. Su suegra se encontraba en el salón, según le informó el mayordomo, atendiendo a las visitas.

Pasó de largo junto a la estancia, caminando con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz a fin de que no la escucharan. Y siguió hasta su dormitorio, donde se aseguró de cerrar tanto la puerta de este como la del vestidor. Después se metió en la cama completamente vestida, salvo por los zapatos y el bonete, y se arropó hasta la cabeza.

Deseó que la muerte se la llevara en ese mismo momento.

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Garret... —musitó.

Pero era injusto. Le había sido infiel al hombre que la había amado con toda su alma y lo había traicionado con un hombre que ignoraba por completo lo que era el amor.

Y con el que daba la casualidad de que se había casado.

Por increíble que pareciera, se quedó dormida.

Jasper había pasado una hora en el club de boxeo de Jackson y se había ganado las protestas de más de un rival, ya que aseguraban que se empleaba en el entrenamiento como si estuviera en un combate real.

Había pasado por White's, donde apenas se demoró un cuarto de hora pese a la invitación de unirse a un grupo de amistades con las que solía pasar buenos ratos.

Después había cabalgado sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres, evitando el parque y aquellas zonas donde corría el riesgo de toparse con algún conocido y de tener que pararse a intercambiar los saludos de rigor.

Pero a la postre había vuelto a casa. Peter Bowen seguía en su despacho. Cuando entró, su secretario le indicó una abultada pila de cartas que le resultó aterradora. Jasper las cogió y procedió a ojearlas. Todas ellas necesitaban de su atención personal. De no ser así, evidentemente, Peter se habría encargado de ellas sin molestarlo.

—¿La vizcondesa está en casa? —le preguntó.

—Ambas lo están —contestó su secretario—. A menos que hayan salido a hurtadillas por la puerta del servicio sin que yo me haya dado cuenta.

—De acuerdo. —Soltó la correspondencia y se dirigió a la escalinata.

No podía dejar de pensar que le había hecho daño a Maria, la cual se había mostrado muy silenciosa durante su visita. Lo había escuchado con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Y después le había dicho que su visita era del todo innecesaria, ya que la noche anterior había comprendido lo afortunada que era al poder disfrutar de la libertad de buscar una nueva amistad con otro hombre. Le había asegurado que dos años de relación eran demasiados. Que la libertad era lo más preciado que le había reportado la viudez. Y que su aventura había acabado siendo aburrida. Después le preguntó si era de la misma opinión.

No pudo contestar de forma afirmativa. Habría sido una terrible falta de tacto. Y en su opinión la relación con Maria no se había vuelto aburrida, solo... insignificante. Si bien eso tampoco podía decirlo en voz alta.

La culpa de haberse pasado todo el día preocupado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a Maria la tenía Alice. ¡Alice y los sentimientos! Nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de los demás antes de conocerla. Ni siquiera por los suyos.

Su esposa no estaba en el salón. Tampoco estaba con su madre ni con su hermana.

Debía de estar en su dormitorio, concluyó después de subir y comprobar que no se encontraba en su vestidor. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. De todas formas, sabía con certeza que estaba allí. Probablemente se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió y decidió no llamar más fuerte. La noche anterior la había mantenido despierta más tiempo de la cuenta, y eso después del día tan ajetreado que tuvieron. O más bien fue ella quien lo mantuvo despierto a él. O mejor fue mutuo, concluyó.

Aún le sorprendía encontrarla tan excitante desde el punto de vista sexual. No era en absoluto su tipo habitual de mujer. Tal vez fuera ese el motivo.

Regresó a la planta baja y leyó algunas de las cartas, aunque fue incapaz de dictar las respuestas adecuadas. Peter se marchó en cuanto acabó con su trabajo del día.

Así que volvió a la planta alta para afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa. Casi era la hora de la cena, pero Alice seguía sin aparecer. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera en su dormitorio. Tal vez Peter estuviera confundido y ella aún no había regresado a casa, aunque tampoco sabía dónde podía encontrarse a esas horas.

Llamó a la puerta una vez más y al ver que no obtenía respuesta, la abrió con cautela y echó un vistazo al interior.

La cama estaba deshecha. En el centro había un bulto, el cual supuso que era su esposa, aunque estaba arropada por completo.

Entró en el dormitorio y rodeó la cama para acercarse a dicho bulto. Levantó las mantas y la vio hecha un ovillo, totalmente vestida, con el pelo revuelto y con la mejilla que quedaba a la vista muy sonrojada.

Sí, debía de estar muy cansada. Sonrió.

—Dormilona —le dijo en voz baja—, vas a perderte la cena si no te levantas.

La vio abrir los ojos y volver la cabeza para mirarlo. Comenzó a sonreír, pero de repente se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y se acurrucó aún más.

—No tengo hambre —replicó ella.

¿Explicaría una fiebre la presencia del intenso sonrojo? Le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, pero ella lo alejó de un manotazo y enterró la cara en el colchón.

Jasper apartó la mano, pero la dejó en el aire, sobre ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada. —Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el colchón—. Vete.

Enarcó las cejas y unió las manos tras la espalda, pero siguió donde estaba, observándola.

—¿Que me vaya? —replicó—. ¿Y qué te deje aquí acostada cuando es casi la hora de la cena? ¿Y afirmas que no te pasa nada? —De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¿Tu menstruación? —le preguntó.

—No.

¿Ese era el problema? Claro que de ser así sufriría de náuseas matinales, ¿no?, reflexionó.

—Alice —dijo—, ¿por qué no me miras?

—¿Eso es una orden? —replicó ella al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con brusquedad y lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada—. Sí, milord. Lo que usted diga, milord.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—Creo que será mejor que me cuentes lo que ha pasado —dijo.

En ese momento tuvo una fatídica premonición. Jake.

—No pienso compartirte con nadie —afirmó Alice mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara con el brazo—. Aunque me digas que no me queda más remedio porque me he casado contigo. Aunque me digas que estoy obligada a obedecerte y a cumplir con mis deberes conyugales cuando a ti te apetezca reclamarlos. Pero si uno de los cónyuges rompe su votos, también lo puede hacer el otro aun en el caso de ser una insignificante mujer y por ende una criatura inferior. Si vuelves a tocarme otra vez, gritaré hasta desgañitarme. Lo digo muy en serio.

Sí, definitivamente Jake tenía algo que ver.

—Ya lo veo —repuso—. ¿De qué se me acusa?

—De tener una amante estando casado —contestó ella—. Da igual que sea guapa mientras que yo no lo soy. Ya lo sabías antes de casarte conmigo. Y da igual que fuera yo quien te propuso matrimonio. Podrías haberme dicho que no. Pero no lo hiciste. Te casaste conmigo. Pronunciaste unos votos sagrados. Y los has incumplido. Jamás volverás a ser mi esposo, salvo de nombre.

—Alice, ¿estás segura de que la información de Jake es precisa? —le preguntó, preocupado y también un poco furioso.

—¡Ja! —exclamó ella—. Vas a negarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Has estado esta mañana en casa de la señora Bromley Hayes o no?

No había sido Jake después de todo, comprendió.

—¿Lo ves? —Prosiguió ella al no obtener respuesta—. No puedes negarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Maria ha venido? —quiso saber.

—¡Maria! —Repitió ella con desdén—. Y ella te llamará Jasper... ¡Qué entrañable! Me la encontré en el parque. Vete. Hoy no quiero verte. Ojalá no volviera a verte nunca.

—¿Vas a dejar que te lo explique?

—¡Ja! —Exclamó de nuevo—. Vete.

—Cuando te descubrí llorando sobre el retrato de tu difunto esposo, me pediste que te escuchara —le recordó—. Y lo hice. Las cosas no son siempre como parecen ser.

—¿No es tu amante? —le preguntó con un tono de voz más desdeñoso.

—No —respondió.

—¡Ja! En ese caso la señora Bromley Hayes es una mentirosa.

—No sé lo que te ha dicho —repuso él. Y esperó.

Alice apartó la ropa de la cama con un gesto brusco y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Se puso en pie sin pérdida de tiempo y se alisó las arrugas del vestido, uno de sus nuevos vestido de paseo, aunque iba a necesitar más que las manos para volver a quedar presentable. Después se pasó los dedos por el pelo, todo ello dándole la espalda.

—Te escucho —le dijo.

—Maria fue mi amante durante la mayor parte del año pasado y del anterior —confesó—. Si eso te ofende, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió en el pasado y no lo haría aunque pudiera. Porque entonces no estaba casado. Ni siquiera te conocía.

—No creo que hubiera sido una rival para ella si me hubieras conocido —apostilló Alice.

—Cuando os traje a mi madre, a mi hermana y a ti a Londres antes de la boda, fui a ver a Maria para decirle que iba a casarme —prosiguió—. Ella se lo tomó muy mal, y yo me marché dejándola hecha una furia. Pensaba que el tema había quedado zanjado, pero parece ser que no. Hace dos noches apareció en el teatro, y al verla anoche también en el baile comprendí que no le había dicho de forma clara y rotunda que nuestra relación había acabado. Así que he ido a verla esta mañana para hacerlo.

—Y también le has dicho que yo estaba cansada después del día de ayer —señaló ella.

Su afirmación lo hizo titubear.

—Creo que sí —admitió.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle de mí!? —exclamó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. La verdad es que fue una falta de tacto. Alice, ¿te ha insinuado que seguimos siendo amantes? ¿No crees que lo haya hecho porque piensa que jamás serías capaz de recriminármelo y de esa forma la idea echaría raíces en tu cabeza hasta amargarte? Eso deja muy claro que no te conoce en lo más mínimo, ¿no te parece? No somos amantes y no lo hemos sido desde antes de comprometerme contigo. No esperaba semejante rencor por su parte, pero ya veo de lo que es capaz. Te pido perdón con el corazón en la mano por haberte involucrado de forma tan dolorosa en algo tan sórdido como el fin de una aventura.

—¡Ah! Pero ¿tienes corazón? —Le preguntó Alice—. Anoche te acostaste conmigo en esta cama. Pensaba que habías llegado a sentir algo por mí. Pero lo primero que has hecho esta mañana ha sido ir a ver a tu amante.

—He ido a ver a mi antigua amante, sí —reconoció—. Ya te he explicado por qué me parecía necesario hablar con ella.

—¿Y no te pareció necesario decirme adonde ibas?

—No —respondió.

—¿Por qué has puesto fin a tu relación con ella?

—Porque estoy casado.

La vio esbozar una sonrisa fugaz.

—Pero no porque estás casado conmigo —precisó Alice—. Solo porque estás casado, ¿verdad? En fin, supongo que algo es algo. Tal vez sea incluso loable. Eso sí, ¿cuánto durará este noble arranque de moralidad? ¿Volverás a buscarte una amante?

—Nunca —le aseguró—. Jamás en la vida.

—Supongo que hubo otras antes que ella —dijo Alice.

—Sí —admitió.

—Todas guapas, claro.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedo...?

—Ya vale, Alice —dijo, interrumpiéndola con brusquedad—. ¡Ya está bien! Te he dicho que eres guapa y no te he mentido. Aunque no te fíes de mis palabras, no entiendo que dudes de mis actos. ¿No te dicen mis caricias cuando hacemos el amor que eres guapa e irresistible?

Vio que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por momentos antes de que le diera la espalda de nuevo.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo arraigada que estaba la inseguridad que le provocaba el tema de su aspecto físico. Y también se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello. Había cultivado la alegría como antídoto. Pero cuando el buen humor desaparecía, se encontraba indefensa ante los golpes.

—Ojalá no hubiera sido tu amante —dijo—. No me gusta. No soporto la idea de que hayas estado con...

—Y yo no soporto la idea de que hayas estado con Dew —la interrumpió—. Por muy distintas que sean las circunstancias, Alice. Supongo que a todos nos gusta creer que nuestra pareja es tan inocente como un bebé, que no hubo nadie en su vida antes de conocerla. Pero eso es imposible. Tú has vivido casi veinticuatro años sin mí. Y yo casi treinta. Sin embargo, si ninguno de los dos hubiera vivido su vida durante esos años, ahora no seríamos los que somos. Y me gustas tal como eres. Creía que yo empezaba a gustarte.

Alice suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿De quién fue la idea de saludarnos en el teatro y de aparecer anoche en el baile? —le preguntó—. ¿De ella o de Jacob?

—No lo sé —contestó él—. Probablemente de los dos. Debería haberles arrebatado el poder de hacerte daño diciéndote nada más verlos: «Mira, la dama que está sentada al lado de Jake es mi antigua amante, aunque ella tal vez ignore ese detalle. Lo siento, pero te prometo que seré bueno durante el resto de mi vida». Te habría ahorrado el mal rato, ¿verdad?

Alice volvió la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, aunque tenía muy mal color de cara.

—Me habrías arruinado la representación —contestó.

—¿Ah, sí?

La vio asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Y el hecho de saberlo ha arruinado tu matrimonio? —le preguntó—. ¿Ha arruinado el resto de tu vida?

—Jasper, ¿me estás contando toda la verdad? —inquirió ella a su vez.

—Sí —le aseguró, enfrentando su mirada.

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Nunca he creído en el «felices para siempre» y tampoco lo he buscado —dijo—. Qué tonta he sido al pensar que, sin embargo, lo había encontrado a tenor del día de ayer y de esta mañana. Porque no es así. Pero no te preocupes, no hay nada arruinado. Seguiré adelante. Seguiremos adelante. ¿De verdad te resulto irres...? ¿De verdad te resulto atractiva?

—Sí —respondió. Podría haber rodeado la cama en ese momento para abrazarla, pero tal vez sería un error. Porque el gesto le habría hecho dudar de su sinceridad—. Pero no he usado la palabra «atractiva», por muy bien empleada que esté. La encuentro un poco... insípida para este caso. He usado la palabra «irresistible».

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella—. Pues no sé cómo puedes decir algo así. Debo de estar espantosa. —Se miró el vestido.

—La verdad es que sí —convino—. Si hubiera ratones, estoy segurísimo de que saldrían corriendo nada más verte. No sé si sabes que la ropa de vestir no está hecha para meterse en la cama. Y tampoco sé si sabes que el pelo hay que cepillárselo cada cierto tiempo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Alice con una carcajada. Una carcajada trémula e insegura.

—Permíteme llamar a tu doncella —dijo—. Voy a bajar para decirles a mi madre y a Cecily que esta noche no van a morirse de hambre, que bajarás dentro de media hora.

—Será una tarea hercúlea ponerme presentable solo en media hora —repuso ella mientras Jasper rodeaba la cama de camino a su vestidor.

—No creo —la contradijo él al tiempo que tiraba del cordón de la campanilla—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír, Alice. Tu sonrisa es pura magia.

—En ese caso, tendría que interpretar tus palabras al pie de la letra y bajar tal como estoy, tonto. A tu madre le daría un soponcio.

—Volveré dentro de veinticinco minutos —le dijo antes de entrar en su propio vestidor, tras lo cual cerró la puerta.

Jasper se quedó un rato apoyado en ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía mucho muchos pecados por los que hacer penitencia. Les había hecho daño a muchas personas de un tiempo a esa parte. Sin embargo, a él también se lo habían hecho durante los dos últimos años, y precisamente se trataba de personas en las que confiaba, de modo que se había volcado en sus obligaciones y le había dado la espalda al amor. Y a la risa y a la alegría.

De todas formas, les había hecho daño a muchas personas.

El amor, la risa y la alegría, se repitió.

Personificados en la mujer con la que se había casado a regañadientes y con tanto cinismo.

Se había casado con un tesoro que no merecía en absoluto.

¿Qué acababa de decir Alice? Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar.

«Nunca he creído en el "felices para siempre" y tampoco lo he buscado. Qué tonta he sido al pensar que, después de todo, lo había encontrado a tenor del día de ayer y de esta mañana.»

Había sido feliz con él. El día anterior y esa misma mañana.

Feliz para siempre. ¡Dios Santo!

Alice había sido feliz.

Desde luego que lo había sido.

Al igual que lo había sido él.

* * *

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes ^^ ya faltan com caps para el final u.u**


	22. Chapter 21

**Holiss les traigo el nuevo cap en estee adoraran a Jasper por que al fin le tendra confianza a Alice ya esta a punto de terminar solo le faltan dos capitulos mas, y tiene continuacion solo que esta ahora contaria la historia de Rosalie pero aun no estoy segura de hacerla que opinan las que leen este? les gustaria que la adaptara? espero sus opiniones nos vemos disfrutenloo ^^**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer la historia es adaptacion**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

Alice pensaba que la tarea de introducir a sus hermanas en la alta sociedad sería hercúlea. Al fin y al cabo, ella conocía tan poco de la alta sociedad como sus hermanas, aunque estuviera casada con un vizconde, con el heredero de un ducado. Podría decirse que prácticamente no sabía nada ni conocía a nadie.

Sin embargo, no resultó ser difícil en absoluto. Solo hacía falta tener una posición respetable como la esposa de un caballero perteneciente a ese selecto grupo. Jasper superaba con creces ese requisito.

Las Masen se convirtieron en una especie de curiosidad. En su caso, porque acababa de casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Inglaterra. En el caso de Esme y de Rosalie, porque eran las hermanas del nuevo conde de Cullen, que había resultado ser un muchacho muy joven, muy apuesto y muy atractivo pese a su falta de sofisticación, o tal vez precisamente por eso. Además, Esme y Rosalie contaban con el interés añadido de su considerable belleza.

La alta sociedad, descubrió pronto Alice, ardía constantemente en deseos de conocer caras nuevas, de escuchar historias nuevas y de enterarse de nuevos escándalos. La historia de que el flamante conde de Cullen y sus hermanas habían estado escondidos en un pueblecito recóndito, viviendo en una casa más pequeña que el cobertizo de un jardín (por que la alta sociedad también tenía la tendencia de exagerar mucho), había capturado la imaginación colectiva y avivado las conversaciones de salón durante más de una semana. Al igual que el hecho de que una de sus hermanas hubiera conseguido la mano, si no el corazón, del vizconde de Hale ni más ni menos. Como no era una belleza, no tildaban la unión de matrimonio por amor, aunque si era un matrimonio de conveniencia, resultaba extraño que el vizconde no se hubiera casado con la hermana mayor. Y el interés se avivó muchísimo cuando corrió la noticia de que la señora Bromley Hayes había dejado de ocupar el puesto de amante del vizconde de Hale de manera fulminante después de que fuera vista por Hyde Park acompañada de la vizcondesa.

El prestigio de la flamante vizcondesa de Hale aumentó de manera considerable.

Los Masen recibían invitaciones a todos los eventos frecuentados por la flor y nata de la alta sociedad: a bailes, a veladas, a conciertos, a comidas al aire libre, a desayunos al estilo veneciano, a cenas, al teatro... La lista era interminable. De hecho, podrían estar de fiesta desde la mañana hasta la noche. En fin, tal vez no «la mañana» en el sentido estricto de la expresión. La mayoría de la aristocracia se levantaba después del mediodía, ya que se pasaba buena parte de la noche bailando, jugando a las cartas, charlando o entreteniéndose de cualquier otra forma.

De modo que una invitación a desayunar era en realidad una invitación a un almuerzo a media tarde. Alice no entendía cómo muchas de esas personas estaban encantadas de comenzar sus jornadas por la tarde y concluirlas al amanecer.

¡Qué pérdida de horas de luz y de sol!

Acompañó a sus hermanas a un buen número de eventos sociales, pero no tuvo que esforzarse para presentarles personas de cuyo nombre no solía acordarse, ni para buscarles grupos en los que integrarse o parejas de baile. Tal como Jasper había predicho, se encontraban con la misma gente en casi en todos los eventos a los que acudían, y los nombres, las caras y los títulos se hicieron más familiares.

Esme y Rosalie pronto entablaron amistades e hicieron un grupo de conocidos, y no tardaron en tener su propia corte de admiradores... al igual que le sucedió a ella, para su total asombro. Caballeros a quienes apenas recordaba la invitaban a bailar o se ofrecían a llevarle algún refrigerio o a acompañarla a dar un paseo por los jardines o alrededor de la pista de baile. Algunos incluso la invitaron a pasear en carruaje o a caballo por Rotten Row.

No era nada inusual, por supuesto, que las mujeres casadas contaran con sus chichisbeos. Y recordó que Jasper le dijo en el teatro que era normal que una mujer casada apareciera en público con un caballero que no fuera su esposo.

A su entender, eso decía mucho de la naturaleza de los matrimonios de la alta sociedad, aunque ella no tenía ningún deseo de amoldarse a sus costumbres. Si Jasper no podía acompañarla, prefería la compañía de sus hermanas o de su suegra a la de un caballero desconocido.

Durante las semanas que siguieron a su presentación en la corte no fue infeliz.

Tampoco fue especialmente feliz.

Entre Jasper y ella existía cierta tirantez desde el día que se enfrentó a él para hablar de la señora Bromley Hayes estaban distanciados. La acompañaba a muchos eventos, sobre todo por la noche. Conversaba con ella a la menor oportunidad. Le hacía el amor todas las noches. Dormía en su cama.

No obstante, había... algo. Una especie de tensión.

Aunque confiaba en Jasper, se sentía dolida. No le afectaba el hecho de que hubiera tenido una amante antes de casarse, porque eso habría sido irracional. Pero sí se sentía un poco dolida por que hubiera visitado a su antigua amante después de casarse con ella, una visita que habría ignorado si no se hubiera enterado por su cuenta. Y también se sentía un poco dolida porque la señora Bromley Hayes era una criatura muy hermosa, al menos físicamente.

Su matrimonio iba muy bien, se repetía una y otra vez, de hecho, iba fenomenal. Tenía un marido que le prestaba atención, que le era fiel, que le había jurado fidelidad eterna. Era muy afortunada. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Su corazón?

Si ya tenía la luna y las estrellas, ¿debería ser avariciosa y querer también el sol?

Tal parecía que la respuesta era un sí.

Rosalie trataba a su corte de admiradores como había hecho en Throckbridge. Sonreía con amabilidad e indulgencia a todos, les concedía los mismos favores, le caían todos muy bien. Pero cuando se le preguntaba, admitía que ninguno le resultaba especial.

—¿No quieres a una persona especial en tu vida? —le preguntó Alice una mañana mientras daban un paseo por un parque casi desierto.

—Claro que sí —respondió su hermana con lo que parecía un suspiro—. Pero ahí está la cuestión, Ali. Tiene que ser especial de verdad. Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que esa persona no existe, de que estoy buscando un imposible. Pero eso no es verdad, ¿a qué no? Garret era especial para ti, y lord Hale lo es. No sabes cómo te envidié cuando os vi bailar el vals juntos en el baile de presentación de Cecily. Si a ti te ha pasado dos veces, ¿es demasiado pedir que me pase a mí una sola vez?

—Ya te pasará —le aseguró ella, y la cogió del brazo y le dio un apretón—. Me alegro de que no te conformes con algo menos que el amor. ¿Qué me dices de Esme?

Su hermana no estaba con ellas. Había ido a la biblioteca de Hookham con el marqués de Allingham.

—¿Te refieres al marqués? —Preguntó Rosalie—. Creo que la está cortejando formalmente.

—¿Y lo aceptará? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé —contestó su hermana—. Parece gustarle mucho. Y no le presta atención a nadie más, aunque hay varios caballeros muy agradables que están muy interesados por ella. Pero Esme no se comporta como si estuviera enamorada, ¿verdad?

Era cierto. Esme estaba más pendiente de controlar las idas y venidas de Edward, de animar a Rose a disfrutar todo lo posible y de asegurarse de que Alice fuera feliz que de forjarse una nueva vida.

Aun así, el marqués, que era un hombre muy agradable, se mostraba muy solícito con ella.

Y Eleazar Dew estaba casado. No tenía sentido seguir languideciendo por él. ¡Qué fácil se veía desde fuera!, pensó.

—Esme nunca hablará de sí misma, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Rosalie—. Antes no me fijaba en esas cosas, pero es cierto. Supongo que por eso nunca me enteré de lo de Eleazar Dew. Ali, ¿lo quería mucho?

—Me temo que sí—respondió—. Pero tal vez con el tiempo encuentre a otra persona. Tal vez esa persona sea el marqués de Allingham. Parece disfrutar de su compañía.

Sin embargo, esa esperanza no tardó en quedar hecha añicos.

Una semana después Alice llegó a Cullen House una mañana y se encontró con Edward en el vestíbulo, esperando a Jacob. Iban a las carreras. Su hermano fruncía el ceño.

—¡Diantres, Ali! —Exclamó Edward—. ¿Cuándo se va a enterar Esme de que es mi hermana y no mi madre? ¿Cuándo se va a enterar de que tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, y de que ya no tengo edad para que me lleven de la mano?

—Ay, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Allingham ha venido esta mañana y me ha pedido hablar en privado. Ha sido muy amable de su parte, porque yo solo tengo diecisiete años y seguro que él me dobla la edad y Esme tiene veinticinco. Me pidió permiso para proponerle matrimonio a Esme.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó ella, llevándose las manos al pecho—. ¿Y...?

—Y claro que le dije que sí—contestó su hermano—. Estaba encantado. Tal vez no tenga el mejor sastre del mundo y sus botas no estén a la última, pero es un jinete espectacular y dicen que es un caballero de los pies a la cabeza. Además, aunque no sea demasiado alto, tiene mucha presencia. Y Esme ha pasado mucho tiempo en su compañía estas últimas semanas. ¡Por Dios! Digo yo que lo normal es que el hombre pensara que iba a darle el sí.

—¿No ha sido así? —preguntó.

—Lo ha rechazado de plano —contestó Edward.

—Vaya —dijo ella—. Después de todo, no le tenía tanto afecto.

—No tengo ni idea —confesó su hermano—. Se niega a decirme nada. Asegura que eso no es importante. Que le hizo la dichosa promesa a papá y que piensa mantenerla hasta que yo cumpla los veintiún años y Rose esté casada, ¡por Dios!

—¡Y por todos los santos! —exclamó ella—. Pensaba que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas.

—¡Desde luego que han cambiado! —Estalló Edward—. Ahora soy Cullen, Ali. Tengo tierras, fortuna y una vida. Tengo nuevos amigos. Tengo un futuro. Quiero a Esme, de verdad que sí. Y le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que papá murió. Nunca lo olvidaré y siempre le estaré agradecido. Pero me molesta mucho tener que darle cuentas de todo lo que hago, al detalle. Y me molesta que me ponga de excusa para rechazar la mejor proposición de matrimonio que seguramente le harán. Si no le gusta, me parece estupendo. Aplaudo que tenga los arrestos para rechazar su proposición. Pero no se trata de eso... Si fuera solo por mí... Ah, ese debe de ser Jacob.

La expresión de su hermano se tornó radiante.

Ella, en cambio, no tenía el menor deseo de hablar con su primo. Le dio unas palmaditas a Edward en el brazo.

—Voy a ver qué me dice Esme —dijo—. Que te diviertas.

—Desde luego —le aseguró él—. Jacob es un tipo genial. Y Hale también lo es, Ali. Cierto que no me quita ojo, pero no intenta llevarme de la mano a todas partes.

Edward salió de la casa antes de que Jacob pudiese siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Esme no soltó prenda y se negó a hablar cuando Alice entró en el salón y le dijo que acababa de hablar con Edward.

—El problema de nuestro hermano es que cree que sus nuevas circunstancias le han añadido cuatro años a su vida —declaró Esme—. Pero la verdad es que sigue siendo un muchacho, Ali, y un muchacho cada vez más díscolo.

—Un muchacho que tal vez necesite una mano más suave en las riendas —sugirió.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó Esme, exasperada—. Debería estar en Forks Hall con sus tutores.

—Y pronto estará allí—le aseguró—. Pero también necesita conocer el mundo que le espera cuando alcance la mayoría de edad. No nos peleemos por él, por favor. ¿El marqués de Allingham te ha pedido matrimonio?

—Ha sido muy amable de su parte —respondió Esme—. Pero he rechazado su proposición, por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto? —Enarcó las cejas—. Creía que te estabas encariñando con él.

—Pues creíste mal —replicó su hermana—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que nunca me casaré hasta ver cumplido el deber que asumí hace ya ocho años.

—Pero Jasper y yo vivimos muy cerca de Forks Hall —le recordó—. Y Rose será mayor de edad dentro de unos cuantos meses. Edward se pasará los próximos años en la universidad. Para entonces ya será un adulto.

—Pero todavía no ha llegado ese momento —señaló Esme.

Alice ladeó la cabeza y observó a su hermana mayor con detenimiento.

—¿No quieres casarte, Esme? —le preguntó—. ¿Nunca?

Eleazar Dew era culpable de muchas cosas, pensó.

Esme extendió las manos sobre su regazo y clavó la vista en ellas.

—Si no lo hago, algún día tendré que vivir en Forks Hall con la esposa de Edward como la señora de la casa. O en Finchley Park contigo. O con Rose y su marido en alguna parte. Supongo que algún día tendré que casarme con el hombre que me haga el favor de proponerme matrimonio. Pero ese momento todavía no ha llegado.

Alice siguió mirando a la cabizbaja Esme.

—Esme —dijo después de un largo silencio—. Es muy posible que Edward no sepa... lo de Eleazar, a menos que Rose le haya dicho algo. Cree que has rechazado al marqués de Allingham por culpa suya.

—Y él es el motivo —repuso Esme.

—No, no lo es —la contradijo ella—. Es por Eleazar.

Esme levantó la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward tiene que saberlo —dijo ella—. Tiene que saber que no es él quien te mantiene apartado de la felicidad.

—Edward es mi felicidad —apostilló Esme con ferocidad—. Al igual que lo sois Rose y tú.

—Así nos cargas a todos con la culpa —le recriminó—. Te quiero con locura, Esme. También quiero muchísimo a Rose y a Edward, pero no os describiría a ninguno como «mi felicidad». Mi felicidad no puede proceder de otra persona.

—¿Ni siquiera de lord Hale? —Preguntó Esme—. ¿Ni de Garret?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera de Garret ni de Jasper —contestó—. Mi felicidad debe proceder de mi interior; de lo contrario, sería demasiado frágil para que me sirviera y representaría una carga demasiado pesada para beneficiar en algo a mis seres queridos.

Esme se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana para echarle un vistazo a Berkeley Square.

—No lo entiendes, Ali —dijo su hermana—. Nadie lo entiende. Cuando le hice la promesa a papá, sabía que era un compromiso de doce años, hasta que Edward alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Ya van ocho años. No voy a desentenderme de los cuatro años restantes solo porque hayan cambiado las circunstancias, solo porque estés felizmente casada, porque Rose esté siendo cortejada por un sinfín de buenos partidos y porque Edward esté deseando probar sus alas. O porque yo haya recibido una buena proposición de matrimonio y pueda partir hacia Northumberland para comenzar una nueva vida, dejando a Rose y a Edward a tu cargo y al de lord Hale.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con Eleazar Dew. No tiene nada que ver con nada, salvo con una promesa que hice libremente y que estoy dispuesta a cumplir. Os quiero a todos. No voy a rehuir mi deber aunque a Edward le resulte irritante. No lo haré.

Se acercó a Esme y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Por qué no vamos de compras? —sugirió—. Ayer vi el bonete más maravilloso del mundo, pero era azul marino y a mí no me sentaría nada bien. Pero a ti te quedaría perfecto. ¿Por qué no le echamos un vistazo antes de que lo compre otra persona? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rose?

—Ha salido a dar un paseo en carruaje con la señorita Flaxley, lord Bretby y el señor Ames —contestó Esme—. Tengo más bonetes de los que me harán falta en toda la vida, Ali.

—En ese caso, ¿qué más da otro? —replicó—. Vamos.

—Ay, Ali... —Esme soltó una trémula carcajada—. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin ti?

—Tendrías más sitio en el armario, desde luego —respondió ella, y las dos se echaron a reír.

Sin embargo, Alice regresó a Moreland House un par de horas después con el alma en los pies. La infelicidad de los seres queridos solía ser mucho más difícil de sobrellevar que la propia, pensó... y saltaba a la vista que Esme era infeliz.

Por supuesto que ella misma no era infeliz. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo, había disfrutado de una felicidad delirante durante su luna de miel y también durante unos cuantos días antes y después de su presentación. Y esa felicidad la había llevado a desear más.

Era incapaz de contentarse con un matrimonio que marchara bien y que fuera agradable.

Además, estaba casi segura de estar embarazada. Tal vez eso marcaría una diferencia en su relación. Pero ¿por qué iba hacerlo? Tan solo estaba cumpliendo la misión por la que Jasper se había casado con ella.

Pero... ¡estaba embarazada de Jasper, por Dios! Llevaba a su hijo en su seno. Deseaba con desesperación volver a ser feliz. No solo feliz consigo misma, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Esme. Quería ser feliz con él. Quería que él estuviera delirante de felicidad cuando le comunicara las noticias. Quería que...

Bueno, quería el sol, por supuesto. ¡Qué tonta era!

No disfrutaban de muchas noches libres. De hecho, cuando se presentaba una les parecía un raro respiro.

Durante una de esas noches Cecily se fue al teatro con un grupo de amigas, acompañadas por la madre de una de ellas. Jasper se refugió en la biblioteca después de la cena. La vizcondesa viuda, que se quedó en el salón para charlar con Alice mientras tomaban el té, fue incapaz de contener los bostezos hasta que por fin se retiró, aduciendo que estaba agotada.

—Creo que podría dormir una semana entera —le dijo mientras Alice le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy segura de que bastará con una buena noche de sueño —le aseguró—. Pero si no basta con eso, yo acompañaré mañana a Cecily a la fiesta y usted podrá descansar. Buenas noches, madre.

—Qué buena eres —le dijo su suegra—. Me alegro muchísimo de que Jasper se casara contigo. Buenas noches, Alice.

La joven se quedó sentada un rato, leyendo. Sin embargo, comenzó a experimentar la ya acostumbrada y leve melancolía, lo que la distrajo de las aventuras de Ulises en su intento por regresar a Itaca y a su Penélope.

Jasper estaba en la biblioteca de la planta baja y ella estaba allí arriba, durante una de las escasas noches en las que se quedaban en casa. ¿Sería así la rutina de toda su vida de casados?

¿Iba a permitir ella que lo fuera?

Tal vez Jasper subiese si supiera que su madre se había acostado y que ella estaba sola.

Tal vez le molestara que ella bajase.

Y tal vez, pensó a la postre mientras se ponía en pie con decisión y marcaba con un dedo la página por la que iba, debería bajar y averiguarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su casa y estaba hablando de su marido. Y no estaban distanciados. No habían discutido. Si su relación acababa enfriándose, ella tendría parte de culpa por no bajar e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió sin esperar a que él le diera permiso para entrar.

El fuego crepitaba en el hogar, aunque no hacía frío. Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón orejero de piel junto a la chimenea, con un libro en las manos. Le encantaba la biblioteca con sus altas estanterías, llenas de libros encuadernados en cuero, que cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes, y con el antiguo escritorio de roble, tan grande como para que tres personas pudieran tenderse encima. Era muchísimo más acogedora que el salón. No le extrañaba que Jasper decidiera encerrarse allí por las tardes. Esa noche parecía mucho más acogedora que nunca. Y Jasper parecía estar muy a gusto, repantingado en el sillón con un pie apoyado en la rodilla contraria.

—Tu madre estaba cansada —le dijo—. Se ha acostado. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí contigo?

Jasper se puso en pie a toda prisa.

—Espero que lo hagas —contestó al tiempo que le señalaba el sillón situado frente al suyo.

Un leño crepitó en la chimenea, lanzando una lluvia de chispas hacia arriba.

Alice se sentó, le sonrió y, dado que no se le ocurría nada que decir, abrió el libro, carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

Jasper hizo lo mismo, salvo que él no carraspeó. Ya no estaba repantingado en el sillón. Tenía los dos pies en el suelo.

El sillón era demasiado profundo para ella. O se sentara muy recta con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y los pies colgando a unos centímetros del suelo, o lo hacía con los pies apoyados en el suelo y la espalda doblada para lograr apoyar al menos los hombros. O lo hacía con la espalda recta y sir apoyarla de ninguna forma.

Al cabo de unos minutos, durante los cuales probó las tres posturas y descubrió que ninguna le resultaba cómoda, Alice se quitó los escarpines, subió los pies al asiento, y después de cubrírselos con las faldas, apoyó la cabeza en una de las orejas del sillón. Clavó la vista en el fuego antes de mirar a Jasper.

Que la estaba mirando.

—Sé que no es muy apropiado —se disculpó—. Mis padres me repetían a todas horas que debía sentarme como una dama. Pero soy bajita y casi todos los sillones son grandes para mí. Además, así estoy muy a gusto.

—Parece que estés a gusto, sí —convino él.

Alice volvió a sonreírle, y por algún motivo ninguno de los dos retomó la lectura. Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro.

—Háblame de tu padre —le pidió ella en voz baja.

Recordaba a todas horas el comentario de su suegra cuando le dijo que esperaba que Jasper fuera diferente a su padre. Pero Jasper nunca hablaba de él.

Siguió mirándola un buen rato. Después, clavó la vista en el fuego y dejó el libro en la mesita que tenía al lado.

—Lo adoraba —confesó él—. Era mi héroe, el centro de mi mundo. Era mi modelo a seguir cuando creciera. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía para complacerlo. Él solía estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Yo me pasaba los días deseando que regresara. Cuando era muy pequeño, durante las horas muertas me plantaba en las puertas de la propiedad, a la espera de ver aparecer su caballo o su carruaje; y en las pocas ocasiones en las que estaba allí cuando él llegaba, me subía a la silla y disfrutaba de su presencia a solas antes de que mis hermanas y mi madre tuvieran su oportunidad. Cuando fui mayor y Jake y yo empezamos a meternos en líos, siempre me veía coartado por el miedo a decepcionar a mi padre o a despertar su furia. Durante mis locuras de juventud siempre me preocupaba por la posibilidad de no estar a su altura, de no poder convertirme en el hombre que él esperaba que fuese.

Jasper guardó silencio un instante. Ella no dijo nada. Sabía que le quedaban cosas por decir. Tanto sus ojos como su voz revelaban un enorme dolor, y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca hubo una familia más unida y más feliz que la nuestra —prosiguió él—. Nunca hubo un marido más devoto ni un padre más entregado. La vida, en muchos aspectos, era idílica pese a sus prolongadas ausencias. Estaba llena de amor. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo tener un matrimonio y una familia como la suya. Quería disfrutar de su aprobación. Quería que la gente dijera: «De tal palo, tal astilla».

Alice cerró el libro sobre su regazo sin marcar la página por la que iba leyendo y se abrazó con fuerza, aunque no debería sentir frío cuando estaba sentada tan cerca de la chimenea.

—Y hace un año y medio murió de repente en la cama de su amante —concluyó Jasper.

Sus palabras la dejaron tan conmocionada que fue incapaz de hablar.

—Llevaban juntos más de treinta años, un poco más de lo que llevaba casado con mi madre —añadió él—. Tenían cinco hijos, el más pequeño de quince años, un poco más joven que Cecily, y el mayor de treinta, un poco mayor que yo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella.

—Había dejado bien situada a su amante en caso de que él muriese antes —continuó Jasper—. Les había buscado buenos trabajos, muy lucrativos, a dos de sus hijos. El tercero seguía en un buen colegio. Había elegido buenos maridos, respetables y de buena situación económica, para sus dos hijas. Había pasado tanto tiempo con esa otra familia como con la mía.

—Ay, Jasper... —dijo ella, tan consciente del dolor que él sentía que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Él la miró.

—Lo más gracioso de todo es que yo estaba al tanto de que mi abuelo tenía otra familia. La que fuera su amante durante más de cuarenta años murió hace diez. También nacieron hijos de esa relación. Incluso sabía que era una especie de tradición familiar seguida por los Whitlock, una forma de reafirmar nuestra masculinidad y superioridad sobre nuestras mujeres, supongo. Pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez mi padre hubiera seguido dicha tradición.

—Ay, Jasper... —No se le ocurría qué más decir.

—Creo que todo el mundo debía de saberlo menos yo —prosiguió él—. Aunque no entiendo cómo es posible que lo ignorara. Pasé mucho tiempo en la ciudad después de salir de Oxford, bien lo sabe Dios, y creía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la alta sociedad, incluso de los trapicheos más desagradables. Pero nunca escuché un solo rumor acerca de mi padre. Mi madre lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Incluso Jessica lo sabía.

Intentó imaginarse el momento en el que Jasper vio cómo su mundo se desintegraba hacía poco más de un año.

—Todo —dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había vivido y en lo que creía, absolutamente todo era una ilusión, una mentira. Creía que teníamos el amor incondicional de nuestro padre. Tal vez yo creyera que era especial porque era el varón, el heredero, el que ocuparía su puesto en el futuro. Pero tenía un hijo mayor que yo, otro casi de la misma edad y otros tres más. Me costó mucho asimilar ese hecho. Todavía me cuesta. Mi madre solo fue su esposa legal, la que le había proporcionado un heredero, durante todos esos años. Y yo solo fui ese heredero.

—Ay, Jasper... —Bajó los pies del sillón, se levantó sin percatarse siquiera de que el libro caía al suelo y se acercó a él. Se sentó sobre su regazo, lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro—. Eso no lo sabes. Eras su hijo. Tus hermanas eran sus hijas. No tenía por qué quererte menos solo por el hecho de haber tenido otros hijos. El amor no es algo finito con una capacidad limitada. Es infinito. No dudes de su amor ni un instante. Por favor, no lo dudes.

—Todas esas mentiras... —dijo él al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el sillón—. Sobre lo ocupado que estaba en Londres, sobre lo mucho que detestaba dejarnos y sobre lo mucho que nos había echado de menos, sobre lo solo que había estado sin nosotros, sobre lo contento que estaba de regresar a casa... Solo eran mentiras, unas mentiras que seguro que le repetía a su otra familia cuando regresaba con ellos.

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y le soltó la cintura para poder peinarle el pelo con los dedos.

—No —repuso—. No dudes de todo, Jasper. Si tu padre dijo que te quería, si tú te sentías querido, no lo dudes, era verdad.

—Lo gracioso es que no es tan raro —continuó él—. Podría enumerarte un sinfín de casos similares sin tener que hacer mucha memoria. Es el resultado de vivir en una sociedad en la que la cuna, la posición y la fortuna lo son todo y en la que los matrimonios acordados son la norma. Es muy habitual buscar el placer sensual y el consuelo emocional en otra parte. El problema era que yo no sabía que eso sucedía con mi padre, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. De repente, me había convertido en el vizconde de Hale casi sin estar preparado para todos los deberes y las responsabilidades que recayeron sobre mí... Culpa mía, por supuesto. Había estado dando tumbos demasiado tiempo. Y de pronto era el tutor legal de Jonathan. Tenía que ocuparme de un sinfín de asuntos que habían recaído sobre mí de repente y sin previo aviso. Era el hijo de mi padre, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, también de repente y sin previo aviso me vi...

—¿Privado de tus recuerdos? —sugirió ella cuando Jasper dejó la frase en el aire.

—Sí. Me vi obligado a asimilar que todo era mentira, un espejismo —dijo él—. Me quedé a la deriva en un mundo desconocido.

—Y toda la alegría, el amor y la esperanza desaparecieron de tu vida.

—Todo ese idealismo estúpido e ingenuo —la corrigió—. Me convertí en un realista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi de la noche a la mañana. Aprendí la lección al punto.

—¡Ay, qué tontorrón eres! —exclamó ella—. El realismo no excluye el amor ni la alegría. Se basa en esos sentimientos.

—Alice, todos deberíamos ser tan inocentes y optimistas como tú. —Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos por un instante—. Yo lo era hasta hace año y medio.

—Todos deberíamos ser tan realistas como yo —lo corrigió ella—. ¿Por qué el realismo siempre se ve de forma tan negativa? ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto confiar en algo, por qué solo esperamos desastres, violencia y traiciones? La vida es buena. Aunque algunas buenas personas mueran demasiado jóvenes y algunos mayores nos traicionen, la vida es buena. La vida es lo que nosotros hagamos con ella. Tenemos la opción de elegir qué tipo de vida queremos.

Lo besó con mucha ternura en los labios. Sin embargo, no iba a menospreciar el dolor que Jasper aún no había purgado, aunque hubiera pasado más de un año.

—¿Y después perdiste a tu mejor amigo? —Preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Perdiste a Jacob?

—Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sí—admitió él—. Supongo que yo tuve parte de culpa. Me planté en Forks Hall, obsesionado por cumplir con mi deber respecto a Jonathan, preparado para pasar por encima de cualquiera que tuviese que ver con él si era necesario. Tal vez habría aprendido a controlar ese exceso de celo si todo hubiera sucedido como debía haber sucedido. Pero no fue así. No tardé en averiguar que mi padre lo había dejado todo en manos de Jake y de que este se había aprovechado de esa confianza.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber ella mientras le tomaba la cara con las manos.

Jasper suspiró.

—Robándole a Jonathan —contestó—. Había joyas. Herencias de familia. De valor incalculable, aunque estoy seguro de que alcanzaban una bonita suma. La mayoría de las joyas habían desaparecido. Jonathan no sabía nada de ellas cuando le pregunté, aunque recordaba que su padre se las había enseñado en una ocasión. Jake no admitió habérselas llevado, pero tampoco lo negó. Puso una cara un tanto extraña cuando le pregunté por ellas, una cara que yo conocía muy bien: medio guasona, medio desdeñosa. Y esa expresión me dijo, más claro que cualquier palabra, que se las había llevado él. Pero yo no tenía pruebas. No se lo dije a nadie. Era una vergüenza familiar que me sentí obligado a ocultarle al mundo. Tú eres la primera en saberlo. No era un amigo digno de mi confianza. Me había engañado toda la vida al igual que me había engañado mi padre. No es una persona agradable, Alice.

—No —convino ella con voz triste.

—Dios, ¿por qué he tenido que cargarte con un asunto tan sórdido? —se preguntó él.

—Porque soy tu esposa —le recordó—. Jasper, no debes renunciar al amor aunque creas que todas las personas a las que has amado te han traicionado. De hecho, solo son dos personas de todas las que conoces, por mucho que las quisieras. Y no debes renunciar a la felicidad aunque todos tus recuerdos felices te parezcan espejismos. El amor y la alegría te están esperando.

—¿En serio? —La miró a los ojos con expresión cansada.

—Y la esperanza —añadió—. Siempre debemos tener esperanza, Jasper.

—¿Siempre? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, mientras lo miraba sin apartar las manos de su cara, vio cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Jasper se zafó de sus manos y soltó un improperio que debería haberla escandalizado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó a continuación, bajando un poco el tono. Se puso a buscar un pañuelo hasta dar con él—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Alice! Discúlpame.

En ese momento intentó quitársela de encima, apañarla de su regazo para alejarse de ella. Pero ella se negó a permitírselo. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—No me alejes de ti —dijo contra su pelo—. No sigas apartándome, Jasper. No soy tu padre ni Jacob. Soy tu esposa. Y nunca te traicionaré.

Volvió la cabeza para apoyar la cara en su coronilla mientras Jasper lloraba desconsolado, sin ser consciente de sus sentidos sollozos.

Iba a sentirse muy avergonzado cuando terminase, pensó ella. Seguramente llevara años sin derramar una sola lágrima. Los hombres eran muy tontos al respecto. Llorar era una afrenta para su hombría.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y otro en una sien. Le peinó el pelo con los dedos.

—Amor mío —murmuró—. Ay, amor mío...

* * *

**Nos vemos el prox cap solo faltan dos mas ^^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Holaa gomen por no haber actualizado el viernes como es mi costumbre pero apartee de que no se ni en que dia vivoo estaba super enferma y a duras penas podia levantar la cabeza de la almohada ahorita todavia estoy medio enferma pero al menos puedo escribir que bueno que les alla gustado la historia enserio este capitulo tendra su momento algo deprimente aunque predecible por q son consecuencias de otras cosas espero que lo disfruten.**

**Estes es el penultimo cap de la historia y queria que me dijeran si continuo con la secuela que ahora ablara de Rose y obviamente de Emmett sabian que el es mi personajee favorito de la saga? lo amoo *-* pero bueno que opinan? a esta le seguiria otra historiaa pero de Esme y luego Edward y al final Jacob que opinan? espero comments respecto a estoo ^^**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer historia adaptación**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22

Jasper había reservado una mesa en los jardines de Vauxhall.

Mientras se estaba en Londres disfrutando de la temporada social, era imprescindible cenar una noche en los famosos jardines emplazados al sur del Támesis, y en cuanto Jasper le preguntó si le apetecía conocerlos, Alice esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantada con el plan.

Complacer a su esposa se había convertido en algo sumamente importante para él. Tan importante como ese sentimiento que despertaba en su interior. No podía, o tal vez no quería, ponerle nombre. Era imposible que estuviera enamorado de Alice, esa emoción era demasiado banal. En cuanto al amor verdadero... En fin, desconfiaba del amor y no quería incluir lo que sentía por Alice en esa frágil categoría.

Porque confiaba en ella. Tenía la impresión de que la de su esposa se caracterizaba por el amor incondicional que les ofrecía a todas las personas con las que se relacionaba, lo merecieran o no.

Y él no lo merecía, bien lo sabía Dios.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que Alice lo amaba a su modo.

La noche del horrible incidente en la biblioteca, su esposa estuvo a su lado hasta que se tranquilizó, y desde entona no había siquiera mencionado el episodio. Le había ofrecido el tiempo y el espacio necesarios para recuperarse, y también para que sus heridas sanaran.

Y habían sanado. Había acabado comprendiendo que el amor, si acaso se atrevía a usar esa palabra, no residía en una sola persona. Su padre lo había decepcionado. Igual que Jake. Pero el amor no.

El amor seguía en su interior con una doble faceta: el amor que los demás le ofrecían y, el más importante, el amor que él era capaz de ofrecer.

Se lo iba a ofrecer a sus hijos de tal forma que jamás dudarían de su existencia mientras él viviera. Alice se encargaría de enseñarles, con su ejemplo si no lo hacía con palabras (aunque estaba seguro de que las habría en abundancia), que el amor era algo que vivía en el interior de las personas, que era una fuente inagotable, que era algo capaz de cambiar para bien la vida de la gente, incluso durante las etapas más sombrías y difíciles.

Esos hijos, o el primero al menos, no tardarían mucho en llegar. Se había dado cuenta de que Alice debía de estar embarazada, aunque ella todavía no le había dicho nada. Desde que se casaron no había tenido la menstruación.

Con mucha cautela, podía afirmar que se sentía contento con su matrimonio.

No obstante, la cena en los jardines de Vauxhall no era solo para alegrar a Alice. Más que nada era por el bien de su cuñada Esme y del joven Cullen, que tenían pensado regresar en breve a Forks Hall. Alice y él los acompañarían, pero en cuanto el muchacho recuperara el ritmo de sus estudios con sus tutores, volverían a Londres para disfrutar del resto de la temporada social.

La facilidad con la que el muchacho se había adaptado a Londres le resultaba un poco preocupante. Le faltaban muchísimos años para poder disfrutar plenamente de la que sería su vida, pero ya había entablado amistad con personas mayores que él, tanto hombres como mujeres, y pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa, ya fuera cabalgando en el parque, en el hipódromo, examinando caballos en Tattersall's o asistiendo a los numerosos acontecimientos sociales a los que lo invitaban.

Era demasiado joven y tal vez fuera una presa demasiado fácil para hombres como Jake, que solían acompañarlo con frecuencia. Ya era hora de atarlo un poco en corto y enviarlo de nuevo a casa, donde podría retomar sus estudios hasta que llegara el momento de irse a Oxford.

Un plan que el joven conde había aceptado gustoso. El día que trató el tema con él, Cullen ni siquiera rechistó.

—Todavía no puedo entrar en los clubes masculinos —dijo al tiempo que iba extendiendo los dedos para exponer sus motivos—, no puedo comprar caballos, ni un tílburi, ni cientos de cosas más sin tu permiso, y no puedo ocupar mi asiento en la Cámara de los Lores, ni asistir a los bailes y a las veladas más interesantes. Me he dado cuenta de que hay un millón de cosas que necesito aprender antes de que se me permita hacer todo eso. Además, echo de menos Forks Hall. No me dio tiempo a instalarme, a hacerlo mi hogar, antes de trasladarnos a Londres. Estaré encantado de regresar.

El muchacho sufriría un período de rebeldía en un futuro cercano, de eso estaba seguro. Pero esperaba que lo superase sin sufrir ningún daño permanente. Pese a toda esa incansable energía, poseía un carácter firme, que no era otra cosa que el resultado de una buena educación.

Su hermana mayor insistía en volver con él al campo. El día que Jasper le aseguró que no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que estaría firmemente vigilado por sus tutores, ella le dijo que ya había sido presentada en sociedad. Que a partir de ese momento podía relacionarse con la alta sociedad cuando le apeteciera, si acaso le apetecía. Le aseguró que se alegraba mucho de haber ido a Londres para disfrutar de parte de la temporada social, pero que su lugar estaba al lado de Edward y que durante los próximos años, o al menos hasta que su hermano se casara, debía estar en Forks Hall, ejerciendo la labor de señora de la casa. Por si eso no bastaba, le recordó que ya no la necesitaban en Londres, ya que Rosalie iba a trasladarse a Moreland House, donde la vizcondesa viuda de Hale ejercería de carabina hasta que Alice volviera del campo.

Y le dejó muy claro que nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

Fue Alice quien comunicó a Jasper que el marqués de Allingham había propuesto matrimonio a su cuñada y que esta lo había rechazado. Habría sido un enlace brillante para ella, pero según Alice su hermana seguía albergando ciertos sentimientos hacia el militar que la había traicionado, y tal vez nunca los superara.

Rosalie Masen también quiso volver a Forks Hall en cuanto se enteró de los planes de sus hermanos. Adujo que añoraba mucho la tranquilidad del campo. Sin embargo, entre Cecily y Alice lograron convencerla de que se quedara en Londres. Tenía una horda de admiradores y posibles pretendientes, casi tantos como Cecily. Tal vez no se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Muchas jovencitas que disfrutaban de su presentación en sociedad habrían dado cualquier cosa para lograr la mitad de sus admiradores.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que Jasper había descubierto y que con el paso del tiempo resultaba cada vez más evidente. Aunque la vida de los Masen hubiera cambiado como de la noche al día, ellos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Se adaptarían a sus nuevas circunstancias —de hecho ya lo estaban haciendo—, pero no se les subirían a la cabeza.

Al menos, así esperaba que fuese en el caso de Cullen, además de en el de sus hermanas.

Por tanto, la velada en los jardines de Vauxhall era en realidad una cena de despedida para Cullen y la señorita Masen. Su madre y Cecily, así como Averil y su esposo, y por supuesto Rosalie Masen completaban el grupo.

Jasper había elegido una noche en la que habría orquesta y fuegos artificiales. La suerte les sonrió, ya que el cielo siguió despejado después del crepúsculo y la noche resultó agradable, con una ligera brisa que mecía suavemente los farolillos colgados en las ramas de los árboles, sumiendo en su juego de luces y sombras los numerosos senderos por los que paseaban los alegres visitantes.

Llegaron a los jardines por el río, justo cuando caía la noche. La orquesta ya estaba tocando en la rotonda central, lugar donde se emplazaba el reservado a nombre del vizconde de Hale.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —Exclamó Alice, aferrándole con fuerza el brazo—. ¡Es lo más bonito que he visto en la vida!

Alice y sus exageraciones... Nada podía ser simplemente bonito, o delicioso, o divertido.

—¿Más bonito que el vestido que llevas o que tu nuevo corte de pelo? —le preguntó, mirándola—. Yo sé de otra cosa más bonita que los jardines. Muchísimo más bonita, en realidad. ¡Tú!

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con su habitual alegría.

—Qué tonto eres... —le dijo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó él al tiempo que daba un respingo—. ¿Te referías a los jardines? Sí, ahora que los miro, la verdad es que también son preciosos.

Alice soltó una carcajada y la señorita Masen volvió la cabeza para mirarlos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó él a su esposa mientras le acariciaba los dedos de la mano que descansaba en su brazo.

La risa se atenuó un poco.

—Sí —contestó—. Sí que lo soy.

Su contestación lo llevó a preguntarse si ese sería el «felices para siempre» del que él siempre se había burlado y en el que ella no creía. Si se habría acercado a ellos a hurtadillas. Un sentimiento que no necesitaba de ningún nombre.

Claro que sería toda una novedad que Alice no le pusiera unos cuantos y que lo obligara a él a hacer lo propio.

Jasper hizo una mueca que no tardó en ser reemplazada por una sonrisa.

—¡Jasper, mira! —Exclamó Alice—. La orquesta y los reservados. Y la pista de baile. ¿Vamos a bailar? ¿Al aire libre, bajo las estrellas? ¿Se te ocurre algo más romántico?

—Ahora mismo, nada. Salvo que ese baile sea un vals.

—¡Sí!

—Bien —dijo Cullen en ese momento con evidente entusiasmo—. Allí está Jacob con su grupo. Me dijo que asistiría esta noche.

Alice estaba tan locamente enamorada de su esposo que incluso le dolía. Porque aunque había contestado con sinceridad a su pregunta de si era feliz, esa solo era una parte de la verdad.

Jasper no le había dicho nada referente a la conversación de la biblioteca, y se preguntaba si le guardaría algún tipo de resentimiento por haber presenciado sus lágrimas, si se sentiría humillado por el llanto y por haberse negado a dejarlo solo cuando se lo pidió.

Aunque no se había mostrado resentido en ningún momento. Durante la semana que había transcurrido desde entonces le había demostrado una ternura especial, sobre todo cuando hacían el amor. Tal vez los actos dijeran mucho más que las palabras.

Pero ella necesitaba escuchar las palabras.

Y él no había dicho nada.

Sin embargo, no era de las que se regodeaban en la melancolía. Su matrimonio era mucho más feliz de lo que había esperado que fuese cuando tomó la desesperada medida de proponérselo a fin de evitar que se lo pidiera a Esme. Si se veía obligada, se contentaría con que las cosas siguieran como estaban durante el resto de su vida.

Pero cómo anhelaba... En fin, esas palabras.

¿Cómo no iba a ser prácticamente feliz cuando se encontraba en los jardines de Vauxhall, acompañada por todos sus seres queridos?

Caminaron por la avenida principal en grupo, disfrutando de los árboles, de las esculturas, de las columnatas, de los farolillos de colores y de los alegres grupos de personas que paseaban por la avenida, respirando los olores de la naturaleza, de los perfumes y de la comida; escuchando las voces, las risas y la música en la distancia.

Se dieron un suntuoso festín, que incluyó las finísimas lonchas de jamón cocido y las fresas por las que eran tan famosos los jardines. Además de una maravillosa selección de vinos.

Charlaron con los numerosos conocidos que se detuvieron al verlos en el reservado.

Y bailaron. Todos. Incluida la vizcondesa viuda.

Bailar un vals bajo las estrellas le resultó tan romántico como Alice había imaginado, y tuvo la sensación de que se pasaron todo el rato mirándose a los ojos mientras ejecutaban los pasos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y él la miró con esa emoción en los ojos que no podía ser otra cosa que ternura.

Estaba dispuesta a creer que lo era. Las palabras no eran necesarias en realidad.

Pero por muy feliz que fuera, más feliz de lo que cualquier mortal pudiera desear ser al menos una vez en la vida, había cierta parte de sí misma decidida a aguarle el momento. Porque su melancolía no se debía del todo a la resistencia de Jasper a decirle eso tan importante que ella esperaba desde la noche de la biblioteca.

También se debía a la presencia de Jacob, al que siempre encontraban allá adónde iban. Evitarlo esa noche le resultó tan difícil como de costumbre desde hacía una semana.

Su primo se mostró tan sonriente y encantador como siempre. Y muy atento, a pesar de encontrarse con otro grupo de personas. Habló con Edward un rato y después bailó con Esme. Acompañó a Cecily y a Rose a dar un paseo, tomando a cada una de un brazo, y tardó media hora en volver. Alice se habría puesto muy nerviosa si solo hubiera ido una de ellas. Dadas las circunstancias, lo que sentía era cierta irritación con él y consigo misma. Porque aunque tenía todos los motivos del mundo para poner sobre aviso a sus hermanos, no lo había hecho. De hacerlo, tendría que mencionar a la señora Bromley Hayes y el robo que había tenido lugar en Forks Hall en vida de Jonathan. Y como no le apetecía mencionar ninguno de los temas, había guardado silencio.

Había evitado a Jacob haciendo un gran esfuerzo, aunque él siempre le sonreía y sabía que se le acercaría en cuanto ella lo alentara lo más mínimo. Suponía que habría podido seguir evitándolo durante el resto de la temporada social, sobre todo porque iba a pasar toda una semana fuera de Londres. Sin embargo, no tenía por costumbre evitar aquello que la vida le plantaba en el camino. Cuando Jacob acompañó de vuelta al reservado a Cecily y a Rose, Alice se inclinó hacia delante en su silla antes de que él se alejara. Jasper estaba hablando con unos conocidos.

—Jacob, ¿te apetece acompañarme ahora a mí a dar un paseo? —preguntó.

Su primo le sonrió con afecto y de repente le pareció muy triste haber perdido a un primo justo después de encontrarlo. No cabía duda de que poseía mucho encanto. Él le hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo.

—Será un placer —contestó. En cuanto se alejaron del reservado, inclinó la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja—: Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo.

—Y lo estoy —le aseguró.

Aunque su expresión era seria, los ojos de Jacob tenían un brillo jocoso a la luz de los farolillos, según comprobó mientras se internaban en una amplia avenida. Lo vio enarcar las cejas, instándola de ese modo a que se explicara.

—No fue de recibo que nos presentaras a la señora Bromley Hayes ni a mí, ni a mis hermanos ni a Cecily en el teatro —le dijo—. Y tampoco fue de recibo que aparecieras con ella en el baile de presentación de tu prima. No esperaba eso de ti. Eres nuestro primo.

El brillo jocoso de sus ojos perdió algo de lustre.

—No fue de recibo, no —reconoció—. Te pido disculpas, Alice. Mi intención no fue la de haceros daño ni a ti ni a tu familia. Ni tampoco a Cecé.

—Pero lo hiciste —le recriminó—. Ellos no saben que los expusiste a un escándalo delante de la alta sociedad en pleno. Pero yo sí. Y yo fui la más afectada, aparte de Jasper, a quien supongo que querías avergonzar. Jacob, ¿de verdad pensabas que no iba a pedirle explicaciones a Jasper después de lo que ella me dijo, aunque fuese mentira, el día posterior al baile? ¿De verdad pensaste que con tu estrategia destrozarías nuestro matrimonio poco a poco, como si fuera un tumor que acaba de forma silenciosa con la vida de un enfermo? Si es así, te equivocaste por completo. Mi matrimonio ni siquiera ha quedado resentido y mi felicidad no se ha empañado. Aunque en cierto modo ha perdido un poco de brillo. Porque me alegré mucho de conocerte cuando llegamos a Forks Hall. Me encariñé de inmediato con mi nuevo primo y me gustó lo que vi de tu persona. Habría sido tu amiga durante el resto de mi vida y habría aceptado de buena gana tu amistad. Podríamos haber sido familia en el sentido más profundo del término. Pero tu malicia ha hecho que sea imposible, y me da mucha pena. Eso era lo que tenía que decirte.

La mirada de Jacob a esas alturas era muy seria, según se percató ella después de que la apartara del centro de la avenida para evitar ser arrastrados por un bullicioso grupo que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¿Maria ha hablado contigo? —le preguntó—. Y supongo que te dijo que seguía siendo la amante de Jasper, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que le pedirías explicaciones a Jasper y que descubrirías sus mentiras al instante. Lo siento.

Alice le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada.

—Y ahora me toca a mí confesar mi mentira —prosiguió su primo después de un breve silencio—. Ya sabía que Maria había hablado contigo en el parque. Ella misma me lo contó. Lo siento, Alice. Lo siento muchísimo. Mis problemas son con Jasper, y cuando decidí avergonzarlo ni siquiera pensé en el daño que podría hacerte a ti. Créeme, esa nunca fue mi intención.

—Tienes problemas con Jasper porque él sabe realmente cómo eres —precisó—. Estoy del lado de mi esposo, Jacob. Y tus disculpas no significan nada para mí. Espero no verte nunca más. Jamás volveré a hablarte a menos que me vea obligada a hacerlo.

—Jasper sabe realmente cómo soy —parafraseó él, otorgándole cierto énfasis a la afirmación—. Un ladrón y un pervertido, supongo.

«¿Un pervertido?», se preguntó ella. ¿Habría algo más que Jasper no le había contado? En cualquier caso, prefería no saberlo.

—Sí —convino ella—. Y no puedes negar ninguna de las dos acusaciones.

—¿Ah, no? —Jacob esbozó una sonrisa tirante y burlona.

Alice lo miró después de que alguien le diera un empujón al pasar por su lado, y aguardó un instante con la esperanza de que ofreciera alguna explicación.

—Tienes razón —dijo en cambio su primo al tiempo que le hacía una elegante reverencia—. No puedo negar ninguna de las dos acusaciones, Alice. No voy a hacerlo. Así que a tus ojos me he convertido en un villano. Al menos, tu opinión está justificada en parte. Si me permites, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu reservado. Supongo que no querrás seguir hablando conmigo.

—Desde luego —repuso ella.

Volvieron por donde habían llegado, pero sin tocarse y sin hablar. No obstante, llevaban poco tiempo caminando cuando Alice vio que Jasper se acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Te devuelvo a tu vizcondesa sana y salva —dijo Jacob cuando se encontraron, con la expresión y la voz burlonas de siempre—. Buenas noches, Alice. Buenas noches, Jasper... —Y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

—He sido yo quien lo ha invitado a pasear —aclaró Alice—. He estado evitándolo. Pero he comprendido que necesitaba decirle lo decepcionada que estoy por su comportamiento en el teatro y en el baile de presentación de Cecily. Necesitaba explicarle por qué no pienso volver a hablarle salvo cuando los buenos modales lo exijan. Y necesitaba decirle que sé la verdad sobre él. Ha admitido ser un pervertido, además de un ladrón.

—¡Vaya! —Jasper la tomó del brazo y la instó a caminar en dirección a un sendero más estrecho y menos iluminado—. No creo que necesites conocer esa parte de la historia, Alice. Aunque supongo que deberías saberlo todo. En las cercanías de Forks Hall hay muchas jóvenes, algunas de las cuales trabajaban en la servidumbre de la mansión, que se han visto obligadas a criar a sus hijos ilegítimos a solas.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¡No, por Dios!

—Me temo que sí. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de Jake. Cuéntame cosas de Garret Dew.

Alice volvió la cara para mirarlo en la penumbra.

—¿Sobre Garret? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

—Después de que te hablara de mi padre, comprendí que habías descubierto una parte oculta de mi persona que debías conocer puesto que eres mi esposa. Y creo que Garret es esa parte oculta de tu persona y que quizá haya más cosas sobre él que necesites contarme.

El sendero había ido estrechándose, de tal forma que le soltó el brazo y le rodeó los hombros para caminar más pegados. Alice era delgada e irradiaba un agradable calorcito. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo sensual que le resultaba su cuerpo. Su pelo desprendía un suave olor a jabón.

—Siempre fue un niño delicado y soñador —dijo ella—. Siempre prefirió sentarse en algún lugar apartado y pintoresco al aire libre antes que participar en los extenuantes juegos de los demás niños. Al principio me hice su amiga por lástima, aunque en realidad me gustaba más jugar con los demás. Pero Garret hablaba de un sinfín de temas, era un muchacho inteligente y un ávido lector, y soñaba muchas cosas para el futuro. A medida que crecía, me fue incluyendo en esos sueños, íbamos a viajar por el mundo, a sumergirnos en las culturas de otros pueblos. El me... El me quería. Y tenía una sonrisa preciosa, Jasper, y unos ojos que te atrapaban. Sus sueños te atrapaban.

Habían llegado a un banco de madera emplazado a un lado del sendero, de modo que Jasper hizo un gesto a Alice para que se sentara, cosa que hicieron sin que él apartara el brazo de sus hombros.

—Hasta que un buen día, de repente, la realidad me arrancó de esos sueños y descubrí que la vida era muchísimo más dura. Garret estaba enfermo. Posiblemente iba a morir. Creo que fui la primera en darme cuenta, aunque él siempre lo supo, claro. Garret me deseaba. Me quería. Y yo también lo quería, pero no de la misma forma. Mis padres siempre me habían dicho que tal vez nunca llegara a casarme porque no era tan guapa como Esme o Rose, o como otras muchachas de los alrededores. Sin embargo, quería casarme y, evidentemente, Garret era un buen partido. Era el hijo de sir Humphrey Dew. Y vivía en Denali Park. Pese a todo eso, no creo que me hubiera casado con él si no me hubiera necesitado. Pero me necesitaba. Y el matrimonio era lo único que podía ofrecerle, un sueño que yo podía hacer realidad. Saltaba a la vista que los demás eran imposibles.

Alice estaba temblando y no paraba de retorcerse las manos sobre el regazo. Su voz delataba lo dolorosos que eran esos recuerdos. Jasper apartó el brazo de ella, se quitó el frac, se lo echó por los hombros a su esposa y retomó la postura inicial.

—No quería hacerlo —confesó ella—. Garret estaba enfermo, se estaba muriendo, y yo no. Yo no... No me resultaba atractivo, y eso que era muy guapo. No sabes lo muchísimo que me pesa. Porque lo engañé. Le dije miles de veces que lo adoraba.

—¿Y te arrepientes? —le preguntó.

—¡No! —Contestó ella con vehemencia—. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber logrado que esas palabras fueran verdad. Bueno, eso tampoco es del todo cierto. Sí que lo adoraba. Lo quise con toda el alma y con todo el corazón. Pero no lo amaba.

Unas cuantas semanas antes, Jasper habría meneado la cabeza exasperado por semejante embrollo sentimental. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sabía muy bien de lo que Alice estaba hablando. Porque había descubierto la diferencia entre los distintos tipos de amor.

—Alice —dijo—, le ofreciste un amor muy grande. Un amor puro y generoso que no reclamaba nada a cambio.

—Pero sí que me llevé ciertas cosas —lo corrigió—. Porque Garret se entregó en la misma medida que lo hice yo. Me enseñó cómo vivir el día a día, me enseñó a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres, a reírme cuando acechaba la tragedia. Me enseñó lo que eran la paciencia y la dignidad. Y me enseñó a no aferrarme a nada, a no depender de algo condenado a desaparecer. Antes de morir me dijo que debía amar de nuevo, que debía volver a casarme y ser feliz otra vez. Me dijo que me riera siempre. Me dijo... —Tragó saliva de forma audible, como si tuviera un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Jasper enterró la nariz en su pelo y la besó en la coronilla.

—Me quería —prosiguió ella—. Y yo también lo quise. Lo quise. Lo siento, Jasper. Lo siento muchísimo. Lo quería.

Conmovido, le colocó la mano libre bajo la barbilla y la instó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla, saboreando el regusto salado de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y en sus labios.

—Nunca te disculpes por eso —le dijo al tiempo que le rozaba los labios—. Y nunca te mientas a ti misma al respecto. Por supuesto que lo querías. Y me alegro de que lo hicieras. No serías la persona que he llegado a conocer si no lo hubieras querido.

Alice levantó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

—¿No estás profundamente arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? —le preguntó.

—¿He llegado a estarlo en algún momento? —le preguntó él a su vez.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella—. Nunca me habrías elegido por ti mismo. Soy una mujer normal y corriente, y tuvimos unas cuantas discusiones.

—En cierto modo me resultabas un incordio —reconoció—, ahora que me lo recuerdas.

Alice estalló en carcajadas... justo lo que él pretendía.

—Pero nunca has sido normal y corriente —Eras una belleza disfrazada. Y no, no me arrepiento, ni profundamente ni de ninguna otra manera.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella—. Me alegro mucho. ¿He conseguido que te sientas a gusto conmigo y en paz? ¿Y que seas un poquito feliz?

—¿Se te ha olvidado la parte del placer? —le recordó—. Las tres cosas, Alice, a decir verdad. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también soy feliz —contestó antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios con su habitual mueca.

Que siempre conseguía excitarlo.

Comprendió que había llegado el momento de la gran declaración. Comprendió que, de no estar casado, ese sería el momento de hincar una rodilla en el suelo con una floritura, de cogerla de la mano, de confesarle su amor eterno y de pedirle que lo convirtiera en el más feliz de los hombres...

Sin embargo, como ya estaban casados, lo que haría…

De repente, se oyó una especie de chasquido seguido de un siseo procedente de un lugar cercano y Jasper perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ver que Alice se ponía en pie. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

—¡Los fuegos artificiales! —Gritó su esposa—. Jasper, ya están empezando. ¡Vamos, tenemos que verlos! ¡Mira! —Señaló la cascada de chispas rojas que apareció sobre las copas de los árboles—. ¿Alguna vez has visto o escuchado algo más emocionante?

—Nunca —contestó con una sonrisa mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano en la oscuridad y lo llevaba, casi al trote, por el sendero... en mangas de camisa.

* * *

**Buenoooo pues uno mas y termina espero les gustaraaa hasta el proximo viernes ^^**


	24. Final

**Hola bueno este es el ultimo cap de la historia espero que les guste y lo disfruten gracias por sus comentarios sobre todo a las que siempre siguieron esta historia: Guest, violet, Noe, MITWI, Arizbe Hilka y Shinithaxz enserio gracias y espero que sigan tambien la continuacion de esta historia que se llamara "Apostando al amor" y cuenta la historia de Rosalie y Emmett esta la actualizare igual los viernes pero tambien subire otra adaptacion de Alice y Jasper que subire los lunes asii que espero tambien les guste bueno aqui la historiaa.**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia de Mary Balogh**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23

El día previo a la partida de sus hermanos, Rosalie se mudó a Moreland House, desde donde continuaría participando en los eventos sociales de la temporada con Cecily, al cuidado de la vizcondesa viuda hasta que Alice regresara. Estaba muy emocionada por ese cambio de ambiente, aunque una parte de ella también quería volver a casa con todos los demás, según les confesó a Alice y a Esme.

Alice se reunió con ella en su dormitorio para hablar en privado antes de marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado con Jacob, aunque no era nada fácil, ya que no quería desvelar los motivos por los que recelaba de él.

—Es bastante mayor que tú, Rose —dijo—, y es muy guapo y encantador. Es un hombre de mundo con mucha experiencia. Me temo que pueda ser un... En fin, que pueda ser un libertino. No sería sensato confiar en él de forma implícita solo porque sea nuestro primo segundo.

—Ali, no tienes que preocuparte por nada —repuso Rosalie tras soltar una carcajada. Estaba sentada en mitad de la cama, abrazándose las piernas—. Sé que de un tiempo a esta parte no te cae bien Jacob porque lord Hale está peleado con él. No sé por qué, y tampoco quiero saberlo; eso queda entre ellos dos. Pero nuestro primo es una carabina mucho más estricta que tú... o que Esme o que lady Hale.

El comentario le resultó tan sorprendente que enarcó las cejas.

—¿Carabina? —le preguntó.

—Cecily puede descocarse un poco cuando se aleja de su madre o de lord Hale y de ti —adujo Rosalie—. Pensó que mientras estuviera con Jacob podría detenerse a charlar con cualquier caballero conocido, por leve que fuera la relación, mientras que yo seguía camino con Jacob. Incluso creo que había acordado de antemano encontrarse con alguno de ellos. Pero nuestro primo no lo permitió, y aunque es muy agradable y Cecily no se enfadó con él, le dejó muy claro que no iba a permitirle nada que su madre no le permitiera. Y también se tomó la molestia de indicarnos los nombres de aquellos caballeros poco recomendables. Tal vez sea un libertino cuando está con otras personas... Tengo entendido que muchos caballeros lo son. Pero con nosotras siempre es la personificación del honor y del decoro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. Me alegro de escucharlo.

En ese momento le dolió más que nunca que la riña entre Jacob y Jasper llevara a su primo a desquitarse de ese modo tan cruel con ella. Aunque más le dolía que se hubiera comportado de manera tan deshonrosa en Forks Hall mientras Jonathan estaba vivo. Sin embargo, no era un monstruo y no debía esperar que se comportara como un villano a todas horas.

—Pero nunca te quedes a solas con él, Rose —insistió.

—Jake nunca lo permitiría aunque yo quisiera—le aseguró su hermana—. Además, Ali, él también se irá dentro unos días. Ha comprado una propiedad en Gloucestershire y va a establecerse allí.

—¿En serio?

—Lo echaré de menos —dijo Rose—. Me cae muy bien.

Eso quería decir que no era pobre ni mucho menos, pensó Alice. Aunque le resultaba extraño que su padre le hubiera legado una cantidad suficiente para adquirir una propiedad. En ese momento recordó el dinero y las joyas que había robado, y suspiró.

—Tuvo una charla con Edward la otra mañana, cuando fueron a cabalgar al parque —dijo Rosalie—. Le aconsejó que volviera a Forks Hall y se aplicara en sus estudios, que aprendiera todo lo que tiene que aprender para manejar sus propiedades y las responsabilidades que conlleva su título. Le dijo que ya tendría tiempo para divertirse y para disfrutar de la vida al máximo una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad. Le recomendó que no olvidase en ningún momento que era el conde de Cullen, porque debía hacerle honor al título. Edward me lo contó todo. Y después, justo al día siguiente, lord Hale también le sugirió que volviera a casa. Edward los respeta y admira enormemente. ¿No es una pena que se odien?

—Sí —convino ella con otro suspiro.

¿Lograría alguna vez entender a Jacob? Era muchísimo más sencillo catalogar a la gente como héroes o villanos, y esperar que se comportase según esa etiqueta. ¿Qué pasaba cuando alguien entraba en las dos categorías?

Sin embargo, era una de esas incógnitas tan abundantes en la vida.

—Es hora de irme —dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Rose hizo lo mismo, tras lo cual se abrazaron—. Jasper me estará esperando. Regresaremos dentro una semana, o diez días a lo sumo. Diviértete mucho, Rose. Te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a ti —repuso Rosalie, que durante un instante se negó a soltarla—. Pienso muchas veces en el día que Tom Hubbard llegó a la escuela para decirnos que había un vizconde en la posada de Throckbridge, y me fui corriendo a casa para decíroslo a Esme y a ti y ver si averiguábamos el motivo de su visita. Y también me acuerdo mucho del baile de San Valentín, del vals que bailaste con el vizconde. Y del día posterior, cuando fue a nuestra casa para cambiar nuestras vidas por completo. A veces deseo que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, Ali, pero es imposible detener el devenir de la vida, ¿verdad? Y tú has tenido un final feliz.

—Así es —convino.

—Y a veces no me arrepiento de nada —continuó su hermana—. A veces creo que esta nueva vida nos deparará un final feliz a todos si tenemos el valor de aprovechar la oportunidad que nos brinda.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró Alice con una sonrisa, aunque pensó con tristeza en Esme—. Para eso está la vida.

Cogió a su hermana del brazo y juntas bajaron la escalera hacia el carruaje que la aguardaba.

No había sido necesario volver al campo en mitad de la temporada social, descubrió Jasper de inmediato. Cullen se había resignado sin rechistar a regresar y a concentrarse en sus estudios. Y su hermana mayor era más que capaz de evitar que se distrajera de sus deberes. El mayordomo, el ama de llaves y Samson habían mantenido la casa y la propiedad en perfecto estado, y los dos tutores estaban encantados de tener a su pupilo una vez más entre sus manos.

Aunque, tal vez, su deber como tutor legal del muchacho solo había sido una excusa. No le disgustaba disfrutar de Londres durante la temporada social, la verdad. Ni tampoco le disgustaba disfrutarla con Alice. Sin embargo, recordaba a todas horas los días que siguieron a su boda (su luna de miel, tal como lo llamó Alice en una ocasión) con cierta nostalgia. Era muy consciente de que no podrían haberse quedado más tiempo en la residencia de la viuda, ya que el deber reclamaba su presencia en Londres. No obstante, a él le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo.

Un hombre debería poder pasar a solas el tiempo suficiente con su flamante esposa para llegar a conocerla a fondo, para sentirse cómodo en su presencia, para disfrutar con ella.

Para enamorarse de ella.

Tal vez fuera un error intentar recuperar la magia de esos días.

Seguramente fuera un error.

Pasaron casi todo el primer día en Forks Hall. No prometieron regresar al día siguiente, aunque sí dijeron que era probable que lo hicieran. El día era soleado y apenas soplaba viento. Y hacía bastante calor. Era un día perfecto para cabalgar hasta Forks Hall o para ir en un carruaje descubierto. Era el día perfecto para...

—¿De verdad quieres ir a Forks Hall hoy? —le preguntó a Alice durante el desayuno—. ¿No prefieres quedarte tranquila en casa? Tal vez dar un paseo por el lago.

—¿Juntos? —precisó ella.

—Juntos, sí.

—Estoy segura de que Edward estará ocupado todo el día —dijo Alice—. Lo mejor será no molestarlo. Y Esme tenía planeado pasar toda la mañana con el ama de llaves y toda la tarde, si el tiempo lo permitía, ocupada con la forma de mejorar las rosas del cenador. Y el tiempo lo permite.

—Entonces sería mejor no molestarlos —sugirió él.

—Eso creo yo.

—¿Te apetece ir al lago?

—Sí, iremos al lago.

De repente, Alice le sonrió, con esa expresión tan radiante que no solo iluminaba su cara y sus ojos, sino todo su ser, hasta lo más profundo de su alma... o eso parecía. Siempre conseguía deslumbrarlo.

—Sí —repitió ella—. Vayamos al lago, Jasper. Aunque ya no haya narcisos.

—Pero la naturaleza nunca se olvida de nosotros, con independencia de la estación —repuso.

¡Por Dios! Si no se andaba con cuidado, el día menos pensado acabaría escribiendo poesía. Aunque sus palabras resultaron providenciales. Por supuesto, los narcisos habían desaparecido hacía mucho, pero en la orilla donde crecieran en primavera, se extendía una alfombra de jacintos de los bosques.

—¡Jasper! —Exclamó ella mientras recorrían la orilla—. ¿Se te ocurre algo más bonito?

A su alrededor todo era azul o verde, según se mirara al agua del lago, a la hierba, a las flores, a los árboles o al cielo. Incluso el vestido de Alice era celeste, y su bonete de paja estaba adornado con cintas azules.

—Los narcisos eran igual de bonitos —contestó—, pero no más.

—Jasper. —Alice se detuvo, se colocó delante de él y le cogió una mano—. Aquellos tres días que pasamos aquí fueron los más felices de mi vida. Aunque tampoco estoy muy segura, porque también he sido feliz desde entonces. Y soy feliz ahora. Quiero que lo sepas. Te prometí que te haría feliz, pero tengo la sensación de yo he sido la más afortunada.

—No, no es cierto. —Le apretó la mano con fuerza—. Aunque te creas afortunada, no puedes serlo más que yo. Y aunque te creas feliz, no puedes sentirte más feliz que yo.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y entreabrió los labios.

—Soy feliz —continuó Jasper al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los labios y después la otra para besárselas.

Por una vez parecía haberla dejado sin habla.

Se sintió tentado de guardar silencio con ella. Pero si no lo decía en ese momento, tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Y, según creía, esas cosas eran muy importantes para las mujeres. Tal vez fueran igual de importantes para los hombres.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

La mirada de Alice se tornó brillante... por las lágrimas, se percató.

—Te quiero —le repitió—. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Te adoro. Te quiero con toda el alma.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

—Jasper, no tienes por qué...

Le colocó el índice con muy poca delicadeza sobre los labios.

—Te necesito tanto como el aire que respiro —la interrumpió—. Tu belleza y tus sonrisas me han cautivado, y me han llegado al corazón. Al alma. Me has enseñado a confiar y a amar de nuevo, y confío y te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Más de lo que creía posible que se podía querer a otra persona. Y si crees que me estoy poniendo en ridículo al ser exageradamente romántico solo para que te sientas mejor por haber admitido que eres feliz, tendré que tomar medidas muy drásticas.

Alice estaba radiante de felicidad, tal como lo ponían de manifiesto sus carcajadas. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Y la vio parpadear para contener las que estaban a punto de seguirlas.

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó ella.

Jasper sonrió muy despacio y fue consciente del gesto, fue consciente de que acababa de derrumbar sus últimas defensas contra los peligros del amor, cuando vio que Alice le sonreía arrobada mientras le soltaba las manos para acariciarle las mejillas.

—Ay, amor mío —la oyó decir—. Amor mío.

Las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella noche en la biblioteca, cuando se echó a llorar. En aquel entonces no les había prestado atención, pero las recordó en ese instante. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba amándolo mucho tiempo. Alice era la personificación del amor, y había elegido amarlo a él.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —preguntó él.

La vio ladear la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres al niño? —Preguntó ella a su vez—. Pronto habrá un niño, Jasper. ¿Eres feliz? Tal vez sea tu heredero.

—Estoy muy feliz por el embarazo —contestó—. Que sea niño o niña no importa en absoluto.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello y se pegó a él.

—Me alegro de que fuera aquí donde hablamos la primera vez —confesó—. Me alegro de que haya sido aquí donde me has dicho que me quieres. Siempre adoraré este lugar, Jasper. Se ha convertido en un lugar sagrado.

—Espero que no demasiado sagrado —señaló—. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que lleva varios días sin llover, de modo que la tierra estará seca. Y este lugar está desierto. Nadie viene por aquí.

—Salvo nosotros —dijo ella.

—Salvo nosotros.

Y salvo los jardineros que evitaban que las malas hierbas devoraran esa parte de la propiedad. Sin embargo, los jardineros estaban ocupados con sus hoces, cortando la hierba del prado que se extendía frente a la mansión.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el suelo entre los jacintos silvestres, tal vez en el mismo sitio donde yacieron entre los narcisos durante su luna de miel.

Y volvieron a yacer entre las flores e hicieron el amor con pasión y sin premura, hasta quedar satisfechos.

Los dos jadeaban cuando terminaron, y los dos sonreían mientras él alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

—Supongo que voy a tener que pagar por esto —comentó—. Vas a obligarme a cargar con un buen ramo de jacintos silvestres para la casa, ¿verdad?

—Mucho más que un ramo —le aseguró—. Dos, uno en cada brazo, por lo menos. Hasta que no puedas llevar más. Tenemos que colocar un jarrón con jacintos silvestres en todas las estancias de la casa.

—¡Qué Dios nos ayude! —exclamó—. Es una mansión. La última vez que intenté averiguar el número de habitaciones, descubrí que perdía la cuenta.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo —advirtió ella.

Jasper se puso en pie, se arregló la ropa y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando Alice la aceptó, tiró de ella hasta abrazarla. Se quedaron un momento así, sin hablar, aunque no demasiado tiempo.

Tenían que recoger flores. Iban a llenar la casa de jacintos.

Y también llenarían sus vidas de amor, a rebosar si no se equivocaba. Un amor infinito.

¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar un hombre si se casaba con Alice?

Le sonrió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno espero que disfrutaran la historia y espero continuen con la secuela que se llama "Apostando al amor" pero ahora protagonizada por Rosalie y Emmett les dejoo un preview espero lo disfruten**

La señorita Rosalie Masen era, tal como Emmett había esperado, la ingenuidad personificada. Una inocente muy peligrosa.

Y extremadamente encantadora.

Además, tenía un algo indefinible que la hacía muy agradable. No era insípida, como se había temido.

Aunque nada de eso importaba, por supuesto.

...

La besó con suavidad y esperó hasta que sus manos se relajaron antes de rozarle los labios con la lengua y, cuando se separaron, se la introdujo en la boca. La oyó inspirar despacio por la boca al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se encontraban en un acto muy erótico, aunque inconsciente, que hizo que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse.

Sabía a fresas, a vino y a mujer.


End file.
